


Juicios del Destino

by Toby_Hamee_Seer_Hork_Bajir



Series: Los destinos de Albión [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 106,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby_Hamee_Seer_Hork_Bajir/pseuds/Toby_Hamee_Seer_Hork_Bajir
Summary: Camelot y la Mesa Redonda se están recuperando de la pérdida que sufrieron tras el último ataque de Morgana. Arturo sigue lamentando la pérdida de Merlín; sin embargo el destino no ha terminado con ellos. Por mucho tiempo Emrys se ha probado a sí mismo, ahora es el turno del Actual y Futuro Rey de demostrar que será capaz de traer la Edad Dorada de Albión y no una sombra de lo que debiera ser.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, de regreso y con parte de la segunda entrega de "Los Destinos de Albión". Aprovecho para avisar que trataré de ser lo más constante posible para escribir y publicar esta historia; lo más probable es que publique cada semana, siempre y cuando la universidad me lo permita.
> 
> Y como siempre, no poseo los derechos sobre la serie televisiva de Merlín o sus personajes, todos estos pertenecen a la BBC, así que esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro o comercialización sin ninguna ganancia monetaria ni nada por el estilo. Sólo es un pequeño hobby que estoy empezando a desarrollar.

De la magia nace el Rey destinado a ser

El Tirano enfurecerá y la magia se perderá

Con la sangre de miles la tierra se marchitará

El inmortal protector del Rey con la magia vendrá

Paz, unidad y prosperidad, ambos, a la tierra traerán.

 

Cuatro destinados, dos vínculos enemigos, un solo futuro

Uno ante la adversidad se probará

El otro en el mal se forjará.

 

El guerrero lo sanará

El guardián lo elegirá

El enemigo contraatacará.

 

_Del Libro del Destino_


	2. Chapter 2

Era un nuevo día en Camelot que parecía augurar bendiciones y maravillas para sus habitantes. Finalmente parecía que la tan ansiada paz y tranquilidad finalmente había llegado al reino, los días oscuros de Camelot parecían quedar atrás con la caída de la bruja Morgana hace apenas un año.

 _‘Un año’_ pensó la reina Guinevere mientras paseaba por los jardines admirando las nuevas flores que estaban empezando a abrir dando la bienvenida a la primavera. Acercándose hacia una de las rosas, se inclinó para aspirar su suave aroma sonriendo melancólicamente.

Dirigiéndose hacia uno de los banquitos la reina se sentó a descansar sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. _‘Un año. Parece tan poco, pero ha sido demasiado’_ pensó la reina mirando hacia el castillo.

Camelot finalmente se había recuperado de las heridas que su enemiga había infligido a su gente. La reconstrucción del Pueblo Bajo y del castillo había sido exitosa y rápida con la ayuda que brindaron los reinos aliados de Caerleon, Nemeth y Gawant, las rutas comerciales se volvieron a abrir y las cosechas eran abundantes; no cabía duda, Camelot seguía siendo fuerte.

La batalla librada fue durante mucho tiempo una de las comidillas favoritas en todos los reinos: Camelot, el reino que comenzó la Purga salvado por un hechicero, y no un hechicero cualquiera, sino el sirviente personal del Rey Arturo. Durante mucho tiempo no se pudo escuchar de ningún otro acontecimiento, al final, más eran los rumores y exageraciones. Pocos sabían lo que de verdad había sucedido ese día y eran sólo unos pocos selectos los que entendían que la verdadera historia era más profunda de lo que se podían imaginar, y por desgracia, eran este puñado de personas los que todavía no habían podido terminar de cerrar sus heridas.

Desde la muerte de Merlín, su mejor amigo, los ánimos de la Mesa Redonda se habían visto demasiado oscuros, sobre todo el de Arturo, quien todavía se culpaba por la muerte de su amigo, tanta era su culpa que no parecía ser la misma persona que una vez fue. Seguía siendo el mismo gran rey que se preocupaba por su gente y por su reino, pero su espíritu se había quebrado.

Gwen sintió que sus ojos se humedecían ante el recuerdo de su amigo caído en batalla. Nunca antes había pensado en como el brujo había dejado una profunda huella en su corazón y en el de todos los cercanos a él. Merlín siempre fue Merlín, alguien que siempre estaría bien y que sin importar lo que sucediera, estaría ahí para los demás. Parece que siempre dio por hecho a su amigo.

Pero ahora el joven se había ido, muerto en su duelo contra Morgana salvándolos a todos. _‘Su aniversario está demasiado cerca’_ pensó Gwen sintiendo una punzada de dolor mientras sentía que sus ojos nuevamente amenazaban con derramar más lágrimas; si ella se sentía así, no quería imaginar cómo estarían Gaius y Hunith.

Gwen recordó con mucho dolor la última vez que vieron a Hunith. Arturo, ella y los caballeros habían viajado a Ealdor para llevarle la noticia en persona de lo que había sucedido.

-oOo-

_Flashback_

El viaje a Ealdor no había sido tan largo si no fuera por la lúgubre atmósfera que pesaba sobre la compañía. Arturo se encontraba nervioso, temía lo que sucedería en cuanto se encontraran con Hunith. La mujer era amable, cariñosa y tan desinteresada como su hijo, pero el Rey temía cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia, ¿lo odiaría? ¿Lo culparía por la suerte de su hijo? Él no podría culparla de hacerlo, él era culpable de cualquier forma.

Con una mirada pétrea, Arturo trataba de esconder sus pensamientos enmascarando sus emociones mientras entraban a Ealdor y se dirigían hacia la casa de Merlín ignorando la sorprendida mirada de los habitantes del pueblo ante la repentina llegada de los reyes de Camelot.

Ya desmontados, Arturo se acercó a la casa respirando profundamente, Gwen se acercó y tomó su mano dirigiéndole una mirada solemne para darle un poco más de apoyo. El gesto era simple, _juntos_. El rey le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que apenas logró asomar en su rostro y yendo hacia la casa, tocó la puerta.

Hunith abrió la puerta rápidamente abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ante sus inesperados invitados, escudriñando rápidamente a la compañía de Camelot y olvidando que estaba hablando ante dos miembros de la realeza preguntó lo que más temía.

“¿Dónde está Merlín? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?” demandó temerosa con un nudo en la garganta tratando de no derramar sus lágrimas.

“Hunith, yo…” empezó Arturo cortándosele la voz sin saber que podía decir “lo lamento” finalmente terminó el rey sin saber que más podría decir.

“¡No!” exclamó ahogadamente Hunith colocando una mano sobre su boca sofocando sus sollozos mientras las lágrimas corrían salvajemente por su rostro. Gwen se acercó abrazándola fuertemente acompañándola al interior de la casa junto con Arturo mientras que los demás caballeros se quedaban afuera con las cabezas abajo y en silencio dándoles un tiempo.

Una vez dentro, Hunith se sentó en la mesa y colocando su mano sobre su rostro continuó llorando. Gwen empezó a preparar un poco de té para Hunith. Arturo se quedó sentado frente a ella sin saber qué hacer o que decir para consolarla.

Gwen regresó con la humeante bebida y colocando unos vasos para Hunith, Arturo y ella sirvió el té. Hunith bebió lentamente tratando de calmarse y levantando sus azulados ojos, preguntó:

“¿Qué pasó? Quiero saber todo”

Con un nudo en la garganta, Gwen y Arturo relataron su historia: la llegada de Morgana a Camelot y su ataque, la aparición de Merlín, su duelo con la bruja y como había terminado todo. Durante la historia, Gwen no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas junto con Hunith. Durante un breve lapso de tiempo, a Arturo le pareció ver un destello de acusación hacia él en los ojos de Hunith.

“Es un héroe, Hunith” terminó Arturo sin saber qué más podía decir.

Hunith no levantó la mirada cuando Arturo se dirigió hacia ella, evitó el contacto visual con el rey. “Siempre lo fue” dijo suavemente levantando la mirada y encontrándose con los atormentados ojos del rey.

_Fin del flashback_

-oOo-

Gwen suspiró mientras limpiaba rápidamente una solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla. _‘¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué guardó esto tanto tiempo? Él nunca debió de llevar esta carga sólo’_ pensó melancólicamente la reina. Ella y Merlín habían sido grandes amigos desde el primer día del brujo en Camelot y siempre supo que había algo más en él de lo que dejaba ver, ella estaba segura de que todos esos desastres mágicos que habían sucedido en el reino y que sorprendentemente se resolvían eran por su amigo, pero que tanto hizo él por ellos, todavía era un misterio y seguramente así permanecería durante mucho tiempo.

Gwen se levantó lentamente y sacudiendo el polvo de su vestido púrpura se encaminó hacia el palacio. Había quedado con Arturo para almorzar, lo cual sería pronto. Sabía que estos días serían difíciles para todos, así que estaba dispuesta a apoyar a su esposo y a sus amigos en todo lo que se necesitara.


	3. Chapter 3

Arturo vagaba por los pasillos del castillo tratando de calmar su atormentada mente. Había estado deprimido desde que Merlín se había ido. Nada había logrado calmarlo y ahora un fuerte vacío se había formado en su interior. Ni el intenso entrenamiento, las cacerías o sus deberes como rey habían logrado distraerlo de lo sucedido, no importaba lo que hiciera, no encontraba el modo de darle un cierre.

Suspirando, Arturo se detuvo mirando por una de las ventanas que daban hacia el exterior del castillo tratando de controlar sus ya desorganizadas emociones mientras el sol lo golpeaba cálidamente. _‘Ningún hombre vale tus lágrimas’_ se dijo Arturo a sí mismo, últimamente se había vuelto un mantra que cada día perdía más su significado.

La culpa volvió a invadirlo. Merlín no era cualquier persona, _él_ fue su mejor amigo, _su hermano_ , la primera persona que vio más allá de sus títulos, el primero en tender una honesta mano amiga hacia él sin esperar nada a cambio, y ahora, él simplemente se había esfumado porque Arturo había sido demasiado idiota y ciego para entenderlo.

El rey se apresuró a limpiar sus ojos mientras sentía que se le humedecían con el recuerdo de las consecuencias de sus errores al mismo tiempo que trataba de serenarse. Lo peor de todo, es que sabía que Merlín _había_ _sido_ su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo seguía sin estar totalmente seguro de _quién_ había sido en realidad ese hombre. ¿Sirviente? ¿Idiota? ¿Torpe? ¿Consejero? ¿Sabio? ¿Amigo? ¿Hechicero? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué lo motivó a quedarse en Camelot? ¿Por qué vino? ¿Cuándo aprendió magia? ¿Quién le enseñó? ¿Qué hizo por él, por Guinevere, por los caballeros, por Camelot? ¿La magia era malvada? No. ¿Sí?

Él sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: esa esfera de luz que lo salvó hace tantos años mientras buscaba la flor Morteus para sanar a su envenenado sirviente había sido cosa suya. De alguna manera su amigo había conjurado esa luz salvándolo de una muerte segura. Incluso en un estado cercano a la muerte, él permaneció al lado de Arturo. _‘Estaré feliz de ser tu sirviente hasta el día de mi muerte’_ sonó la decidida voz de Merlín entre los pensamientos del rey.

“¿Arturo?” llamó una suave voz a sus espaldas.

Lentamente el rey se volteó sorprendido. “Guinevere” reconoció el rey tratando de sonreírle a su esposa.

“¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en tus cámaras” dijo Gwen mirándolo con preocupación.

“Necesitaba salir y despejar la mente” respondió lacónicamente el rey. “¿Y tú?”

“Igual, paseando” respondió brevemente la reina mientras continuaba viendo a su esposo con preocupación “Olvidaste que almorzaríamos juntos hoy” dijo de repente la reina alzando la ceja.

“¿Era hoy?” preguntó el rey sorprendido y bastante apenado por su distracción.

“Vamos, Arturo” sonrió la reina tomando su mano y encaminándose hacia sus habitaciones.

-oOo-

Una vez en sus cámaras, Gwen llamó a uno de los sirvientes pidiendo que le llevaran de comer tanto a ella como el rey. Cerrando la puerta, la reina vio como su esposo veía pensativo y con tristeza por la venta hacia el patio de la ciudadela.

“Esto no puede continuar así, Arturo. Camelot necesita a su rey” dijo resuelta la reina mirando seriamente a su esposo.

Arturo se volvió hacia su reina dirigiéndole una intensa mirada. “¿De qué estás hablando, Guinevere?” preguntó el rey frunciendo el ceño.

“Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando” le dijo Gwen pacientemente acercándose a su esposo mirándolo con simpatía.

“Guinevere…”

“Sé que no ha sido fácil después de hace un año, pero no puedes continuar así. Tienes que tratar de seguir adelante, de encontrar la paz y darle un cierre” dijo la reina dulcemente tomando la mano de su esposo.

Sorprendido por esto, el rey desvió la mirada de su esposa hacia el suelo sin saber que podía decirle. Él sabía que ella tenía razón, que no podía seguir en este estado, pero él no sabía que podía hacer. Así no es como debería comportarse un rey, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto una niñita sensible? Había luchado muchas batallas, había visto morir a mucha gente. Lo de Merlín no era distinto, pero dolía más de lo que debería.

“Tú lo escuchaste, ese día” dijo el rey aún sin ver a su esposa mientras sentía que el nudo en su garganta volvía a apretarse un poco más “Antes de acabar con Morgana, cuando le dijo…Eso fue mi culpa, yo lo conduje a esto. Murió creyendo que lo odiaba” terminó el rey con la voz ronca.

Gwen sabía de lo que estaba hablando su esposo. _‘No hay futuro para ninguno de los dos’_ ; las últimas palabras de Merlín resonaron en la mente de la reina oprimiendo dolorosamente su corazón, con lágrimas en los ojos, Gwen abrazó tiernamente a su esposo mientras frotaba la espalda de Arturo tratando de consolarlo. “No lo es. No es tu culpa, Arturo. Nunca lo fue” susurró la reina dulcemente.

El rey no sabía que podía decirle, claro que era su culpa, él destruyó la esperanza y fe de su leal e idiota sirviente. Fue en ese momento que ya no pudo contenerlo más. Después de tanto tiempo, y con un solo gesto, la reina había derrumbado las barreras que había puesto para lidiar con su dolor. Él lloró, sostenido únicamente por su esposa.

-oOo-

Arturo dormitaba tranquilamente en su cama recargado en el hombro de Gwen después de haber llorado finalmente a su amigo perdido. Gwen sólo dejó a su esposo para avisar que el rey se encontraba indispuesto y que nadie debía de molestarlos.

Distraídamente, Gwen miró hacia la ventana mientras acariciaba la nuca de su esposo. No era tarde, pronto sería la hora de cenar. _‘Por fin’_ pensó tranquilamente la reina sintiendo la tranquila respiración de Arturo. Sabía que en ningún momento su esposo había llorado a Merlín, se mantuvo fuerte como se esperaría de su estatus y su deber, aunque no fuera lo más sano. Por más fuerte que fuera, él seguía siendo humano. _‘Él está en camino de sanar’_ suspiró la reina mientras besaba su coronilla.

“Guinevere”

“¿Sí Arturo?”

“He estado pensando” dijo el rey con una voz ronca y plana “sobre la magia. No sé que pudo haberlo motivado a aprenderla, y tal vez nunca lo sabremos. Sé que nunca lo conocimos en realidad, pero aún así quiero hacer algo por él”.

“¿Qué tienes en mente?” Le preguntó la reina mirándolo atentamente.

“Yo...retiraré la prohibición de la magia” dijo Arturo mirando hacia los oscuros ojos de su esposa.


	4. Chapter 4

Arturo se encontraba en la Sala de la Mesa Redonda; ni la reina ni los caballeros habían llegado. El rey se encontraba en una especie de falsa tranquilidad. Toda la ciudad se encontraba en calma, una calma antinatural. La ausencia de sus demás compañeros lo empezaba a preocupar. No era raro que Sir Gwaine llegara tarde, pero León, Percival, Elyan o Guinevere eran muy puntuales. Algo estaba pasando, ¿sino por qué el castillo se encontraba tan silencioso?

En cuanto se levantó para buscar a un sirviente, todo a su alrededor se oscureció. El vacío y la soledad lo empezaron a inundar cuando de repente apareció la misma esfera de luz que lo había salvado en las cuevas de Balor y al igual que hace un año durante los funerales de su sirviente, la esfera tomó la forma de un halcón. El rey se acercó hacia la extraña ave quien empezó a volar alejándose del rey.

Decidido, Arturo siguió al ave de cerca mientras lo guiaba a través de los oscuros y solitarios pasillos del castillo. Podría ser de noche, pero no había ni un solo rayo de luna que iluminara las ventanas, ni una nube o estrella en ese oscuro cielo. No era natural. El halcón dio la vuelta en un pasillo desapareciendo frente a dos imponentes puertas. La Sala del Trono. Arturo abrió las puertas encontrando al luminoso halcón posado en el reposabrazos derecho del trono, mirándolo fijamente.

El rey se acercó hacia el ave que nunca dejó de mirarlo con su fiero rostro, temeroso, Arturo extendió su mano tocando al ave. En cuanto los dedos de Arturo alcanzaron la frente del ave, el halcón soltó un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que miles de fisuras empezaban a surgir en todo su cuerpo. “Hiciste lo correcto, Arturo” resonó fuertemente la voz de Uther Pendragon sorprendiendo al rey “No hay lugar para la magia en Camelot” terminó la voz del difunto rey.

El halcón estalló con un agónico chillido en miles de fragmentos que desaparecieron en el aire, tal y como la espada de Morgana lo había hecho después de que Merlín la quebrara con Excalibur. La oscuridad envolvió nuevamente al rey.

-oOo-

Arturo se despertó bastante agitado. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su cama junto a su esposa que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Respirando profundamente mientras trataba de calmarse, recordando su sueño. _‘Fue sólo una pesadilla, un mal sueño, nada más’_ pensó el rey sin estar completamente seguro.

Todavía no había amanecido, aunque a juzgar por los pálidos tonos del cielo, el sol no tardaría en levantarse en el horizonte. Silenciosamente, Arturo se levantó de la cama evitando despertar a su esposa. Rápidamente se vistió y salió de sus cámaras en dirección a las almenas. El castillo apenas empezaba a despertar después de la noche, así que apenas hubo quien lo molestara. Una vez en su destino, el rey fijó su mirada en el horizonte, viendo como poco a poco los rayos del sol se levantaban iluminando su reino.

Era un nuevo día en Camelot. Arturo respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse sin mucho éxito al concentrarse en las tareas del día de hoy. _‘Retiraré la prohibición de la magia’_ , recordó haberle dicho a su esposa después de la vergonzosa actuación del día anterior.

Desde joven se le había educado para nunca mostrar debilidades como eran las emociones, sobre todo ahora que era rey. Pocos podían decir que alguna vez lo habían visto en ese estado, él sólo se permitió momentos de vulnerabilidad frente a unas pocas personas que supo que jamás lo juzgarían ni pensarían menos de él: Gaius, Merlín, Guinevere y en su momento, Morgana.

Después de lo que pasó se sentía más tranquilo y sereno. Tenía una especie de tranquilidad que no había sentido desde hace bastante tiempo. El hueco en su ser aún pesaba sobre él, aunque ahora era soportable, pero todavía lo hacía sentir avergonzado de su completa falta de control en sí mismo.

 _‘¿En serio estoy pensando en legalizar la magia?’_ reflexionó el rey sorprendido de su propia audacia _‘¿Destruiría todo el legado de mi padre? ¿Todo por lo que luchó?’_ Arturo dudó. Seguramente habló así por su estado emocional del día anterior, aunque no era la primera vez que consideraba hacer algo así.

Como príncipe buscó la ayuda de un hechicero, Dragoon, para salvar la vida de su padre. A cambio de que el hechicero lo sanara, Arturo como rey permitiría la magia en su reino; sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como debían y el hechicero mató a su padre. La magia le había quitado tanto, y aquí estaba ahora considerando liberar aquella fuerza que sólo había causado tanto dolor.

 _‘¿Y Merlín? ¿Te causó dolor? Era un hechicero y nunca te hizo mal’_ se dijo Arturo a sí mismo _. ‘Mintió. Sí, pero lo hizo evitando la muerte, ¿es un crimen tener un sentido de auto preservación?’_. Después de la muerte de su amigo, Arturo había llegado a la conclusión de que al final eran las intenciones del hechicero las que definían si la magia era malvada o buena; pero esa idea comenzaba a menguar ¿Merlín era uno entre miles? ¿Todos elegían la magia por deseos egoístas? ¿La venganza de los hechiceros podría estar justificada? ¿Qué hay con los druidas? Ellos no parecían ser malvados. Buscaban la paz, pero para alcanzarla ¿era necesario destruir todo un legado?

“Señor” una voz grave llamó sacando de improviso a Arturo de sus contradictorios pensamientos.

“Sir León” saludó Arturo volviendo su mirada hacia su Primer Caballero quien se posicionó a su lado junto a las almenas contemplando el horizonte. Durante un breve tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un respetuoso y amistoso silencio.

“No esperaba encontrarte aquí” dijo de repente Arturo rompiendo el silencio.

“A veces vengo aquí. Es un buen lugar para tranquilizarse y ordenar tus pensamientos” dijo tranquilamente León dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa a su rey y amigo. “Tampoco esperaba encontrarme con alguien más aquí”.

“Al igual que tú, quise ordenar mis pensamientos y aclarar mi mente. Han pasado demasiadas cosas” dijo Arturo estoicamente mirando hacia la ciudad que poco a poco se iba llenando de la gente lista para empezar su día.

León suspiró. “Sí, no ha sido un año fácil” dijo con amargura.

Arturo se sorprendió de escuchar hablar así a su caballero. Al parecer él no era el único que continuaba afectado por la muerte de su amigo. Si bien León y Merlín nunca fueron muy cercanos, entre ambos existió una especie de tácita amistad como con el resto de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda. Durante este tiempo, Arturo nunca habló con sus caballeros, así que no sabía cómo estaban lidiando o lidiaron con su dolor y con la verdad que habían descubierto sobre su sirviente.

“¿Lo sabías?” preguntó con curiosidad Arturo sorprendiendo a León que se volteó a mirarlo con extrañeza pero sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba su rey.

“No” contestó tranquilamente el Primer Caballero mirando a su rey “Alguna vez llegué a sospecharlo, pero nunca hubo pruebas concluyentes que lo relacionaran o asociaran con la hechicería. Irónico, considerando cuantas veces fue acusado de usar magia” dijo León con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

“¿Nunca hablaste con alguien sobre tus sospechas?” continuó interrogando el rey.

“No, nunca. De haber dicho algo lo hubiera inculpado y si hubiera sido inocente habría condenado a un buen hombre a morir injustamente. Además, hablamos de Merlín, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que alguien como él podría ejercer un poder así?”

“Sí, nos engañó a todos” dijo Arturo reprimiendo toda emoción en su voz mientras volvía a mirar al horizonte recordando aquel día en el que descubrió la magia de su sirviente y como todo cambió.

“¿Lo culpas?” dijo de repente León mirando fijamente a Arturo. El rey miró al caballero entendiendo lo que estaba preguntándole, notando que no había acusación hacia él. ¿Podría culpar a Merlín por mentir? ¿Por ocultar un secreto que lo hubiera condenado? Con una punzada de culpa, Arturo recordó su reacción al enterarse y cuál fue la sentencia. _‘Al parecer él siempre tuvo razón en no poder confiar en mí con algo como eso’_ se dijo Arturo.

Dirigiendo una última mirada al horizonte y sin contestarle a León, Arturo dio media vuelta para regresar al castillo, seguramente Guinevere ya se habría levantado y estaría preguntándose por él.

“León, tendremos una reunión de la Mesa Redonda, avisa a los demás caballeros y a Gaius” dijo el rey antes de irse. El caballero se sorprendió y asintiendo respetuosamente hacia su rey fue detrás de él en busca de sus caballeros.


	5. Chapter 5

Arturo caminaba tranquilamente a sus cámaras ignorando a las personas que se encontraban con él y que respetuosamente le dirigían una reverencia. En su camino, Arturo reflexionaba sobre su conversación con León y del tema de la reunión de la Mesa Redonda.

Estaba sorprendido por el modo de hablar de León. De todos los caballeros, él hubiera esperado que fuera el que más dudara sobre Merlín; pero su conversación con el caballero reveló todo lo contrario, León jamás expresó resentimientos o algún otro sentimiento en contra de su sirviente, ¿había hecho las paces con ello?

De la Mesa Redonda, Sir León era el caballero más veterano y viejo. Había servido a su padre, el rey Uther y a él como príncipe y ahora como rey de Camelot. Durante todos sus años de servicio, persiguió a hechiceros, cazó druidas y nunca dudó de su deber, ¿por qué Merlín sería diferente? Tal vez como el joven sirviente no había sido tan cercano a León como con Arturo, el caballero podía perdonar y olvidar fácilmente las mentiras de su amigo, pero, ¿aceptaría la magia?

Arturo llegó a sus cámaras y entró rápidamente. “¿Guinevere?”

“Un momento” le contestó la reina detrás de su biombo mientras terminaba de cambiarse. Minutos después salió ya vestida con un vestido rojo con adornos dorados. Dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa, se sentó frente a su espejo y procedió a cepillarse el cabello, mientras el rey tomaba asiento en su escritorio mirando a su esposa.

“Te levantaste temprano hoy” dijo la reina volteando a ver a su esposo “¿Todo está bien?” preguntó Gwen mirando al pensativo rey.

“Sí, no te preocupes” dijo rápidamente Arturo percatándose de la molesta mirada que le lanzó su esposa creyendo que se estaba volviendo a cerrar. “Guinevere, convoqué una reunión de la Mesa Redonda”.

Gwen se volteó sorprendida ante la decisión de Arturo. “¿Tan pronto? ¿Pasa algo?” preguntó la reina con curiosidad.

“Nada grave. Sólo…hay algo que quiero discutir con ellos” le contestó Arturo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle el porqué de tan repentina reunión a pesar de que sospechaba de cuál sería el tema a discutir, llamaron a la puerta. “Adelante” dijo tranquilamente Arturo permitiendo que George entrara con el desayuno de ambos monarcas.

-oOo-

Arturo y Gwen se encaminaron a la Sala de la Mesa Redonda. Inconscientemente, Arturo recordó su sueño de anoche y una extraña presión en el pecho empezó a formarse. Al entrar, y respirando un poco más tranquilo, se avergonzó por el ridículo temor que lo había afectado. Los caballeros Gwaine, Elyan y Percival ya se encontraban en la sala. Sólo faltaba León quien seguramente había ido en busca de Gaius.

Los caballeros levantaron la mirada inclinando la cabeza levemente en reconocimiento de la llegada de los reyes. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Gwaine habló:

“Bien princesa, ¿a qué se debe esta precipitada y matutina reunión?” dijo mientras bostezaba descaradamente.

“Esperemos a León y Gaius” dijo molesto el rey ante la falta de respeto de su caballero quien al parecer nunca aprendería. Silenciosamente, Arturo tomó asiento en su lugar, junto con Gwen que se sentó a la izquierda del rey. El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, interrumpido ocasionalmente por Gwaine mientras se comía una manzana.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse dando paso a Sir León y a Gaius, ambos se inclinaron frente a los reyes y tomaron rápidamente sus respectivos lugares. Durante un breve momento nadie dijo nada, los ojos de todos los presentes se encontraban sobre el rey, quien estaba considerando como abordar la situación.

“Bueno, no te quedes ahí, princesa. El suspenso me está matando” dijo de repente Gwaine que se empezaba a impacientar.

Ignorando las burlas del caballero, y mirando a cada uno de sus caballeros, sus hermanos de armas, las personas en las que más confiaba, finalmente habló:

“He estado reflexionando sobre un asunto importante, pero antes quiero escuchar sus propias opiniones sobre este tema: ¿cuál es su opinión sobre la magia?” dijo el rey yendo directamente al grano.

Los caballeros miraron sorprendidos a su rey. De todas las cosas que podría preguntarles salía con esto. Inseguros de contestar, Elyan se adelantó y preguntó:

“¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que nos estás pidiendo esto?”

“Si lo hay” dijo el rey “estoy…” dudó Arturo cortando su discurso _‘Ya estamos aquí, no puedo dar la vuelta’_. Respirando profundamente dijo “Estoy reconsiderando la prohibición de la magia” dijo mirando a sus compañeros.

Todos en la sala lo miraron como si al rey le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o hubiera enloquecido. De todas las leyes que existían en el reino, jamás pensaron que Arturo reconsideraría la ley más sagrada de Camelot.

“Hablas en serio” dijo de repente Gwaine mirándolo incrédulamente pero con los ojos brillando alegremente.

“Lo hago Sir Gwaine, pero antes de tomar una decisión que sé que afectará y sacudirá al reino entero, me gustaría saber su opinión personal sobre este asunto” dijo seriamente el rey.

Durante un breve tiempo, nadie dijo nada hasta que de repente Percival habló:

“Arturo, tú sabes que yo no crecí en Camelot. Mi pueblo se encontraba en Essetir, donde la magia, aunque es temida, es libre de practicarse bajo un grave riesgo personal. En los bosques cercanos, había un asentamiento druida con el que interactuamos tanto que lo considerábamos parte de la aldea. Toda mi infancia la viví viendo a los druidas usar su magia para sanar y procurar cultivos sanos, jamás hubo intenciones maliciosas por parte de los usuarios mágicos hacia nosotros. No fue hasta que llegué a Camelot y me uní a los caballeros que conocí la oscuridad y la maldad que pueden ejercer los hechiceros” dijo el gran caballero sin titubear ni dudar de sus palabras.

“Bien dicho Percy” dijo de repente Gwaine mirando a su compañero con una sonrisa. “Princesa, no todos los usuarios de magia son malvados, existen muchas excepciones, como la que presenciamos hace un año” terminó el caballero con voz ronca mientras todos se estremecían al recordar.

“Suenas muy seguro Gwaine, ¿has conocido muchos?” preguntó Elyan.

“He viajado mucho, te sorprenderías de lo que puedes encontrar. De hecho, hubo una ocasión en una taberna de Northumbria donde…”.

“Sir Gwaine” interrumpió el rey un tanto impaciente “Este no es el momento de una de tus historias de tabernas”.

“Estoy tratando de ilustrar mi punto” replicó el caballero fingiendo estar ofendido ante la grosera interrupción del rey.

“Dudo, mucho que una historia de borrachos ilustre sobre si la magia podría ser considerada una fuerza de bien” continuó el rey.

“Suficiente” regañó de repente Gwen antes de que Sir Gwaine le respondiera al rey. “Todavía falta gente en esta sala para exponer su opinión” terminó mirando severamente al caballero y a su esposo, quienes se encogieron ante la mirada de la reina.

“Bien” dijo de repente Arturo recuperando un poco de su dignidad “Sir Elyan. Sir León” dijo mirando a los dos caballeros que faltaban por hablar. De todos sus caballeros, ellos podrían ser los más problemáticos para su idea. Ambos habían crecido en Camelot y habían conocido lo que la magia era capaz de hacer. Sospechaba que León, no tendría tantos problemas, pero Elyan era otro caso.

“No estoy completamente seguro con respecto a la magia. Crecí en Camelot y siempre he conocido de lo que son capaces los hechiceros. Viajé también por varios lugares, pero nunca traté con hechiceros, me mantuve alejado de todos ellos. Sufrí en carne viva la magia y la crueldad de las brujas Morgause y Morgana” dijo callando brevemente al recordar su tortura “Pero al igual que todos, lo sucedido el año pasado entre Merlín y Morgana me dice que no todo puede ser blanco y negro como nos han enseñado” terminó Elyan mirando seriamente hacia su rey y su hermana.

“León” llamó de repente la reina mirando hacia el caballero.

León guardó silencio momentáneamente antes de hablar. “Arturo, señor, sabes que he servido fiel y lealmente al reino de Camelot, a tu padre y a ti durante todo este tiempo. He luchado contra la hechicería con ahínco para defender este reino de su amenaza sin dudar sobre el peligro que es la magia. Jamás dudé sobre esa creencia, hasta que Iseldir y los druidas me salvaron la vida tras ser herido por los hombres de Cenred. Fue la primera magia benévola que presencie. La segunda fue la ejercida por Merlín durante su duelo. Pienso que la magia simplemente es una herramienta, el fin que persiga depende de las intenciones del hechicero” dijo el caballero más viejo sin retirar su mirada de los ojos del rey mostrando que tan seguro estaba de sus palabras.

“¿Guinevere?” llamó Arturo volteando a ver a su esposa.

“Pienso como León, Arturo. La magia sólo es buena o mala dependiendo de lo que tenga en el corazón el hechicero. Se nos enseñó a odiar y temer a la magia sin llegar a entenderla o a conocerla, sentenciando a ver a aquellas personas como parias, ¿sería tan raro que Camelot sólo conozca el rencor y el odio?” terminó la reina.

“Gaius” dijo finalmente Arturo volteando a ver al médico que se había mantenido extremadamente callado mientras los demás exponían su caso. El rey sabía que Gaius seguramente apoyaría su idea. Sabía de su pasado como hechicero, aún así, deseaba conocer su pensamiento sobre esta situación.

El médico levantó sus ojos revelando una mirada llena de dolor y pesar a todos los presentes. “No creo que sea necesario decir algo más, señor. He visto y vivido tanto los males como las bondades de la magia durante toda mi vida; y puedo asegurarte que todos han revelado un hecho importante sobre la magia: sólo es una herramienta, nada más que no debe de ser subestimada y menospreciada”.

Todos voltearon a ver a Arturo esperando su veredicto. El rey había escuchado cada una de las palabras de sus amigos. Se sorprendió de haber llegado a la misma conclusión que ellos; sin embargo, el no se sentía igual de seguro de sus decisiones. Nunca antes se había sentido tan inseguro e incompetente frente a una situación así. Estaba a punto de sacudir todos los cimientos de su reino.

“Bien, los he escuchado a cada uno. Creo y confío en sus palabras, porque yo mismo he llegado a esas mismas conclusiones. ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes y en su consejo para lograr la transición y liberar la magia?” preguntó el rey mirando a cada uno de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda.

“Lo que pienses hacer princesa, te apoyaremos” dijo Gwaine completamente decidido, al igual que sus compañeros que sólo asintieron completamente seguros de su apoyo a su rey.

“Señor” dijo de repente Gaius mirando al rey.

“¿Sí?” dijo Arturo

“Si me permites, lo que estás por hacer le dará una completa sacudida a todo Camelot. Desharás una de las leyes más severas y defendidas. La transición no será sencilla” dijo el médico.

“Tienes razón. ¿Qué propones?” preguntó el rey.

“Prepara una transición gradual. Empieza con algo pequeño para que el pueblo comience a acostumbrarse a la idea de la magia. No será fácil, sobre todo cuando trates de convencer al Consejo y a los nobles”.

Arturo y los demás se quedaron pensando en el sabio consejo del médico. “¡Lo tengo!” exclamó Gwen con los ojos brillantes “Llama a los druidas, Arturo”.

“¿Los druidas?” preguntó el rey sin entender a donde quería llegar su esposa.

“Sí. Todos saben que hace tiempo pactaste un tratado de no agresión. Es hora de dar el siguiente paso. Abre las puertas de Camelot a su pueblo y establece las mejores relaciones con ellos”.

“No es mala idea” dijo de repente León “Son un pueblo pacífico; además, Iseldir y los demás caudillos tienen toda la disposición de trabajar junto con nosotros para mantener la paz”.

“¿Qué pasa si usan magia?” preguntó Elyan “Mientras la ley no cambie, la pena de muerte seguirá siendo una razón para temer a Camelot”.

“El mejor camino sería juzgar si la pena de muerte la amerita la intención del hechicero” dijo tranquilamente Percival mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Arturo quien todavía no había dicho nada mientras trataba de asimilar a donde estaba yendo esta discusión.

“Siguiendo con la idea de Gwen” dijo de repente Gwaine “¿por qué no aprovechar el festival de primavera de Camelot?”

“¡Excelente idea, Sir Gwaine!” exclamó la reina muy contenta.

“Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que escucharía algo así” se burló Elyan.

“¡Oye!” replicó molesto Gwaine.

“Es sorprendente lo que logra estando sobrio” dijo divertido León.

“Te sorprenderá saber que no lo estoy, León” dijo el caballero con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Ejem” tosió de repente Arturo para llamar la atención de los caballeros. Todos voltearon esperando su decisión. “Así se hará, aprovecharemos el festival de Camelot para empezar esta…transición. En la próxima reunión del Consejo les haremos saber sobre la posible participación de los druidas en el festival. León, Percival” dijo mirando a los dos caballeros “confío en que lleven el mensaje a los druidas, y esperemos que acepten la invitación. Una vez que tengamos su respuesta, hablaré con el pueblo de Camelot”.

“Suena como un buen plan para mí” dijo Gwaine con una sonrisa.

Arturo así lo esperaba, por alguna razón sentía que muchas cosas podrían salir mal. Faltaba poco para el festival y este plan era demasiado apresurado. La paz que habían alcanzado después de tanto esfuerzo podría terminar abruptamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Arturo se sentó en su escritorio frotándose el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse un poco y detener el pequeño dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sufrir. La reunión del Consejo había acabado finalmente, y podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que esa había sido la peor de todas, al menos hasta el momento.

Justo como lo había esperado, cuando anunció su plan de invitar a los druidas al festival, varios de los miembros del Consejo se alzaron en pleno reclamando que era una locura, que se violentaba la ley más sagrada de Camelot, que no se podía confiar en los usuarios de magia…la misma diatriba de siempre, ¿no tenían algo mejor?

Arturo agradeció que al menos entre los miembros del Consejo hubiera quienes consideraban que no era una mala idea el invitar a los druidas. Geoffrey apoyó incondicionalmente el plan de Arturo, ¿era su imaginación o él parecía anhelar que esto sucediera?

 _‘Bien. Sólo falta saber la respuesta de los druidas’_ pensó el rey. León y Percival se habían puesto en camino inmediatamente en cuanto les había entregado la carta firmada y sellada invitándolos al festival.

 _‘Ya no hay vuelta atrás’_ pensó el rey. Francamente no había esperado que la reunión de la Mesa Redonda culminara con un plan inmediato para empezar el camino hacia la legalización de la magia y permitir su regreso a Camelot. Con pesar, Arturo se imaginó la reacción de su padre si viera lo que estaba haciendo. Destruyendo el trabajo de toda una vida.

 _‘La magia no tiene lugar en Camelot’_ sonó la sentencia de Uther que había escuchado en su sueño. Con un escalofrío, Arturo recordó las pesadillas de Morgana, las cuales al parecer no eran precisamente sueños, eran visiones. ¿Podría ser que él estuviera desarrollando un don como el de ella? ¿O había un significado oculto?

Arturo resopló molesto al imaginarse a él mismo con magia, y con un escalofrío, al pensar que pudiera tener un don semejante a su hermana. Familia o no, él no deseaba compartir algo como eso con ella.

 _‘Esto es por Merlín’_ se dijo el rey recordando la razón de porque todo esto se planeó. _‘Ese idiota. Incluso ausente causa muchos problemas’_ pensó el rey mientras una pequeña y triste sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro al pensar en su amigo y al imaginar su reacción al saber que pensaba liberar la magia. Seguramente, esa ridícula sonrisa se mantendría todo el tiempo sin que hubiera alguna manera de apagarla, lo más seguro ni le importaría limpiar los establos o su ropa.

Unos suaves brazos lo envolvieron de repente en un cálido abrazo. Gwen se acurrucó junto él recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Arturo cerró los ojos dejando que el perfume de lavanda de Gwen lo envolviera, relajándolo y alejando todas sus dudas.

“¿En qué piensas?” preguntó dulcemente la reina sin romper su abrazo.

“Pienso…en las reuniones que tuvimos el día de hoy y en el plan” dijo Arturo tratando de sonar calmado y confiado, sabiendo que seguramente no lograría engañar a Gwen. La reina guardó silencio tras escuchar las palabras de su esposo.

“¿Estás dudando?” preguntó la reina sin acusar a su esposo.

“¿No crees que es algo apresurado? Siento que este plan necesita pensarse un poco más. Muchas cosas podrían salir mal”.

“¿Cómo qué?” preguntó la reina sin impacientarse. Ésta era una decisión difícil y sabía que vendría un fuerte cambio para todo Camelot, y los cambios no siempre eran completamente aceptados o queridos.

“¿Qué tal si la gente no los acepta? ¿Qué tal si las tensiones se incrementan? ¿Y si al abrirles las puertas de Camelot, les estamos permitiendo destruirnos desde dentro? ¿Podemos confiar en ellos?”

Gwen calló durante un brevemente pensando en las palabras de su esposo. “No lo sabemos” dijo de repente “Sólo podemos arriesgarnos para tomar el camino de la paz. Si no abrimos la posibilidad de la aceptación, nunca podremos seguir adelante. Seguiríamos bajo una paz intranquila llena de miedo, como lo fue el gobierno de Uther”.

“Guinevere” dijo Arturo un tanto molesto volteando a ver a su esposa “Mi padre trajo la paz a estas tierras. Se aseguró que los ciudadanos de Camelot no se vieran amenazados por la magia”.

“Tal vez. Pero al mismo tiempo, vivíamos con miedo” dijo Gwen tranquilamente sin despegar la mirada de su esposo.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó sorprendido el rey. Siempre dio por hecho que su gente estaba tranquila y se sentía segura, no por nada se consideraba a los caballeros de Camelot como los mejores de todos los reinos.

“Arturo” dijo Gwen mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro. “Siempre confiamos y en ti y en tu padre durante la guerra contra la magia. Pero al mismo tiempo vivíamos con miedo. ¿Quién podría ser un hechicero? Lo creas o no, siempre existió la desconfianza y la paranoia. No sólo era por temor a la magia sino por nosotros y nuestras familias. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con mi padre cuando el afanc envenenó el agua? ¿Y recuerdas como murió?” preguntó tristemente la reina.

Arturo asintió. Recordaba perfectamente bien ambas situaciones. Gwen casi moría en la hoguera al ser inculpada por usar magia, y su padre murió por encontrarse asociado con un hechicero, aunque el aseguró que desconocía que el hombre lo fuera.

“No sólo era el miedo a la magia, sino también a ser asociado a ella” continuó la reina “El crimen por asociación con un hechicero es igual o más temido que el sólo poseer magia. ¿Y si fueras inocente y te culparan por estar asociado con un hechicero aunque lo desconocieras? Vivir con miedo, no es vivir en paz”

Gwen guardó silencio esperando que su esposo asimilara lo que había dicho. Lo que había revelado era la forma de vida en el Pueblo Bajo. Siempre desconfiando nunca saber quién era quién. Sin poderlo evitar, Gwen pensó en Merlín imaginando el miedo que debió de vivir día a día, sin encontrar a alguien que pudiera entenderlo o ayudarlo a soportar su secreto, un solo error y su vida correría peligro junto con la de todos sus amigos y familaires. Arturo tenía que entenderlo, debía saber que no sólo era por Merlín, era por todo su pueblo y romper con la paranoia y el miedo. Pero mientras Arturo no confiará y supiera que era lo mejor, el plan fracasaría. Camelot no lo entendería a menos que su rey demostrara seguridad ante esta decisión.

Arturo guardó silencio dándose cuenta de lo que su esposa estaba queriendo decirle. Jamás escuchó a alguno de sus súbditos decir que vivían con miedo; pero al parecer así había sido. Tantos años y jamás habían escuchado algo como eso. ¿Cómo es que su padre y él pasaron esto por alto? ¿De verdad fueron tan ajenos a su gente? ¿A su pueblo? Bueno, sabía que su padre era bastante testarudo, sobre todo cuando se trataba sobre la magia, pero ¿llegar a ser indiferente con tu pueblo? Obviamente, el miedo no era sólo hacia la magia, sino hacia el rey mismo.

Llamaron la puerta.

“Adelante” dijo Guinevere.

“Señor, mi lady” saludó cortésmente León y Percival haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza a los dos monarcas.

“Sir León, Sir Percival” saludó Arturo viendo a sus dos caballeros “Volvieron pronto. ¿Los encontraron?”

“Sí, señor” dijo León con una pequeña sonrisa “Logramos encontrar el campamento de Iseldir”.

“¿Y bien? ¿Qué les dijo?” preguntó Arturo un poco ansioso.

“Desea reunirse contigo y la reina esta noche para dar a conocer su respuesta” contestó León.

-oOo-

La luna se alzaba en el oscuro cielo iluminando el bosque. Los árboles arrojaban largas sombras a su alrededor. Una suave brisa soplaba refrescando a los caballeros y a los reyes mientras esperaban la llegada de Iseldir.

“¿Y de qué quería hablar Iseldir?” preguntó Gwaine mientras se recostaba en uno de los árboles.

“No dijo” comentó León manteniéndose alerta “Simplemente deseaba encontrarse con los reyes”.

“¿Y era necesario que viniéramos todos?” continuó el caballero viendo a sus compañeros poner los ojos en blanco.

“Sí, Gwaine” dijo de repente Arturo “¿O tenías algo más que hacer esta noche?”

“Ya que lo preguntas, escuché que estaba de visita la sobrina del posadero del “Sol Naciente” y tenía ganas de ir por unos tragos” respondió tranquilamente.

“No sé cómo es posible que no quedes en quiebra para la gran cantidad de dinero que inviertes en emborracharte” dijo molesto el rey poniendo los ojos en blanco.

“Oh, ¿eso? Simplemente lo pongo a nombre del rey”.

“¿QUÉ?”

“Relájate princesa” dijo Gwaine bastante divertido ante la reacción de Arturo “es sólo una broma. Además, todos sabemos que no hay rey, sólo dos reinas”

“¡GWAINE!” gritó Arturo.

“Señor” llamó Elyan distrayendo a Arturo de sus intenciones homicidas que tenía en ese momento contra su caballero. El rey se volteó hacia donde estaba señalando el caballero, encontrando una figura alta que se acercaba a ellos.

Iseldir se levantó la capucha y sonrió alegremente a la comitiva de Camelot. “Sus altezas” dijo inclinándose ante Arturo y Gwen. “Me alegran que hayan venido”.

“Iseldir” reconocieron los reyes saludando al caudillo druida. “Bien, ¿qué es lo que necesitabas?” preguntó Arturo un tanto brusco.

“Lamento haberlos citado aquí en lugar de presentarme en la ciudad” empezó Iseldir “Pero consideré que era mejor hablar aquí y evitar malos entendidos. Mi gente desea saber porque la repentina invitación a Camelot”.

“No hay una trampa si eso es lo que están pensando” contestó Arturo inmediatamente a la defensiva.

“Su majestad, entienda por favor que durante años Camelot no ha demostrado ser amistoso con mi gente ni con los otros usuarios de magia. Y aunque hace tiempo se detuvo la persecución de mi gente, gracias a usted, Rey Arturo, todavía existen muchas sospechas y desconfianza” contestó Iseldir.

“Entiendo” dijo Arturo “Tienes mi palabra que nuestras intenciones son completamente honestas, Iseldir. Lo he estado pensado y discutiéndolo con mis caballeros de mayor confianza, he decidido que voy a retirar la prohibición de la magia”.

“¿De verdad?” respondió Iseldir esperanzado viendo completamente sorprendido al Actual y Futuro Rey.

“Así es” respondió Arturo sintiéndose un poco más seguro “Pensamos en una transición tranquila para evitar revueltas y el descontento de la gente”.

“Ya veo. ¿Cómo planea hacerlo?” interrogó el druida.

“Por medio de su participación en el festival y retomando las relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales entre nuestros pueblos. Así, poco a poco nuestras gentes se acostumbrarán a su presencia, y posteriormente a la magia”.

“Muy bien, ¿qué hay de la pena de muerte por el uso de la magia?” continuó preguntando el caudillo al rey.

“Será sancionada de acuerdo a la intención del hechicero. Siendo más duras para los que la usen para asesinar, torturar o alguna otra vileza” contestó el rey “Y cuando llegue el momento, cambiaré la ley. Eliminaré por completo la prohibición; pero por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es relajar la severidad de la condena”.

“No será fácil, señor. Y es posible que su gente no nos reciba de la mejor manera”.

“Lo entiendo. Pero tienes mi palabra de que no permitiré que tu gente sea dañada o afectada. Gozarán de los mismos derechos y de la seguridad que la gente de Camelot” terminó el rey mirando al druida.

Iseldir guardó silencio sin desviar su mirada de los ojos del rey. Durante su conversación, el caudillo no había dudado de la veracidad de las palabras del gobernante de Camelot. Pero todavía había algo oscuro en su mirada que lo hacía desconfiar. Sabía que Arturo no guardaba malas intenciones, pero algo no se sentía del todo bien.

Finalmente lo entendió, el Rey estaba dudando. No estaba completamente seguro de esta decisión. Con una punzada de dolor, Iseldir lamentó una vez más la muerte de Emrys. Si él siguiera junto al Actual y Futuro Rey, él no dudaría. ‘ _Albión se realizará pero no será lo que habíamos soñado’_.

“Bien” dijo finalmente Iseldir alzando su brazo “Por la paz” dijo mientras ambos líderes se toman del antebrazo sellando el trato. _‘Una nueva era amanece’_ reflexionó el caudillo sin despegar su mirada de los azulados ojos del rey.


	7. Chapter 7

“¿Wyllt?” llamó un hombre desde la puerta de una pequeña cabaña en medio de los bosques buscando a su amigo, quien debería de estar en el huerto o en sus alrededores recogiendo hierbas.

Silencio.

“¡WYLLT!” gritó de repente un tanto impaciente al no recibir respuesta. _‘¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora ese muchacho?’_ pensó Blaise mientras continuaba buscando a su amigo detrás de la cabañita. Había mucho que hacer todavía antes de partir.

Resoplando un poco molesto por la ausencia de Wyllt, Blaise se encaminó hacia el bosque donde seguramente lo encontraría. No muy lejos de la cabaña, había una pequeña loma donde el bosque aclaraba. Era un lugar de ensueño sin importar en qué momento del día se encontraran. Ambos amigos acostumbraban pasar el rato en ese lugar, después de todo, fue ahí donde ambos se conocieron y entablaron amistad.

Blaise subió a la loma y se sorprendió al no encontrar a su amigo donde siempre. Todavía un poco molesto, el hombre se sentó tranquilamente en el tocón dejando que la brisa lo refrescara después de tanto trabajo, al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia el bosque. Pronto sería la hora del crepúsculo y el tiempo apremiaba. Partirían mañana al amanecer y debían estar descansados y listos para el largo viaje.

“¿Blaise?” llamó una voz grave.

“¿Wyllt? ¿Dónde has estado?” preguntó molesto Blaise volteando a ver a su amigo.

“Disculpa” dijo de repente Wyllt sentándose junto a su amigo y abrazándose las piernas mientras miraba hacia el horizonte evitando hacer contacto visual con su amigo sintiéndose avergonzado por ser la causa de su enojo.

La molestia que sintió Blaise desapareció en cuanto vio la reacción de su amigo. Apenado por haber puesto a Wyllt en una situación incómoda, Blaise respiró profundamente serenándose un poco.

“¿Y bien?” le preguntó suavemente “¿dónde estabas”

“Yo…fui a caminar. Quería recoger unas bayas” dijo el joven todavía incómodo mientras miraba distraídamente hacia sus botas percatándose del cambio de ánimos de Blaise.

“¿Y las bayas?” preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad, notando la ausencia de los frutos.

“No hubo muchas. Sólo estas pocas” dijo tímidamente mientras sacaba un puñado de brillantes bayas de su bolsa y se las tendía a Blaise, quien tranquilamente tomó unas pocas, dejando un poco más al joven.

“Gracias” dijo Blaise llevándose una de las jugosas frutas a la boca, mientras volvía a contemplar el bosque. “Volviste a pasar por la cueva, ¿no es cierto?”

“Sí” dijo Wyllt.

“¿Algo nuevo?”

“No”.

“¿Esperabas algo distinto?” preguntó el mayor.

“No. Simplemente sentí… como que tenía que ir. ¿Cómo llamas a ese sentimiento de tristeza, de extrañar algo?” preguntó Wyllt.

“Nostalgia. ¿Lo extrañas? ¿Vivir en los bosques?” preguntó Blaise tranquilamente.

“A veces. Pero la compañía se aprecia mucho más” dijo Wyllt sonriéndole a su amigo.

“En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo” dijo Blaise contestándole con otra sonrisa sumiéndose en un cómodo silencio mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo: un cielo completamente amarillo envolviendo en un etéreo halo de oro al bosque, acompañado del canto de las aves que volvían a casa.

Suspirando, Blaise se volvió a ver a su amigo quien se encontraba mirando el paisaje fijamente. Su cuerpo estaba en la loma junto a él, pero su mente se perdía en la infinidad de ese momento.

Desde que se habían conocido, Wyllt era un completo misterio, incluso desde antes. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Cuál era su historia? Muchas preguntas habían circulado sobre su amigo, y no había terminado de encontrar respuestas a ellas. Ni siquiera Wyllt hablaba sobre sí mismo. Nunca terminaría de entender a su amigo.

“Será mejor que regresemos. Todavía hay mucho que preparar para el viaje” dijo Blaise incorporándose y ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie, quien rápidamente lo siguió hacia su hogar.

“¿Tenemos que ir?” preguntó Wyllt sonando como un niño pequeño.

“Sí, te lo dije, necesitamos un poco más de dinero y suministros para vender por aquí” dijo Blaise mirando de reojo a su amigo, quien no se veía muy contento de tener que viajar. Él estaba asustado. Todo lo que conocía eran estos bosques, su cabaña, y un poco del pueblo cercano, pero nunca iba allí si podía evitarlo. Nunca había salido de este lugar, la única casa que conocía. Además de su gruta, claro.

 “¿Me puedes decir nuevamente a dónde iremos?” preguntó Wyllt.

“A Camelot. Seguro te gustará” dijo Blaise dándole una pequeña sonrisa y alborotando su cabello, apresurando el paso en cuanto vio su cabaña entre los árboles. Wyllt siguió a su amigo después de un pequeño suspiro, dejando que la calma del bosque lo volviera a inundar.

-oOo-

Blaise se sentó en la pequeña mesita de madera frente a Wyllt después de colocar un tazón lleno de sopa para cada uno. Finalmente habían terminado de cargar la carretilla con las hierbas y telas que había reunido para la ocasión. Silenciosamente, ambos amigos empezaron a comer.

“Blaise, ¿cómo es Camelot?” preguntó de repente Wyllt mirando fijamente a su amigo con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Blaise terminó de masticar un pedazo de pan sorprendiéndose de la pregunta de su amigo. Por lo general Wyllt no hablaba o comenzaba la plática. “Camelot es uno de los reinos más ricos y prósperos. Lleno de grandes bosques y praderas ricas en cultivos. La ciudad es una de las más grandes de todos los reinos. Grandes muros de roca blanca, con altas torres de teja gris sostienen los estandartes de la familia real ondeando al viento”.

“Suena…asombroso” dijo el joven mientras escuchaba a su amigo.

“Lo es” dijo llanamente Blaise.

“¿Habrá…habrá muchas personas?” preguntó Wyllt un tanto nervioso.

“El festival de primavera de Camelot es uno de los eventos más esperados. Miles de comerciantes acuden para intercambiar y vender sus productos. Es un evento de fiesta tanto para los viajeros como para la gente del lugar, desde luego que habrá mucha gente” le dijo Blaise dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su amigo, a quien no le gustaban las multitudes.

“Descuida, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo; serán unos cuantos días. Antes de que te des cuenta estaremos de vuelta aquí, en casa” dijo Blaise reconfortando a su amigo.

“¿Lo prometes?” dijo Wyllt sonriendo nerviosamente.

“Lo prometo”.


	8. Chapter 8

El sol apenas terminaba de alzarse cuando Blaise se despertó. Habían viajado cerca de una semana, y gracias a los dioses sin ningún percance o problema en su camino desde el reino de Dyfed. Estirándose y soltando un pequeño grito, Blaise se levantó silenciosamente para no perturbar el sueño de su amigo quien dormía profundamente.

Rápidamente, Blaise llevó a los caballos para que bebieran cerca de un arroyo. Tomando un poco de agua, Blaise se lavó la cara ahuyentando el sueño que todavía pesaba sobre él. Sonriendo ante un nuevo día, el joven regresó al campamento para preparar el desayuno. Según sus cálculos, deberían llegar a Camelot antes del medio día. “Wyllt, despierta” llamó sacudiendo el hombro de su amigo.

“¿Blaise?” dijo Wyllt adormilado mientras se incorporaba con un fuerte bostezo, parpadeando todavía un poco desorientado.

“El desayuno está listo” dijo Blaise dándole un poco de pan, queso y fruta “Partiremos en cuanto termines y te laves un poco”.

Wyllt tomó la comida que le ofrecía su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa. Lentamente empezó a comer su desayuno mientras miraba distraídamente el bosque a su alrededor. El lugar era hermoso y tan distinto de donde vivían. Los bosques de Camelot eran un poco más silenciosos que los de Dyfed, algo que estaba en sincronía con el aura particular del lugar.

“¿Todo bien Wyllt?” preguntó Blaise mirando a su amigo.

“Mmm…sí” contestó distraídamente mordisqueando su pan.

“¿En serio? Estás más silencioso de lo normal” continuó Blaise con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Es el bosque. Es completamente distinto a los de nuestra casa”.

“¿Cómo es eso?” preguntó Blaise ladeando la cabeza sin entender a donde iba el pensamiento de su amigo.

“No lo sé. Está vivo, pero sufre. Está triste”.

“¿Quién? ¿El bosque?” preguntó Blaise.

Wyllt no contestó, continuó tomando su desayuno mientras miraba hacia el dosel del bosque.

-oOo-

Habiendo terminado de comer, los dos amigos se pusieron en marcha. El lugar rebosaba de vida: las aves cantaban, de vez en cuando se veía corretear entre las ramas alguna ardilla. Entre la hierba y los arbustos las liebres brincaban asustadas en cuanto escuchaban el traqueteo de la carreta.

Silenciosamente, Blaise se reía de las excentricidades de su amigo. Wyllt de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños silbidos contestándoles a las aves que trinaban entre los árboles, o bien, imitaba los sonidos del bosque que los acompañaban. Definitivamente le iba el nombre a su amigo.

El bosque comenzaba a despejar. Pronto saldrían de ahí y llegarían al camino principal. El cuanto salieron a la brillante luz de la campiña, Wyllt se volteó a ver como se alejaba el bosque poco a poco. La pena inundaba sus ojos al mismo tiempo que volvía a sentirse un poco triste. Wyllt suspiró.

“¡Wyllt, mira!” llamó enérgicamente Blaise.

Wyllt se giró hacia donde su amigo señalaba. El joven se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos ante la aparición de un imponente castillo de roca blanca con estandartes de color escarlata ondeando al viento.

“Es como lo describiste” dijo el joven sin poder esconder su asombro.

“Te lo dije” rió Blaise mientras apuraba a su caballo para que fuera un poco más rápido “Llegaremos a Camelot en tres horas aproximadamente”.

-oOo-

Camelot estaba de fiesta. El bullicio y las risas llenaban las calles del Pueblo Bajo y la calzada principal hacia la ciudadela. Emocionados, la gente adornaba sus viviendas y las calles con banderines de distintos colores. Guirnaldas de enredaderas con flores de brillantes colores cruzaban en zigzag por todas las calles.

Los comerciantes, que iban llegando a la ciudad, preparaban sus puestos atrayendo a los niños curiosos ante la diversa cantidad de productos exóticos traídos de cada rincón de los reinos de Albión y de las tierras más allá de los mares: ricas telas, adornos, joyería, especias, pieles y más traídos de Armórica, la Galia y muchos otros lugares.

La alegría y emoción no sólo inundaba al Pueblo Bajo. El castillo se encontraba lleno de energía. Nobles, caballeros, guardias y sirviente corrían de un lado a otro preparándose para la inauguración de tan esperado festival.

-oOo-

“¿Arturo? Ya es hora” llamó alegremente Gwen.

El rey se levantó un tanto serio de su asiento en su escritorio, ya vestido con sus ropas ceremoniales para la ocasión. “Bien, aquí vamos” dijo el monarca tomando su corona y colocándosela en la cabeza.

“Tómalo con calma, Arturo. Todo saldrá bien” dijo la reina sonriéndole mientras le alisaba su capa y se colocaba su propia corona.

“¿Ya llegaron?” preguntó un poco tenso el rey.

“Están aquí desde el amanecer. Al parecer hay representantes de los otros clanes” dijo Gwen entendiendo que su esposo preguntaba por los druidas.

“¿No ha habido problemas?” continuó el rey.

Gwen miró ceñuda a su esposo, ¿era su imaginación o Arturo sonaba molesto? Parecía que esperaba que algo malo sucediera. “Al parecer no. Sólo ha habido unas pocas tensiones. Esperemos que todo se mantenga así de tranquilo el resto del festival” dijo la reina.

“Ojalá” dijo Arturo en voz baja sin estar completamente convencido de sus buenos deseos.

Tomando la mano de Gwen, Arturo se dirigió hacia el palco del castillo. Las voces y risas de la multitud llenaban por completo el patio de la ciudadela. Ansiosos, toda la gente esperaba el momento en que sus reyes dieran su bendición para comenzar las festividades. Arturo no había visto tanta gente reunida en el patio del palacio desde los tiempos de las ejecuciones de los hechiceros durante el gobierno de su padre.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Arturo y Gwen salieron al balcón dirigiéndose a su gente, quienes al ver la llegada de sus gobernantes, guardaron silencio inmediatamente, prestando toda su atención al rey.

“Sean bienvenidos, Pueblo de Camelot y visitantes de otras tierras a este Festival de Primavera. Hoy, damos la bienvenida a un nuevo ciclo; que esperemos nos lleve a una era de paz y prosperidad para todo el reino.

Gritos de alegría y aplausos llenaron el patio de la ciudadela ante las palabras del rey.

“Para este festival, después de tanto tiempo, le damos la bienvenida a Camelot al pueblo de los druidas, quienes han accedido unirse a nosotros en estas celebraciones por la paz y respeto mutuo entre nuestros pueblos.

Ante esta declaración, los murmullos recorren el patio mientras las personas cuchichean entre ellas, y algunos miran molestos a los reyes. Aisladamente, suenan algunos aplausos entre la multitud.

“¡Que comiencen las celebraciones!” terminó Arturo al mismo tiempo que el pueblo gritaba eufóricamente de nuevo y comenzaba a dispersarse.

-oOo-

Arturo y Gwen regresaron al interior del palacio. Soltando un suspiro, Arturo se quitó la pesada corona, al igual que Gwen.

“Bien. Me gustó tu discurso princesa. Conciso y directo al grano” dijo de repente Gwaine.

“Hasta ahorita todo va bien” dijo el rey sin dirigirse a nadie en particular e ignorando a su caballero.

“No ha habido ningún disturbio por el momento, Señor. Aunque hay muchos que no están de acuerdo con la presencia de los druidas en el festival. Entre ellos hay caballeros y guardias” dijo León frunciendo el ceño.

“Confío en que mantendrán la vigilancia para evitar altercados” dijo seriamente el rey.

“Descuida, princesa, podremos resolver lo que surja” dijo Gwaine.

“León, asegúrate que Gwaine no cause problemas o se meta en problemas o busque problemas” dijo Arturo.

“¡Oye!” se quejó el caballero.

“Vamos Arturo” llamó risueña la reina “Es hora de ponernos un poco más cómodos y salir disfrutar de las festividades” dijo Gwen mientras guiaba a su esposo a sus habitaciones.


	9. Chapter 9

La alegría y la emoción eran palpables en la ciudad. Cientos de persona caminaban de un lado al otro por la calle principal observando maravillados todas las mercancías y a los talentosos artistas. Todo Camelot resonaba con las risas de los niños y de los bailarines al son de la música. Comerciantes charlando animadamente con los clientes para cerrar sus tratos. Guardias y caballeros, al igual que los nobles, deambulaban con una sonrisa llenos de la energía que traía el festival.

Wyllt miraba sorprendido todo a su alrededor: coloridos danzantes y acróbatas haciendo números en la calle; juglares y poetas cantando sobre las proezas y actos de valentía de los caballeros ante las adversidades. Gente bailando con amplias sonrisas sin importarles quienes los veían o como lo hacían.

“No te separes, Wyllt” advirtió Blaise poco después de que su amigo tuviera que correr para alcanzarlo entre la multitud.

“Ni pensarlo” murmuró el joven mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al imaginar perder a su amigo en un lugar completamente desconocido.

“Espera un momento” dijo de repente Blaise acercándose a un grupo de personas que todo el mundo parecía ignorar o, en todo caso, evitaban. “Saludos. Ustedes son druidas, ¿no es cierto?” preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

“Así es, amigo” contestaron amablemente los druidas con una sonrisa.

“¿Quién creería que alguna vez se les vería libremente por Camelot?” dijo Blaise mientras examinaba las hierbas y productos que habían traído para el festival.

“Mucho ha cambiado en el reino, joven. Especialmente desde el año pasado. Imagino que usted ha escuchado todas las historias que circulan sobre lo sucedido” dijo uno de los druidas.

“Escuché rumores. Según parece la magia salvó al reino de una malvada hechicera” dijo tranquilamente Blaise.

“Bueno, los rumores no están tan equivocados. Al parecer después de eso, la opinión que se tiene sobre nuestra gente y nuestro tipo ha cambiado un poco favorablemente” dijo muy optimista el druida.

“Bien, me alegra escuchar eso” dijo sinceramente Blaise aunque bastante escéptico al percatarse de como la gente de Camelot los ignoraba o les lanzaba miradas sucias, como si fueran algo desagradable dejado por un animal en la calle.

“Joven amigo, no es que no disfrutemos de su conversación, pero parece que su compañero se está impacientando” dijo de repente una druida soltando una pequeña risa al ver a Wyllt bastante incómodo mirando a todos lados.

“¿Wyllt?” llamó Blaise volteando a ver a su amigo sorprendido ante el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo el joven. Buscando la razón de su ansiedad, Blaise descubrió que la gente, se quedaba quieta y miraban atónitos a su amigo. Murmullos y susurros se escuchaban mientras lo señalaban.

“¿Se les perdió algo?” gritó Blaise molesto con las personas que sólo estaban alterando a su amigo. La multitud sorprendida simplemente empezó a caminar y a alejarse del lugar, volteando de vez en cuando en su dirección.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó Blaise a su amigo.

Wyllt asintió tratando de calmar su acelerada respiración. “Bien, ¿en qué estábamos?” preguntó Blaise volviendo a su conversación con los druidas, quienes también desviaron rápidamente la mirada de su amigo.

“¿Tú amigo está bien?” preguntó nerviosa la druida.

“Sí, descuida. No le gustan las multitudes, lo ponen nervioso” contestó Blaise.

“¿Es su primera vez en Camelot?” preguntó curioso el druida.

“Así es” dijo Blaise preguntándose el porqué su amigo atrajo tanto la atención de las personas. Nunca estuvo en la ciudad, él sólo había conocido los bosques, ¿correcto? Aunque todavía el pasado de su amigo era un enigma tanto para él como para Wyllt.

Blaise decidió que era mejor continuar moviéndose para evitar llamar la atención. Se despidió de los druidas después de intercambiar algunas hierbas que había traído por unos tónicos de sus interlocutores.

Mientras continuaban su camino mirando lo que había, las trompetas empezaron a tocar. Alegremente, la gente se empezó a dirigir rápidamente al exterior de la ciudad, rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento.

“Blaise, ¿qué está pasando?” preguntó alarmado Wyllt.

“Tranquilo. Es hora de las justas. Vamos, Wyllt” dijo Blaise emocionado mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo dirigiéndose por la misma dirección en que se fue toda la gente.

“¿Justas?” preguntó Wyllt sin entender de lo que hablaba su amigo.

“Torneos de fuerza entre los caballeros” le contestó Blaise. “Vamos, ya lo verás”.

-oOo-

El campo del torneo se encontraba lleno de la gente. Eufóricos, la multitud gritaba y animaba a los combatientes de su elección. En el palco real, Arturo y Gwen silenciosamente observaban la exhibición de fuerza y la competitividad amistosa entre los caballeros.

Discretamente, Gwen miró hacia su esposo. En otra época, Arturo habría participado en el torneo. Siempre había sido demasiado competitivo y, bastante arrogante, en cuanto se trataba de demostrar su fuerza y habilidad. El campeón invicto de Camelot. Ahora como rey, no estaba obligado a participar, aunque eso tal vez no lo hubiera detenido para participar.

Pero eso era antes. En esta ocasión, no mostró deseos de participar en el torneo. Es más, Gwen tuvo que insinuarle, más de una vez, que se inscribiera como participante en el torneo con la esperanza de que recobrara los ánimos. Pero de nada sirvió. Aunque el rey seguía en buena forma entrenando con los caballeros, ya no era lo mismo.

“¿Pasa algo?” preguntó Arturo dándole una pequeña sonrisa que apenas llegaba a sus ojos.

“No es nada” contestó la reina sonriéndole “Simplemente, disfruta el evento Arturo”. Sonriendo, Arturo tomó su mano y presionó suavemente sus labios dirigiéndole una sonrisa aún mayor a su reina.

“Mira, es el turno de Gwaine” señaló la reina viendo al díscolo caballero ya con armadura puesta y en su caballo listo para enfrentarse a Sir Bedivere.

-oOo-

“Blaise, no entiendo. ¿Cuál es el punto de esto?” preguntó Wyllt mientras veía como un caballero golpeaba al otro con su lanza derribándolo del caballo, seguido del bramido de la multitud.

“Es una competencia, Wyllt” dijo Blaise poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la incomprensión de su amigo al mismo tiempo que aplaudía y gritaba su apoyo. ¿Cómo alguien no puede entender de qué trata una justa?

“¿Y qué están tratando de demostrar?” volvió a preguntar el joven.

“Los caballeros se entrenan todo el año. Siempre tratando de ser mejores que sus compañeros. Es en estos torneos donde demuestran sus habilidades en combate frente a sus camaradas, su pueblo y sus reyes”.

“¿Y si no ganan?” continuó preguntando Wyllt.

“Bueno, pues sabrán que les falta todavía mejorar y seguirán entrenando” contestó tranquilamente Blaise.

“Blaise” dijo Wyllt de repente.

“¿Sí?”

“¿Podemos buscar algo de comer?”

“¿No puedes esperar un poco más?” gimió Blaise mientras veía el siguiente combate.

“Bueno…” empezó Wyllt pero se vio interrumpido ante el grito de la multitud y de Blaise.

“Blaise”

“Wyllt”

“Por favor”

“Bien, tú ganas” suspiró Blaise. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que no se iba a detener con sus peticiones. A veces podía ser como un niño pequeño. Dando un último vistazo al torneo, Blaise se dio la vuelta junto con su amigo rumbo a la ciudad.

-oOo-

Gwaine estaba confiado. Él era uno de los mejores caballeros de Camelot, y hasta la fecha, todavía nadie lo había vencido en una justa, a excepción de Arturo. Sir Bedivere era bueno, tenía que reconocer que era un jinete bastante hábil. Pero incluso con toda su habilidad, Bedivere no podría con él.

Ante la señal, Gwaine espoleó su caballo al mismo tiempo que Bedivere. Ambos fallaron en derribar a su oponente. Deteniéndose, los dos caballeros dieron la vuelta preparándose para la siguiente ronda. Nuevamente, los dos caballeros espolearon a sus caballos.

En menos de un segundo, cerca de la salida, Gwaine vio a un par de personas dirigirse hacia la ciudad. _‘¡No puede ser!’_ se sorprendió el caballero distrayéndose lo suficiente para ser derribado de su caballo.

La multitud nuevamente se emocionó llenando el estadio con sus gritos. Jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, Gwaine se incorporó y arrojando el casco al suelo, corrió a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad ignorando que estaba en una justa, que tenía que felicitar a su compañero y presentar sus respetos a su rey y reina.

 _‘Al diablo el protocolo’_ pensó el caballero mientras ignoraba las llamadas de los demás caballeros quienes estaban sorprendidos ante la derrota de su amigo y también por su inesperada reacción.

Gwaine se detuvo en cuanto llegó a la ciudad buscando la causa de su distracción. Había unas pocas personas en la ciudad en esos momentos, pero no eran los dos personajes que habían llamado su atención. _‘¿Podría ser?’_ pensó frenéticamente el caballero al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano por su cabello.

 _‘Parecía tan real. No puedo estar equivocado, no hay nadie más así’_. Aunque sólo lo había visto de espaldas, él reconocería esa silueta en cualquier parte. No podía equivocarse. Alto, delgado, cabello negro y unas orejas bastante grandes. No había duda, él reconocería a su mejor amigo en cualquier parte. Ese era Merlín.


	10. Chapter 10

El primer día del festival estaba por terminar. Era la hora del crepúsculo, y no tardaría en caer la noche. Las calles, en su mayoría, se encontraban vacías. Los comerciantes se habían retirado para guardar sus productos, contar sus ganancias y prepararse para el día siguiente.

Pero incluso ante la tardía hora, Camelot no estaba cerca de tener una silenciosa noche. Risas y gritos tanto de la gente sobria como borracha rompían la quietud de la ciudad. Las antorchas se habían encendido iluminando los muros y las calles, principalmente alrededor de la fuente de Camelot, donde los trovadores seguían cantando y la gente danzaba con sus parejas envueltas en un romanticismo celebrando.

El Sol Naciente no era la excepción ante las festividades. Guardias, caballeros y gente del Pueblo Bajo se reunían en la taberna aprovechando las cervezas de la casa y las traídas de los otros reinos. Gritos y risas llenaban cada una de las mesas del local, a excepción de una solitaria mesa donde se sentaba un pensativo caballero.

Gwaine se encontraba mirando su tarro de cerveza tratando de darle sentido a lo que había visto en la tarde. _‘¡Era él! Estoy completamente seguro. No hay nadie que se le pudiera parecer’_ se decía a sí mismo. Pero si estaba vivo, ¿por qué desapareció todo un año? ¿Por qué no regresó con ellos? ¿Por qué dejarlos en el dolor y el luto? Muchas preguntas circulaban por su mente y ninguna con una respuesta satisfactoria.

“Les dije que estaría aquí” dijo Elyan sonriendo con suficiencia a los demás caballeros de la Mesa Redonda que lo acompañaban.

“Nadie lo dudó” dijo Percival con una sonrisa divertida hacia su amigo sentándose junto al pensativo caballero.

“¿Gwaine que pasó allá?” preguntó León con una ceja levantada. No era común que su amigo estuviera tan callado y con un tarro de cerveza lleno frente a él.

El pícaro caballero permaneció en silencio sin reconocer la presencia de sus camaradas, todavía sumido en sus pensamientos.

“¿Gwaine?” llamó Elyan.

“GWAINE” gritó León usando su voz autoritaria como segundo al mando de Arturo.

“¿Mmm? ¿Qué?” preguntó Gwaine parpadeando un poco desconcertado al darse cuenta que ya no estaba sólo y que los demás caballeros lo estaban mirando con extrañeza.

“Bien, ¿qué diablos te pasa?” preguntó León.

“Nada” dijo inocentemente Gwaine sin lograr engañar a sus amigos, quienes sólo entrecerraron los ojos ante su pronta respuesta.

“Oye, ¿qué pasó en la justa?” preguntó Elyan.

“Yo…me distraje. Sólo eso” contestó el caballero.

“¿En serio? ¿Con qué?” preguntó León levantando la ceja tal y como lo haría Gaius cuando sabe que se le están ocultando cosas. Sea lo que sea que preocupaba a su amigo eso lo intrigaba. Conocía a Gwaine y sabía que él no era nada serio salvo que hubiera algo de extrema importancia.

Gwaine guardó silencio. No estaba seguro de si debía contarles lo que había visto y abrir viejas heridas. Si todo era sólo un juego de su mente por la cercanía del aniversario de la muerte de su amigo, no tenía sentido darles falsas esperanzas a los demás sobre una mínima posibilidad de que Merlín estuviera vivo. Antes de decirles, tenía que asegurarse primero.

“Gwaine, ¿qué te preocupa?” preguntó Percival percatándose que había algo más ahí. Algo que su amigo no quería que los demás supieran.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, sonaron gritos y destrozos fuera de la taberna. Eran los inconfundibles sonidos de una pelea. Dirigiendo una rápida mirada a sus compañeros, León se levantó rápidamente seguido de los demás al exterior para detener lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

-oOo-

“¡Fuera de aquí, escorias!” gritó un hombre.

“¡Aquí no queremos a los de su tipo!” gritó otro.

Un grupo de ciudadanos había arrinconado a un par de druidas, uno de ellos se encontraba herido en el suelo con el rostro sangrando; mientras el otro se encontraba de pie con los brazos extendidos a los lados tratando de defender a su compañero.

“Por favor” pidió el druida “estamos de paso. No queremos problemas”

“Si no los querían, no debieron haber venido” dijo uno con bastante odio en su voz “Creo que es hora de que les recordemos lo que les sucede a los de su tipo en Camelot”.

El grupo empezó a gritar su apoyo mientras se acercaban a los druidas amenazadoramente. Temeroso, el druida dio un paso atrás mientras una gota de sudor corría por su rostro. Ante la amenaza del aldeano que había alzado la mano para dar un golpe, instintivamente el druida actuó:

“ **Áwierpaþ!** ” exclamó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban lanzando al grupo al aire.

Los caballeros llegaron justo en el momento en el que el druida usó su magia arrojando a los aldeanos, quienes sin haber notado a los caballeros se levantaron llamando monstruos a los druidas y más palabras de odio, volviendo a cercarlos.

“¡ALTO!” gritó autoritariamente Sir León.

Los aldeanos se detuvieron inmediatamente volteando a ver a los enfurecidos caballeros. “Señor, usaron magia. Deben de ser castigados” empezaron a gritar los aldeanos mientras apuntaban a los druidas.

“¡Suficiente!” volvió a gritar León haciendo callar a la gente. “Los druidas están aquí como invitados del rey. Ahora, todos al castillo. Él decidirá”.

-oOo-

Arturo se encontraba en su trono junto con Gwen. Su cabeza se encontraba descansando en su mano mientras escuchaba y veía atentamente a los ciudadanos reclamando como los druidas habían usado magia contra ellos arrojándolos al aire. Durante el relato, la expresión del rey se mantuvo impasible e imperturbable. Por su parte, Gwen mantenía el ceño fruncido con disgusto ante lo sucedido, no esperaba que la agresividad contra los druidas escalara a tal grado de que tuvieran que emitir un juicio. Esto sólo era una prueba para demostrar si serían capaces de cumplir con su plan. Sólo esperaba que Arturo no dudara con lo que debía de hacer.

“¿Eso es todo?” preguntó Arturo mirando al grupo que habían traído sus compañeros.

“Sí, señor” dijo el líder del grupo.

“¿Qué tienes que decir a estas acusaciones?” preguntó Arturo dirigiéndose hacia el druida.

El druida bajó la mirada, estaba demasiado nervioso ante la presencia del rey de Camelot. Sabía que él, el Actual y Futuro Rey, había llegado a un arreglo con su pueblo, pero aún así temía la resolución a la que llegara esto. La magia seguía prohibida en el reino. “Es cierto majestad. Usé magia en defensa mía y de mi compañero cuando nos vimos rodeados y en peligro”.

“Druida, ¿entiendes que el uso de la magia está prohibida en el reino?” preguntó el rey con una voz monótona.

El druida tragó saliva mientras abría los ojos y miraba completamente asustado al rey. ¿Lo condenaría a muerte? ¿Era falsa la promesa de paz que había llevado el Rey con Iseldir?

“Sí señor”.

“Bien. Quedas bajo arresto por el uso de magia. León, llévalo a la mazmorra” sentenció el rey.

El druida miró incrédulamente a Arturo, ¿no iba a morir hoy? El rey no dictó sentencia más que el arresto, entonces ¿cuál sería su destino? Temeroso y turbado se dejó llevar por el caballero rumbo a las mazmorras.

“Pero señor, él…” empezaron a protestar los ciudadanos molestos por la resolución de su rey.

“Retírense” ordenó el rey. El grupo calló directamente y dirigiendo una mirada de disgusto hacia el monarca, los guardias los escoltaron fuera de la Sala del Trono dejando a la Reina y a los demás caballeros con Arturo.

“Arturo” empezó Gwen “¿por qué hiciste eso?”

“El hombre usó magia, lo que está prohibido. Es la ley”.

“Lo sé. Pero no tenías que arrestarlo y mandarlo a las mazmorras. Queremos hacer una transición para retirar la prohibición” le recordó.

“La sentencia hubiera sido la muerte, Guinevere. Cumplí con lo dicho: reduje la dureza del castigo” continuó el rey.

“Tal vez, pero ¿qué hay de los hombres que los agredieron? Su compañero está seriamente herido. Su reacción fue sólo por defensa. No atacó a esos hombres con mala intención” continuó discutiendo la reina.

“Guinevere, incluso si fue así, pudo haber dañado seriamente a los ciudadanos de Camelot”.

Gwen lo miró incrédula así como los demás caballeros. ¿En serio estaba justificando la violencia de esas personas? ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de su esposo en ese momento?

“Bueno, entonces debiste haber amonestado a esos hombres también, Arturo. Si de verdad quieres esto, debes poner de tu parte y asegurar la justicia para todos: tanto usuarios de magia como los que no la tienen. ¿Cómo un hombre que se ve obligado a protegerse termina en prisión y sus agresores están libres?”

“Usó magia ofensiva. Pudo haber heridos de gravedad. Si León y los demás no hubieran intervenido quien sabe que más pudo haber pasado”.

Gwen se levantó de su trono dispuesta a salir de la sala. Sabía que discutir con Arturo en estos momentos no llevaría a nada, sobre todo si seguía cerrado en cuanto al asunto de la magia. Al llegar a la entrada, se detuvo y volteo a ver a su esposo severamente y le dijo:

“Deberías detenerte a pensar y juzgar quien es en realidad el culpable. El que alzó la mano para dañar o el que lo hizo para defenderse” dicho lo anterior, Gwen dio media vuelta y salió de la sala junto con los demás caballeros dejando al rey solo con sus pensamientos.


	11. Chapter 11

Gwaine se recostó en su cama poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el techo de la habitación repasando los eventos del día. La justa, la visión de Merlín, la pelea y la sentencia del rey para el druida.

Tenían un plan. Habían hablado sobre liberar la magia y juzgar a todos con justicia. _‘Maldita sea, princesa. ¿Qué estabas pensando?’_ Gwaine no se había perdido la actitud que había tomado Arturo. Sabía que él era un hombre justo, pero no dudó en culpar al druida a pesar de que los verdaderos villanos habían sido sus propios ciudadanos.

Desde que Merlín murió, Arturo había estado a la deriva. No tenía un rumbo fijo, si se mantenía de pie era por su gente. Era bastante más reservado, y bastante idiota en ocasiones; y por desgracia, todavía no le había entrado por completo en su grueso cráneo que no todos los usuarios de magia tienen malas intenciones.

 _‘Todo esto es por Merlín. ¿No puedes hacer algo bueno por él aunque ya no esté?’_ pensó amargamente el caballero. La imagen de su amigo, de espaldas en los campos de entrenamiento, volvió a su mente. Tenía que encontrarlo y averiguar si podría ser él, su amigo perdido. Pero, ¿y luego qué?

 _‘¡Lo sacaría inmediatamente de aquí!’_ pensó decidido. No tendría esperanzas aquí en Camelot, sobre todo si el rey no podía superar el prejuicio que Uther había sembrado en la mente de todos en Camelot.

 _‘Tal vez por eso él no se muestra. ¿Nos teme?’_ pensó dolorosamente el caballero. Merlín debió de haber vivido en las sombras toda su vida, hasta su duelo con Morgana. Pero ahora que todos lo conocían ¿qué podría pasar si estuviera vivo? ¿Lo odiarían o lo aceptarían? _‘Quizás sea mejor que siga desaparecido. ¿Qué bien le traería quedarse  en Camelot?’_

Gwaine se sacudió esos pensamientos negativos. Él no podía permitirse pensar así sobre Merlín. ¿Qué clase de amigo era al pensar que era mejor que él no volviera a casa? Si había la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo, lo buscaría, no lo abandonaría otra vez. _‘¡Está decidido! Mañana manos a la obra para encontrarlo!’_ Y si no, bueno, también se aseguraría de mantener el orden durante el resto del festival y evitar que otro druida sufra de abusos y se vea obligado a ser encerrado en los calabozos cuando era inocente.

 _‘¡Esto es por ti, amigo!’_ fue el último pensamiento del caballero antes de ser reclamado por el sueño.

-oOo-

Arturo se encontraba en la Sala del Trono, vestía sus mejores ropas y llevaba su corona. Toda la corte se hallaba reunida y en silencio a excepción de la reina quien estaba ausente. Frente al rey, se encontraba el mismo druida acusado de usar magia en la ciudad.

“Llévenlo a los calabozos” dijo autoritariamente Arturo mientras un grupo de guardias sin rostro arrastraban al hombre fuera de la sala, seguidos de los cortesanos quienes al igual que los guardias carecían de un rostro.

Con un suspiro, el Rey se levantó y salió de la habitación con rumbo hacia las almenas. Necesitaba escapar de la opresión del castillo y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Sin ser molestado, Arturo recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino. Una vez ahí, dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte disfrutando de la belleza de su reino mientras celebraban el Festival de la Primavera.

“Es un nuevo inicio” dijo respirando profundamente llenando sus pulmones con el aire primaveral.

“¿Así es como lo deseabas?” dijo Merlín quien de repente estaba a su lado mirando igualmente hacia el dorado cielo que había en el horizonte, más allá de las murallas de la ciudad.

“Sí. Es por lo que mi padre y yo luchamos” respondió Arturo con orgullo.

Merlín no contestó, simplemente se paró en el borde las almenas y dio un paso hacia adelante caminando siempre hacia el extraño brillo dorado mientras era sostenido por la brisa.

“¿A dónde vas?” preguntó alarmado Arturo mientras veía como su amigo se alejaba de su lado dejándolo solo.

Merlín se detuvo y volteando a ver hacia su rey, miró fijamente a sus ojos. Arturo se sorprendió de ver la intensidad en los azulados ojos de su amigo. Él conocía perfectamente esa mirada en su amigo. Merlín tenía que decir algo contundente. Uno de sus momentos de sabiduría.

“Has elegido tu camino Arturo Pendragon. Se el gran rey que siempre supe que serías”. Merlín se giró y continuó alejándose de Camelot. Con cada paso que daba el brujo, el brillo en el horizonte menguaba hasta que el cielo lucía como en las horas previas al amanecer, ni luz ni oscuridad.

“¡Espera Merlín!” gritó el rey.

Arturo de repente lanzó una daga, una de las preferidas de su _padre_ , hacia el horizonte, sin haber estado consciente de haberla tenido en la mano o de querer hacerlo. Horrorizado, el rey vio como iba directo hacia el corazón de su amigo…

-oOo-

Arturo se despertó bruscamente. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación tratando de orientarse hasta finalmente convencerse de estar en sus habitaciones y no en las almenas. El rey se levantó lentamente yendo hacia la ventana, apartando un poco las cortinas, Arturo miró hacia el exterior. Todavía no amanecía, y a juzgar por el cielo, todavía faltaban horas para eso.

Una pequeña brisa lo hizo estremecerse. Estaba sudando a pesar de que no era una noche calurosa. Sediento, se sirvió un poco de agua de la jarrita de metal que había dejado George antes de retirarse. Bebiendo lentamente, Arturo se sentó en su escritorio recordando claramente su sueño. _‘¿Qué fue eso?’_ se preguntó el rey mientras recordaba haber atacado a traición a Merlín.

Él nunca había sido un hombre supersticioso ni consideraba que los sueños pudieran significar algo. Sabía que algunos compartirían su opinión sobre eso, sus sueños eran sólo eso, sueños, pesadillas. Otros pensarían que eran avisos, pero no podía ser, ¿o sí? Un escalofrío volvió a recorrerle la espalda cuando la idea de ser un vidente o tener un poder similar circulaba nuevamente por su mente. Pero eso era ridículo, eso no era una premonición. No era nada, sólo un recuerdo. Un tormento de su consciencia que sólo le recordaba que él había sido el culpable de que su amigo ya no estuviera aquí, vivo. Arturo cerró los ojos con cansancio.

 _‘Has elegido tu camino Arturo Pendragon’_ resonó la voz de Merlín en su mente. _‘¿Qué camino? Maldita sea Merlín, ¿incluso en mis sueños  tienes que ser tan críptico? Estoy liberando la magia, a pesar de los riesgos y peligros que pueda significar’_ pensó Arturo recordando el juicio de la noche. ¿Pero había sido lo correcto? ¿Fue justo lo que hizo? Él sabía que no había actuado de la mejor manera, pero no podía permitir que la magia dañara a su gente.

-oOo-

Era el segundo día del festival y León empezaba a temer que las cosas estuvieran por salirse de control. Había tenido que intervenir para detener varias peleas, y no precisamente entre borrachos. Las diferencias de los ciudadanos hacia los druidas parecían estar aumentando poco a poco. Por fortuna no había llegado al nivel de tener que llevar a los involucrados ante los reyes.

Arturo había liberado al druida apenas esta mañana y su compañero seguía bajo estricta vigilancia de Gaius. León empezaba a temer que el plan de la transición estaba destinado a fracasar si el rey continuaba negándose a pronunciarse a favor de la justicia y la paz entre Camelot y los usuarios de magia.

“León” Percival llamó mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud para acercarse a su amigo quien se había detenido ante el llamado del gigante.

“¿Todo bien Percival?” preguntó el veterano.

“Lo normal. Algunas peleas y delitos menores” dijo el gigante encogiéndose de hombros.

“Entiendo. Francamente esperaba que este festival marcara un nuevo inicio, pero tal vez no sea así. Creo que esperaba demasiado” comentó con amargura León.

“Tómalo con calma, León. No podemos esperar tener éxito a la primera. Es un largo camino” dijo sabiamente Percival.

“Tienes razón” dijo el caballero mientras caminaban hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde se había destinado un espacio aún mayor que el mercado de la ciudad para albergar al gran número de comerciantes que habían llegado a Camelot.

-oOo-

“Wyllt, voy a regresar por unas telas a la carreta. Vigila el puesto, no tardo”.

“De acuerdo, Blaise” dijo Wyllt que estaba sentado en el suelo jugueteando nerviosamente con el pequeño ciervo de madera que le había regalado su amigo. El joven tomó una profunda respiración mientras levantaba los ojos hacia donde se había ido su amigo.

“Disculpa, estos cuchillos de caza vienen de Dyfed, ¿no es cierto?” dijo una voz grave.

Wyllt se sobresaltó incorporándose lentamente viendo al hombre que le hablaba. Eran dos hombres revisando fijamente los cuchillos frente a ellos. Ambos vestían armaduras y una capa rojo escarlata. El joven recordó el torneo de ayer, esos dos eran caballeros. Uno tenía el cabello rubio y rizado, mientras que el otro era bastante alto y musculoso.

Ante la falta de respuesta, los dos caballeros levantaron la mirada hacia Wyllt. Ambos jadearon sorprendidos sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

“¡Imposible!” exclamó el rubio con los ojos como platos.

“¿Merlín?” dijo el más alto con una mirada de asombro igual a la de su compañero.

Wyllt tragó saliva. Estaba demasiado nervioso por las intensas miradas de los caballeros como para contestarles. ¿Por qué lo miraban así? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Blaise en regresar?

“¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Merlín?” volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Wyllt ladeó la cabeza con extrañeza mirándolos fijamente, ¿le hablaba a él? Los dos caballeros no le quitaban los ojos de encima, seguro era con él. Tal vez debería de contestarles, quizás no tenían malas intenciones.

“Perdón, ¿te…te conozco?” preguntó Wyllt.


	12. Chapter 12

_‘Perdón, ¿te…te conozco?’_

_‘¿Te conozco?’_

Las palabras resonaron una y otra vez en la mente de los dos caballeros sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. Merlín estaba vivo, aquí en Camelot, pero ¿en verdad no los reconocía? León y Percival se voltearon a ver mutuamente, ambos con la misma mirada de incredulidad, girándose nuevamente hacia su amigo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Merlín no había cambiado nada físicamente. Alto, demasiado delgado, rostro anguloso, el oscuro cabello tal vez un poco más largo y revuelto. Pero al mismo tiempo, podían sentir que había algo diferente en él. No fue hasta que León buscó en los ojos del brujo que se dio cuenta que aquella chispa de vida tan característica de Merlín y que lo hacía ser quien era, había desaparecido.

“Merlín, ¿en serio no nos reconoces? Somos nosotros, Sir León y Sir Percival” dijo León señalándose a sí mismo y a su compañero mientras miraban ansiosamente al joven esperando la menor señal de reconocimiento. Pero él sólo los seguía mirándolos confundido.

León trató de acercarse un poco más a él, pero Merlín sólo trató de mantener la distancia. Entonces el caballero lo entendió. Su amigo estaba asustado, asustado de ellos dos. No los conocía, sólo podía mirarlos con aprensión. Los ojos de su amigo estaban completamente abiertos mostrando su nerviosismo. Parecía un ciervo acorralado por un par de cazadores.

“¡Wyllt!” llamó Blaise alegremente mientras se acercaba al puesto.

Wyllt se volteó con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que su amigo finalmente había regresado. “¿Todo está bien?” preguntó Blaise percatándose de la presencia de los dos caballeros y que continuaban mirando a su amigo como si fuera un fantasma haciendo que Wyllt estuviera incómodo.

“¡Caballeros! ¿En qué les podemos ayudar?” preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba frente a Wyllt ocultándolo de la vista tratando de distraer la atención de los caballeros.

“Disculpe, su amigo, ¿cómo lo llamó?” preguntó León.

Blaise parpadeó sorprendido ante la pregunta del caballero. “Wyllt. ¿Pasó algo con él? Mire, cualquier cosa, yo lo arreglaré o pagaré” dijo Blaise preocupado de que su amigo haya hecho enojar a un par de caballeros.

“No. No pasó nada, no se preocupe” dijo Percival todavía aturdido.

“Disculpe, no deseo ser irrespetuoso, pero ¿por qué lo miran así?” dijo Blaise tratando de controlar su tono y evitarse problemas; al mismo tiempo que Wyllt sólo desviaba la mirada tratando de no ser notado.

“Mil perdones” le contestó León “pero su amigo es asombrosamente parecido a un viejo amigo que desapareció hace tiempo”.

“¿Wyllt? Bueno, eso sí es una increíble coincidencia. Esta es su primera vez aquí en Camelot, ¿no es cierto, amigo?” dijo Blaise volteando a ver al joven quien se limitó a asentir enérgicamente para confirmar las palabras de su amigo.

“Bien. Creo que no les quitaremos más su tiempo. Disculpa las molestias, Wyllt” dijo León dirigiéndose hacia el joven quien solo asintió y le doy una tímida sonrisa. _‘Dios, es él’_ pensó León mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco.

“Nos vemos…” dijo Percival mirando interrogativamente a Blaise.

“Blaise”.

Ambos caballeros asintieron con la cabeza y dando media vuelta se alejaron de Blaise y Wyllt rumbo al castillo. Con un suspiro, Blaise se sentó en el suelo seguido de su amigo quien empezó a arrancar pequeños puñados de pasto distraídamente.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó finalmente Blaise.

“Sí” dijo Wyllt con una pequeña sonrisa.

“¿Qué querían?”

“Preguntaron por los cuchillos, luego me vieron y…creo que me confundieron con alguien más” respondió Wyllt.

“¿Los conoces?” dijo Blaise entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía a su amigo.

“No. Nunca los había visto. Pero…no parecen ser malas personas”.

-oOo-

“Era él. No hay duda” dijo Percival caminando junto a León rumbo al castillo.

“¿Crees?” dijo León pensativamente.

“¿Lo dudas?” preguntó Percival mirando con incredulidad a su amigo.

“No lo sé. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que es Merlín, pero hay algo distinto en él, algo que no se siente como si fuera Merlín” contestó León.

“Entiendo lo que quieres decir” dijo Percival. Al igual que León, él sabía que ese era su amigo pero a la vez no parecía serlo. Él no los había reconocido, pero eso no era lo que lo hacía ser diferente. ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado después de su duelo con Morgana?

“León, Merlín luchó con Morgana antes de desaparecer, ¿y si la bruja le hizo algo?” preguntó preocupado Percival.

“No descarto la posibilidad de que esto pueda ser obra de la hechicería. Aunque tú y yo hemos visto regresar gente que creímos muertos, y también no eran los mismos” respondió León recordando la aparición de Lancelot en las vísperas de la boda de Gwen y Arturo, y el desastre que sucedió después.

“Tú también te salvaste de las puertas de la muerte alguna vez. ¿Puedes decir si no eres el mismo?” interrogó Percival.

“No creo ser diferente, Percival” contestó el caballero. _‘Sólo, tal vez, por un cambio de corazón’_ pensó León al recordar como Iseldir y su grupo salvaban su vida con la Copa de la Vida, haciéndolo dudar de todas sus creencias y si era correcta la política contra la magia de Uther: juzgar a todos los usuarios de la magia como enemigos que no merecen ninguna consideración.

En cuanto llegaron al patio de la ciudadela, los dos se detuvieron indecisos. ¿Cuál era el rumbo de acción en este momento? ¿Cómo deberían darles la noticia a los demás? Mirándose mutuamente, los dos se dieron cuenta que no podían postergar esto mucho tiempo.

“Percival, busca a Gwaine y a Elyan, y trae a Gaius también. Iré por el rey y la reina. Nos veremos en una hora en la Sala de la Mesa Redonda. Ellos tienen que saber que Merlín está vivo” dijo León solemnemente.

Percival asintió con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia las barracas en busca de sus camaradas. León respiró profundamente y se encaminó hacia el castillo en busca de los reyes. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían los demás ante esta revelación, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.


	13. Chapter 13

León estaba nervioso y tenso después de haberse encontrado con Merlín. Le preocupaba la reacción de los demás, sobre todo la de Arturo, cuando se enterara que su amigo estaba vivo. Sabía que los demás habían aceptado la idea de que el antiguo sirviente era un hechicero, pero el rey era otra historia. ¿Actuaría contra él o lo dejaría explicarse? Ya sea que lo aceptara o no, todos merecían saber que Merlín estaba vivo.

León se detuvo en la entrada de la Sala del Trono. Las grandes puertas se encontraban cerradas. Si no se equivocaba con respecto al horario de los monarcas, seguramente ellos estarían allí para las audiencias.

“¿Están el rey y la reina dentro?” preguntó León a los guardias.

“Sí, señor” contestó uno de los guardias.

“Bien, necesito verlos” dijo León.

Los guardias vacilaron ante la tácita orden de León para que lo dejaran pasar. “Señor, nos ordenaron no dejar que nadie moleste a los reyes después de la última audiencia”.

 _‘¡Demonios!’_ pensó molesto León. “Esto es urgente. Necesito hablar con el rey la reina. Esto no puede esperar” insistió el caballero.

“Señor, nosotros…” dudaron los guardias mirándose indecisos sobre que debían de hacer en este momento.

“Abran las puertas inmediatamente. Cualquier problema que surja me aseguraré de tomar toda la responsabilidad” prometió León a los guardias que todavía inseguros abrieron las puertas permitiéndole entrar.

“Arturo no puedes” escuchó León como Gwen regañaba a su esposo.

“Guinevere, soy el rey y haré lo que tenga que hacer por mi gente” reclamó Arturo.

“Expulsar a los druidas no lo hará. Sólo incrementarás la animosidad de Camelot” continuó la reina.

“Usaron magia. Eso sigue estando prohibido” volvió a decir el rey.

“Usaron magia para curar a un ciudadano lesionado. ¿Dónde está el mal?” preguntó Gwen bastante molesta.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Arturo se percató de la presencia de León en la sala a pesar de su orden de que no los molestaran. León se encontraba preocupado, ¿esto era una buena idea? Si lo que escuchó era verdad, tal vez sería mejor que ni Percival ni él hablaran.

“Sir León, ¿pasa algo?” preguntó Arturo bastante molesto.

León tragó saliva. “Señor, necesito que me acompañen a la Sala de la Mesa Redonda” pidió el caballero.

“¿Está todo bien, León?” preguntó preocupada Gwen acercándose hacia el caballero.

“Sí, mi lady. Pero es importante que vengan. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar” prosiguió León.

“León, ¿qué es eso tan urgente?” continuó Arturo entrecerrando los ojos ante el hecho de que sus caballeros se hayan atrevido a convocar una reunión sin haberle anunciado de antemano.

“Señor, será mejor si lo hablamos en la Mesa Redonda con los demás. Es algo que nos involucra a todos” siguió el Primer Caballero muy serio.

“Bien” suspiró el rey todavía enojado “Vamos”.

-oOo-

Cuando León y los reyes entraron a la Sala de la Mesa Redonda, ya había gente adentro esperando. Elyan estaba de pie mirando por una de las ventanas. Gwen conocía bien a su hermano como para saber que algo le preocupaba.

“Percival fue por Gaius, ¿verdad?” preguntó Sir León.

“Sí. Gaius quería revisar de nuevo al druida herido antes de presentarse aquí” dijo Elyan.

“Así que decidimos adelantarnos y esperarlos” respondió Gwaine recostándose en su silla mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesa.

“Bien, ¿León qué está pasando? Percival lucía bastante inquieto” preguntó Elyan con el ceño fruncido interesado ante el hecho de que la reunión fuera convocada por el caballero y no por Arturo o Gwen, quienes también miraban al Primer Caballero con curiosidad.

“Será mejor que esperemos a Percival y a Gaius” dijo León mientras tomaba su lugar en la Mesa Redonda y se sumía en sus pensamientos. Lo que estaba por revelar iba a conmocionar a todos los reunidos. Lo que se decidiera debía hacerse con la mayor discreción y cuidado posible.

El silencio reinó en la Sala. Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente dejando pasar a Percival y Gaius quienes se inclinaron ante los reyes respetuosamente y tomaron su lugar en la Mesa Redonda. Percival centró su atención en León quien también lo miró fijamente. Ambos tenían la preocupación y ansiedad grabadas en todo su rostro.

“Bien, ¿cuál es asunto aquí?” preguntó impaciente Arturo.

Tomando un respiro, León miró seriamente a cada uno de los presentes y finalmente dijo:

“Lo que estamos por contarles es…” León vaciló tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras “Será una fuerte revelación. Les pido que antes de hacer cualquier cosa, escuchen y después decidamos lo que se va a hacer. Esto es un asunto delicado”.

“¿Y qué es eso?” continuó Arturo.

“¿Tengo su palabra de que no actuarán precipitadamente?” volvió a preguntar León.

“Sí” todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

“Muy bien” volviendo a respirar y considerando que tal vez sería mejor decirlo directamente, León dijo:

“Merlín está vivo”

“¿¡Qué!?” jadearon a coro.

“¿¡Cómo!?”

“¿Es esto una broma?”

León negó con la cabeza viendo a sus conmocionados compañeros. “Percival y yo lo vimos esta mañana en el bazar en las afueras de la ciudad. Pero…”

“¿Él está vivo? ¿Está aquí? ¿En Camelot?” gritó Arturo sorprendido y sintiéndose bastante molesto de que su amigo no se haya presentado antes. Es más, fue frente a los caballeros y no ante él.

“Entonces sí era él” murmuro Gwaine.

“¿Sabías de esto?” exigió Arturo mirando furioso a Gwaine.

“Algo así. Ayer en la justa, cuando perdí, fue porque lo había visto de espaldas. No podía creerlo. Quise alcanzarlo para averiguar si podía ser él. Pero cuando llegué a la ciudad lo perdí” dijo el caballero con los ojos emocionados ante el hecho de que su amigo estaba vivo.

“¿Por qué no dijiste nada?” exigió Arturo.

“No tenía pruebas, princesa. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera él. Además, si hubiera hablado, ¿qué habrías hecho?” preguntó desafiante Gwaine.

“¿Y eso qué significa?” demandó molesto el rey.

“Merlín está vivo. Él tiene magia. ¿Lo mandarás al calabozo como hiciste con ese druida? ¿O a la pira?” preguntó Gwaine.

“¡Gwaine!” regañó Percival.

“No, Percy. Eso es algo que la princesa debe de decidir” dijo Gwaine mirando al rey quien no había contestado ninguna de sus preguntas.

Arturo estaba conmocionado ante el hecho de que Gwaine se atreviera a insinuar que mandaría matarlo. Estaban hablando de su amigo. _‘Pero ya lo desterraste una vez, ¿no?’_ dijo de repente una voz en su cabeza recordándole el trato que le dio a su amigo cuando se enteró de su magia. Sin una palabra, Arturo se levantó y se dirigió decidido hacia las puertas de la Sala.

“Arturo, ¿a dónde vas?” exigió Gwen.

“Voy a buscarlo” declaró el rey.

“¡Espera, Señor!” llamó León “Diste tu palabra de que escucharías todo lo que tuviéramos que decir antes de actuar. Las cosas no son tan sencillas como crees para salir a buscarlo”.

Arturo se detuvo en cuanto escucho a León y como había prometido escuchar todo. Con una profunda inhalación, se ordenó a si mismo a controlarse. Dando media vuelta regresó y tomo su lugar todavía bastante molesto. Gwen tomó su mano y con los ojos brillantes y llenos de aturdimiento ante la revelación del caballero, le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

“Sir León” llamó Gaius con los ojos brillantes y llenos de lágrimas ante la noticia de que su pupilo estuviera aún vivo “¿Qué más no nos has dicho?”

“Merlín no nos reconoce” dijo de repente Percival con una voz llena de tristeza. “De hecho, él responde por otro nombre. Wyllt”.

“¿Cómo?” preguntó Gwen con los ojos llorosos sorprendida y asustada por esta nueva noticia.

“¿Él no tiene idea de quienes somos?” preguntó consternado el rey ante la idea de que su mejor amigo los pudiera haber olvidado.

“No. Tratamos de que nos reconociera, pero nunca hubo una señal de que lo hiciera” dijo León con la voz plana “Para él, ésta es su primera vez en Camelot. Ni siquiera parece ser la misma persona que conocimos”.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó Elyan sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

“No estoy seguro. Simplemente es Merlín, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Es demasiado tímido y parece que desconfiado” dijo León recordando cómo reaccionaba el joven mientras hablaban con él.

“¿Cómo llegó aquí?” preguntó Elyan.

“Vino con uno de los comerciantes de Dyfed” dijo Percival.

“Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Cómo le hacemos recordar que somos sus amigos y que éste es su hogar?” preguntó Gwaine mirando a toda la sala.

“Gaius, ¿hay algún remedio para la amnesia?” preguntó Gwen esperanzada. Si alguien podría saber, ese era el Médico de la Corte.

“No hay uno preciso, mi lady” empezó Gaius “Lo más recomendable es tratar de estimular la memoria. Tal vez, si hablamos con él y lo llevamos a lugares que el reconozca, pueda empezar a recordar”.

“Hagámoslo” dijo decidido Arturo “León y Percival, vayan a buscarlo y tráiganlo aquí”.

“Señor, no creo que sea la mejor manera” dijo Gaius mirando severamente al rey.

“¿Gaius?” preguntó Gwen preocupada.

“Señor, seguro Merlín no sabe que está pasando. Así que es natural que desconfíe de nosotros si lo traemos a la fuerza. Presionarlo sólo generará una mayor resistencia de su parte para recordar”.

“Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?” preguntó el rey tratando de esconder la ansiedad y preocupación de su voz.

“Podemos traerlo con el comerciante con el que vino. Blaise se llama” dijo Percival “Merlín confía en él”.

“Es una buena idea Sir Percival” felicitó Gaius “Si podemos convencer a ese hombre de ayudarnos, es posible que podamos traer de nuevo los recuerdos de Merlín a la superficie”.

“¿Y si no?” preguntó Elyan con la voz cortada.

“Entonces tendremos que hacernos a la idea de que Merlín se fue en verdad. Y volver a conocerlo” dijo Gaius con una evidente preocupación mientras todos lo miraban horrorizados ante esta posibilidad.

“¡No lo permitiré! Encontraré el modo de recuperarlo” exclamó decidido Arturo.

“Aún no me respondes, princesa. ¿Qué vas a hacer después?” demandó Gwaine todavía receloso del rey.

“Gwaine, este no es el momento…”

“Al contrario, Arturo. Éste es el momento para que decidas tu postura con respecto a la magia. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que mi amigo se pudra en un calabozo o sufra de otro destierro sólo”.

Arturo guardó silencio. Sabía que Gwaine tenía razón y que todos los demás esperaban una respuesta suya. Los demás miembros de la mesa lo miraban ansiosos y bastante temerosos de su decisión.

“Por ahora lo que importa es traer de regreso a Merlín” empezó Arturo “Después veremos qué hacer con él. Pero pase lo que pase, no voy a lastimarlo. No de nuevo”.


	14. Chapter 14

Arturo se encontraba dentro de la galería del palacio viendo como los rayos del sol se coloreaban y destellaban a través de los vitrales que adornaban la habitación. Muy pocos se aventuraban a entrar a esta habitación. Por lo general sólo la realeza entraba ahí, así que era uno de los mejores lugares para retirarse y reflexionar.

 _‘Él está aquí. Está vivo’_ pensó Arturo sintiendo que todo el dolor y pesar que lo había estado ahogando desde el año pasado empezaba a desaparecer llenándolo de esperanza y seguridad. _‘Sólo que él no es quien era’_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, recordándole las advertencias de León y Percival sobre la amnesia de Merlín.

 _‘¿Qué vas a hacer con él, princesa?’_ resonó la voz de Gwaine en su mente. Él había prometido que no lo lastimaría, pero aún así, él no estaba completamente seguro de lograr cumplir con su palabra. Él y Merlín tenían mucho de qué hablar. Había demasiadas preguntas en su mente que sólo su antiguo sirviente podría contestar; y a su vez él temía a la verdad.

¿Quién era Merlín? ¿Por qué se quedó en Camelot? ¿Por qué recurrió a la magia? ¿Qué había hecho con su magia? ¿A cuántos había dañado con ella? Su amistad, ¿qué era verdad y qué era mentira? Lo que sea que descubriera sobre él, de eso dependería el futuro de Merlín en Camelot. Sabía que no podía ejecutarlo, pero tampoco podría desterrarlo, no de nuevo. ¿Hacer la vista gorda con respecto a la ley? No. Definitivamente no podía hacer eso. Entonces, ¿qué debía de hacer? ¿Legalizar la magia? Ya lo había pensado, pero todavía no estaba completamente seguro.

 _‘No hay lugar en Camelot para la magia, Arturo…Todos los hechiceros son iguales: mentirosos, traicioneros. No conocen la lealtad, sólo les interesa el poder’_ resonó la voz de Uther en la mente del joven rey. Con un escalofrío, Arturo recordó el duelo de Merlín y Morgana de hace un año. El poder que manejaba su sirviente había sido aterrador. Demasiado poderoso como para derrotar fácilmente a una Alta Sacerdotisa. ¿Podía dejar que una fuerza así corriera libre por el reino?

La imagen que tenía sobre su sirviente definitivamente no coincidía con lo que sabía sobre los hechiceros. Merlín era completamente opuesto a Morgana, pero, ¿duraría así? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la magia lo corrompiera? ¿Podría confiar en él de nuevo? _‘Estaré feliz de ser tu sirviente hasta el día de mi muerte…Yo sé bien quién eres Arturo. Eres un idiota, un gran guerrero, un líder. Pero debes de aprender a escuchar…’_ la voz de su sirviente volvió a resonar en su mente dejándolo mucho más confundido que antes.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Arturo percibió un extraño destello azulado. El rey se giró inmediatamente, pero no vio nada. La habitación tan silenciosa y vacía como cuando había entrado en ella. Su mente volvió a divagar sobre sus sueños: el luminoso halcón estallando en pedazos mientras agonizaba, la daga arrojada por su mano hacia su sirviente. _‘Has elegido tu camino…’_

“¿Arturo?”

“Guinevere” saludó el rey con una sonrisa a su esposa. _‘Dios, luce tan hermosa entre todos estos destellos’_ pensó el rey viendo como las joyas de su reina reflejaban los destellos dándole un aire místico.

“Ya están aquí” dijo Gwen con una pequeña sonrisa.

“¿Lo viste?” preguntó Arturo.

“No. Está en una de las salas adyacentes”.

“Bien, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha” dijo Arturo sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

“Todo estará bien Arturo. Ten confianza” le dijo Gwen apretando su mano.

Arturo asintió.

-oOo-

Arturo y Gwen se encontraban sentados en sus tronos demasiado inquietos. Junto a ellos Elyan, Gwaine y Gaius permanecían de pie, y al igual que sus reyes, demasiado nerviosos. Habían acordado que León y Percival fueran a buscar a Blaise y a Merlín al bazar y los trajeran inmediatamente con la mayor discreción posible. Antes de encontrarse con Merlín tenían que asegurar la ayuda de Blaise.

Las puertas se abrieron de improviso dejando pasar a un hombre no muy grande, quizás unos poco años mayor que Arturo. El hombre era alto, de cabello color café y ojos grisáceos. Se veía bastante nervioso.

“Bienvenido a Camelot” saludó Arturo una vez que Blaise estuvo frente a él y a Gwen.

“Majestades” saludó Blaise inclinándose respetuosamente ante los reyes “Gracias por su bienvenida. Estos buenos caballeros dicen que requieren de mis servicios” dijo Blaise mirando inseguro y con bastante extrañeza a los reunidos en la sala.

“Así es” dijo Arturo mirando a Blaise con mucha atención.

“Bien, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes, majestades?” preguntó Blaise con bastante curiosidad.

“El hombre que vino contigo, ¿hace cuánto lo conoces?” preguntó Arturo.

Blaise miró sorprendido al rey. ¿Qué podría querer el Rey de Camelot con Wyllt? Nervioso, Blaise se lamió los labios y contestó:

“¿Wyllt? Lo conocí en Dyfed hace casi un año” contestó Blaise evaluando la situación. Algo había pasado entre Wyllt y estos hombres. No era ningún estúpido. Primero los caballeros en el bazar y ahora los reyes de Camelot. ¿Él estaba en problemas? Si sí, ¿cómo lo podría sacar de aquí?

Arturo y los demás se miraron. Todos con el mismo pensamiento: hace casi un año que Merlín desapareció sin dejar rastro. No podían tener más dudas sobre la identidad de su amigo, pero ¿cuál era la historia detrás de su desaparición?

“Wyllt es un nombre bastante extraño” dijo Gwen dirigiéndose hacia el hombre con una mirada curiosa.

“La verdad, ese no es su nombre” dijo Blaise sin pensar.

“Entonces, ¿cuál es?” preguntó Arturo inclinándose hacia Blaise mirándolo atentamente.

El guardó silencio. Las circunstancias en que conoció a su amigo fueron bastantes extrañas. ¿Debería contarles? ¿Y por qué a la nobleza de Camelot podría interesarles su amigo?

“Yo…no lo sé. Y él tampoco lo sabe. Fui yo quien le puso ese nombre. A partir de ese día él lo ha hecho suyo” continuó Blaise “¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus majestades tienen tanto interés en él?” preguntó.

“Blaise, ¿cierto?” preguntó Gwen mirando al hombre quien sólo asintió ante la pregunta de la reina “Creemos firmemente que el hombre que llamas Wyllt es en realidad un querido amigo nuestro, Merlín, quien fue sirviente aquí en Camelot”.

Blaise miró a la reina con la ceja levantada y con bastante sorpresa. Wyllt, o Merlín, sirviente de los reyes de Camelot y amigo de ellos. Espera, ¿reyes y caballeros amigos de un sirviente?

“No sé si Wyllt es ese Merlín del que hablan, majestades. Lo único que puedo decir de él es que es buen hombre y no tiene recuerdos de su vida previa a Dyfed”.

“Wyllt, ¿cómo es él?” preguntó de repente Gaius.

Blaise se detuvo evaluando al anciano. No parecía ser un miembro de la nobleza o un antiguo caballero. ¿Qué hacía él aquí entonces? ¿Y por qué tenía tanto interés en Wyllt? ¿Podría ser su padre?

“Wyllt es una persona bastante extraña. Es demasiado tímido, muy callado y bastante serio. Rara vez inicia una conversación. Ama ir al bosque y retozar entre la hierba y los árboles. No confía fácilmente en la gente, pero sabe juzgarla después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras. Siempre parece estar en su mundo, así que es bastante distraído”.

Arturo escuchó atentamente la descripción de Blaise que hizo de su amigo. No parecía ser Merlín. Su amigo no era para nada callado o serio, salvo cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Generalmente llevaba puesta una sonrisa a donde fuera. ¿Estaban hablando de la misma persona? Entonces recordó que Percival había dicho que no parecía ser el mismo. Seguro todo era por su falta de memoria.

“¿Qué pasó con él? Con Merlín, ¿por qué desapareció?” preguntó Blaise con demasiada curiosidad.

Todos en la sala se movieron incómodos ante la pregunta. Ninguno sabía cómo responderle sin generar una reacción negativa. Pero necesitaban la ayuda del hombre si querían recuperar a Merlín. Y para eso, necesitaban que Blaise confiara en ellos. No había otra opción.

“Él desapareció después de vencer a la bruja Morgana, hace casi un año en Camelot” dijo repentinamente Arturo.

Blaise jadeó. ¿Wyllt se enfrentó a una bruja? Imposible. Todo el mundo conocía o había escuchado hablar de Morgana Pendragon, la media hermana del Rey Arturo. Los rumores decían que ella había encontrado su final en un duelo con un poderoso hechicero en Camelot. _‘Pero si es así, entonces…¡No!’_

Blaise miró con horror y temor a los presentes en la Sala. “¡No! ¡Wyllt no tiene magia! ¡Nunca la ha practicado! Siempre estamos juntos y lo sabría perfectamente si la tuviera. No es la persona que están buscando” habló con prisa al entender a donde llegaría esto. “Lo juro, majestad. Él es inocente. Por favor, déjenlo en paz. Él no ha hecho nada para merecer la muerte. Seguro todo esto es una confusión…”

Los presentes en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras y súplicas del hombre. Blaise estaba asustado y no por la posibilidad de que su amigo sea un hechicero. Él estaba asustado por el destino de Wyllt. Estaba asustado de los reyes y de los presentes en la reunión y de lo que podrían hacer.

Arturo recordó el juicio de anoche, como sus ciudadanos pedían la sangre del druida. Y ahora aquí estaba viendo a un hombre temiendo por la vida de su amigo. Arturo lo entendió: a los ojos de este hombre, de Blaise, ellos eran monstruos, asesinos. Todos sabían que una acusación sobre la magia en Camelot era una sentencia de muerte inmediata, o así lo había sido en los tiempos de Uther. Arturo se sintió asqueado ante esto, ¿así era como se veía su reino? ¿Eso es todo lo que creía la gente que era la justicia de Camelot?

“Basta” dijo de repente Arturo haciendo callar a Blaise quien lo miró con miedo y recelo. “No tenemos malas intenciones con Wyllt. Como lady Guinevere dijo, Merlín es un buen amigo. No queremos hacerle daño”.

“¿Y se supone que debo creer eso?” preguntó impulsivamente Blaise mirando con furia a los presentes, ¿de verdad lo creían un tonto? “Los reyes de Camelot y sus caballeros están acusando a un hombre de tener magia. Si Wyllt es quien dicen ser, él está condenado. Conozco perfectamente _su_ ley”.

“Tienes mi palabra de que no le haremos daño a Wyllt. Sólo queremos saber si de verdad es nuestro amigo perdido” dijo Arturo seriamente, esperando que sea suficiente para que Blaise los ayudara.

Blaise miró seriamente a cada uno de los presentes, evaluándolos intentando descubrir si había algún engaño. Demonios, Wyllt era el mejor en juzgar eso. Él había dicho que le parecía que los caballeros que los trajeron al palacio no eran malas personas. Pero, ¿qué había del Rey? El hijo de Uther Pendragon, el hijo del enemigo jurado de la magia.

Blaise tragó saliva. “Está bien. Por tu honor, creeré en tu palabra, señor” respondió todavía mirando con desconfianza al rey. Wyllt no tenía magia, el Rey le había dado una oportunidad. Ellos podrían salir de esta y definitivamente regresarían a Dyfed después de esto.

Arturo asintió con agradecimiento al igual que los demás miembros de la Mesa Redonda. “Cuéntanos tu historia” ordenó suavemente el rey. Blaise asintió. Tomando aire, él empezó su relato.


	15. Chapter 15

_Flashback_

Blaise se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. Tenía poco de haberse despertado, a pesar de que todavía no había amanecido. Generalmente él se levantaba con las primeras luces del día, pero no hoy, él estaba despierto y sin poder volver a dormir.

El día anterior había sido demasiado extraño. Una fuerte tormenta eléctrica había llegado sorpresivamente a Dyfed, y toda la noche habían soplado fuertes vientos sin parar ni silbar. No sabía que era, pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

El canto de las primeras aves empezó a sustituir el silencio del bosque. Blaise miró hacia la ventana para observar como poco a poco la noche retrocedía dando paso a la aurora que precedía al ascenso del sol. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Blaise se levantó de la cama, cambió su ropa de noche por una sencilla túnica y pantalones. Lavándose la cara con una pequeña cubeta que tenía a su lado, se preparó para empezar el día.

Después de un desayuno rápido, Blaise salió para evaluar los daños de la tormenta alrededor de la casa. Gracias a los dioses, la casa no había sido dañada, lástima que no podía decir lo mismo del pequeño huerto. Su cosecha había sido aplastada por varias ramas que habían caído. Este año iba a ser complicado.

* * *

Blaise se enjugó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano. Finalmente había terminado de limpiar el huerto. Al parecer el daño no había sido tan grave como lo había imaginado. Con suerte, sus cultivos se recuperarían antes de la llegada del invierno.

Cansado, Blaise decidió tomar su almuerzo en lo alto de la loma del bosque. Ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos desde que lo descubrió. El lugar sobresalía un poco sobre el bosque, lo único que había era un pequeño tocón donde acostumbraba sentarse y relajarse para disfrutar del paisaje.

Conforme se acercaba al pie de la loma, Blaise escuchó un alarido que venía del interior del bosque. Sorprendido, el hombre se acercó al lugar de donde venían los quejidos. Era extraño, pocos se aventuraban a entrar en el bosque, sobre todo a las partes más profundas.

Curioso, Blaise llegó al sitio donde había escuchado los alaridos. Alguien había caído en una trampa olvidada de algún cazador, y conforme luchaba, se enredaba más en la red.

“Hey, tranquilo. Te ayudaré” dijo Blaise sacando su cuchillo y se acercaba.

El hombre al notar la presencia de Blaise, empezó a jadear y a retorcerse intentando alejarse lo más posible pero sin éxito. “Tranquilo, deja de moverte” dijo molesto Blaise “Sólo trato de ayudarte”.

Terminando de cortar la red, y quitándosela de encima, Blaise se dio cuenta que la pobre víctima era sólo un hombre joven cuya ropa se encontraba en un estado lamentable. El joven una vez libre, se incorporó rápidamente y se dio la vuelta enfrentándose a su salvador.

El tipo no parecía estar ni cerca de los treinta, se veía bastante joven. El cabello negro corto y bastante revuelto estaba lleno de hojas y ramitas, dándole un aspecto salvaje, lo cual coincidía con sus azulados ojos. Eran unos ojos bastante extraños, lucían profundos y viejos, demasiado antiguos como para alguien tan joven, y llenos de cautela. El hombre miró intensamente a Blaise, manteniéndose en guardia. Blaise no pudo evitar compararlo con un ciervo ante el peligro.

Súbitamente, el joven dio la vuelta y echó correr a toda velocidad internándose en el bosque sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento. Blaise se quedó sorprendido ante lo que había pasado. “De nada” gritó malhumorado dándose la vuelta rumbo a la loma.

* * *

 _‘¿Quién era él?’_ pensó Blaise mientras recorría los senderos del bosque recolectando algunas bayas. Él alguna vez había escuchado historias de hombres salvajes que vivían en lo profundo de los bosques. _‘¿Un hijo del bosque?’_ No creía que fuera eso, el chico lucía perdido. Tal vez lo estuviera, pero ¿por qué reaccionó así huyendo de él?

Blaise estaba tan distraído por lo sucedido que no se dio cuenta de las bayas venenosas que estaba a punto de comer. Sorprendentemente, el mismo joven apareció empujándolo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

“¿Qué demonios te pasa?” preguntó enojado Blaise mientras se incorporaba. El joven se encogió ante su tono de voz y salía corriendo de nuevo internándose en el bosque. Con el entrecejo fruncido, Blaise se dio la vuelta reconociendo los frutos venenosos. De haberlos comido hubiera muerto casi al instante. _‘Él me salvo’_ pensó Blaise viendo hacia donde había huido el chico.

Quería agradecerle al joven por haberlo salvado. El problema era como encontrarlo. Él no sabía donde vivía el chico, si es que tenía un hogar. Por cualquier cosa, estaría al pendiente por si lo volvía a ver.

* * *

Blaise se encontraba almorzando en la loma del bosque. Había pasado cerca de una semana desde el incidente con las bayas y no había vuelto a saber del joven. Honestamente esperaba que estuviera bien. Aunque si el chico demostró reconocer entre bayas comestibles y las venenosas, seguro sabría cómo sobrevivir en el bosque.

Una sacudida entre la vegetación detrás de él llamó su atención. Volteándose y en guardia, Blaise se mantuvo vigilante tratando de ver lo que estuviera ahí. De repente, vio como detrás de un árbol se asomaba el salvaje.

“Sé que estás ahí. No voy a hacerte daño” dijo Blaise dando un paso hacia adelante.

El joven se alejó ocultándose instintivamente. Blaise se detuvo. “Está bien. Tranquilo. Mira, ten come esto si tienes hambre” dijo el hombre inclinándose lentamente y dejando un pan con un poco de queso. Lentamente, Blaise retrocedió alejándose de la loma.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Blaise regresó a la loma. La comida había desaparecido, así que quizás el chico los había tomado, en el mejor de los casos claro. Mientras se sentaba y sacaba su almuerzo, Blaise nuevamente escuchó ruidos entre el follaje.

Lentamente, Blaise se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el joven nuevamente. “¿Por qué no sales de ahí? No voy a hacerte daño” llamó golpeando la hierba señalando que se acercara. Muy lentamente el joven salió del bosque acercándose a Blaise, pero manteniéndose lo más cerca posible del bosque en caso de que tuviera que huir.

El chico lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si tratara de decidir si Blaise representaba un peligro o no. “Ten, come esto” dijo Blaise acercándole un poco de pan. Ante el movimiento, el chico se tensó retrocediendo.

“Está bien, está bien” calmó Blaise lanzándole la comida. El joven dudó momentáneamente, mirando con desconfianza al otro. Con una sonrisa, Blaise mordió otro pan, mostrándole que no había peligro alguno para comerlo.

Dudando un poco, el chico tomó el pan comiéndolo lentamente pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Blaise. Por el rabillo del ojo, Blaise vigilaba al chico. Su instinto le decía que él no era un peligro, pero de todos modos, no estaba de más ser cauteloso.

“Por cierto” dijo suavemente Blaise llamando la atención del otro haciendo que se tensara “Gracias por lo de la otra vez, por lo de las bayas” dijo sonriéndole. El chico lo miró y sólo asintió muy levemente pero sin relajarse del todo.

Ambos comieron en silencio. Blaise le acercaba la comida lo más posible tratando de evitar abrumarlo, y el chico lo comía, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero. Una vez que terminaron Blaise se levantó lentamente y sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones, le dijo:

“Eso es todo. Me debo ir”. Blaise tomó su mochila y se alejó del lado contrario de donde había venido. Sólo una vez miró hacia atrás y vio que el chico seguía en el mismo lugar pero mirándolo con curiosidad.

* * *

Conforme pasaron los días, se hizo rutina que Blaise se encontrara con su extraño amigo en la loma. Poco a poco el chico se relajaba en presencia del mayor. Generalmente comían en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando Blaise empezaba una pequeña conversación en la que su amigo no participaba, sólo lo escuchaba y a veces hacía gestos.

“Oye, tengo curiosidad, ¿tienes casa? ¿Dónde vives?” preguntó Blaise viendo a su amigo.

El chico simplemente se limitó a ver hacia el bosque, e incorporándose camino hacia el bosque deteniéndose en sus bordes mirando a Blaise fijamente. Entendiendo lo que quería, Blaise se incorporó para seguirlo.

Caminaron cerca de una hora hasta que el chico se detuvo frente a una gruta. El chico se inclinó y entró. Blaise lo siguió, el lugar era espacioso, cálido y bastante seco. Apartado de la entrada, había un pequeño lecho de hierba y musgos, donde seguramente el chico dormía.

“¿Aquí es donde vives?” preguntó Blaise mirando con simpatía a su amigo.

El chico se limitó a asentir.

“Sabes, hay espacio en mi cabaña” dijo Blaise frotándose el cuello con la mano “¿Te gustaría venir?”

El chico dudó mientras se sentaba en su lecho y se abrazaba a las piernas. Parecía asustado. “Hey, tranquilo. No hay prisa. Si gustas, eres más que bienvenido” dijo Blaise quien salió de la gruta rumbo a su cabaña. El chico no salió tras él.

* * *

Blaise se encontraba nuevamente junto a su amigo en la loma. Ambos se encontraban en el suelo mirando el crepúsculo. “Sabes, después de todo este tiempo, no sé tu nombre, ¿tienes uno?” le preguntó.

El chico simplemente se encogió abrazándose las piernas nuevamente mirando sus pies descalzos. “Ya veo, bueno. Si no te molesta, te pondré uno. Sería mucho más cómodo que decirte muchacho u ‘Oye, tú’”.

Blaise miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo tratando de pensar en un buen nombre. “Ya sé. Te llamaré Wyllt. Y déjame decirte que te queda perfecto” dijo Blaise con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

“Wyllt” dijo en voz baja el chico sorprendiendo a su amigo “Me gusta, gracias, Blaise” dijo sonriéndole tímidamente a su amigo.

Blaise soltó una pequeña risa volviendo la vista hacia el horizonte. “Ni lo menciones, Wyllt”.

_Fin del flashback_

-oOo-

“Poco después Wyllt dejó su gruta y se fue a vivir conmigo en la cabaña. Hemos sido buenos amigos desde entonces” terminó Blaise con su relato mirando a su público, quienes lo miraban con simpatía.

“¿Y el nunca dijo nada sobre sí mismo?” preguntó estoicamente Arturo a Blaise.

“No, señor. Él sólo recuerda haber despertado en los bosques de Dyfed. No tiene recuerdos previos a ese momento” respondió tranquilamente Blaise.

“¿Jamás mostró habilidades mágicas?” preguntó seriamente Gaius con la ceja levantada.

Los demás lo miraron extrañados. ¿Por qué la pregunta? Si Merlín no tiene recuerdos entonces no debería de recordar ser capaz de usar magia o conocer hechizos. Algo sabía el médico, ¿pero qué?

Blaise se tensó ante la pregunta de Gaius. “No, ninguna” dijo negando con la cabeza tranquilamente. El médico continuó mirando tratando de evaluar si el hombre mentía, pero no era así. Gaius de repente abrió los ojos horrorizados como si hubiera entendido algo, pero rápidamente puso una expresión seria.

La reacción de Gaius no pasó desapercibida por Arturo, quien lo miró inquisitivamente. ¿Qué sabía y qué ocultaba el médico? La negación de Blaise sobre la magia de Merlín de alguna manera lo había tranquilizado. Si su amigo ya no tenía magia, entonces no tenía que juzgarlo, él podía volver a Camelot, como habían quedado. Todo podía volver a ser como antes de este incidente. Pero primero tenía que recuperar a su amigo.

“Blaise, ¿podemos verlo?” pidió la reina.

Blaise tragó saliva mirando a su público. ¿Wyllt estaría bien? No podía evitar estar preocupado por su amigo. “Yo…creo que estaría bien. Si me permite, hablaré con él antes de que se entreviste con sus majestades. Conociéndolo, debe de estar muy asustado”.

“Por supuesto. Esperaremos” asintió la reina con una sonrisa indulgente. León y Percival escoltaron a Blaise fuera de la Sala en busca de Wyllt.


	16. Chapter 16

Wyllt estaba sentado en la pared opuesta de la habitación viendo hacia la puerta donde habían desaparecido los caballeros León y Percival con Blaise. Ellos le aseguraron que su amigo estaría bien y que sólo los reyes deseaban hablar con él. Sabía que ellos no tenían malas intenciones, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara.

Blaise le había asegurado que no había de que preocuparse, que todo estaría bien. Pero Wyllt no estaba seguro de eso. Conocía a Blaise y él se había visto inseguro y nervioso de encontrarse con esas personas. ¿Él estaría bien? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

Wyllt se abrazó a las piernas tratando de mantener la calma. Desde que conoció a Blaise, él había permanecido a su lado, rara vez se quedaba sólo. Y ahora, estaba aquí en un lugar desconocido sin el apoyo de su amigo, sin su presencia tranquilizadora.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven. El castillo no era frío y tampoco era tenebroso. Al contrario, era cálido y luminoso, tanto así que sentía una especie de añoranza que no podía explicar. Junto con este sentimiento había algo más que lo preocupaba.

Así como existía una luz en el castillo, él podía sentir que había una sombra que lo cubría. No sabía de dónde venía, pero esa oscuridad era algo que vivía en el edificio y en sus habitantes. Algo que formaba parte de su historia.

Wyllt recordó la sensación que le dio el bosque de Camelot antes de llegar a la ciudad. No se lo había dicho a Blaise pero el bosque se sentía lleno de historias que no terminaron en alegría. El bosque y las tierras de este reino sufrían con el dolor de muchos.

Respirando más profundo, Wyllt apretó un poco más su abrazo sobre sí mismo tratando de mantener su valor y su seguridad. Camelot no era seguro. Él quería irse de este lugar y volver a casa, allá en Dyfed. En cuanto viera a Blaise le pediría que se fueran. Ellos no tenían que estar aquí. No eran bienvenidos.

La puerta se abrió de repente, sorprendido, Wyllt se levantó inmediatamente en guardia. Blaise entró dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amigo quien la correspondió dándole una sonrisa, aliviado de verlo nuevamente y bien.

“Wyllt” llamó Blaise tranquilamente acercándose a su amigo.

“Blaise” gritó Wyllt abrazando a su amigo. “¿Estás bien? ¿No pasó nada?”

“Estoy bien, Wyllt. Los reyes sólo querían hablar” respondió Blaise con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar con Wyllt cuando los reyes decidieran interrogarlo. ¿Estaría él bien?

“¿Blaise?” preguntó Wyllt mirando fijamente a su amigo con la cabeza ladeada y la preocupación plasmada en sus ojos.

Blaise no tenía que preguntar. Su amigo lo conocía tan bien que ya había intuido que algo había pasado y que no todo estaba bien. Tomando un respiro profundo y pasando su mano por su cabello, miró directamente a su amigo.

“Wyllt, los reyes y algunos caballeros desean conocerte”.

Wyllt abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. “¿Po-por qué?” preguntó nervioso.

“Ellos creen que te conocieron. Bueno, antes de que llegaras a Dyfed” respondió su amigo tratando de mantener la calma.

“¿Sí?”

“Sé que no te gusta mucho tratar con nuevas personas, Wyllt. Pero no podemos negarnos a verlos. Te harán preguntas y tienes que contestarlas honestamente, ¿está bien?”.

Wyllt palideció.

“No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estaré ahí contigo ahí amigo, y no dejaré que te pase nada” prometió Blaise con una mirada decidida.

“¿Podemos regresar a casa después de esto?” preguntó Wyllt con los ojos brillantes.

“En cuanto terminemos esto, volveremos inmediatamente” prometió Blaise.

-oOo-

Las puertas de la Sala del Trono volvieron a abrirse. Con el corazón acelerado, todos los que estaban dentro levantaron la mirada ansiosamente. León encabezaba el grupo seguido de Percival, detrás de ellos venía Blaise junto con Wyllt.

A pesar de que León y Percival les habían dado la noticia de que su amigo estaba vivo, no pudieron evitar mirar asombrados a Merlín, a quien habían dado por muerto. El sentimiento de verlo nuevamente los llenaba a todos. Gwen lloraba abiertamente con una sonrisa llena de esperanza, Gaius mantenía la compostura sonriendo con los ojos brillantes al ver a su pupilo regresar, Gwaine sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana, Elyan miraba con los ojos rojos dejando ver una sonrisa. Arturo sólo observaba con los ojos esperanzados al ver como su mejor amigo se deslizaba hasta llegar al pie del trono.

León y Percival se adelantaron colocándose en sus posiciones junto a los demás caballeros de la Mesa Redonda dejando a Blaise y a Merlín frente a los reyes. Una vez al frente, Blaise se adelantó y dijo:

“Majestades, les presento a mi amigo Wyllt”.

El aludido se inclinó como le había dicho Blaise que hiciera mirando a todos los reunidos nerviosamente. Su primera impresión fue que ninguno eran malas personas. No podía entender porque lo miraban tan intensamente y porque algunos lloraban en silencio. Wyllt miró a cada uno atentamente hasta llegar con Arturo.

El rey lo miró intensamente mientras una gama de emociones pasaban por su ser: alegría, dolor, esperanza, miedo, ira, confusión, vergüenza. Era él, era Merlín. Pero algo era diferente, no era su Merlín, el amigo que conocía. ¿Dónde estaba su vitalidad, su confianza? _‘Hay algo en ti Merlín, que no puedo explicar’_ recordó haberle dicho después de su pelea de mazas en el mercado. ¿Dónde estaba ese algo? Aquello que lo hacía ser tan diferente se había desvanecido. Arturo no pudo sentir una punzada de dolor al verlo mirarlos con desconocimiento.

Wyllt miro al rey durante un breve momento retrocediendo un paso. No sabía que había en ese hombre rubio que lucía tan triste y perdido, pero la oscuridad que sentía en el castillo lo rodeaba completamente, más a él que a los demás, y eso lo atemorizaba.

“¿Merlín? ¿De verdad eres tú, compañero?” preguntó de repente Gwaine acercándose a su amigo.

Wyllt retrocedió un poco aproximándose un poco más a Blaise “Disculpe señor, pero ¿qui-quién es usted?”

Gwaine se quedó estático con la boca abierta mirándolo al igual que todos los demás. Una cosa eran las advertencias de León y Percival sobre la amnesia que sufría Merlín; pero vivirlo, ver como su mejor amigo lo miraba con desconfianza y temor por ser un extraño, era mucho peor de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

“Merlín, soy yo, Gwaine” continuó el caballero recuperándose un poco.

Wyllt ladeó la cabeza manteniendo la mirada en el caballero entrecerrando los ojos tratando de hacerse una idea sobre él. “No eres el primero que me llama así. ¿Por qué?”

“Porque ese es tu nombre, Merlín” continuó el caballero sonriendo tratando de ser amistoso.

“Lo siento, pero no. Soy Wyllt” respondió el joven.

“Wyllt”. El joven se volteó hacia la voz que lo llamaba, la reina se había levantado de su trono y se acercaba hacia él. Wyllt retrocedió un poco. “Tú no lo recuerdas” dijo Gwen tratando de ocultar el dolor ante la desconfianza de su amigo “pero tu nombre es en realidad Merlín. Solías vivir aquí en Camelot con todos nosotros: Gaius, Arturo, Sir León, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan y conmigo, Gwen” dijo la reina señalando a cada uno de los presentes.

Wyllt la miró con curiosidad. Ella no era mala, parecía tener un corazón dulce; y por alguna razón, él sentía que podía confiar en ella. Confundido, Wyllt se volteó a mirar a Blaise quien sólo asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa tratando de darle más confianza.

“Yo…creo que me confunde. No creo que alguna vez haya estado aquí en Camelot. Dyfed es donde vivo” volvió a decir Wyllt.

“Merlín, trata de recordar, mi niño” dijo Gaius de repente acercándose a él “Naciste en Ealdor, tu madre es mi hermana, Hunith. Soy Gaius, tu tío. Has vivido aquí en Camelot conmigo como mi aprendiz y sirviente personal del Rey Arturo” dijo el médico mirando esperanzadamente a su pupilo.

Wyllt lo miró fijamente sin reconocerlo ni mostrar señales de recordar. ¿Por qué todos hacían esto? ¿De verdad lo conocían? ¿Había sido el sirviente del Rey? ¿Servía a ese hombre cubierto de sombras? ¿Cómo era posible?

“Yo…no creo que pueda ser así. Creo que me confunden con alguien más. ¿Por qué me quedaría en un lugar de oscuridad y tristeza?” preguntó Wyllt inocentemente.

Ante la pregunta, los demás jadearon asombrados ante las palabras de su antiguo amigo. ¿Qué quería decir con que Camelot era un lugar de oscuridad y tristeza? Merlín jamás habló así del reino, de su hogar. ¿Acaso de verdad lo habían perdido?

“¿Wyllt?” preguntó Blaise acercándose a su amigo quien se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos llorosos.

“Blaise, por favor, vámonos a casa” imploró Wyllt.

“Sí” sonrió Blaise “Disculpen majestades, ¿no creen que ya todo está claro?” preguntó mirando atentamente hacia el rey.

Los caballeros, la reina y el médico estaban horrorizados. Merlín, su amigo, su pupilo, de verdad se había ido. Arturo estaba conmocionado, si en algún momento le había importado mantener el decoro y su imagen real, en este momento ya no importaba. Su mejor amigo, estaba por desaparecer y esta vez sería para siempre.

“¡No!” clamó el rey enojado “Merlín reacciona. Dyfed no es tu hogar, Camelot lo es. Estas personas que están aquí son tu familia, tus amigos. Tuvimos diferencias en el pasado, y cometí errores, pero no puedes irte así nada más. Trata de recordar”.

“Lo siento, señor, pero si las cosas son como dice, ¿por qué me olvidaría de ellos? ¿Por qué me olvidaría de mis amigos y mi familia?”

Arturo calló. No tenía como contestarle, ¿cómo le dices a tu amigo que no te recuerda que todo lo que había pasado era por su culpa? Que todo pudo haber sido distinto si no hubiera sido un completo idiota y le hubiera arrancado sus esperanzas. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a buscarlo de nuevo después de lo que le hizo?

“Aunque así lo fuera, no podría quedarme” dijo de repente el joven mirando todavía al rey. “No soy bienvenido aquí. Lo lamento clotpole”

“¿Cómo me llamaste?” preguntó sorprendido Arturo.

Wyllt lo miró confundido sin entender de lo que hablaba el rey.

“Merlín es el único que me ha llamado clotpole” dijo Arturo con esperanza viendo a los ojos de su amigo “Sé que estás ahí. ¡Reacciona!” ordenó el rey.

“No soy Merlín, soy Wyllt” volvió a decir el joven más fuerte mirando con pena y tristeza al hombre, es claro que él extrañaba a ese Merlín, pero él no lo era.

“No, eres Merlín” dijo decidido y seguro Arturo.

Gaius dio un paso adelante mirando con cariño a su antiguo pupilo y suavemente dijo:

“Merlín, el día que nos conocimos, en tu primer día en Camelot, me salvaste de un terrible accidente, ¿lo recuerdas? Iba a caer del balcón de mi habitación y tú lograste atraparme, salvando mi vida. Desde ese día has estado a mi cuidado y no hay día en el que no agradezca tenerte aquí conmigo. Le diste un sentido a mi vida como no lo había tenido desde antes de la Purga”.

Un brillo de reconocimiento apareció de repente en los ojos de Wyllt después de escuchar al Médico de la Corte. “¿Ga-Gaius?” preguntó inesperadamente el joven con los ojos brillantes.

“Sí, mi niño, soy yo” dijo Gaius con una gran sonrisa esperanzada.

Saliendo de su asombro, Gwaine dio un paso hacia su amigo dispuesto a hacerlo recordar. “Merlín, cuando nos conocimos, estábamos en una taberna y por hablador empezaste una pelea con unos bandidos. Estabas lanzando platos desde el mostrador a todos nuestros contrincantes. Desde ese día hemos sido mejores amigos. No estaría aquí como caballero si no fuera por ti. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas como con aquellos faisanes gigantes, ¿recuerdas?” dijo Gwaine con una pequeña sonrisa.

“¿Gwaine?” se volteó Wyllt sorprendido.

“Merlín, hemos sido mejores amigos desde que llegaste a Camelot. Has estado conmigo a lo largo de tantas situaciones. Me apoyaste cuando mi padre enfermó, ahora sé que fue gracias a ti que no lo perdí en esa epidemia, tú lo curaste y gracias. Estuviste ahí para mí cuando murió y me acusaron de brujería. No estaría en donde estoy si no fuera por ti” dijo Gwen sonriéndole con los ojos todavía llorosos.

“Gwen” sonrió de repente Wyllt mirando a la reina.

“Merlín, siempre has estado junto a nosotros en cada patrulla, en cada viaje que hacemos. No existe ningún sirviente más leal y valiente al que pueda llamar amigo” dijo León dando un paso adelante.

“Corriste en ayuda de Gwen para salvarme de las garras de Cenred y Morgause a pesar de no conocerme. Me ayudaste a librarme del espíritu que me poseyó, confiaste en mí y en mi honor cuando todos creían que era un traidor” dijo Elyan.

“Luchaste contra el ejército inmortal de Morgause y Morgana a pesar de no tener destrezas para el combate. A pesar de todo, te quedaste aquí, en Camelot protegiéndonos del peligro. Lancelot siempre dijo que eras el más valiente de todos. Él tenía razón” dijo Percival.

“Lancelot…Freya…Will…padre” dijo Wyllt con los ojos vidriosos dejando que se inundaran de lágrimas. Sintiendo un fuerte dolor, el joven gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza cayendo de rodillas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miles de imágenes, visiones y sentimientos empezaron a desfilar ahogándolo.

Voces y gritos, tanta gente lo llamaba. Escuchó a estas personas gritándole, llamándolo Merlín. Escuchó a Blaise preocupado decir su nombre colocando una mano sobre su hombro tratando de que se enfocara en él.

“¡Merlín!” escuchó que una grave voz lo llamaba. Wyllt levantó los ojos encontrándose con los del rey que lo miraban con preocupación y temor por lo que le estaba pasando.

“Arturo” susurró Wyllt al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de color dorado antes de perder el conocimiento.

-oOo-

Lejos de Camelot, la fortaleza abandonada de Tarn Wathelyne se alzaba en el despoblado del antiguo reino de Elmet, ahora conocido como las Tierras Peligrosas. Oculta de la vigilancia de los reinos y lejos de las patrullas de Camelot, la fortaleza bullía de vida. Varias fogatas se encontraban encendidas en el patio con grupos de personas hablando y murmurando entre ellos.

“¿Pasa algo?” preguntó uno de los guardias a su compañero vigilante en las almenas.

“Algo está por venir” contestó el aludido mirando hacia el cielo con el entrecejo fruncido como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta entre las nubes.

“¿Alguna visión?” preguntó el primero.

“No, ninguna. Es sólo…un presentimiento” dijo el segundo sin alejar su vista del cielo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el triskelion en el dorso de su mano.

-oOo-

Dentro de la fortaleza, en una de las cámaras mejor preservadas, una joven mujer vertía suavemente una poción en la boca de su paciente que se encontraba inconsciente en una cama. La sanadora miraba con el entrecejo fruncido sin poder esconder su preocupación mientras esperaba la reacción del paciente.

Sin ver reacción alguna, la joven suspiró frustrada acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de la joven que yacía en la cama sin mostrar señales de despertar. Levantándose de la cama y negando con la cabeza, la sanadora tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta.

“¿Hay algún cambio?” preguntó una fría voz masculina.

La joven se volteó sorprendida viendo al hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azulados viéndola con molestia. La sanadora seria por la presencia del hombre y mirándolo con desagrado, levantó el mentón, y orgullosa le contestó:

“Ninguno. Sigue dormida” contestó la joven.

“¿Por qué? Ya debería de haber despertado” dijo el hombre acercándose a la sanadora.

“No lo sé. He hecho todo lo que puedo” respondió la joven a la defensiva.

“¡No es suficiente!” gritó el hombre exasperado tomando bruscamente la muñeca de la joven apretándola fuertemente.

“¡Quítame las manos de encima!” gritó la sanadora con una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de color dorado arrojando al hombre quien se estrelló fuertemente en la pared opuesta jadeando de dolor ante el impacto.

“¡No te atrevas a volver a ponerme una mano encima Alvarr!” gritó la mujer mirando con odio al hombre que la miraba con los ojos desafiantes mientras se incorporaba “O te juro que te arrepentirás”.

La joven se alejó rápidamente del lugar en dirección al patio. Sin dirigir una mirada a nadie en particular, tomando su caballo, la chica salió por las puertas a toda velocidad rumbo al bosque fuera de las Tierras Peligrosas.

-oOo-

Alvarr miró con molestia a la joven mientras se alejaba por el pasillo después de soltar su amenaza. Él de verdad la detestaba, si le permitió quedarse en la fortaleza con su grupo fue porque era una reconocida sanadora entre los druidas, y la verdad necesitaba de sus habilidades.

A pesar de todos sus intentos, ella había sido inmune a sus encantos cuando muchos otros habían caído fácilmente a sus palabras, dejándose manipular por él. Pero desde el comienzo, ella fue distante y desconfiada. Nunca antes había sido así, le encantaba tener el control y ella simplemente estaba fuera de eso.

Molesto y masajeando suavemente su espalda, Alvarr entró a la habitación. A pesar del tiempo la habitación se había mantenido en buen estado. Claramente, alguna vez fue el dormitorio de un noble. Los muebles habían sido dañados y devorados por el tiempo, pero aún conservaban una apariencia de finura y riqueza.

Acercándose hacia la cama iluminada por la luz del atardecer, Alvarr contempló con deleite a la joven que continuaba dormida, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Quienquiera que la mirara podría decir que se encontraba dormida por un hechizo, tal y como cuentan las historias de los trovadores y de los ancianos.

Tan tranquila dormía y en tanta calma que uno dudaría que esta joven pudiera ser capaz de tanto o llevar un poderoso destino. Él la había conocido hace tanto tiempo, y cuando escuchó de su poder, supo que si algún día sus caminos se volvían a cruzar, seguro que tendría una poderosa aliada.

Suavemente, el hombre acarició la mejilla viendo como la respiración de la joven subía y bajaba lentamente sin inmutarse ante el toque. Con un destello de dolor, Alvarr recordó cuando la encontró herida e inconsciente en la Isla de los Bienaventurados. Preocupado, la llevó ante sanadores que no pudieron despertarla, hasta que su viaje los llevó a esta fortaleza olvidada.

La esperanza de la magia, la ruina del linaje Pendragon, el futuro de todos los usuarios y seres mágicos yacía aquí, en un sueño profundo, atando sus asombrosos poderes. ¡Maldito aquél que la dejó en este estado!

Alvarr se alejó dispuesto a salir de la habitación, cuando un pequeño cosquilleo en su espalda lo obligó a darse la vuelta, algo pasaba. Sin saber qué, Alvarr se acercó con curiosidad hacia la joven. Repentinamente, Morgana abrió los ojos de golpe, despertando de su sueño, y con los ojos dorados, ella tenía un solo pensamiento en ese momento:

_‘Mordred’_

-oOo-

La joven sanadora no estaba lejos de la frontera. Dentro de poco llegaría al bosque, necesitaba recolectar algunas hierbas más para sus remedios y serenarse un poco. Todavía estaba molesta por su encuentro con Alvarr y su osadía de ponerle una mano encima.

A pesar de que las Tierras Peligrosas parecían empezar a sanar después de tres siglos de estar malditas, todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para que volvieran a ser tierras verdes y llenas de vida como decían las historias.

Una vez fuera del antiguo Elmet, ella respiró un poco más tranquila. El cambio en el ambiente era asombroso. Las Tierras Peligrosas, como dice su nombre, inspiraban demasiada desconfianza y temor, siempre la sensación de que algo acechaba en toda la silenciosa región. En cambio, el bosque en el que entraba era tranquilo y lleno de vida, el sonido de la naturaleza la hacía sentir acompañada y en casa.

Todavía no se había alejado del borde del bosque, cuando ella lo sintió. Una poderosa oleada de magia que barría la tierra. Con sorpresa y con lágrimas en los ojos, ella supo que _él_ había regresado, sólo había una persona que pudiera hacer que la magia se alterara de esta forma. Emrys había vuelto.

Seguido de la ola mágica, la joven sintió una segunda ola que venía de las Tierras Peligrosas, con asombro, y una mezcla de alegría y temor, ella se dio cuenta que junto con Emrys, Morgana había regresado.

Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos, asombrada, ella miró hacia el cielo que hace unos momentos se encontraba despejado, y ahora estaba nublado. Nubes de tormenta venían de Elmet y de Camelot. Pronto el destino se desataría sobre todos.

Sea lo que sea que fuera a venir, sabía que no podía quedarse quieta y esperar que la tormenta pasara. Pronto Albión enfrentaría momentos de oscuridad y la profecía se realizaría o fallaría. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo terrible estaba por venir. Decidida, espoleó su caballo dirigiéndose hacia su nuevo destino.


	17. Chapter 17

Arturo se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de las cámaras de Gaius dudando de si debía entrar o no. Necesitaba saber cómo seguía Merlín después de su entrevista con la Mesa Redonda durante el Festival de Primavera. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, esperando que tal vez, sólo tal vez, estuviera despierto.

“¿Gaius?” llamó el rey mientras entraba a las cámaras.

El médico se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo moliendo algunas hierbas para una de sus pociones. Dejando el mortero a un lado, el médico se dirigió a Arturo con una mirada cansada y preocupada.

“Señor. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?” preguntó el médico imaginando cual sería la pregunta del joven rey.

“¿Ha habido algún cambio?” preguntó Arturo tratando de esconder la preocupación de su voz y manteniendo una mirada estoica.

“Todavía no. Sigue durmiendo” respondió cansinamente el médico mirando hacia la habitación de Merlín.

“¿Hasta cuándo va a continuar así? ¡Han pasado cinco días!” exclamó molesto el rey.

“No lo sé, señor. Ya he probado todo lo que sé, y no responde a ningún tratamiento. Despertará cuando deba. Por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es mantenerlo estable y esperar” explicó el médico sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza.

Arturo se movió incómodo. No era la primera vez que Gaius le decía eso. Detestaba esperar y no hacer nada. Se sentía tan impotente y frustrado por no poder hacer algo por Merlín. De no haber sido por su insistencia de hacerle recordar, él no se encontraría en ese estado. Con un suspiro Arturo se encaminó a la habitación de su sirviente.

Silenciosamente entró a la habitación. El pequeño cuarto se mantenía impecable e irreconocible: ni una sola prenda, libro, pergamino u objeto tirado en el suelo como había sido alguna vez el desorden característico de la habitación.

Arturo se acercó a la cama donde Merlín yacía dormido. Él había permanecido en ese estado desde que quedó inconsciente después de su encuentro con la Mesa Redonda durante el Festival de Primavera, justo después de que por fin parecía recuperar su memoria.

“¿Nada?” preguntó Arturo dirigiéndose a Blaise quien no se había alejado del lado de su amigo después de lo sucedido.

“No” suspiró Blaise negando con la cabeza “Si no lo viera respirar creería que está muerto” respondió secamente el hombre mirando a su amigo con pena, pero manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre el rey al mismo tiempo que su mano descansaba cerca de un cuchillo.

A Arturo no le extrañó ese gesto. Después de que Merlín quedó inconsciente, Blaise saltó entre él y los caballeros, y con asombrosa velocidad robó la espada de Gwaine. Valerosamente, el hombre estaba dispuesto a luchar contra los caballeros y el rey para proteger a su amigo, quien durante un breve momento había mostrado tener magia.

De no haber sido por Gwen que logró apaciguar al hombre, posiblemente todo hubiera terminado en una sangrienta pelea. Brevemente Arturo se dio cuenta que el hombre sabía luchar y que tenía habilidades con la espada, que tan hábil era, él no podía decirlo, pero tenía bastante curiosidad. Después de traer a Merlín a las cámaras de Gaius, Blaise no se había separado del lugar y mantenía un arma por si acaso. Dudaba de la seguridad de Merlín en Camelot. Arturo sospechaba que el hombre sería capaz de desafiar a todo el ejército con tal de protegerlo.

“Tengo unas audiencias en la Sala del Trono. Gaius también tiene que asistir. Avísame si hay cambios” ordenó el rey mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación.

“Sí señor” respondió Blaise llanamente.

-oOo-

Las audiencias estaban por terminar. Arturo estaba agradecido por eso, difícilmente había logrado mantener toda su atención en la gente que acudía a sus reyes. De no haber sido por Gwen que lo mantenía despierto y enfocado, posiblemente hubiera hecho el ridículo.

El último hombre salió de la habitación después de asegurarle que enviarían una patrulla para proteger su aldea en la periferia del reino que estaba siendo asolada por bandidos y saqueadores.

“Bien, si no hay nada más, podemos retirarnos” dijo Arturo dirigiéndose a la Corte reunida.

Los cortesanos se inclinaron respetuosamente ante los monarcas, preparándose para salir cuando un guardia irrumpió en la habitación avanzando a toda velocidad hacia donde los reyes se encontraban.

“Señor, Señora” saludó el guardia inclinándose ante los reyes “Una mujer desea hablar con usted. Dice que es urgente”.

“Bien. Hazla pasar” ordenó Arturo mientras se volvía a sentar en su trono.

El guardia salió rápidamente regresando con la joven. La chica era alta, un poco mayor que Arturo, lucía un vestido de color verde pálido con bordes dorados y llevaba sobre sus hombros una capa verde claro similar a la que usan los druidas. Su cabello castaño claro, casi dorado, caía en ondas por su espalda, de tez broncínea y con ojos almendrados color avellana.

En opinión de Arturo, la joven era hermosa. De no ser por la capa que la revelaba como una druida, hubiera pensado que era la hija de algún noble. Por alguna razón la chica se le hacía familiar. Tenía la sensación de haberla conocido antes, pero no sabía dónde, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir incómodo. A su lado, Gwen tenía el entrecejo fruncido mirando a la joven que se acercaba. Claramente también estaba incómoda por su presencia.

La joven mientras se acercaba miraba con curiosidad al rey, al mismo tiempo que evaluaba a todos los presentes como si buscará a alguien en particular. Al llegar frente al trono, la joven se inclinó respetuosamente frente a los reyes.

“Bienvenida a Camelot. ¿Quién eres y qué asunto te trae aquí hoy?” preguntó Arturo suavemente.

“Saludos majestades. Antes que nada, le juro que vengo aquí como amiga y aliada de Camelot. Mi nombre es Elaine. Elaine LeFay” dijo la joven presentándose con aplomo.

Arturo se quedó inmóvil por una fracción de segundo asimilando las palabras de la joven, cuando recuperó el sentido y gritó:

“¡Guardias!”

Los guardias y caballero corrieron inmediatamente rodeando a la joven sacando sus espadas asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar o hacer algún movimiento del que pudiera arrepentirse. Al mismo tiempo la corte se retiró rápidamente ante el despliegue de los caballeros.

Arturo sacó su espada y se acercó a la joven que seguía de pie orgullosa y sin moverse mirando fijamente al rey. “La casa de LeFay cayó hace mucho tiempo. No queda ningún miembro vivo a excepción de…”

“Morgana Pendragon” dijo Elaine sin inmutarse.

Finalmente Arturo se dio cuenta porque la chica se le hacía familiar. Ella era parecida a Morgause, ¿cómo no lo vio antes?

“Morgause y Morgana, ¿qué parentesco tienes con ellas?” demandó el rey sin bajar la espada.

“Ellas son mis hermanas. Soy la segunda hija de Gorlois y Vivianne de Tintagel” respondió tranquilamente Elaine.

“¿Cuáles son tus intenciones aquí? ¿Venganza?” preguntó el rey amenazadoramente.

“No, majestad. Como dije vengo en son de paz”.

“¿Eres como ellas? ¿También tienes magia?” preguntó Arturo desconfiadamente.

Elaine entrecerró los ojos mirando duramente al rey. “La tengo. Pero a diferencia de ellas no tengo intenciones de dañar a Camelot”.

“Desde luego” respondió Arturo sarcásticamente.

“Déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿desconfías por quiénes son mis hermanas o por el hecho de que tengo magia?” preguntó Elaine molesta.

Arturo guardó silencio momentáneamente. “Eres su hermana. ¿Por qué no serías como ellas?” respondió el rey.

“Y _tú_ eres el hijo de Uther Pendragon. Ahora que aclaramos nuestros lazos sanguíneos, tal vez podríamos recordar que somos nuestras propias personas” contestó Elaine mientras sus ojos destellaban molesta ante como la juzgaba el rey.

Arturo se sorprendió ante la audacia de la joven. Muy pocos se atrevieron a hablarle de ese modo, aunque ella tenía razón, ¿debía juzgarla por  ser hermana de las brujas que habían causado tanta pena y miseria? ¿De verdad no vendría con deseos de venganza? Serenándose, finalmente dijo:

“Bien. ¿A qué has venido?” preguntó Arturo todavía con la espada en mano.

“Vine para entrevistarme con una persona. Emrys. Me dijeron que podía encontrarlo en la corte de Camelot” dijo la joven un poco nerviosa.

“¿Emrys?” se extrañó Arturo “No hay nadie aquí con ese nombre” respondió Arturo recelando.

“¿No lo conoces?” respondió incrédula “Entonces…él todavía no… ¡No lo sabes!” exclamó Elaine perpleja y asustada. Cuando sintió el poder de Emrys ella creía que finalmente se había revelado ante el Actual y Futuro Rey. Había cometido un error y arriesgado su vida al venir aquí.

“¿Qué es lo que no sé? Responde la pregunta” ordenó Arturo.

“Yo…” Elaine dudó. Estaba en peligro aquí en Camelot, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Emrys? Bien, había llegado hasta aquí y no se iba a retractar. “Te lo diré. Pero no aquí y frente a todos” dijo desafiante.

“¿Cómo sabré que no intentarás algo?” respondió Arturo.

“No lo haré. Es más déjame darte algo como acto de buena fe y confianza. Si me permiten” dijo Elaine mientras sacaba de su bolso una caja de madera. Los guardias se tensaron mientras la joven abría la caja lentamente.

“Quietos” ordenó Arturo igualmente nervioso. ¿Qué haría Elaine?

Una vez abierta la caja, Elaine se la acercó a Arturo. Dentro de ella, había únicamente un par de esposas de hierro con una pequeña llave. El rey resopló. Tanto teatro para unas simples esposas.

“¿Unas esposas?” preguntó incrédulo Arturo.

“No son simples esposas. Si las miras de cerca verás que tienen runas de la Antigua Religión. Pónmelas y atarás mi magia. No podré usarla de ninguna manera” respondió Elaine.

“¿Y debo de creer que son auténticas?” preguntó Arturo levantando una ceja con incredulidad. Ningún hechicero permitiría que su magia sea atada, obviamente debía de haber un truco aquí.

“Si no crees que sean auténticas, ¿por qué no dejas que tu médico de la corte las evalúe?” respondió impaciente Elaine mirando hacia Gaius, quien durante toda la conversación miraba atónito y nerviosamente a la joven.

“¿Gaius?” dijo Arturo alcanzándole las esposas.

El médico se acercó y las tomó examinándolas detenidamente. Con una ceja levantada las hizo girar en sus manos una y otra vez, pasando sus dedos siguiendo las runas grabadas en el frío metal.

“¿Y bien?” preguntó el rey impaciente.

“Las esposas son auténticas” dijo Gaius continuando con su examen “Las runas están diseñadas para atar la magia como ella dice. Pero también hay…” Gaius se quedó en silencio mirando asombrado a Elaine.

“¿Qué es?” urgió Arturo sospechando una trampa de la hechicera.

“Hay una runa de más que nunca antes había visto en esta clase de grilletes. De acuerdo con ella, sólo la persona que los coloque será la única que podrá abrirlos con la llave” dijo Gaius sin retirar su mirada de Elaine.

“Exactamente” dijo Elaine.

“Espera, ¿me estás pidiendo…?”

“Lo hago. Para que veas que no tengo malas intenciones te estoy dando la opción de atar mi magia y dejarme indefensa ante ti y tus caballeros. No hay trampa, como Gaius ha notado. ¿Y bien?” dijo Elaine cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Arturo con una ceja levantada.

“Muy bien. Será como tú dices” respondió Arturo.


	18. Chapter 18

Arturo lideraba la comitiva junto con Gwen. Detrás de él venía Elaine vigilada de cerca por León y Gwaine, detrás de ellos se encontraban Elyan y Percival junto con Gaius. A pesar de que le había colocado las esposas y había comprobado que la llave no funcionaba cuando era usada por alguien más, él todavía desconfiaba de la hechicera.

¿Qué clase de hechicera solicitaba que le ataran su magia? Cada vez la magia y sus partidarios lo confundían más. ¿Podría ser cosa de hechiceros el no tener sentido o había algún truco aquí? Arturo dirigió una pequeña mirada a su esposa. Gwen estaba muy silenciosa y tensa, ¿cuántos familiares perdidos podía tener Morgana? ¿Podría ella ser un peligro? Morgause ciertamente había sido una amenaza, pero Elaine…ella parecía ser un caso completamente distinto.

El grupo ingresó a la Sala de la Mesa Redonda. Habían decidido hablar con ella ahí para mantener la mayor discreción y privacidad posibles. Desde que la habían instalado, Arturo había ordenado que nadie debía de molestarlos o interrumpirlos en sus reuniones a menos que fuera de extrema emergencia.

“Bien, nuevamente ¿A qué viniste aquí?” empezó Arturo a interrogarla una vez que todos se habían puesto en sus lugares mirándola con curiosidad y recelo.

Elaine suspiró preparándose para contestar. Había abierto la boca y ahora tenía que decir todo cuanto sabía. Los druidas le habían advertido de no intervenir entre los asuntos de Emrys y el Actual y Futuro Rey, pero ahora no había marcha atrás. Además, el tiempo apremiaba.

“Vine buscando a Emrys” empezó Elaine “Sentí su presencia cuando estaba cerca de Elmet. Así que sospeché que él había regresado a Camelot, y creí que finalmente él se había revelado ante el Actual y Futuro Rey. Claramente me equivoqué” resopló Elaine disgustada.

“¿El Actual y Futuro Rey? ¿Quién es Emrys? ¿Quiénes son estás personas?” preguntó Arturo confundido. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esos títulos. Merlín en algún momento lo había llamado así. Él no había dado más explicaciones, así que sólo asumió que era parte de su parloteo y de los tantos nombres que se inventaba. Y Emrys, alguna vez escuchó a Morgana nombrarlo _‘Ni siquiera Emrys podrá salvarte ahora’_ , ¿quiénes eran estas personas?

“¿De verdad estás diciendo que existen ellos? ¿El Actual y Futuro Rey y Emrys?” dijo Percival mirando escépticamente a la hechicera.

“No lo creo. Lo sé” dijo segura Elaine levantando la barbilla mostrando más confianza para reafirmar sus palabras.

“¿Sir Percival? ¿Qué sabes de esto?” preguntó el rey mirando con curiosidad a su caballero.

“Poco señor. Los druidas con los que crecí tenían historias que hablaban sobre el Actual y Futuro Rey y Emrys. Pero eran sólo historias que se le contaban a los niños” respondió Percival, mirando a Elaine con curiosidad.

“No son simples historias, Sir Caballero. Son profecías. Profecías que hablan sobre todo el futuro de Albión” dijo Elaine sonriendo.

“¿Qué dicen estás profecías?” preguntó Gwen sin ocultar su curiosidad.

“Las profecías hablan sobre la llegada del reinado de un gran rey. El rey que unirá a todo Albión y traerá una era de paz y prosperidad para todos, tanto para aquellos con magia como para los que no la tienen” dijo Elaine sonriendo imaginando ese mundo. Cuando no tuviera que seguir escondiéndose y ser vista como una abominación.

“¿Qué pasa con Emrys?” preguntó estoicamente León “¿Él que tiene que ver con este rey y las profecías?”

“Las profecías dicen que Emrys es el hechicero más poderoso que haya existido. Ningún otro usuario de magia podrá igualársele. Él es el guardián y consejero del Actual y Futuro Rey, y sólo juntos es como lograran traer la Edad de Oro de Albión” dijo Elaine con orgullo mientras hablaba de ese hombre.

Arturo miró incrédulo a Elaine. Obviamente la mujer era una fanática de esas historias. “¿Y de verdad crees que ellos están aquí en Camelot?” preguntó el rey.

“Aclaremos algo señor. El Actual y Futuro Rey eres tú” dijo Elaine seriamente.

“¿Yo?” preguntó incrédulo Arturo. ¿Cómo podía ser esto? ¿Él el futuro rey de todo Albión? Aunque su sueño es lograr y mantener la paz entre todos los reinos, lo que pensaba Elaine era demasiado grande. Algo que un solo hombre no podría siquiera lograr, sobre todo la paz con la magia.

“Ja. ¿La princesa es el rey que esperan los druidas?” exclamó divertido Gwaine ante la ironía de la situación.

“Mira, eso es lo que dicen todos los druidas. Si me preguntas, yo también lo dudo. El hijo del azote de la magia, Uther Pendragon, como el futuro rey que traerá la prosperidad y la paz liberando a la magia y terminando la persecución que sufren todos los de mi clase” se burló Elaine mirando fríamente a Arturo. “Pero sé que Emrys está aquí en Camelot, y si él dice que tú eres el rey profetizado estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad”.

“Emrys. ¿Cómo sabes que él está en Camelot?” pregunto Elyan.

“Hace unos días sentí su presencia aquí en el reino. Su magia había regresado después de tanto tiempo. Pero también con él, Morgana regresó” dijo Elaine con tristeza.

“¿Ella está viva?” preguntó asustada Gwen mientras veía en el rostro de sus amigos circular una variedad de emociones: sorpresa, temor, odio, ira. ¿Cómo pudo ser esto? ¿No había forma de detenerla? Ni siquiera Merlín lo había logrado a pesar de estar dispuesto a sacrificar su vida.

“Así es. Desgraciadamente, ella tiene todavía muchos seguidores. Muchos hechiceros se están reuniendo en torno a ella. Pronto se desatará la guerra” dijo Elaine gravemente. Tal vez ella no fuera una vidente como Morgana o Morgause, pero ella tenía un sexto sentido que le advertía que se avecinaban graves problemas. Algo oscuro se empezaba a gestar en el horizonte.

“¿Qué hay de Emrys?” preguntó Arturo.

“¿Qué pasa con él?” contestó confundida mirando al rey.

“Dices que él está en Camelot, ¿quién es él?” demandó Arturo.

Elaine se mordió el labio nerviosamente, ¿el rey se atrevería a hacer algo contra él? “No lo sé. Sabía que él estaría en Camelot, después de todo es tu protector, pero no sé quién es. Sería la primera vez que me encontrara con él”.

“¿De verdad él es tan poderoso?” preguntó Arturo nervioso al imaginar a un hechicero de tal poder a su lado. ¿Por qué siendo alguien como él se quedaría como un protector suyo? ¿Si era tan poderoso, no podría ser corrompido por la magia? Alguien así no podía ser confiable.

“Lo es. Se dice que ni las Altas Sacerdotisas pueden rivalizar con él” contestó Elaine “Debería alegrarte que este de tu lado y no en tu contra”.

“¡No!” exclamó Percival con los ojos brillantes al terminar de unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Aunque Elaine no conocía a Emrys, ella había dado la suficiente información para deducir quien era el hechicero.

“¿Percival?” preguntó Gwen mirando al caballero con preocupación.

“¿Todo está bien compañero?” dijo Gwaine mirando con extrañeza a su amigo por su reacción.

“Sé _quién_ es Emrys” dijo Percival aturdido ante la obvia revelación.

“¿Quién es?” dijo Arturo mirando al caballero quien negaba asombrado ante lo que había descubierto. “Percival, como tu rey, te ordenó que lo digas en este momento”.

“Es tan simple, señor. Si tú eres el Actual y Futuro Rey como lo ha dicho Elaine. Sólo conozco un hechicero dispuesto a dar su vida para protegerte. De hecho, todos lo conocemos” dijo el gigante caballero dándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

Fue cuando todos entendieron lo que quería decir su amigo. Sólo había una posible respuesta. ¿Qué hechicero se quedaría en Camelot arriesgando su vida? ¿Qué hechicero pondría en primer lugar la vida de Arturo antes que la suya? Sólo había una respuesta y lo habían visto superando en poder a la última sacerdotisa de la Antigua Religión.

“¿Merlín?” dijo Arturo entendiendo lo que insinuaba su caballero al mismo tiempo que los demás llegaban a la misma conclusión. “¿Merlín el hechicero más poderoso que existe? No, no puede ser. Imposible”

“De hecho, lo es, señor” dijo de repente Gaius causando que todos se sobresaltaran. El médico había permanecido en silencio desde que habían salido de la Sala del Trono para hablar con Elaine.

“¿Lo sabías?” preguntó Arturo mirando furioso al médico.

“Supe de las profecías y de su poder en cuanto el llegó a Camelot. El poder y el alcance de los poderes de Merlín es algo que nunca he podido determinar. Muchas veces parece que lo que puede hacer no tiene límites” respondió tranquilamente Gaius mirando seriamente al rey.

“¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?” gritó furioso el rey. Perfecto, más mentiras. No estaba seguro que le molestaba más, el hecho de que Merlín le hubiera contado todo a Gaius antes que él o que Gaius participara en la mentira haciéndolo pasar como un tonto. Había sospechado que él siempre lo supo, pero esto no evitaba que se sintiera dolido y enojado tanto con su médico como con Merlín.

“¿Y cuándo era el momento, Arturo?” replicó Gaius comenzando a enojarse “¿Cuándo salías a cazar hechiceros y druidas por órdenes de Uther? ¿Cuándo parecías seguir el mismo camino que tu padre? Merlín siempre quiso decirte todo. Tener que estar mintiendo todo el tiempo lo estaba matando, pero no había otra forma de mantenerlo a salvo. Por eso lo alenté a mantener su secreto escondido. Sabíamos que cuando estuvieras listo, él podría decirte todo. Pero cuando parecía ser el momento, tu opinión sobre la magia se endurecía nuevamente. Finalmente, cuando Merlín había decidido decirte la verdad, descubriste su magia y lo desterraste. Entonces dime, ¿cuándo era ese momento?” terminó Gaius temblando ante su discurso y osadía de hablarle así al rey. No pudo evitarlo, sólo en ese momento, Gaius se percató de cuan enojado estaba con su soberano en nombre de Merlín.

Arturo se quedó callado ante el discurso del médico. El resto de los presentes en la Sala miraron para otro lado, claramente incómodos ante la escena que había tenido lugar frente a ellos.

Arturo se sentía avergonzado. Arturo había cometido errores y acciones injustificadas como para esperar que se le confiaran estos secretos, pero ¿él no había demostrado ser distinto a Uther? Gaius tenía motivos para enojarse y reclamarle, pero de todas formas eso no justificaba las mentiras y los secretos. Ya no más. Ya estaba cansado de eso.

“No importa” dijo de repente Arturo volteándose y sobándose el puente de la nariz claramente molesto. “Todo esto será algo que trataré con Merlín o Emrys, o quien sea que sea. Pero antes hay que traerlo de vuelta”.

“¿Qué quieres decir con traerlo de vuelta?” preguntó Elaine palideciendo ante las palabras del rey.

“Desde que regresó Merlín, él ha estado en un profundo sueño del que no hemos podido despertarlo” dijo apesadumbrado Gaius mientras negaba con la cabeza preocupado por su sobrino.

“¿Puedo verlo? Quizás pueda hacer algo por él. Me entrené como sanadora con los druidas” dijo Elaine mirando al rey ansiosamente.

“¿Cómo sabremos que no le harás nada?” preguntó Arturo mirándola con desconfianza.

“Como lo dije antes, él es la esperanza de todos los de mi tipo. No tengo motivos para herirlo” repuso molesta Elaine ante las insinuaciones del rey.

“La última vez tus hermanas trataron de matarlo” respondió obstinadamente Arturo.

“Lo último que supe es que eres el hijo de Uther Pendragon y no un aliado de los que tienen magia. Y por lo que escuché, tampoco fuiste _precisamente_ un amigo y aliado de Emrys” replicó Elaine fríamente. “El tiempo apremia Arturo Pendragon. Morgana regresó y está en movimiento. Alvarr continua reuniendo seguidores para ella, y el único modo de detenerla es si Emrys y el Actual y Futuro Rey unen sus fuerzas. ¿Así que qué harás?”

Arturo guardó silencio mirando a la mujer. Ella tenía razón. Él no era precisamente un aliado para la gente con magia. De hecho, él no sabía que pensar, la magia lo había salvado en más de una ocasión, pero también le había traído dolor y desgracia a toda su gente. Si la magia dependía de las intenciones del hechicero, ¿por qué había tantos con deseos de destruirlo a él, a su familia y a su reino? Entonces la magia si corrompía y oscurecía los corazones.

Pero Merlín no parecía ser ese tipo de persona. Él era desinteresado y leal. Él había corrido de regreso a Camelot a pesar de la pena de muerte que pesaba sobre él. ¿Qué lo motivaba? ¿Era su amistad? ¿Era su destino? ¿Cuál era la verdad de todo el asunto de la magia? Su instinto le decía que la única forma de averiguarlo era trayendo a Merlín de regreso, ya sea que lo negara, o no, él todavía quería creer en su amigo.

“Muy bien. Por Merlín” dijo Arturo mirando a la hechicera resueltamente. Elaine por primera vez desde su encuentro, le sonrió alegremente con aprobación ante las palabras del rey.


	19. Chapter 19

El grupo salió rápidamente rumbo a las cámaras del médico. Las revelaciones de Elaine habían alterado considerablemente a todos los presentes, excepto a Gaius. Había un destino compartido entre Merlín y Arturo. El joven sirviente del rey, el hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y el hijo de Uther Pendragon, Arturo, el rey que uniría a todos los reinos de Albión como uno sólo y liberaría a la magia. Eran demasiadas cosas por asimilar. Había tantas preguntas y la única persona que podía dar respuestas yacía en un sueño profundo.

¿Qué tanto había hecho Merlín? Las patrullas y todos los problemas que había tenido el reino en los últimos años con la magia obviamente habían sido solucionados por Merlín. Pero, ¿qué lo motivaba en realidad? ¿Era la profecía? ¿Era su amistad? Todo lo que sabían de Merlín, ¿qué era verdad y qué no lo era? No podían culparlo por mentir, después de todo, su vida corría peligro, pero no podían sentirse traicionados y dolidos por eso, ¿no habían sido ellos sinceros con él? ¿No habían demostrado ser confiables?

Tenían que hablar con Merlín. Tenían mucho que agradecer, disculparse y preguntar. Pero antes tenían que traerlo de regreso. Sólo esperaban que Elaine pudiera hacer algo. Gaius era un médico reconocido, hábil y capaz en su área, había hecho ya todo lo posible. ¿Qué podría hacer ella que Gaius no haya intentado?

El grupo entró a las cámaras dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Merlín donde el brujo continuaba durmiendo. A su lado, Blaise se encontraba sentado tallando un pedazo de madera. Al ver entrar al grupo, el joven se levantó rápidamente interponiéndose entre el grupo y su amigo.

“¿Qué sucede?” preguntó Blaise mirando al grupo con recelo, y en el caso de Elaine, con curiosidad.

“Tranquilo muchacho” respondió Gaius con calma “Blaise, ella es Elaine LeFay, es sanadora. Quizás pueda hacer algo por Merlín”.

“Druida” dijo suavemente Blaise percatándose de la capa que vestía la joven mientras la miraba con los ojos llenos de esperanza y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

“No soy una druida” dijo Elaine “Sólo soy una sanadora, pero entrenada por los druidas” sonrió la joven caminando hacia la cama del paciente.

Elaine se sentó con gracia en el banquito que había estado usando Blaise mientras ponía toda su atención en el joven que no se había visto perturbado de su sueño. La joven lo miró con curiosidad mientras tomaba su mano y examinaba su pulso.

“¿De verdad es él?” preguntó Elaine con el entrecejo fruncido.

“Él es Merlín, si es lo que estás preguntando” dijo Arturo mirando fijamente a la hechicera examinando los signos vitales de su sirviente.

“No imaginaba que fuera así” murmuró Elaine mirando al joven. De pequeña, cuando le contaron las profecías de Emrys, ella imaginaba un hombre mayor, maduro e imponente, cuya presencia hablaba de fuerza y respeto, pero también sabiduría. Jamás hubiera pensado en el todopoderoso hechicero como un joven que parecía no tener nada asombroso en su persona.

“Gaius, ¿con qué lo has estado tratando?” preguntó Elaine de repente sin dejar de mirar a su paciente.

“Infusiones, mi lady. Mezclas de hierbas con el fin de energetizar” contestó el médico mientras enumeraba las hierbas y sus dosis. Elaine escuchó atentamente sin separar la vista del joven.

“¿Cuántas veces al día se las administras?” volvió a preguntar.

“Hasta cinco veces al día” respondió Gaius.

“¿Tuvo alguna reacción?” dijo Elaine sospechando la respuesta.

“Ningún cambio perceptible” se lamentó Gaius mirando a su pupilo.

“Ya veo” murmuró Elaine mirando con pesar a su paciente. El estado de Emrys era como el de Morgana. El médico había usado variantes de los remedios que ella usó para tratar a su hermana. Pero para estar seguros de que él sufría lo mismo que su hermana, primero tenía que probar todas las alternativas posibles.

“¿Ha-has considerado usar algún remedio alterno?” titubeó Elaine mirando hacia los reunidos en la pequeña habitación y en las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de Emrys.

“Lo he considerado, pero dadas las circunstancias no puedo llevarlo a cabo” dijo Gaius luciendo bastante incómodo.

“Señor, ¿puedo?” preguntó Elaine mientras levantaba lentamente sus manos descubriendo los grilletes hechizados.

“¿Quieres usar magia?” preguntó consternado Arturo.

“Majestad, Gaius ha hecho lo correcto para tratarlo. Temo que usar variantes u otros remedios que conozco no servirán de nada. Si la medicina tradicional falla, todavía hay remedios alternos. Pero, la decisión es tuya” dijo tranquilamente Elaine.

Arturo dudó. ¿Debía permitirle a la hechicera usar su magia? No estaba precisamente seguro de si debía. Elaine juraba que no tenía malas intenciones, pero, ¿eso no había sido el truco de Morgause para que asesinara a su padre?

El rey se giró para ver las reacciones de Gwen y los caballeros. Todos lucían un poco tensos. Conocían a Merlín, él era su amigo, por eso podían confiar en él y aceptar su magia. ¿Pero que había con Elaine? No la conocían, y ella era hermana de la mayor enemiga de Camelot, ¿podían confiar en ella? Los caballeros y Gwen voltearon a verlo. Nadie dijo nada, sólo lo miraron solemnemente y dándole toda su confianza. Si había una sola oportunidad de recuperar a su amigo, debían de aprovecharla. El pensamiento de todos era el mismo: _‘Por Merlín’_.

Arturo suspiró. “Bien, hazlo” dijo el rey acercándose a Elaine y abría los grilletes que retenían su magiae. En el momento en el que los grilletes cayeron al suelo, los ojos de la joven hechicera brillaron de un dorado intenso, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño viento agitaba su largo cabello. Arturo instintivamente llevó su mano a su empuñadura al mismo tiempo que los caballeros.

“¿Qué acabas de hacer?” demandó Arturo mirando furioso a la joven.

Elaine se balanceó mareada. “Lo lamento” dijo sinceramente “No esperaba que al liberar mi magia todo fuera….tan abrumador” resopló la hechicera mientras masajeaba sus sienes y respiraba profundamente.

“Eso no debería de haber pasado. ¿Elaine?” preguntó Gaius bastante enojado levantando su ceja. Ella sólo lo ignoró girándose un poco avergonzada.

“¡Lo que hiciste fue una tontería! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?” regañó Gaius.

“Tenía que ver a Emrys. Además, fue el único método que se me ocurrió para mostrar que no venía con mala voluntad” se defendió Elaine mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

“¿A costa de tu propia salud?” dijo incrédulo el médico.

“¿Su salud? Gaius, ¿de qué están hablando?” preguntó el rey mirando de un lado al otro sin entender de lo que estaban hablando su médico y la hechicera.

Gaius sacudió la cabeza mientras resoplaba muy molesto. “Los grilletes señor”.

“¿Qué pasa con ellos?” preguntó Arturo bastante confundido.

“Los grilletes funcionan aislando la magia de su propietario” explicó el médico “En general no causan problemas. Pero para personas como Elaine, esa clase de objetos pueden ser dañinos”.

“Gaius, no entiendo, ¿qué tiene ella de especial?” preguntó el rey.

“Elaine no es una hechicera común” dijo el médico “Ella es una bruja. Nació con habilidades mágicas”.

“¿Nacer con habilidades mágicas?” repitió incrédulo Arturo “Eso es imposible. Nadie nace siendo un hechicero. Ellos al final eligen ese camino”.

“Tienes razón, majestad” se burló Elaine “Olvidamos que _tú_ eras el experto en magia”.

“¿Es posible?” preguntó Gwen adelantándose a su esposo antes de que le gritara a Elaine.

“Son casos muy raros, más no imposibles” respondió Gaius mirando con desaprobación a la joven. “Un hechicero decide aprender magia. Debe entrenarse durante años para controlarla y manipularla. A diferencia de un brujo, que nace con esa capacidad. Su poder puede manifestarse a distintas edades, pero una vez que se presenta, ellos no tienen elección en aprenderla”.

“¿Por qué no pueden evitarlo?” preguntó Sir León.

“Porque forma parte de nosotros” dijo de repente Elaine “La magia es como una extensión de nuestra alma o un sentido adicional. En circunstancias de estrés o de peligro, la magia puede reaccionar instintivamente. Incluso lesionar a otros en contra de nuestros deseos” dijo Elaine con amargura mientras recordaba su pasado.

Arturo estaba lívido. No sabía que pensar de todo esto. Si había personas que nacían con magia, entonces eran inocentes de practicarla, no tenían elección. Nacían con algo que no elegían. Las leyes de Camelot prácticamente condenaban su nacimiento y su existencia. ¿Cómo podría ser esto? ¿Su padre conocía las diferencias? Con amargura, el rey sabía que eso no hubiera detenido a su padre en su persecución de la magia. Sólo lo habría alentado. Nadie nace siendo malvado, ¿entonces la magia no los corrompía o su destino era inevitable?

“Bien” dijo Elaine incómoda “Si no hay problema, voy a comenzar” dijo mientras se giraba hacia Merlín y tomaba su mano mientras colocaba la otra sobre su frente. Concentrando su magia, Elaine dijo:

“ **Ic þe þurhhæle þin** **mamera** ”.

Todos contuvieron la respiración mientras veían los ojos de la joven brillar de color dorado, pero Merlín no reaccionó ante el hechizo. Elaine frunció el ceño. Tomando un nuevo respiro, Elaine dijo:

“ **Ic i gebíege fram séo carcernþéostru** ”

Nuevamente Merlín no reaccionó ante el hechizo. Elaine continuó recitando hechizo tras hechizo mientras su ceño sólo aumentaba al igual que su frustración. “Vamos Emrys, te necesitamos” rogó Elaine mirando con preocupación al joven. “ **Āstand ond** **beorhte unc slacful dæges eage!** ”

Merlín permaneció dormido sin importar lo que hiciera o dijera Elaine. La joven sólo negó con la cabeza frustrada y derrotada. “Lo lamento, fallé” dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular. Justo como lo temía, él está en la misma situación que Morgana; y ella no tenía los medios para traerlo de regreso.

“No tienes que disculparte. Hiciste lo que pudiste” le dijo la reina dándole una suave sonrisa.

“Pero no fue suficiente” dijo amargamente Arturo.

“¡Arturo!” reprendió la reina a su esposo ante su ingratitud y falta de tacto.

“No se preocupe, majestad. Él tiene razón” dijo con pena Elaine mientras frotaba el dorso de la mano de Merlín con tristeza ¿Y si él no despertaba? ¿Si sólo permanecía en ese sueño eternamente?

“¿Eso es todo? ¿Simplemente nos rendimos?” dijo de repente Blaise mirando a todos los presentes “Bien, Elaine no lo logró, pero ella no es la única hechicera o bruja en la tierra”.

“Podríamos llevarlo con los druidas” sugirió Percival.

“Dudo que incluso ellos puedan hacer algo” dijo Elaine “Morgana estaba igual que Emrys, sumida en un profundo sueño. No sé como despertó, quizás por sus propios medios, pero ningún tratamiento ni hechizo funcionaba con ella”.

“¿Esto podría ser obra de ella?” preguntó Gwaine mirando con frustración a su amigo “Algo que la bruja pudiera haber hecho durante o después de su duelo”.

“No lo creo. No siento la magia de Morgana actuando sobre Emrys. Esto no es simple magia, es algo más. Algo demasiado poderoso y que desconozco por completo”.

“Bueno, alguien debe de saber de esto” gritaron Arturo y Gwaine enojados.

“De hecho, lo hay señor” dijo de repente Gaius dando un paso adelante.

“¿Qué? Gaius, ¿porque no lo dijiste antes?” replicó Arturo molesto y esperanzado al mismo tiempo.

“Quería probar todas las posibilidades antes de recurrir a él. El último recurso. Y mucho me temo que esto no te va a gustar, señor”.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Arturo tratando de imaginar que o quien podría ser el último recurso del médico para salvar a Merlín.

“Señor, creo que es momento de llamar a Kilgharrah, el Gran Dragón” dijo Gaius seriamente mirando a todos los presentes en la habitación hasta detenerse en el sorprendido rey.


	20. Chapter 20

_‘Creo que es momento de llamar a Kilgharrah, el Gran Dragón’_

_‘…el Gran Dragón’_

Las palabras del médico sonaron una y otra vez en la ya atribulada mente del rey. Pero, no podía ser. El Gran Dragón estaba muerto. Él le había asestado un golpe mortal salvando a Camelot. Merlín le había asegurado… _Mer_ lín. El hechicero le había mentido nuevamente ¿por qué no le sorprendía?

“Pero Gaius, el Gran Dragón está muerto. Arturo le dio un golpe mortal, ¿no es cierto?” dijo de repente Gwen esperanzada de que el médico no hablara en serio sobre el hecho de que el dragón todavía vivía.

“Él mintió, ¿no es cierto?” suspiró Arturo mirando con pesar al médico al darse cuenta que uno de sus más grandes logros eran una mentira de su sirviente, que sólo lo hizo pasar por un tonto _‘¿Qué otras mentiras tengo que descubrir Merlín?’_ pensó amargamente el rey sintiendo la traición de su sirviente.

“Lo lamento, señor” dijo Gaius suspirando cansinamente. Muchas de estas revelaciones debía haberlas hecho el mismo Merlín. Sólo esperaba que después de todo esto, la opinión y los deseos de los demás por ayudarlo no disminuyeran. Si Merlín regresaba para encontrar el desprecio de sus amigos, eso seguramente lo destruiría.

“¿Merlín lo derrotó? ¿Lo alejó de Camelot?” preguntó Elyan sorprendido de la hazaña del brujo “¿Qué tan poderoso es?”

“Merlín detuvo el ataque ordenándole a Kilgharrah que se detuviera, también le prohibió volver a lastimar o atentar contra Camelot y su gente. Después de eso lo desterró de aquí” dijo Gaius mirando a los demás tratando de evaluar sus reacciones ante el alcance de los poderes de su pupilo.

“¿Y el dragón simplemente obedeció?” preguntó incrédulo el rey.

“No puede negarse a las órdenes de Merlín. Él tiene que obedecerlas, no tiene opción” respondió el médico.

“Gaius, los únicos a los que obedecería un dragón son a los Dragonlord. ¿Merlín es uno?” dijo León con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por la nueva revelación sobre el joven sirviente. ¿Qué más no sabían sobre él?

“Así es” dijo Gaius llanamente.

“Vaya, vaya. Así que el buen Merlín es un hechicero y un Dragonlord. Siempre supe que había más en él de lo que dejaba ver” dijo Gwaine con una gran sonrisa “Una vez que se despierte tenemos mucho que hacer”.

“Sir Gwaine, esto es serio” regañó el rey a su caballero quien sólo seguía sonriendo divertido ante las revelaciones de su amigo.

“Si él es un Dragonlord, ¿por qué esperó tanto tiempo para detener al dragón? ¿Por qué dejó que atacara la ciudad? ¿Por qué dejó morir a tanta gente?” preguntó Arturo recordando la destrucción de la ciudad y el dolor de su gente por sus pérdidas. ¿De verdad Merlín fue tan indiferente a lo sucedido? ¿Ya empezaba a oscurecerse por su alma?

“El poder de un Dragonlord se transmite de padre a hijo, señor. Una vez que el padre de Merlín murió, él heredó su don.” dijo Gaius sintiendo pena por Merlín y el poco tiempo que tuvo con su padre. “Créeme Arturo, Merlín más que nadie se ha lamentado por lo sucedido con el dragón”.

“¡Balinor! El Dragonlord que fuimos a buscar, ¿él era el padre de Merlín?” preguntó horrorizado Arturo. “¡Él me dijo que no lo conocía y que no sabía quién era su padre!” ¿Por qué no confío en él con esta historia? ‘ _¡Dioses! Y todavía le dije que no lo llorara. Le dije que no debía llorar a su padre, que no lo valía. ¿Cómo pude ser tan indiferente con él?’_ pensó con vergüenza el rey.

“Así es” dijo con tristeza Gaius “Merlín sólo supo que Balinor era su padre hasta que salieron en su búsqueda para detener a Kilgharrah. Y de igual forma, Balinor sólo supo que tenía un hijo hasta que lo encontraron”.

“Gaius, ¿por qué lo dejó? ¿Por qué abandonó a Hunith y a Merlín” preguntó Gwen con lágrimas mientras sentía un dolor y pena por su amigo y su madre abandonados.

“La Purga, querida” respondió Gaius “Uther llevó a la extinción a los dragones y también se aseguró de que los Dragonlords no escaparan de su persecución. Cuando Uther descubrió que Balinor estaba en Ealdor, él mandó tropas a cazarlo. Balinor se enteró, y huyó dejando a Hunith, sin saber que ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Se fue para protegerla. Hunith simplemente habría sido vista como alguien asociada con un hombre con talentos que el rey consideró cercanos a la magia” concluyó el médico.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Ninguno conocía esa parte de la historia de Merlín. Algo más que debían sumar a todo lo que desconocían sobre su amigo. Él siempre afirmó que nunca conoció a su padre, y cuando se hablaba de eso, él evitaba el tema. Ahora sabían el porqué. Sin importar lo que pasara, ellos estarían para él cuando regresara.

 “¿Qué hay del dragón? ¿Cómo nos podría ayudar?” preguntó Arturo de repente alejando todos sus pensamientos y emociones sobre su sirviente. Detestaba lo que empezaba a descubrir sobre Merlín. Su padre había destruido a la familia de su amigo, y por ir a buscarlo, Balinor murió. _‘Balinor era un Dragonlord, corrompido por la magia. Él debía de morir’_ dijo de repente una voz en la mente del rey. _‘Pero, ¿lo era? ¿Acaso no salvó la vida de Merlín y también la mía?’_.

“Kilgharrah ha ayudado y aconsejado a Merlín en el pasado. Confío en que nos ayudé a traerlo de regreso” dijo Gaius.

“¿Aconsejar? Una criatura así ¿cómo puede dar consejos?” preguntó León confundido.

“Sir León, los dragones son criaturas sabias y llenas de conocimiento. No son bestias salvajes y destructivas como les han hecho creer” dijo Gaius severamente.

“Si lo que el Gran Dragón le hizo a Camelot es la sabiduría de los dragones, ahora entiendo porque mi padre los cazó hasta su extinción” acusó Arturo impulsivamente recordando al dragón asesinando a su gente y a sus hombres.

“Los dragones no son tan diferentes a nosotros, señor. Cuando nos enojamos podemos actuar impulsivamente. Él sólo reaccionó por ira y venganza contra Uther por la destrucción de su especie y su cautiverio” defendió Gaius.

“Eso no justifica todas las muertes de toda la gente inocente” replicó Arturo.

“No, no lo hace” dijo Gaius mientras negaba con la cabeza “Pero por desgracia, desde la Purga, sólo estamos dando vueltas en un círculo interminable de violencia y derramamiento de sangre”.

“Gaius, ¿cómo vamos a contactarlo?” preguntó de repente Percival “Podría estar en cualquier lado”.

Suspirando, el viejo médico salió de la habitación de su pupilo. Los demás lo siguieron con curiosidad mirando como el hombre buscaba entres sus estantes y anaqueles hasta dar con una hoja bastante gastada. “Durante la Purga y después de ella, tu padre destruyó miles de textos, libros y objetos mágicos; y aquellos que no pudo destruir los guardó en las bóvedas. Afortunadamente pude rescatar esto” dijo el médico mientras ponía la hoja y dejaba que los demás la vieran.

“Es un texto mágico” acusó Arturo mirando con desaprobación al médico.

“Es un hechizo para llamar a un dragón. Con esto podremos convocar a Kilgharrah” respondió Gaius ignorando la mirada desaprobadora que le daba el joven rey.

“¿Te das cuenta que al guardar esto has traicionado a Camelot y a tus reyes?” preguntó Arturo sin darle tregua al médico.

“Lo sé perfectamente, señor. Pero dado que ahora se necesita, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho” dijo Gaius mientras levantaba su ceja con desafío. Ya había traicionado a mucha gente al dejarlos morir a manos de Uther. No iba a retroceder ahora para dejar morir a Merlín.

“Desajusta tu corsé princesa, y piensa que más que una traición es una oportunidad para salvar a Merlín. Eso, si de verdad quieres salvarlo” dijo Gwaine entrecerrando los ojos y mirando con desaprobación a su rey.

“¡Por supuesto que quiero eso!” exclamó molesto Arturo.

“Entonces no se diga más, vamos a hablar con el dragón” dijo Gwaine dando una palmada y encaminándose hacia la puerta de los aposentos de Gaius.

“Sugiero que hagamos esto mañana” dijo de repente el médico sonando demasiado cansado mientras veía a todos los presentes.

“¿Qué?” se giró un sorprendido Gwaine ante la decisión del médico.

“Se hace tarde y ha sido un día muy largo para todos. Será mejor que descansemos. Todos lo necesitamos” dijo Gaius mirando a los presentes con severidad.

“Pero…” empezó a replicar Gwaine.

“Gaius tiene razón. Ha sido un largo día y todos tenemos que recuperar nuestra fuerzas” dijo Gwen de repente entrando en su modo de “madre preocupada” mientras le daba una severa mirada al caballero que lo hizo callar inmediatamente. “Elaine, si te parece, podemos disponer de alguna habitación” dijo la reina mirando a la joven hechicera con simpatía.

“Gracias majestad, pero no quiero causar más molestias de las necesarias” dijo la joven muy sorprendida ante la generosidad de la reina de Camelot.

“Ninguna molestia. Me aseguraré de que estén listas para que te instales” dijo la reina tomando la mano de Arturo y guiándolo fuera de las cámaras de Gaius, seguidos de cerca por su esposo, los aturdidos caballeros, y un bastante molesto Gwaine que murmuraba sobre reinas y madres preocuponas.


	21. Chapter 21

“¿Arturo?” llamó Gwen mirando a su esposo quien sólo estaba sentado en su escritorio con la mirada perdida. Apenas había regresado de dejar a Elaine en una pequeña habitación cerca de las habitaciones de Gaius y había solicitado que les llevaran, a ella y a su esposo, la cena a sus habitaciones.

“¿Arturo?” volvió a llamar Gwen sentándose a su lado y tomando la mano del rey, sobresaltando a su esposo que se volteó a verla con los ojos vidriosos.

“Guinevere” dijo el rey dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su esposa.

“¿Qué piensas de todo esto?” preguntó Gwen mirando a los atormentados ojos del rey.

“No lo sé. Son demasiadas cosas por asimilar. Ya no es sólo la magia de Merlín y traer a un viejo amigo de regreso. Ahora hay más: es un Dragonlord y comanda al Gran Dragón que todavía está vivo, y se supone que también es el hechicero más poderoso que existe o existirá. Guinevere, ya no sé qué pensar, ¿quién es Merlín?” se quejó el rey frustrado tapando su rostro con sus manos.

“Arturo, estoy tan sorprendida como tú de lo que reveló Elaine sobre Merlín. Pero eso no cambia quien es él: nuestro amigo. _Tu_ mejor amigo. Además, te olvidas que, según Elaine, él es tu guardián y consejero, él está a tu servicio. Justo como era antes de saber todo esto sobre él”.

“¿Pero por qué?” preguntó confundido el rey levantando la mirada hacia su reina “¿Por qué el hechicero más poderos a mi lado? ¿Por qué alguien con magia protegería a un Pendragon? No tiene sentido. A menos que… a menos que sólo sea por esa profecía de los druidas” dijo el rey con amargura. No había amistad, sólo un interés para que cumpliera con ella liberando la magia.

“No lo creo, y tú lo sabes bien. Nadie que los haya visto juntos puede negar su amistad. Hace mucho tiempo superaron las barreras de amo y sirviente. Sólo…confía en él, Arturo. Dale la oportunidad para explicarse” dijo la reina abrazando a su esposo con ternura.

Arturo no contestó. Volvió a mirar al espacio sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Sin que ninguno lo viera o notara, las sombras que cubrían al joven rey se volvían a agitar en torno al monarca.

-oOo-

El grupo salió de Camelot lo más temprano posible. Arturo iba a la cabeza del grupo junto con Gwen, quien se había negado a quedarse atrás a esperar su regreso. Los caballeros iban detrás junto con Elaine y Gaius.

“¿Gaius? ¿Dónde?” preguntó el rey volteándose a ver a su médico.

“Merlín y Kilgharrah se reunían en un claro en el bosque. Necesitamos uno suficientemente grande para que pueda albergar a un dragón”.

“Señor” llamó Sir León acercándose a Arturo “El claro donde lo enfrentamos no está lejos. Podemos ir ahí” sugirió el caballero.

“Bien, vamos allá” dijo el rey espoleando a su caballo hacia el claro.

Al llegar a su destino, Arturo desmontó y ató a su caballo en uno de los árboles, al igual que los demás miembros del grupo. El rey salió al claro recordando esa lejana noche. Había corrido para lanzar un último ataque contra al dragón después de la muerte de Balinor. León, Merlín y otros once caballeros habían salido junto con él. Ninguno de los otros caballeros sobrevivieron. Sus muertes todavía lo atormentaban. Y ahora, aquí estaban de nuevo para encontrarse con el dragón, pero bajo condiciones de paz. ¿Podría ser? ¿El dragón no trataría de asesinarlos para terminar con lo que había empezado hace tanto tiempo?

“Señor” llamó Gaius acercándose al a al rey “Si lo permite, convocaré al dragón”.

“Adelante Gaius” consintió el rey retrocediendo un poco para darle espacio al médico.

“Muy bien” dijo el médico levantando la hoja con el hechizo “ **Megáli Drákos érchomai se sas gia voítheia kai symvoulés enópsei tis anánkis mou kai tou laoú mou** ” dijo Gaius con una voz grave. Cuando terminó negó con la cabeza. No había funcionado, no había sentido su magia actuar.

“ **Megáli Drákos érchomai se sas gia voítheia kai symvoulés enópsei tis anánkis mou kai tou laoú mou** ” repitió Gaius el hechizo sintiendo un pequeño tirón por parte de su magia, pero apenas había sido suficiente.

“¿Gaius?” llamó Gwen acercándose a él viéndolo resignado tras sus intentos de realizar el hechizo de invocación.

“Es difícil, mi lady” dijo el médico con una voz un poco cansada “Hace mucho que no hago esto”.

“Tal vez pueda ayudar” dijo Elaine acercándose al médico “Para enseñar a los jóvenes que empiezan a usar magia, los druidas vinculan brevemente su magia con sus estudiantes, guiándolos para que puedan entrar en contacto con ella y usarla. Quizás podamos hacer eso. Dame tu mano”.

Sorprendido, Gaius tomó la mano de Elaine mientras ella cerraba los ojos concentrando su magia en la búsqueda del núcleo mágico del médico. Una vez que lo encontró, ella abrió los ojos que tenían un color dorado al igual que los del médico. Al mismo tiempo, los dos recitaron el hechizo.

Un suave viento agitó la copa de los árboles mientras ambos hechiceros invocaban al dragón. Arturo y los demás retrocedieron asombrados ante la fuerza y autoridad que irradiaban ambas personas. En cuanto terminaron, Elaine rompió el vínculo. Gaius se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser por la joven que logró sostenerlo.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó preocupada.

“No había previsto el esfuerzo que requeriría para este hechizo” se disculpó Gaius “Solamente tengo que sentarme”.

Elaine lo llevó a un tocón cercano donde el médico se sentó y dio un suave agradecimiento a la joven. Los caballeros se acercaron rápidamente preocupados ofreciéndole sus odres de agua para que bebiera.

“¿Y ahora?” preguntó el rey después de asegurarse de que su médico estuviera bien.

“Ahora, esperamos” dijo Gaius respirando muy profundo.

-oOo-

“¿Seguro que funcionó?” dijo impaciente Arturo que estaba recargado en uno de los árboles que bordeaban el claro. Habían pasado diez minutos y ya estaba demasiado intranquilo por no poder hacer algo más.

“Funcionó, señor” dijo Gaius que seguía sentado en el tocón un poco más tranquilo.

“¿Y por qué no llega?” continuó enojado el rey.

“Señor, no somos Dragonlords. Kilgharrah es libre de negarse a venir si así lo desea” respondió pacientemente el médico.

“¿¡Cómo!?” dijo incrédulo Arturo al ver que todo el éxito de esta misión dependía de la buena voluntad del Gran Dragón, eso si él tenía buena voluntad hacia ellos.

“Elaine, ¿cómo llegaste a vivir con los druidas?” preguntó suavemente Gwen tratando de cambiar de tema y evitar los seguros reclamos de su esposo. Tenía curiosidad de saber sobre la joven hechicera que había aparecido apenas el día de ayer. Si ella era una LeFay, entonces era una noble, ¿cómo es que terminó viviendo con los druidas ejerciendo como sanadora?

La joven se tensó al escuchar la pregunta de la reina, mientras que los caballeros se acercaron un poco para escuchar su historia. Ella no tenía deseos de hablar sobre ello. Era demasiado doloroso recordar la pérdida de su familia y como había descubierto su magia.

“¿Elaine?” preguntó la reina sintiéndose culpable al ver que había hecho una pregunta que obviamente la incomodaba.

“Yo…es una historia larga y triste” dijo Elaine con los ojos brillantes.

“Bueno, tenemos tiempo” dijo de repente Arturo sentándose junto a su esposa.

“¡Arturo!” reprendió la reina mirando severamente a su esposo.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?” preguntó el rey sin entender porque su esposa y los demás lo veían molestos.

“Ella no desea hablar de eso” dijo la reina poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el inconsciente e insensible de su esposo.

“No, está bien majestad” dijo Elaine girándose hacia los demás “Mis primeros años pasaron en Tintagel junto con mis padres y mis hermanas. Morgause era la mayor y Morgana la menor. Crecimos rodeadas de lujo, mimadas por nuestros padres y vigiladas de cerca por nuestras nanas” dio la joven recordando aquellos años cuando su familia estaba completa y no tenían que preocuparse por luchar para sobrevivir.

“Cuando tenía seis años, mi padre murió en una emboscada mientras servía al rey Uther Pendragon. Mi madre enviudó y tomó el control de las tierras de Tintagel. Un año después de la muerte de mi padre, Odín nos atacó, y la ciudad cayó” dijo Elaine con tristeza mientras recordaba el ataque, los gritos de guerra y el terror de toda la gente.

“Yo…no recuerdo bien que pasó en ese momento. Los ejércitos de Cornwall habían cruzado las puertas. Los sirvientes y nobles corrían por todos lados. Yo estaba sola y asustada buscando a mi madre y a mis hermanas mientras escuchaba como la batalla estaba a las puertas de la fortaleza. Fue en ese momento cuando encontré a la doncella que nos cuidaba. Niniane se llamaba”.

_Flashback_

_“¡Mi lady! ¡Elaine!” gritó Niniane mientras corría hacia la niña que se había detenido al escuchar su nombre._

_“¡Niniane! ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Dónde están Morgause y Morgana?” preguntó la niña mientras las lágrimas corrían por su asustado rostro estremeciéndose ante los gritos de los guerreros, el choque de las espadas y los gritos de pánico de todos dentro del castillo._

_“Oh mi niña” dijo la doncella abrazándola “Tenemos que salir de aquí” dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Elaine y se encaminaba hacia uno de los pasadizos que usaban los sirvientes rumbo a la salida._

_“¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de mi madre y mis hermanas?” chilló la niña mientras corría junto a Niniane._

_“Descuida, estoy segura que habrán logrado salir a tiempo” tranquilizó la doncella con una sonrisa mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de la niña y apresuraba el paso buscando la ruta de escape más cercana._

_Fin del flashback_

“Niniane y yo logramos escapar del castillo. Nos internamos en el bosque corriendo a toda velocidad. Por desgracia, los hombres de Odín no estaban lejos. Ellos nos encontraron y comenzaron a perseguirnos” dijo Elaine mientras sus ojos se oscurecían con el recuerdo de lo sucedido.

“Mientras corríamos, una flecha golpeó a Niniane” dijo Elaine sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían. Gwen se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada de la historia de la joven al mismo tiempo que sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

“Ella me dijo que siguiera corriendo, que no mirara atrás y que me escondiera” retomó Elaine su historia “Corrí y corrí, hasta que tropecé y caí en una zanja. Debí de perder el conocimiento, porque cuando desperté, me encontré rodeada de un grupo de varios hombres que me llevaron a su campamento. Me pusieron cadenas y esposas; todavía era una niña pero sabía lo que había pasado, me había atrapado un grupo de esclavistas”.

“Esa noche, me sacaron y me llevaron con su jefe. El hombre tenía un fierro al rojo vivo. Sabía que me iban a marcar como si fuera ganado” dijo Elaine con los ojos brillantes llenos de furia “Grité y lloré aterrada por lo que iba a suceder. Supliqué una y otra vez, pero el bastardo sólo se río de mí. Lo último que recuerdo es que perdí el sentido”.

“Cuando desperté, estaba rodeada de un grupo de druidas. Ellos me dijeron que habían sentido mi angustia y habían venido en mi ayuda. Sorprendida, miré para todos lados y descubrí que el campamento de los esclavistas había sido destruido y los hombres yacían en el suelo. Muertos o inconscientes, no lo sé. Ellos me explicaron que había hecho magia para defenderme, que había sido instintivo. Esa fue la primera vez que use magia” dijo la joven bruja sintiendo una punzada de culpa por lo que había hecho. Esos hombres lo merecían, pero no por eso se complacía con haberlos dañado.

“¡Dioses! Estaba aterrada. Había escuchado sobre la Purga de Uther y de repente tenía magia y estaba con un grupo de druidas. Gente con magia, que según el rey, ellos eran peligrosos y malvados” dijo Elaine con una burla amarga ante la idea “Los druidas del Clan del Cuervo me adoptaron. Ellos me enseñaron a controlar mi magia para evitar que mis emociones la afectaran. La sanadora del clan, Charis, ella se encargó de mí y me enseñó su oficio” dijo Elaine con una pequeña sonrisa recordando a su familia adoptiva.

“Cuando cumplí quince años, el campamento fue atacado por soldados de Camelot” dijo Elaine entrecerrando los ojos mientras un brillo de ira y desprecio se asomaba en su rostro mientras miraba a su público, que se estremecieron al escucharlo. “Nadie sobrevivió al ataque. Todos fueron asesinados: hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños. ¡Dioses! Hasta los bebés no encontraron misericordia. Los druidas son pacíficos, evitan la violencia tanto física como mágica. ¿De verdad Uther era _tan_ estúpido para no ver eso?” dijo Elaine con su voz cargada de veneno haciendo que Arturo se estremeciera sintiéndose avergonzado de su padre.

“Sobreviví por usar mi magia para defenderme a mí y a los demás, pero de nada sirvió. Logré escapar. Pero nuevamente me quedé sola” dijo Elaine con amargura “¡Cómo odié a Camelot! ¡A su rey y a su gente!” gritó exasperada la bruja recordando cómo había perdido todo por la ignorancia de un reino y su rey loco. “Quería ver a Uther y a sus soldados arder en una pira como ellos habían hecho con tanta gente” siseó Elaine.

“Poco después encontré una banda de renegados: hechiceros que también deseaban vengarse de Camelot. Así que me uní a ellos. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que no era feliz usando mi magia para algo como la venganza. Los druidas me habían enseñado a usar mi don para mejores cosas. Abandoné el grupo y me dediqué a ejercer como sanadora. Encontré otros clanes con los que viví y continué como aprendiz de sanadora” terminó Elaine su historia sumiéndose en un silencio incómodo.

Todos callaron después de escuchar la historia de la joven LeFay. La pobre chica había pasado por muchas cosas, y estaba aquí tratando de ayudar al reino que la había dejado huérfana por segunda vez. León se sintió avergonzado por sus acciones y por las de su rey contra los druidas. Siempre le extrañó que los druidas nunca se defendieran, pero finalmente, hasta que lo salvaron fue cuando vio más allá del perjuicio cuando se trataba de estas personas.

Arturo se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho su padre y su gente. Nunca antes se había detenido a escuchar el lado de la historia de los usuarios de magia. ¿La guerra que empezó su padre había sido lo correcto? ¿Quién tenía la razón?

“Lo lamento mucho Elaine” dijo Gaius de repente mirando a la joven con pena y simpatía.

“No tienes que disculparte, Gaius. Tú no atacaste mi campamento ni mataste a todos esas personas inocentes” dijo la joven todavía con tristeza.

“Verás que en el futuro, todo será mejor” alentó el médico mirándola con una sonrisa paternal.

“Quiero creerlo” dijo la joven mirando estoicamente a Arturo.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en el claro después de la historia de Elaine. “¿Llegaste a encontrarte con Morgause de nuevo?” preguntó un poco incómoda la reina, esperando no traerle más malos recuerdos.

“No. No supe de ella después de la caída de Tintagel. Supe que Morgana estaba viva y que Uther la había tomado como su pupila. De Morgause no supe nada hasta después de que Camelot cayera en sus manos y las de Morgana. Siempre me pregunté qué pasó con ellas y con mi madre” dijo la joven con tristeza.

“Puedo, si gustas, revelarte un poco de esa historia” dijo de repente Gaius.

“¿Cómo?” preguntó Elaine parpadeando sorprendida.

“Cuando Tintagel cayó, Uther marchó con sus tropas en auxilio de tu madre y su gente. Logró expulsar a los ejércitos de Odín. Por desgracia, lady Vivianne no sobrevivió. Afortunadamente, Uther dio con el paradero de Morgana que apenas tenía tres años, al parecer las doncellas de tu madre habían logrado esconderla. Pero de Morgause y de ti no había rastro alguno” dijo el médico mirando hacia el horizonte sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

“Uther puso gente en tu búsqueda y en la de tu hermana. Nunca dimos con ustedes. Volvió a Camelot con Morgana, prometiendo en nombre de tu padre y tu madre que la protegería y la mantendría a salvo” dijo el médico sonriéndole mientras Elaine seguía escuchando como una niña a quien su abuelo le cuenta una historia “Yo me quedé para continuar asistiendo a los heridos”.

“Cinco días después de nuestra llegada a Tintagel, me encontraba en el bosque para reabastecerme de hierbas, cuando escuché un grito. Corrí y encontré a Morgause acurrucada en el suelo aterrada rodeada de un grupo de bandidos inconscientes. Cuando me acerqué, ella entró en pánico nuevamente y sus ojos brillaron dorados” Gaius cerró los ojos solemnemente mientras volvía a revivir esos momentos “No podía llevarla a Camelot, Uther no se tocaría el corazón para ejecutarla, aunque haya sido la primogénita de uno de sus mejores amigos” dijo el médico con pesar por la oscura persona en que se había vuelto su rey.

“¿Qué hiciste?” preguntó Elaine.

“La llevé con los únicos que pensé que podrían cuidarla y educarla en la magia. La lleve con las sacerdotisas de la Antigua Religión” le contestó Gaius.

“¿Qué?” exclamó Arturo.

“Después de eso redoblé mis esfuerzos para encontrarte. Pero nunca di con tu paradero; así que asumí que habías muerto durante el ataque” terminó el médico su relato “Lo lamento”.

“Gracias” dijo Elaine sorprendiendo al médico “Gracias por haber cuidado de Morgause y Morgana” sonrió la bruja mostrando un honesto agradecimiento al médico.

“Ojalá hubiera hecho más por ellas” dijo el médico sintiéndose culpable.

“Ellas eligieron su camino. Así como yo elegí el mío al abandonar la venganza. No tienes que culparte, hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor para ellas” respondió la joven mirando al hombre.

Antes de que Gaius pudiera responderle, a lo lejos se escuchó un batir de alas que Arturo y León reconocerían en cualquier lado. El grupo completo, a excepción de Gaius, se levantó de sus lugares alertas mirando hacia el cielo. A lo lejos, la figura del Gran Dragón se acercaba poco a poco hasta posarse elegantemente frente al grupo en el centro del claro mirándolos a todos con sus fieros y dorados ojos.


	22. Chapter 22

La llegada del Gran Dragón los había tomado por sorpresa. Se habían sumergido tanto en la historia de las hermanas LeFay que habían olvidado que estaban esperando la posible llegada del dragón. Manteniendo su distancia, Kilgharrah observaba impasible al grupo que se había reunido alrededor de Gaius, Gwen y Elaine.

Los caballeros miraban a su rey esperando sus órdenes con las manos sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas. Arturo simplemente veía al dragón con una mezcla de asombro y molestia. Era tal y como lo recordaba: una bestia de gran tamaño y musculosa, amplias alas coriáceas, escamas doradas con un brillo rojizo y unos imponentes y poderosos ojos dorados, que ahora que los veía con calma, éstos eran antiguos y profundos, llenos de una clara inteligencia, tal y como Gaius les había dicho: el dragón era más que fuerza bruta. A pesar de todo, el rey no pudo evitar el impulso de dirigir su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada al igual que sus caballeros.

Gwen dio un paso atrás atemorizada por la llegada de Kilgharrah. Recordaba perfectamente como el dragón estuvo a punto de asesinarla durante uno de los ataques a Camelot, salvándose por la intervención de Arturo en el último momento. Elaine dio un paso adelante colocándose protectoramente frente a la reina mientras veía con temor y reverencia a la dorada bestia, que esperaba tuviera la respuesta de la salvación de Emrys.

Gaius se levantó del tocón y esquivando a los caballeros, se encaminó para encontrarse con el Gran Dragón. Viendo a su médico acercarse a la bestia sin protección, Arturo sintió el impulso de ir tras él y alejarlo del peligro que el dragón representaba. Gwaine, adivinando las intenciones de su rey, lo detuvo sujetándolo del hombro. El rey se volvió enfrentando al caballero con el ceño fruncido, pero Gwaine sólo negó con la cabeza seriamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el médico nuevamente, pero manteniendo su mano en la empuñadora de su espada por si acaso tenía que hacer un movimiento rápido.

“Kilgharrah” saludó Gaius deteniéndose cerca del dragón “Gracias por venir. Temía que no lo hicieras”.

“Gaius” reconoció el dragón con su grave voz “Escuché tus primeros llamados. No tenía deseos de venir aquí”.

Los caballeros y los reyes se quedaron con la boca abierta. No pudieron evitar quedar asombrados ante el hecho de ver a la criatura conversar tranquilamente como lo haría cualquier persona. A pesar de que Gaius les había informado sobre la inteligencia y sabiduría que poseía Kilgharrah, era toda una experiencia verlo con sus propios ojos; sobre todo después de la destrucción que trajo al reino. ¿De verdad eran el mismo dragón esta criatura llena de raciocinio que la que trajo fuego y ruina?

“¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?” preguntó el médico con la ceja levantada mirando con curiosidad a Kilgharrah.

“Tu último llamado tenía una segunda presencia. Alguien cuya huella mágica es similar a la de la bruja, Morgana” dijo el dragón girándose hacia el grupo, centrando su atención en Elaine.

“Acércate joven bruja” llamó Kilgharrah.

Elaine se sobresaltó cuando el dragón se dirigía a ella. Respirando profundamente y levantando el mentón, Elaine se acercó orgullosa junto al lado de Gaius. Dragón o no, no iba a mostrar temor ante él. Inclinándose respetuosamente dijo:

“Saludos Gran Dragón, soy…”

“Elaine LeFay” interrumpió Kilgharrah con una pequeña sonrisa “La segunda hija de Gorlois y Vivienne de Tintagel. Hermana de las brujas Morgause LeFay y Morgana Pendragon” dijo el dragón sorprendiendo a la joven ante la cantidad de información que tenía el dragón sobre ella.

“¿Cómo sabes todo eso?” preguntó aturdida la bruja.

“Sé muchas cosas, joven bruja” dijo Kilgharrah entrecerrando los ojos mientras evaluaba a la joven quien se movió incómoda ante la escrutadora mirada del dragón. “Como el hecho del parecido que tiene tu magia con la de tus hermanas”.

“No soy como ellas” se quejó Elaine molesta de ser nuevamente comparada con sus hermanas.

“No, no lo eres. Tú magia no está manchada por el odio y el rencor como la de ellas” dijo Kilgharrah “Sin embargo eso no te impidió tratar a lady Morgana mientras yacía perdida en su sueño”.

Todos jadearon sorprendidos. ¿Ella había tratado a Morgana? Elaine había llegado a Camelot, y aunque no lo había anunciado, era claro que su lealtad era con Arturo y Merlín. Entonces, ¿por qué ayudar a su mayor enemigo? ¿Se habían equivocado al confiar en Elaine?

“Ella es mi hermana. No podía dejarla así” se defendió Elaine agresivamente, cambiando su expresión y su voz a unas llenas de dolor “Aunque esperaba que nunca llegara a despertar, la traté con pociones nutritivas en lugar de pociones y hechizos para despertarla. Es mi familia, lo que queda de ella” terminó la bruja inclinando con tristeza la cabeza.

“No esperes que entienda por completo los lazos afectivos que los humanos llegan a formar y la importancia que les dan. Hubiera sido mejor que dejaras a la bruja debilitarse” reprochó Kilgharrah mirando a Elaine con severidad. “Ten cuidado, joven bruja. Tus sentimientos hacia tu hermana serán tu propio final”.

Elaine levantó la mirada temerosa y sorprendida ante la revelación del dragón sobre su futuro. “¿Ese…ese es mi destino?” tartamudeó Elaine sintiendo un nudo en su pecho al enterarse que su propia hermana la asesinará.

“Tu destino no está claro todavía, Elaine LeFay” dijo Kilgharrah “Debes ver y aceptar lo que en realidad es, no lo quieres que sea. Tu esperanza es lo que te conducirá a ese futuro”.

“Te agradezco tu advertencia, Gran Dragón. Tendré en cuenta tus palabras” dijo Elaine inclinándose ante Kilgharrah.

El dragón se volteó a mirar al grupo de Camelot que todavía mantenían su distancia entre él y los dos hechiceros. “Bien. Imagino que si el Actual y Futuro Rey está aquí, todo esto es por Merlín, ¿no es cierto?” dijo Kilgharrah con los ojos brillantes. “Acércate joven Pendragon”.

Arturo tragó saliva antes de caminar hacia Kilgharrah. Gwen se acercó y tomó su mano mirándolo completamente decidida. No hacía falta decirlo. Igual que cuando tuvo que enfrentar a Hunith para contarle lo sucedido con Merlín hace un año, ellos harían esto juntos, como esposos, como rey y reina.

Los caballeros rodearon a sus reyes mostrando su valor y lealtad. Habían enfrentado a un ejército inmortal, al dorocha, el ejército Southron y a la misma Morgana en su último intento de hacerse con el trono de Camelot. Un dragón no sería diferente.

“Saludos Gran Dragón” dijo Arturo irguiéndose cuan largo era, escondiendo sus emociones tras una máscara pétrea.

Kilgharrah sonrió divertido ante el saludo del rey de Camelot. “Rey Arturo Pendragon de Camelot” saludó. “Nos encontramos nuevamente. Es una lástima que no sea en mejores circunstancias que las de nuestro último encuentro”.

“¿Mejores circunstancias?” repitió Arturo impulsivamente “La última vez atacaste mi reino. Trataste de matarnos a Gwen y a mí” acusó el rey iracundamente.

“Te equivocas” dijo de repente el dragón entrecerrando los ojos “Nunca tuve intenciones de dañarte a ti o a tu reina. Los dos son demasiado valiosos para el futuro de Albión como para buscar asesinarlos. Lamento lo que le hice a tu reino, joven Pendragon. No era contra tu gente, sino contra tu padre” dijo fríamente el dragón “Si Uther se hubiera entregado a mí, el sufrimiento de tu gente no se hubiera prolongado”.

“¿Así que hiciste pagar a cientos de personas inocentes por un solo hombre? ¿Qué hubieras ganado con la muerte de mi padre” acusó un furioso Arturo.

“Es irónico, ¿no te parece? Condenar a tu gente por las acciones de tu padre, por las de un solo hombre” dijo Kilgharrah entrecerrando sus ojos “¿Preguntas que hubiera ganado con su muerte? Terminar con su tiranía. Vengarme” dijo el dragón con una oscura mirada evaluando al rey. Con asombro, Kilgharrah observó como las sombras envolvían a Arturo, danzando a su alrededor como una oscura neblina. El dragón sacudió la cabeza con molestia ante su visión. El rey todavía tenía mucho camino que recorrer. La pregunta era si sería capaz de hacerlo, ahora que estaba sólo.

“¡Estás hablando de mi padre!” gritó enfurecido Arturo.

“Sé perfectamente de quien estoy hablando, joven Pendragon” dijo el dragón sosteniendo la iracunda mirada del rey.

“Bueno, la princesa y tú están en un punto muerto” dijo de repente Gwaine acercándose, ganándose la atención de Kilgharrah. “Pero no vinimos a eso. Estamos aquí por Merlín. De alguna manera, regresó de entre los muertos y ahora está en un maldito sueño interminable. ¿Tienes algo que pueda sacarlo de eso?” terminó el caballero cruzándose de brazos mirando fijamente a la bestia.

“Ah, Fuerza” dijo de repente el dragón ganándose varias miradas de extrañeza de todos los presentes ante el sobrenombre de su amigo.

“Soy Sir Gwaine para ti” dijo el pícaro caballero sin acobardarse ante la intensa mirada del dragón.

El dragón río por lo bajo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. “Todos tenemos más de un nombre” dijo enigmáticamente el dragón mirando al caballero destinado a proteger a la Magia y al Coraje manteniéndolos unidos. “Pero ese no es el tema de nuestra reunión”.

“Merlín” dijo de repente Arturo todavía molesto “Puedes salvarlo, ¿no?”

Kilgharrah ladeó la cabeza mirándolo fijamente. “Es posible que tenga la respuesta a la situación del joven brujo, pero, ¿por qué habría de ayudarte?” preguntó el dragón sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

“¡Kilgharrah!” exclamó Gaius incrédulo “¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿Qué hay de sus destinos?”

“¿Cómo?”

“¡Maldito hijo de…”

“¿No vas a ayudarlo? ¡Es tu Dragonlord! ¡No puedes dejarlo así!” exclamó incrédula Gwen ante la negación del dragón para salvar a su amigo.

“Lo es, Guinevere Pendragon, Actual y Futura Reina de Albión” dijo el dragón haciéndose oír ante los reclamos de los caballeros “Pero eso no cambia las cosas que han sucedido” Volviéndose hacia el rey, entrecerró los ojos y le preguntó fríamente:

“¿Qué te hace digno de Emrys?”

“¿Cómo?” preguntó sorprendido el rey ante la pregunta del dragón sin entender por completo lo que quería decir.

“Déjame reformular, joven Pendragon. ¿Qué te hace creer que mereces tener a Emrys a tu lado nuevamente?” volvió a preguntar Kilgharrah.

Arturo se quedó callado. No había pensado en eso. ¿Merecía que Merlín estuviera a su lado después de cómo lo había tratado? ¿Merecía tener la lealtad del hechicero más poderoso? No, no lo merecía. No merecía a Merlín. Pero necesitaba respuestas. Había demasiadas revelaciones, demasiadas preguntas a las que no parecía haber respuesta y que estaban sacudiendo su mundo entero. Necesitaba a Merlín de regreso.

“Entonces no vas a ayudarlo” dijo el rey “Lo dejarás languidecer en ese estado” acusó Arturo.

“Yo jamás dije eso” dijo el dragón “Puedo darte una respuesta, ¿pero qué caso tiene que lo traigas de regreso si no puedes aceptarlo por _quién_ es?” reclamó Kilgharrah. “¿Para qué lo quieres de regreso Arturo Pendragon? Él tiene magia. Él representa todo contra lo que tú y tu padre han luchado. Todo lo que han buscado _exterminar_ ”.

“Si la princesa no lo acepta, yo _sí_ lo hago” intervino fieramente Gwaine “No me importa que él sea un hechicero, un Dragonlord, un elfo o lo que sea. Merlín siempre será Merlín para mí. La magia no cambia nada”.

Kilgharrah sacudió la cabeza mirándolos como si fueran unos niños que no tienen claro el tema del que se está hablando. “No es tan sencillo Fuerza. Merlín es Emrys, el hechicero más poderoso de la tierra pasada, presente y futura. Nacido para servir y proteger al Actual y Futuro Rey. Ambos están vinculados entre sí por sus destinos. Si no existe tal vínculo, no hay razón para la existencia de Emrys”.

El dragón se irguió cuan alto era irradiando poder mientras que sus ojos brillaban con su sabiduría. Los presentes retrocedieron atemorizados ante el cambio en Kilgharrah. “Arturo Pendragon” clamó “Al levantar tu espada, Excalibur, en contra de tu más leal servidor, atentaste contra el destino. Desterraste a la Magia misma. Quebraste lo que no debía ser quebrado. Emrys se ha probado a sí mismo una y otra vez defendiendo a su rey frente a todas las amenazas. Él ha cumpliendo con su deber. Pero _tú_ , Pendragon, te niegas a aceptar la verdad y todo por lo que Emrys ha luchado. En este momento, el destino te juzga para decidir si mereces conservar la otra cara de la moneda”.

Arturo dio un paso atrás asustado. No estaba seguro de entender completamente de lo que estaba hablando el dragón. Sí, cometió el error de atacar y amenazar a su amigo, algo de lo que nunca podría perdonarse. Pero ahora necesitaba hablar con Merlín, arreglar las cosas y entender. ¿Cuál era la verdad de la que hablaba el dragón? Merlín luchaba para que la magia reine sobre Camelot, ¿debía de permitirlo? Había demasiadas cosas a las que no sabía cómo darles sentido. Necesitaba a Merlín para darle equilibrio a todo lo que le rodeaba.

“Me niego a perderlo. No de nuevo” dijo Arturo recomponiéndose un poco después del discurso del dragón “Hay que salvarlo. ¡Tienes que hacer algo!” ordenó Arturo.

“Yo no puedo hacer nada por él Arturo Pendragon” dijo molesto Kilgharrah “Tú trajiste todo esto. Y sólo tú puedes restaurar a Emrys”.

“¿Qué necesitas?” dijo el rey dando un paso adelante mostrando su disposición para arreglar su error.

“Merlín se encuentra en un estado de sueño antinatural. Este sueño no se originó por algún hechizo o magia, sino por algo mucho más poderoso que está más allá de nosotros” explicó Kilgharrah a su expectante público. “El destino te prueba para demostrar si eres digno de él”.

“¿Qué tengo que hacer?” preguntó Arturo ansioso ante esta búsqueda que estaba por comenzar.

“Sólo existe un objeto con el poder suficiente para traerlo de regreso, y ese es el Grial” dijo Kilgharrah con reverencia. “Encuéntralo y podrás quebrar el sueño de Emrys” terminó el dragón.

Gaius y Elaine jadearon asombrados mientras que los caballeros y los reyes lo miraban confundidos sin entender que era el objeto que describía el dragón.

“¿Existe? ¿De verdad existe el Grial? ¿No es sólo una leyenda de la Antigua Religión?” preguntó Gaius con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras su ceja se elevaba perdiéndose entre su cabello.

“Existe” contestó el Gran Dragón asintiendo.

“¿Qué es el Grial?” preguntó Arturo.

“El Grial es un objeto de gran poder” contó Kilgharrah “Traído desde tierras lejanas más allá de los mares que rodean a Albión. Un objeto de un poder tan puro que nunca ha sido tocado por la maldad o la oscuridad. El Grial tiene el poder de curar lo incurable, incluso aquello que está más allá de la salvación sin tener que dar una vida a cambio. Sólo alguien puro de corazón y con las más nobles intenciones puede encontrarlo y usarlo” terminó el dragón.

“Bueno, no ha de ser difícil” dijo Arturo arrogantemente “Ya he pasado una prueba de pureza de corazón tras el incidente con el unicornio”.

“Demostraste tener un corazón puro, Arturo Pendragon, al estar dispuesto a dar tu vida por tu sirviente” replicó Kilgharrah “Pero, aún un corazón puro puede ser velado por las sombras. Ten cuidado joven Pendragon, recuerda tu fracaso durante tus pruebas que te impuso Anhora” aconsejó el dragón.

Arturo se sintió avergonzado recordando como casi había condenado a todo Camelot al dejar que su orgullo y su temperamento lo condujeran a fracasar en la segunda prueba de Anhora. Kilgharrah tenía razón, no podía confiarse.

“¿Dónde puedo hallarlo?” preguntó Arturo.

“El Grial ha estado perdido durante años, joven Pendragon” relató Kilgharrah “Durante mucho tiempo se mantuvo resguardado en el castillo de Carbonek, en el antiguo reino de Elmet. Cuando el Rey Pescador fue herido y su tierra envenenada, el Grial desapareció. Nadie sabe dónde está o donde encontrarlo”.

“¿Cómo cumpliré con esta búsqueda si nadie lo ha visto” preguntó temeroso el rey. Si nadie conocía o sabía el destino del Grial, ¿dónde empezar? ¿En las Tierras Peligrosas? ¿En cualquier parte de Albión? Su misión se prolongaría por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. ¿Merlín duraría tanto como para cumplir con esta búsqueda?

“Tú búsqueda no debe ser material sino espiritual, Arturo Pendragon” dijo el dragón “Busca a los druidas. Ellos sabrán guiarte y encaminarte en esta misión” aconsejó Kilgharrah “Si fallas, Merlín no despertará. Se mantendrá en ese sueño hasta desaparecer y ser sólo un recuerdo nuestro. Marca mis palabras: si de verdad quieres recuperar a tu amigo, deberás probarte a ti mismo, Arturo Pendragon. Demuestra que eres quien Emrys creía que eras. Recuérdalo bien” dijo Kilgharrah antes de emprender el vuelo.

“No falles Arturo Pendragon” rogó el dragón mientras se alejaba perdiéndose entre las nubes del brillante cielo.


	23. Chapter 23

Arturo recorría un camino que le era desconocido. El lugar se encontraba completamente oscuro, impidiéndole reconocer algún detalle en particular. Sin dejar de avanzar, extendió su mano hacia los lados, distinguiendo al tacto una superficie rugosa y fría. Era un muro de roca. ¿Una cueva? La pared no tenía salientes ni bordes como en las cuevas, parecía estar trabajada. Entonces, ¿estaba dentro de una fortaleza?

Sin detenerse, Arturo continuó caminando en la misma dirección manteniendo las manos sobre la pared para guiarse. No tardó mucho en descubrir que el camino era recto, sin presentar bifurcaciones o esquinas. Sin saber cuánto tiempo había caminado, el rey de repente chocó con un nuevo muro. Palpándolo, Arturo se dio cuenta que ésta era una enorme puerta de madera.

Empujando, y con un poco de esfuerzo, finalmente logró abrirla lo suficiente como para pasar al otro lado. En cuanto entró a la habitación, las antorchas en la pared se encendieron iluminando el recinto. Parpadeando, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, vio que se encontraba en la antigua sala de la fortaleza abandonada donde había encontrado la Mesa Redonda. Sorprendido, el rey descubrió que la misma mesa se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

Arturo pasó la mano sobre la mesa recorriéndola, hasta detenerse en la silla que se encontraba a la derecha de la suya. La silla de Merlín. Frente a ella, Arturo encontró una extraña moneda de bronce. La moneda era lisa en el centro por ambas caras, pero a su alrededor tenía grabada varias runas. Viéndola por ambos lados sin encontrar algo más, Arturo la tomó y la lanzó al aire una y otra vez, contemplando cómo ésta giraba. Súbitamente, la moneda empezó a disminuir su velocidad, girando lentamente hasta que pudo ver los detalles grabados en su superficie.

En el centro de la moneda empezó a dibujarse poco a poco un perfil que se iba definiendo a cada segundo. Entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de distinguir qué era lo que se dibujaba, el rey se percató que era él. Era su perfil. Pero de repente cambiaba y era Merlín, una y otra vez alternándose su perfil y el de su sirviente.

 _‘Dos caras de la misma moneda’_ pensó Arturo mientras veía cambiar los perfiles. No sabía de dónde había surgido la idea o la frase, pero de alguna manera sentía que era lo correcto, que así eran las cosas, generando en él una extraña sensación de confort y tranquilidad.

Mientras continuaba hechizado viendo los perfiles cambiar, notó que el de Merlín empezaba a desdibujarse, perdiéndose poco a poco, dejando un lado incompleto y vacío. “El destino te juzga para decidir si mereces conservar la otra cara de la moneda” tronó la voz de Kilgharrah tal y como la había escuchado en el claro.

Conforme desaparecía la imagen de Merlín, Arturo vio una secuencia de imágenes una y otra vez: él amenazando a su sirviente con su espada, el destierro y la muerte de Merlín, la falta de reconocimiento de su sirviente cuando se reencontraron, el halcón de luz estallando en miles de pedazos.

“Has elegido tu camino Arturo Pendragon” resonó la voz de Merlín.

“No hay lugar para la magia en Camelot” sentenció la voz de Uther Pendragon.

“No hay futuro para ninguno de los dos” lloró Merlín.

La última imagen fue la daga de Uther volando hacia lo que quedaba de la imagen de su amigo, quebrándose en pedazos, dejando aterrado el corazón del rey.

-oOo-

“¡Merlín!” gritó Arturo incorporándose rápidamente sobre su colchón, respirando agitadamente tratando de calmarse.

“¿Arturo? ¿Estás bien?” preguntó Gwen incorporándose preocupada ante el grito de su esposo.

“S-sí. Creo que sí” contestó monótonamente el rey sin mirar a su esposa directamente, mientras trataba de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

“Tuviste una pesadilla” afirmó la reina tranquilamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del rey “¿Quieres hablar de ello?”

“No es nada. Sólo era un sueño” dijo Arturo sin estar completamente seguro de ello. ¿Cuántos sueños igual de extraños había tenido recientemente sobre él y su sirviente? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Sólo eran sueños o algo más?

“Arturo” llamó la reina dulcemente “Te despertaste gritando el nombre de Merlín. ¿Qué pasó?”

“Yo…” empezó el rey dudando sobre que podría decirle a su esposa “Tuve un sueño sobre Merlín. Él simplemente…desaparecía” dijo Arturo mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante la real posibilidad de perderlo.

Gwen parpadeó sorprendida ante sus palabras. “Tranquilo” dijo sobando en círculos la espalda de su esposo al mismo tiempo que le daba un suave beso en su cabeza. “Fue sólo un sueño. Todavía hay tiempo para traerlo de vuelta” dijo la reina con optimismo tratando de contagiárselo a Arturo.

Después de su encuentro con Kilgharrah, habían regresado inmediatamente a Camelot. Sin perder el tiempo, Arturo envió a los caballeros en busca de los druidas. Sólo esperaba que pudieran encontrarlos lo más rápido posible y volvieran con su respuesta.

“Todo saldrá bien, Arturo” consoló la reina “León y los demás regresarán pronto con la respuesta de los druidas. Sabes bien que nada les impedirá cumplir con su misión”.

“¿Y si no lo logran? ¿Qué pasará si fallo?” preguntó Arturo sin mirar a su esposa “¿Qué pasa si no podemos recuperarlo?”

“No pienses así, Arturo” dijo severamente Gwen “Debes confiar en ti mismo. Dime una cosa, en aquel entonces, cuando Merlín bebió veneno por ti, ¿creíste que fallarías en encontrar el antídoto?”

“No. No podía fallar, tenía que salvarlo” dijo Arturo secamente.

“Entonces no dudes. Y te aseguro que no fallarás en esta nueva misión” dijo Gwen con confianza “No lo olvides, esto es por Merlín”

“Por Merlín” repitió Arturo mientras se recostaba nuevamente al lado de su reina tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-oOo-

“¿Cómo sigue?” preguntó Gwen entrando a la habitación de Merlín seguida de cerca por Arturo que lucía bastante tenso. Tanto Elaine como Blaise no dijeron nada mientras la joven le administraba una pócima nutritiva al brujo quien seguía sumido en un sueño.

“Igual que siempre, majestad” contestó Elaine con pena “Blaise, ayúdame a girarlo. Tenemos que cambiarlo de posición”.

Arturo se quedó de pie mirando como la hechicera y el comerciante cambiaban la posición de Merlín, recostándolo de lado. Habían pasado tres días desde que habían hablado con el Gran Dragón, y todavía no tenían nuevas de los druidas ni de los caballeros. Arturo suspiró preocupado por la tardanza de sus hombres, ¿qué los estaba retrasando?

“¿Todavía no han vuelto?” preguntó un malhumorado Blaise.

“No” contestó Gwen.

“Ya deberían de estar aquí, ¿qué los retiene?” preguntó el joven paseándose por la habitación.

“Tal vez todavía no han dado con los druidas” respondió Gwen sin alzar la voz ante la impaciencia de Blaise.

“Los druidas son nómadas. No esperes encontrarlos fácilmente en el mismo lugar” aclaró Elaine “Han vivido en secreto mucho tiempo, no les será fácil a los caballeros dar con sus campamentos”.

“¿Sabes dónde encontrarlos LeFay?” preguntó bruscamente Arturo.

“Conozco algunos puntos comunes para los clanes” respondió Elaine tranquilamente mientras salía al taller de Gaius y comenzaba a moler algunas hierbas pensativamente.

“¿Sabías que tal vez no los hallarían?” respondió Arturo siguiendo a la bruja al taller.

“Era una posibilidad” dijo Elaine ignorando la mirada airada del rey.

“¿Por qué no dijiste nada?” respondió Arturo “¿Por qué no empezaste por decirnos eso antes? ¡Qué no los encontraríamos!”

“Era mejor que los buscarán ustedes por su cuenta, sobre todo si ya conocían la ubicación de algunos los campamentos” respondió Elaine a la defensiva.

Molesto, Arturo tomó bruscamente el brazo de Elaine obligándola a mirarlo “Si de verdad quieres quedarte, más vale que nos digas todo lo que sabes, ¿o acaso quieres que él muera, bruja?”

“¡Arturo!” gritó Gwen desde la escalera sorprendida de los actos de su esposo.

“¡Suéltame Pendragon!” gritó Elaine zafando su brazo del agarre del rey mirándolo con desprecio.

“¡Suficiente! ¡Arturo, Elaine!” gritó Gwen exasperada mirando severamente a su esposo y a la hechicera.

“¿Sabe algo majestad? No tengo porque quedarme y soportar esto” exclamó enfurecida la bruja “Tienen un médico más que capaz para tratar a Emrys” dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta “Buena suerte con su destino, Actual y Futuro Rey” dijo mordazmente “Definitivamente la necesitará”.

Gwen miró como la joven salía de las cámaras de Gaius dando un fuerte portazo, dejando en completo silencio la habitación. “¿Qué fue todo eso?” preguntó enojada la reina mirando con desaprobación a su esposo.

“Ella sabe dónde encontrar a los druidas” dijo Arturo enojado “No nos dice nada, se lo guarda para ella. Esto no le importa. Es como todos los que tienen magia”.

“Arturo Pendragon” regañó Gwen “Sabes que eso no es cierto. Ella no es como los demás. Si no le importara ni siquiera estaría aquí. Conoces su historia, ella tiene sus razones para desconfiar de Camelot y querer proteger a los druidas”.

Gwen caminó rápidamente hacia la salida. “Trata de calmarte y pensar en lo que hiciste” dijo saliendo en busca de Elaine.

-oOo-

“¿Elaine?” llamó Gwen entrando en la habitación de la joven.

“No es necesario que diga nada, majestad” dijo la joven con voz apagada mientras terminaba de sus pertenencias “Sé cuando tengo que irme”.

“Elaine, piénsalo bien” pidió la reina colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven “Lo que Arturo hizo no estuvo bien. Él sólo está preocupado por Merlín, como todos”.

“No trate de justificarlo” dijo la bruja “El Gran Dragón tenía razón al dudar en ayudar a Arturo Pendragon. Él _nunca_ aceptará a quienes tienen magia. ¿No lo ve?” dijo Elaine enfrentando a la reina de frente “¡Todo está mal! Emrys se equivocó, la profecía falló, Morgana tenía razón al igual que muchos otros” dijo con tristeza la joven.

“¡Eso no es cierto!” reclamó Gwen “Arturo cambiará de ideas. Lo he visto dudar sobre todo lo que sabe de la magia incluso ha considerado terminar con la prohibición de la magia…”

“Sí, lo consideró” interrumpió Elaine “Pero no lo ha hecho. Él no puede creer que la magia pueda ser usada para bien. Incluso cuando lo vio hace un año. Reina Guinevere, si él no puede entender eso a pesar de que vio al hombre, que según se dice es su mejor amigo, sacrificarse por Camelot, entonces no hay esperanza para mí ni los de mi tipo”.

“Arturo está haciendo todo para traer de regreso a Merlín. Si de verdad no le importara y no pudiera cambiar, entonces él no haría nada por él y ya lo hubiera dejado morir” terminó la reina “Confía en mí. Él no nos defraudará”.

Antes de que Elaine pudiera continuar discutiendo, llamaron a la puerta seguido por la entrada de uno de los guardias. “Majestad” saludó a la reina con una reverencia “El rey mandó a buscarla, la necesita inmediatamente en la Sala de la Mesa Redonda”.

“¿Pasa algo?” preguntó la reina sorprendida.

“Sir León y los demás caballeros han regresado” contestó el guardia.

-oOo-

La reina corría hacia la Sala de la Mesa Redonda junto con Elaine que la seguía de cerca. Finalmente los caballeros habían regresado con la respuesta de los druidas, sólo esperaba que trajeran buenas noticias pensó antes de entrar a la Sala.

Los caballeros se levantaron inmediatamente en cuanto vieron entrar a su reina, quien se dirigió hacia su asiento al lado de Arturo. Elaine simplemente se posicionó junto a una de las columnas cerca de Gaius.

“Sir León” saludó Gwen al caballero junto a los demás “Estuvieron fuera bastante tiempo, ¿tuvieron suerte?”

“Lamento informarle, mi lady, que no pudimos hallar a los druidas” dijo León negando con la cabeza “Fuimos a la última ubicación conocida del campamento de Iseldir, pero no había señales de ellos. Buscamos por todos lados pero no logramos encontrar rastro de ellos o de algún otro de los clanes”.

Gwen miró a todos los caballeros reunidos que compartían la misma mirada que el Primer Caballero: fracaso. _‘No, no, no. No puede ser’_ pensó la reina sintiendo sus esperanzas desaparecer _‘¡Merlín!’_.

“Tú sabes donde hallarlos, ¿no es cierto LeFay?” dijo de repente Arturo mirando a la joven que permanecía callada desde que había llegado a la Sala. El rey lucía tan perdido y preocupado, que Elaine dudó por un momento que pudiera ser la misma persona con la que había discutido momentos antes. ¿De verdad se preocupaba por Emrys? ¿El destino del brujo lo atemorizaba?

“Quizás” dijo Elaine dudando de si debía decir algo. Mirando a la reina quien la miró con simpatía asintiendo con la cabeza invitándola a continuar “¿Buscaron en el bosque de Ascetir o en los bosques oscuros?” preguntó.

“Fue de los primeros lugares que revisamos cuando no los encontramos” dijo Elyan “¿Conoces otro lugar?”

“Hay un lugar al sur de Camelot, cerca de Gedref, donde los clanes se reúnen durante sus celebraciones. Es un santuario para la Antigua Religión. Posiblemente los encuentren ahí” suspirando, la joven tomó su decisión “Les enseñaré su ubicación”.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lo había mencionado, pero desde hace unos capítulos en adelante voy a torcer las leyendas Artúricas. Espero que no les moleste mi extraña versión. Si tienen dudas, comentarios o datos sobre esas versiones que quieran compartir serviría mucho para retroalimetnación.

Arturo cabalgaba a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por sus caballeros de la Mesa Redonda rumbo al sitio de reunión de los druidas que les había indicado Elaine. Por petición suya, Gwen se quedó en Camelot para dirigir el reino en ausencia de su rey. A regañadientas, ella accedió a los deseos de su esposo, siempre y cuando se llevara a todos sus caballeros más cercanos con él. No sabía que le esperaba a Arturo en esta misión, por lo que estaría mejor mientras mantuviera a sus amigos más cerca.

Mientras cabalgaban, Arturo sentía crecer más y más su ansiedad. Finalmente tenían una pista de donde hallar a los druidas, y estaban un paso más cerca de traer a Merlín de regreso. Sólo esperaba que ellos accedieran a su petición. Pero ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Podría con la misión o condenaría a Merlín? _‘Fallar sería una condena más piadosa que la pira o el patíbulo’_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. _‘Es mi amigo. No puedo hacerle eso’_ automáticamente se dijo a si mismo ignorando esos oscuros pensamientos.

 _‘¿Lo es? ¿Qué clase de amigo recibe toda tu confianza y él no la da a cambio? Es como cualquier practicante de magia’_ continuó la voz en su mente. _‘´Tuvo sus razones para no decírmelo’_ respondió. _‘Por supuesto, es magia, practica el mal. Él sólo sabe mentir, como Morgana’_.

“¡Señor!”

Arturo se detuvo bruscamente haciendo encabritar al caballo. Sujetando fuertemente las bridas controlando al animal, finalmente se tranquilizó su cabalgadura. Arturo se volteó mirando con impaciencia a los caballeros que lo miraban seriamente.

“¿Qué pasa?” les preguntó.

“Señor, está oscureciendo. No es conveniente continuar la búsqueda en estas condiciones. Sugiero que acampemos y reanudemos el camino mañana” dijo seriamente Sir León.

“No hay tiempo. Si apresuramos el paso podremos llegar al santuario en unas horas” discutió Arturo con impaciencia.

“León tiene razón, princesa, ¿de verdad quieres entrar a un campamento druida por sorpresa en la noche acompañado de tus caballeros?” interrogó Gwaine con la ceja levantada “No sé tú, pero no me parece el mejor modo de iniciar una conversación”.

“No sabemos qué tipo de búsqueda te espera, Arturo. Necesitarás de todas tus fuerzas” intervino Elyan.

“No ayudarás a nadie desgastándote” concluyó Percival.

Arturo miró a sus caballeros con molestia, mientras que todos ellos lo miraban resueltos. Tenían un punto, pero la ubicación que les había dado Elaine del campamento no estaba lejos, podían llegar ahí antes del amanecer. ¿Por qué detenerse ahora cuándo estaban tan cerca?

“Pero…”

“El campamento no se va a mover. Será mejor descansar y estar preparados para mañana” volvió a hablar Sir León dándole una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

“De acuerdo” murmuró enfurruñado el rey “Preparen el campamento. Saldremos a primera hora”.

-oOo-

Apenas comenzaba a salir el sol cuando Arturo se levantó. Después de despertar a sus caballeros, el grupo reanudó su camino. Había pasado una mala noche tratando de imaginar lo que vendría en su misión, ¿qué clase de búsqueda era ésta? ¿Qué habría querido decir el dragón con que es una búsqueda espiritual y no material? ¿Hasta dónde tendría que ir para encontrar el misterioso Grial?

Conforme se acercaban al santuario, Arturo y los caballeros comenzaron a escuchar voces, indicándoles la dirección hacia el campamento. Conforme el bosque se aclaraba, pudieron ver un claro de gran tamaño, similar al que estaba cerca de Camelot donde se encontraron con Kilgharrah, lleno de tiendas de color verde oscuro, todas alrededor de una hoguera. Lentamente, los caballeros salieron del bosque dejándose ver.

El campamento, que estaba activo en ese momento, se quedó en completo silencio en cuanto los vieron salir del bosque. Mientras se acercaban, Arturo vio como los niños abrazaban a los adultos tratando de esconderse detrás de ellos, mientras algunas de las mujeres los conducían hacia el borde del campamento en caso de que tuvieran que huir. El rey sintió pena y culpa al recordar su primera misión: una redada en un campamento druida. Todavía los gritos y las visiones de sus hombres fuera de control y de las mujeres y niños asesinados sin misericordia atormentaban sus sueños.

Los druidas se reunieron cerrando el paso del rey y de los caballeros mirando fijamente al grupo de Camelot. Arturo, a su vez, miró fijamente al campamento tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía mientras evaluaba al clan reunido. La mayoría de los presentes tenían un rostro impasible, pero algunos los miraban con ira, miedo y desprecio. ¿Ellos lo ayudarían después de como su gente los había tratado? ¿Qué derecho tenía de pedirles su apoyo?

“Saludos” dijo Arturo dirigiéndose al campamento “Hemos venimos en paz. Estamos buscando…”

“Arturo Pendragon” dijo una voz de repente “Te estábamos esperando”.

El grupo de druidas se separó lentamente formando un camino hacia una de las tiendas, donde se encontraba Iseldir junto a Elac, el caudillo del Clan del Oso, mirando impasiblemente al grupo de camelotianos. Sin dudar, Arturo se dirigió hacia los caudillos druidas.

“Iseldir. Elac” saludó el rey a cada uno. “Hemos venido a…”

“Hablaremos dentro de la tienda. Pase por favor, majestad. Tú y tus caballeros son bienvenidos” dijo Iseldir abriendo la cortina de la entrada permitiéndoles pasar a la espaciosa tienda.

Asintiendo levemente, Arturo y los caballeros entraron seguidos de los caudillos que los habían recibido. La tienda no estaba vacía, alrededor de un fogón central, había un grupo de personas entre las que reconoció a los caudillos Vrisa, Nolo y Turin, además de muchos otros druidas que le eran desconocidos que lo miraban con interés. Silenciosamente, Iseldir y Elac se unieron al grupo de druidas junto a los otros caudillos.

“Bienvenido a Aldorner, Rey Arturo Pendragon de Camelot, y bienvenidos también caballeros” saludó Iseldir inclinándose cortésmente ante sus invitados “Has venido aquí por Emrys, ¿cierto?”

Arturo abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el conocimiento que tenía el caudillo sobre los motivos de su visita. “¿Cómo es qué sabes eso?” preguntó el rey.

“Sabemos que Emrys está en un grave peligro. Vrisa y otros videntes nos advirtieron de tu visita y de tus intenciones. ¿Qué es lo que tiene y cómo podemos ayudarte?” preguntó el caudillo serenamente al estupefacto rey y sus caballeros.

“Merlín se encuentra en un sueño profundo del que no puede despertar. De acuerdo con el Gran Dragón, la causa de su malestar es algo más que magia, y para sanarlo debo de encontrar el Grial” habló el rey mirando fijamente a su público quienes apenas habían mostrado emoción alguna “Él me aconsejó buscarlos. Dijo que podrían orientarme en esta búsqueda”.

Los druidas permanecieron en silencio después de las palabras del rey, manteniendo su estoicismo. De vez en cuando el grupo de druidas se volteaba a ver y se asentían como si estuvieran conversando o se leyeran los pensamientos. Brevemente, el rey se preguntó si eran capaces de hacer algo así.

“Encontrar el Grial no será fácil, majestad” empezó Elac “Sólo alguien de corazón puro y motivos honorables puede encontrarlo. La dificultad de tu búsqueda no reside en dónde empezar a buscarlo, sino en ser digno de encontrarlo”.

“¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Emrys” preguntó de repente Nolo mirando intensamente a Arturo.

“Es mi sirviente y mi amigo. No puedo dejarlo en ese estado, tengo que hacer algo para salvarlo” respondió rápidamente Arturo sorprendiendo a los caballeros ante la admisión de su amistad.

“¿Lo es?” preguntó Turin mirando escépticamente al rey “¿Sabes _quién_ es?”

“Ya te contesté: él es mi amigo” dijo seriamente Arturo.

Turin cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida “No lo sabes. No sabes de verdad quien es él” dijo el caudillo ganándose miradas de molestia y curiosidad por parte del rey y los caballeros.

“El sirviente al que llamas Merlín, es Emrys. El brujo más poderoso que existe o existirá. Él es todo lo que tú y tu padre han perseguido. ¿Traerás al usuario de magia más poderoso a la vida?” preguntó el caudillo entrecerrando los ojos ocultando su curiosidad.

“¿Insinúas que Merlín es un peligro?” preguntó Arturo sintiendo que su enojo comenzaba a ebullir.

“Todo lo contrario, majestad” dijo Vrisa “Pero es algo que debes de entender. Emrys es la magia misma. Él es el viento, la tormenta y el fuego destructor, pero también es la lluvia y el sol que trae una nueva vida. _Él_ es todo lo que la Purga ha buscado destruir. ¿Irías contra los deseos de tu padre?”

Arturo guardó silencio. Las palabras de los druidas eran similares a las del dragón. _‘¿Qué te hace digno de Emrys?’_ ¿Debía de traerlo de regreso? Según los druidas y el dragón, el poder de Merlín era demasiado grande, ¿podría confiar nuevamente en ese hombre? ¿Quién era Merlín? ¿De verdad lo conocía?

De repente vio nuevamente a su amigo languideciendo en ese sueño interminable y sabía que sin importar lo que pasará, no podía verlo sufrir en ese estado, sobre todo cuando podía hacer algo por él. ¿Iría contra los deseos de su padre? ¿Contra su legado? Ya lo había hecho antes para salvarlo, ¿por qué sería diferente ahora?

“Por Merlín, haría lo que fuera” dijo decidido el rey.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó un druida desconocido “¿Para qué lo quieres de regreso? ¿Qué ganarías al recuperarlo?”

“Hay muchas cosas que no he podido entender, y sé que Merlín es quien tiene las respuestas. Necesito hablar con él y arreglar las cosas con él, si alguna vez fuimos amigos, quiero entender, entenderlo y hacer las cosas correctas esta vez”.

“¿Aceptarías la magia?” preguntó otro druida.

“Yo…” Arturo dudó. ¿Aceptaría una fuerza tan poderosa que sólo era destrucción, dolor, y odio? Pero las cosas no eran así, todo se resumía a las decisiones de los hechiceros, pero, ¿por qué sólo decidían dañarlo a él y a su gente? ¿Por qué sólo escogían el poder y el odio? Pero no todos eran así. Merlín no era malvado, ni aunque quisiera. Incluso Elaine LeFay era un ejemplo de bien, no era malvada como sus hermanas.

“¿Importa si el _rey_ lo acepta?” habló Gwaine bastante enojado “Todavía hay gente que lo hará, ya sea que Camelot lo quiera o no”.

“Tanto el Actual Rey de Camelot y Emrys comparten un destino. Juntos traerán paz y prosperidad para todos. Separados, pueden traer la paz, pero sólo será una falacia, un sofisma. El destino los vincula, pero si el vínculo continúa quebrándose todo estará perdido. Y todo lo que conocerán será el dolor” dijo el mismo druida.

“Así como usted y sus compañeros, Sir Caballero, que se preocupan por su rey y no dejarían que nada le sucediera, nosotros nos preocupamos por el nuestro, y no vamos a permitir que sufra daño alguno” respondió Vrisa.

“¿Su rey?” preguntó Arturo sorprendido “¿Merlín?”

“Emrys es el brujo profetizado para recuperar la magia y llevarnos a la paz. Ya sea que él lo sepa o no, para nosotros, él es nuestro señor” respondió Iseldir sin titubear.

“¿Y bien, Arturo Pendragon?” dijo una druida “¿Qué harás?”

“No estoy completamente seguro. Pero no me retracto de mis palabras. Quiero entenderlo y enmendar el daño que le he ocasionado” dijo el rey mirando con firmeza a cada uno de los caudillos.

“Arturo Pendragon” dijo de repente Elac “Has perseguido a la magia, pero a diferencia de tu antecesor, vienes con deseos de entender y comprender, no de destruir por ignorancia o venganza. Tendrás nuestra ayuda”.

“Gracias” exclamó el rey con seriedad mientras que sus ojos brillaban con esperanza y alivio “Bien, ¿dónde puedo encontrar el Grial?”

“Paciencia, señor. Antes de comenzar esta búsqueda debemos hablar de otras cosas” dijo Iseldir seriamente “El Grial desapareció hace muchos años ocultándose en un lugar donde pocos pueden llegar. Para encontrarlo, deberás ir sólo para someterte a distintas pruebas que demostraran tu valía para cumplir con tu búsqueda. Si tienes éxito, se te revelará. Si fallas, el precio será alto”.

“¿Qué clase de pruebas enfrentaré?” preguntó Arturo ocultando su nerviosismo.

“No lo sabemos” respondió Elac con el rostro serio “Para aquellos que han emprendido este viaje, lo que enfrentan y ven allá siempre es diferente”.

“¿A dónde iré?” preguntó el rey con curiosidad sintiendo como empezaba a aumentar su emoción ante esta empresa.

“Debes viajar al mismo corazón de la magia, señor. Sólo ahí encontrarás el camino para hallar el Grial” dijo Iseldir sorprendiendo a su público.


	25. Chapter 25

“¿Al corazón de la magia?” repitió Arturo sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento ante la sola idea de ir ahí. ¿Qué clase de lugar podría ser y qué peligros hallaría? Parecía que se adentraría en territorio enemigo, como cuando entró en el antiguo reino de Cenred en busca de la Copa de la Vida.

“Así es, majestad” dijo Iseldir incorporándose “Por favor, vengan conmigo. Todavía hay mucho por hablar antes de que comience su viaje” terminó el druida encaminándose hacia la salida de la tienda.

Arturo se volteó a ver a sus caballeros con el ceño fruncido como si esperara que ellos le explicaran sobre lo que había dicho Iseldir. Al igual que él, los caballeros tenían una mirada llena de confusión. Gwaine se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras caminaba hacia donde se había ido el druida, seguido de los demás caballeros y el rey.

Iseldir los esperaba junto a la fogata del centro del campamento. El lugar se encontraba completamente vacío. Arturo y los demás se sentaron junto a él llenos de preguntas y dudas sobre lo que vendría. El druida se limitó a mirar sobre las llamas, indiferente a la llegada de los caballeros, mientras que un pequeño grupo del campamento les llevaba cuencos llenos de estofado y algunas bebidas para él y sus invitados.

“Hablaremos mientras comemos” dijo llanamente el caudillo.

Los caballeros y el rey, que no se habían dado cuenta de lo hambrientos que estaban, comenzaron a devorar la comida que les habían servido. Masticando lentamente su porción, Arturo comenzó a reflexionar sobre las palabras que había tenido con los druidas en la tienda de Iseldir.

“Iseldir” llamó el rey al caudillo que lo miró con curiosidad “¿qué fue todo ese interrogatorio?”

Iseldir bebió un poco de agua sumiéndose en sus pensamientos para encontrar el modo de responderle al rey. “Queríamos tratar de conocerte un poco mejor Arturo Pendragon” empezó el caudillo evaluando al rey. “Eres el hijo de Uther. Has sido criado en su odio, y has perseguido a la magia como tu padre alguna vez lo hizo. Quizás no eres él, pero tampoco eres un aliado para los que tenemos magia”.

“Arturo es distinto a su padre” intervino León defendiendo a su rey “Uther jamás habría considerado permitir la magia en Camelot”

“Tiene razón Sir Caballero” respondió Iseldir asintiendo levemente acariciándose la barbilla “Él no es su padre, pero tampoco un aliado nuestro. Tal vez él extendió una rama de paz hacia mi gente, pero no hizo mucho para evitar que su pueblo dañara al mío” dijo el caudillo recordando los incidentes con los druidas y la gente de Camelot durante el festival de primavera.

Arturo bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado de sus acciones durante el festival. La gente de Camelot había agredido a los druidas y él, el rey, no había hecho nada para evitarlo, a pesar de que había prometido darles seguridad mientras se recuperaban las relaciones entre ambos pueblos.

“Ahora, ese mismo rey está aquí buscando nuestra ayuda para sanar al brujo más poderoso y enmendar sus errores” prosiguió Iseldir “Lo cual es completamente incongruente con su historia. La pregunta es ¿qué clase de hombre y rey eres, Arturo Pendragon?”

“Yo…” empezó Arturo levantando la mirada sin estar seguro de que podría responderle al caudillo que continuaba evaluándolo con sus profundos ojos grises.

“No espero que me conteste, señor. Al menos no en este momento” sonrió tranquilizadoramente el druida “Cuando llegue el momento tendrás la respuesta”.

Arturo parpadeó sorprendido, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza, sintiéndose como un joven estudiante que acaba de recibir una enseñanza de su maestro. Pero, ¿podría darle una respuesta satisfactoria? Él esperaba hacerlo. Iseldir y su gente no tenían motivos ni razones para confiar en él, pero aquí estaban ayudándolo. Por mínimo que fuera, él debía recompensarlos siendo un mejor rey que su padre.

“Dices que Merlín o Emrys, es un brujo” empezó Elyan sacando a Arturo de sus pensamiento que se volteó a mirar a su cuñado con interés “¿Quieres decir que él…?”

“¿Nació con capacidades mágicas?” terminó Iseldir la pregunta del caballero “Así es. Nunca habrá nadie como él, ya sea hechicero o brujo” respondió el caudillo con reverencia.

“¿Entonces es cierto?” preguntó Arturo “¿No siempre las personas eligen practicar la magia?”

“No, señor” contestó Iseldir llanamente “A veces la magia nos elige. Los brujos son seres únicos, raros en su nacimiento. Hay quienes dicen que aquellos que nacen como brujos tienen un gran destino por delante”.

“Elaine habló sobre un destino compartido entre Merlín y yo, ¿qué sabes de ello?” cuestionó Arturo.

“¿Elaine? ¿Elaine LeFay?” dijo Iseldir sorprendido mientras reía entre dientes “Así que fue ella quien te reveló tu destino. Esa bruja, a veces es demasiado entrometida” dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión. “Hace mucho tiempo, los profetas anunciaron la llegada del Actual y Futuro Rey y su alianza con el brujo Emrys. Los dos, el rey y el brujo, unirán los reinos de Albión, y traerán paz y prosperidad a todos, incluyendo la liberación de la magia. Ese rey eres tú, Arturo Pendragon”.

“Yo forjo mi propio destino” respondió Arturo decididamente “Me niego a creer que toda mi vida está escrita y dirigida”.

“El destino es el potencial con lo que se nace para ser o hacer, señor” explico Iseldir al grupo que lo miraban con curiosidad “El cómo lograrlo, eso es algo que cada uno forja con sus propias decisiones. Es posible llegar a cumplir tu propio destino de una manera incorrecta o incompleta. Pero también hay la manera de realizarlo de un modo correcto. Al final, todo se reduce a que eliges hacer”.

“Iseldir, ¿por qué nos ayudan?” preguntó Elyan con curiosidad “La magia no es libre y se castiga con severidad. Cualquiera creería que apoyarían a alguien como Morgana”.

En ese momento los ojos de Iseldir se oscurecieron ante la mención de Morgana. “La Reina del Aire y la Tinieblas afirma luchar por los que tienen magia, pero ella sólo se engaña a sí misma con sus mentiras y su sed de venganza. Nunca liberará a la magia o traerá la paz, ni para los que tienen magia ni para los que no la tienen. Lo único que sabe es someter y destruir. Jamás le daríamos nuestro apoyo. Al menos la mayoría de nosotros”.

“¿La Reina del Aire y las Tinieblas?” preguntó Arturo estremeciéndose involuntariamente al pronunciar ese título. Incluso los caballeros parecieron sentirse incómodos ante el título de su hermana.

“Ese es el nombre por el que conocemos a la bruja Morgana Pendragon” dijo Iseldir.

“No sé ustedes, compañeros” dijo de repente Gwaine “Pero el título le sienta bien a esa maldita bruja”.

“Ella no era así” se lamentó Arturo bajando la mirada “Al menos hasta que empezó a hacer magia”.

“Lady Morgana nació con el potencial de recorrer el camino de la luz o el de la oscuridad. Al final, ella sólo tenía que decidir por donde transitar” dijo Iseldir con un deje de pena por el destino de la bruja. Tanto poder y talentos desperdiciados en un sinsentido.

“Dijiste que la mayoría de los druidas no la apoyan” dijo Percival “¿Hay quiénes sí?”

“Por desgracia los hay. Existen muchos que han perdido seres queridos por el odio de la gente hacia la magia. Sus deseos de venganza los han llevado a abandonar el estilo de vida de los druidas” explicó Iseldir “Han perdido la fe en el futuro y en la profecía. Creen que Emrys falló, que es un traidor al defender a los Pendragon y a Camelot. Los llamamos Andsaca, los renegados”.

“¿Son muchos?” preguntó Arturo temiendo por el futuro de Camelot si tenían que enfrentar a un ejército de hechiceros. Morgana ya era bastante peligrosa y un enemigo a considerar, pero tantos hechiceros perversos unidos con ella, ¿cuántas probabilidades podría tener Camelot al enfrentarlos?

“Son un clan reducido” dijo Iseldir “Pero le han dado su apoyo a Morgana. Quizás no consiguió nuestra ayuda en sus planes, pero si tiene la de varios. Tiene el apoyo de aquellos que odian y sólo desean ver caer a Camelot”.

“¿No hay forma de terminar con esa perra?” preguntó Gwaine de repente recordando el combate entre Merlín y Morgana de hace un año.

“Lady Morgana es uno de los usuarios de magia más poderosos que existe. Temo decir que no hay nadie tan poderoso como para enfrentarla, a excepción de Emrys. Sólo él puede vencerla” dijo Iseldir serenamente mirando nuevamente entre las llamas.

“¿De verdad es tan poderoso?” preguntó León con curiosidad. Había visto el poder de Merlín y de Morgana enfrentándose. Ambos parecían estar igualados, ¿qué lo diferenciaba de la bruja?

“Morgana es poderosa, sí. Pero su poder es visceral y está entrenada en los caminos de la Antigua Religión. Cree que está por encima de todos y que como Alta Sacerdotisa no tiene límites” dijo Iseldir seriamente con una voz sombría “Y eso la hace peligrosa. Es insensata, y no teme a las consecuencias de sus actos. Para ella, el fin justifica los medios”.

“Emrys, es completamente distinto a ella. Él viene a ser creación y construcción. Ella sólo es muerte y destrucción. Preguntas si él es poderoso, te contesto Sir Caballero: él es la magia misma y la fuerza de la naturaleza reunidos en una sola persona” dijo Iseldir con respeto mientras hablaba de su señor “Él es quien puede vencerla y traer la paz”.

“Pero para eso, hay que traerlo primero” murmuró Arturo mientras veía los troncos arder entre las llamas de la fogata. ¿Tan poderoso y se rebajó a ser su sirviente? ¿De verdad Merlín era tal y como Iseldir lo describía? Quizás el druida exageraba, quizás no, pero aún así, Arturo sólo podía sentir un mayor respeto por su sirviente y agradecía que no fuera como su hermana, ¿o podría llegar a serlo? _‘¡No! No debo dudar de él!’_

“Iseldir, dijiste que para encontrar el Grial, debo viajar al corazón de la magia, ¿cómo llego ahí?” preguntó el rey tratando de ignorar sus dudas cambiando de tema.

“Primero tiene que entender esto señor” dijo el druida “La magia es la energía que teje a nuestro mundo. Es la fuerza que da la vida y la muerte. Esta en cada ser vivo, en la luz del sol y en el rayo de la luna, en la chispa del fuego, en el viento que susurra entre los árboles, en el agua que fluye de los cielos y en la tierra en la que vivimos” explicó el druida mientras colocaba su mano en la tierra y murmuraba:

“ **Blóstmá** ”

Los ojos del druida se iluminaron de color dorado ocasionando un jadeo de los caballeros. Instintivamente, Arturo llevó su mano al pomo de su espada. Iseldir, insensible a las reacciones de su público, levantó la mano del suelo dejándoles ver como brotaba y florecía una planta a alta velocidad.

Arturo y los caballeros se sorprendieron y tranquilizaron al ver el efecto de la magia del druida. Nunca antes habían visto la magia usarse de manera tan inofensiva, sin intenciones maliciosas o dañinas.

“Tu viaje es en ese mismo tejido del mundo, Arturo Pendragon” dijo Iseldir reanudando su explicación “A dónde irás, no es un lugar físico. Es un sitio especial que no puedes hallar fácilmente buscando por medios terrenales. Es un lugar donde todo fue, es y será”.

“¿Cómo llegaré ahí?” preguntó Arturo desviando la mirada de la planta que había terminado de crecer “No tengo magia…”.

“En tiempos antiguos, los guerreros se probaban no solo en combate, sino ante ellos mismos” interrumpió Iseldir “Las Altas Sacerdotisas realizaban un ritual en el que transportaban la mente y el espíritu del guerrero al corazón de la magia. Ahí, ellos eran probados de distintas maneras: algunos enfrentaban sus peores temores, otros su pasado, pero siempre era una experiencia personal que los hacía crecer en sabiduría” dijo el caudillo mirando entre las llamas “Hace tiempo que no se hacen esa clase de rituales. Y en este momento, no podemos contar con la ayuda de la Alta Sacerdotisa”.

“Entonces, ¿cómo lo lograremos?” preguntó Arturo preocupado y emocionado a la vez ante la idea de probarse de otras maneras.

“No se preocupe majestad” sonrió Iseldir “Por eso elegimos reunirnos aquí, en Aldorner. En este lugar, alguna vez se hicieron estos rituales. Pero para lograrlo, se necesita de una gran cantidad de magia y una fuerte conexión con ella. Es por esto que están aquí los caudillos de los clanes de los otros reinos, no sólo los de Camelot” dijo el druida.

“¿Ustedes…ustedes lo harán?” preguntó sorprendido Arturo “¿Podrán hacerlo?”

“Confiamos en que podremos” respondió Iseldir vacilando levemente “Pero majestad, no voy a mentirle” comentó mirando seriamente a los ojos de Arturo “Es posible que el ritual no funcione, y si lo hace, quizás lo haga de tal forma que no tengamos el control sobre él. Debe estar completamente seguro de continuar con esto. Si está dispuesto, nosotros también”.

El caudillo guardó silencio después de su advertencia. Arturo mantuvo la mirada sobre las llamas considerando las palabras de Iseldir. Había considerado los peligros de emprender la búsqueda del Grial y las posibilidades de fracasar, pero ahora había el riesgo de un ritual que sólo alguien con grandes poderes mágicos debería ejecutarlo. ¿Valía la pena seguir adelante?

Arturo miró a sus caballeros. Cada uno de ellos era el reflejo de la preocupación ante las palabras de Iseldir. No sólo podrían perder a su amigo Merlín, sino también a su rey, su compañero de armas, otro amigo.

El precio de esta empresa era bastante alto. Si fracasaba y él no volvía, ¿qué sería de Camelot? ¿Qué pasaría con Guinevere? ¿Debería arriesgar el futuro de su reino por la vida de Merlín? Seguramente, el sirviente le diría que su vida no valdría el riesgo, pero lo cierto es que Camelot no era Camelot sin Merlín, y si había la posibilidad de salvarlo, él la tomaría. Así era entre ellos, él había corrido a salvarlos de Morgana hace un año, ahora él, Arturo, haría lo mismo por su antiguo sirviente.

Con los ojos brillantes y llenos de decisión, Arturo les asintió firmemente. Sorprendidos por el despliegue de confianza y poder que desde hacía tiempo no veían en su rey, los caballeros se limitaron a darle una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto y completo apoyo ante su decisión.

“Seguiremos con esto, Iseldir” dijo Arturo seriamente.

Iseldir miró al rey con sorpresa dejando ver una sonrisa de aprobación y respeto. “Entonces, podemos proceder con el ritual. Por favor, síganme” dijo el druida incorporándose, guiándolos hacia el bosque, fuera del campamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La demostración de magia que Iseldir utilizó para su explicación, lo tomé de los fanfics "Finding destiny" de pumpkinmoose22 y "Powerfully Modest, Modestly Powerful" de CaptainOzone; ambos en la página Fanfiction.net. La verdad me encantó ese ejemplo y demostración de magia inocente que no pude evitar usarlo aquí también.


	26. Chapter 26

Arturo y los caballeros seguían de cerca a Iseldir a través del bosque. Los sonidos del campamento habían desaparecido hace apenas unos minutos, siendo sustituidos por el tranquilo silencio del bosque, interrumpido ocasionalmente por el corretear de algún animal y las pisadas de los caballeros.

Durante su camino, Iseldir se mantuvo en silencio sin mirar atrás guiando al grupo de Camelot. Aunque ninguno de los demás miembros hablaba, Arturo conocía lo suficientemente bien a sus caballeros como para saber que estaban preocupados. Esta era una empresa que sólo él, su rey, tendría que recorrer sin ayuda de nadie. Y ellos lo único que podrían hacer sería quedarse a esperar, algo para lo que no estaban hechos.

Pronto el silencio del bosque fue sustituido por un constante resonar. Arturo miró con curiosidad reconociendo el sonido de una cascada en su dirección. Conforme seguían caminando, el sonido fue incrementándose hasta llegar a su destino. Iseldir se detuvo al llegar a un claro donde una pequeña cascada alimentaba un estanque. El cuerpo de agua era completamente traslúcido y limpio, dejando ver el arenoso fondo que se mantenía impasible pese a la caída del agua.

Los caballeros se quedaron en silencio contemplando el lugar. La luz del sol golpeaba el claro iluminando el sitio de un color dorado, mientras la vegetación resplandecía de un color verde intenso. Pese a no ser más de medio día, el claro parecía estar inmerso en el crepúsculo. El lugar transmitía paz y serenidad, sentimientos que el rey había perdido desde hace tiempo.

“Arturo Pendragon” llamó de repente una voz. Arturo y los caballeros se giraron rápidamente llevando sus manos a las empuñaduras de su espada ante la llegada de una posible amenaza. Con sorpresa, Arturo se dio cuenta que quien lo llamaba era Elac, acompañado de Vrisa y una druida que no conocían. Ambas mujeres venían cargadas con cestas en sus manos.

Haciendo caso omiso de la reacción del rey y los caballeros, los tres druidas se acercaron al grupo de Camelot hasta quedar frente a Arturo quien todavía no se había relajado y mantenía su mano sobre el pomo de su espada.

“Arturo Pendragon” volvió a llamar Elac “¿Estás dispuesto a continuar con el ritual? Una vez que empiece no se podrá detener hasta que hayas triunfado o fallado en tu empresa”.

Arturo miró a los insondables ojos pardos del druida que lo miraba sin mostrar emoción alguna. Sin dudar, el rey contestó:

“No voy a dar la vuelta, Elac. Continuaré hasta el final”.

Elac se limitó a asentir aceptando la respuesta y decisión del rey. “Que así sea” dijo. Girándose hacia el estanque y la cascada, el druida dijo:

“Nos encontramos en Burna geclænse, el manantial que purifica. Antes de comenzar tu viaje, majestad, debes entrar en su aguas para aclarar tu mente y quitar las sombras que velan tus ojos a la verdad” volteándose nuevamente ante Arturo dijo: “Desnúdese, señor”.

“¿Perdón?” dijo sorprendido el rey ante la petición del druida, sonrojándose levemente ante la idea de desnudarse frente a su público y las druidas presentes que mantenían una mirada inexpresiva.

“¿Qué pasa princesa?” se burló Gwaine con una sonrisa maliciosa “Todos sabemos que hace tiempo perdiste tu virtud. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse”.

El resto de los caballeros mantuvieron una mirada seria y digna, traicionada por el brillo de diversión en sus ojos ante las palabras de su compañero. “¡Cállate Gwaine!” dijo Arturo bastante molesto mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse su capa y retiraba su armadura hasta quedar sin prenda alguna.

“Idris” llamó suavemente Elac a la druida que venía junto a Vrisa. La druida se acercó abriendo el cesto que llevaba, el cual estaba lleno de vasos llenos de humeantes bebidas. La joven le acercó una espesa bebida de color grisáceo. Arturo miró con curiosidad y desconfianza el brebaje, mientras la druida le entregaba a los caballeros bebidas de color pardo.

“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó Arturo mirando con un poco de repulsión su bebida.

“Es un té hecho a base de hierbas para tranquilizar y abrir la mente, señor. Bébalo pronto” dijo Elac mientras recibía de Vrisa un recipiente lleno de glasto. Arturo obedeció bebiéndose el té de un solo trago. Para su sorpresa, su bebida tenía un sabor dulzón y agradable al paladar.

“¿Y nosotros tenemos una bebida por qué…?” dijo Gwaine mirando su bebida con el entrecejo fruncido.

“Las suyas son tés para calmar los nervios, Sir Caballero” dijo Idris con una voz suave “Sospecho que lo necesitarán”.

Los caballeros se miraron mutuamente indecisos, hasta que Percival cerró los ojos y bebió su té rápidamente. El caballero parpadeó sorprendido mientras saboreaba plácidamente su bebida. Los demás caballeros, viendo que no había sucedido nada, siguieron el ejemplo de su amigo, quedando maravillados ante el agradable sabor.

“Tendrá la apariencia de los brebajes de Gaius, pero definitivamente saben mejor que lo que prepara” dijo Gwaine divertido, al mismo tiempo que los caballeros asentían estando de acuerdo con su amigo.

“Comencemos” anunció Iseldir mientras tomaba con los dedos índice y corazón un poco del pigmento azulado del tazón que sostenía Vrisa. Sin decir otra palabra, el caudillo comenzó a trazar líneas, figuras y distintos diseños sobre el cuello y espalda de Arturo. Acto seguido, Elac se acercó y comenzó a dibujar sobre el rostro del rey.

Estoicamente, Arturo mantuvo su postura dejando a los caudillos pintar su piel con intrincados diseños. No estaba seguro de que pensar sobre la extraña e irreal situación en la que se encontraba. Arturo Pendragon, el Rey de Camelot participando en un extraño ritual mágico mientras un par de druidas pintaban sobre su piel desnuda. Seguramente esta era la aventura más extraña en la que se había metido.

Después de unos minutos, Elac bajó hacia el torso del rey donde continuó realizando distintos trazos, uniendo líneas, grecas y círculos alrededor de un triskelion en el pecho del rey. Curioso, Arturo se preguntó que significaba toda esta parte del ritual.

“Todos estos símbolos” dijo Elac como si hubiera leído la mente del rey “Simbolizan las cualidades que se esperan de un guerrero: valor, fuerza, honor, lealtad, compromiso, deber, prudencia, sensatez, espíritu, corazón, sabiduría” dijo el caudillo tranquilamente mientras tomaba un poco más del pigmento y empezaba a trazar sobre las caderas y piernas del rey.

“¿Esto era necesario?” preguntó el rey serenamente preguntándose si se pudo haber saltado esta etapa.

“No solo forma parte del ritual, majestad. Son marcas para que la magia te reconozca y abra sus puertas hacia su corazón, hacia tu destino. No había otra manera” respondió el caudillo levantándose y mirando al rey con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Los druidas dieron un paso hacia atrás admirando al rey que ahora se encontraba cubierto de un mosaico de distintos símbolos: líneas y espirales que se unían o se separaban. Al igual que los caudillos, los caballeros se asombraron ante la imagen de su rey. Arturo mantenía una mirada seria y llena de una confianza y decisión como nunca antes se había visto. La espalda alzada y el porte regio, junto con los extraños diseños realizados por los druidas, hacían lucir al joven rey bastante feroz, como un poderoso jefe guerrero de la antigüedad.

“Ahora debes de entrar en las aguas de Burna geclænse” dijo el caudillo señalando hacia la cascada.

“¿Por cuánto tiempo” preguntó Arturo.

“Tú sabrás cuando sea el momento” contestó Elac.

Con un asentimiento, Arturo entró al estanque. Las frías aguas hicieron que se le enchinara la piel. Conteniendo el castañeo de sus dientes, Arturo se encaminó hacia la cascada. Bajo ella, Arturo vio una roca plana lo suficientemente grande como para sostenerlo. Sentándose en la roca con las piernas cruzadas, el rey cerró los ojos dejando que el agua lo cubriera completamente.

-oOo-

Los druidas y los caballeros guardaron silencio mientras veían al rey dirigirse hacia la cascada dejando que el agua cayera sobre él. Puede que el momento haya sido demasiado extraño, casi surrealista, pero aún así, todos ellos sentían que este era un momento solemne y de respeto.

“¿Y ahora qué?” preguntó Gwaine sonando demasiado serio por primera vez desde que lo conocían.

“Ahora, esperamos a que termine el ritual de purificación” dijo Iseldir mirando hacia la cascada con el rostro impasible.

-oOo-

Arturo mantenía los ojos cerrados permitiendo que sonido del agua lo envolviera, aislándolo de su entorno. Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, Arturo comenzó a meditar sobre el significado del ritual y su experiencia aquí. Según Elac, esto se hacía para purificarse, pero ¿purificarse de qué? ¿De las sombras? ¿Qué sombras? ¿Y qué quería decir con que las sombras velaban sus ojos?

_‘Sólo alguien puro de corazón y con las más nobles intenciones puede encontrarlo y usarlo’_ sonó claramente la voz de Kilgharrah en la mente del rey. Las palabras del dragón no habían sido distintas a las que le habían dirigido los druidas durante su encuentro en la tienda del campamento. Ya había pasado una prueba de pureza de corazón, así que seguro podría con esto, ¿no? Pero ¿nobles intenciones? ¿Las suyas eran nobles? Él venía para recuperar a Merlín, para salvarlo. Pero, ¿y luego qué sucedería con él? ¿Qué haría con Merlín cuando estuvieran de regreso en Camelot?

_‘Escucharía su historia. Escucharía todo lo que me quisiera decir’_ se dijo el rey a sí mismo mientras reflexionaba sobre su sirviente. ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está en realidad tu lealtad? ¿Todo fue por una estúpida profecía? ¿Qué has hecho por mí, por Camelot? ¿Qué es la magia? ¿Es buena? ¿Es malvada? ¿Te corrompe?

_‘Se el rey que siempre supe que serías’_. Las palabras que pronunció Merlín en uno de sus sueños hicieron eco en su mente en ese momento. ¿Significaba que todavía podría creer en él? No era la primera vez que Merlín decía cosas así de crípticas, levantando su ánimo haciéndolo confiar en él mismo, como cuando le mostró su espada, Excalibur, enterrada en la piedra.

_‘¿Qué clase de rey y hombre eres, Arturo Pendragon?’_ sonaron las palabras de Iseldir. ¿Qué clase de rey era? Un rey al que al parecer todos le mentían y lo traicionaban. Sobre todo uno de los que nunca lo hubiera esperado. ¿Pero era traición el que su sirviente se haya negado a revelar esa parte de él? Después de cómo reaccionó, ¿podía esperar algo distinto? Sobre todo cuando las leyes de Camelot condenaban la existencia de Merlín, el brujo.

_‘No soy mi padre. Nunca podría haberlo matado’_ se dijo el rey recordando cuando descubrió la magia de Merlín y cómo la sola idea de verlo atado en una pira o en el patíbulo lo hicieron sentirse completamente horrorizado y asqueado.

_‘¿Por qué no confiaste?’_ pensó dolido Arturo _‘¿Qué es lo que querías? ¿Qué es lo que esperabas?’_

Su padre siempre le advirtió que los hechiceros eran taimados, siempre buscan un beneficio propio. Pero la definición de hechicero que él conocía y que todo Camelot manejaba no podía aplicarse a Merlín. Ni siquiera a Elaine LeFay. ¿Qué haría con Merlín?

_‘No estoy seguro. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que tengo que agradecerle por salvar a Camelot, a Gwen, a mis caballeros y a mí. No toda la magia es el mal que siempre creímos que era. Es hora de escuchar la versión de aquellos que la tienen’_ pensó el rey sintiendo como una pequeña ola de calor lo envolvía, sustituyendo el frío de las aguas que continuaban cayendo sobre él.

-oOo-

Había pasado cerca de una hora, o eso es lo que pensó un impaciente Gwaine, mientras veía las nubes pasar sobre el claro. Desde que Arturo había entrado al estanque, todos habían guardado silencio en un tácito acuerdo para permitir al rey meditar y reflexionar sobre su misión.

Él detestaba esperar, era un hombre de acción y quedarse quieto no le hacía ningún bien. Incorporándose un poco, Gwaine miró a sus compañeros. Los caballeros se mantenían en silencio y de vez en cuando miraban hacia el rey con preocupación preguntándose si todo estaría bien.

“Está terminando” dijo Elac de repente acercándose hacia el estanque.

“Enhorabuena” dijo Gwaine levantándose. Posicionándose junto al grupo de druidas, Gwaine dejó caer su mandíbula mientras veía sorprendido al rey. Las marcas que habían dibujado los druidas en el cuerpo de Arturo no se habían borrado a pesar del chorro de agua que caía sobre el rey. Pero ahora estaban brillando suavemente, titilando como si de un latido se trataran. Tan pronto como el brillo se detuvo, las marcas se difuminaron por el agua. Arturo finalmente abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada hacia los caballeros.

“¿Pero qué demonios?”

“¿Está bien?”

“¿Qué está pasando?”

“¿Arturo?”

Cuando el rey miró hacia los caballeros, el azul zafiro había desaparecido de sus ojos para ser reemplazado por un plateado brillante que se desvaneció a su azul normal. Los caballeros miraron sorprendidos hacia los caudillos que tenían los ojos completamente abiertos hacia el rey, que comenzaba a bajar de la roca dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

“¿Qué pasó?” preguntó León mirando enojado a los druidas que continuaban en silencio mirando anonadados al rey.

“Sus ojos brillaron, pero él no tiene magia, ¿o sí?” preguntó Elyan de repente esperando una explicación.

“No, él no tiene. Si hubiera tenido, sus ojos habrían brillado de color dorado. Nunca antes se había visto que los ojos brillaran color plata” dijo Idris mirando al rey con respeto.

“Es una señal” dijo Iseldir con una sonrisa.

“¿Señal de qué?” preguntó Percival con calma mientras sus ojos destellaban preocupación y confusión por lo que habían visto.

“Que en verdad él es el Actual y Futuro Rey de Albión” dijo Elac con reverencia.

Vrisa e Idris se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el rey tendiéndole unas toallas para que se secara y se cubriera. Arturo las tomó agradecido comenzando a secarse. Pronto las toallas quedaron cubiertas con los restos del glasto que había adornado su piel. La única marca que se mantuvo era el triskelion azulado sobre su pecho.

Después de vestirse, Idris se acercó y le tendió una nueva bebida humeante “Para que entre en calor” dijo la joven. Arturo le dio un pequeño gracias mientras tomaba su bebida rápidamente sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba, revitalizándolo nuevamente.

“Bien, ¿qué sigue?” preguntó el rey ignorando las extrañas miradas que le seguían lanzando los caballeros.

“El ritual fue un éxito majestad” dijo Elac inclinándose ante él “Continuaremos en el campamento” dijo el caudillo dando media vuelta seguido de los demás druidas y del grupo de Camelot.

-oOo-

El trayecto de regreso al campamento fue mucho más rápido, o eso le pareció a Arturo. No estaba completamente seguro de lo que había pasado. Los caballeros estaban más silenciosos de lo normal y lo seguían mirando como si esperaran que hiciera algo. Definitivamente no entendía que es lo que les pasaba. Nada había cambiado, excepto por una fuerte decisión y un poderoso sentimiento de confianza en poder cumplir su meta. Sabía que no podía fallar.

Elac e Iseldir los guiaron nuevamente hacia la tienda principal donde lo habían interrogado. La tienda despedía extraños perfumes que lo hacían sentir muy relajado. Parpadeando tratando de mantenerse despierto, Arturo vio junto al fogón de la tienda un lecho improvisado, el cual los caudillos rodeaban pacientemente mientras lo veían.

“Arturo Pendragon, has pasado el ritual de purificación. Se te ha aceptado para que empieces tu búsqueda” dijo Iseldir “Por favor, recuéstate” dijo señalando a las mantas.

Arturo se sentó donde le indicaba Iseldir. Al igual que durante el ritual de purificación, el rey se sintió nervioso e incómodo mientras el grupo de hechiceros lo rodeaba y miraba inexpresivos.

“Antes de que partas” dijo Iseldir acercándole un nuevo brebaje “Ten presente tu objetivo. Recuerda el por qué estás haciendo. No importa el resultado de tu búsqueda, regresarás aquí sano y salvo”.

Arturo asintió. Viendo a sus caballeros que lo miraban seriamente pero luciendo igualmente nerviosos, bebió el brebaje que le entregaron. A diferencia del anterior, este era amargo y de un sabor fuerte. Recostándose, Arturo cerró los ojos mientras los druidas comenzaban un canto. El rey sintió un escalofrío ante el hecho de que estaban haciendo magia sobre su persona, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un nuevo sentimiento de confianza hacia ellos. Poco a poco, los cantos de los druidas dejaron de escucharse conforme se quedaba dormido.

“Buena suerte” escuchó a alguien decirle antes de que la inconsciencia lo reclamara.


	27. Chapter 27

Los caballeros se quedaron al lado de Arturo mientras los druidas seguían entonando su canto con los ojos de color dorado. León y el resto de los caballeros habían llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a la magia. Sabían que podían confiar en los druidas, pero no por eso podían evitar sentirse tensos mientras el grupo de hechiceros realizaban magia sobre su rey.

Poco a poco los cantos se fueron apagando junto con el último destello dorado. Sorprendido, León miró a los agotados caudillos tambalearse después de haber terminado el hechizo. Algunos apenas eran capaces de mantenerse en pie por sí mismos, por lo que se sostenían apoyándose en sus compañeros. Lo que sea que hayan hecho definitivamente los había llevado hasta el límite de sus fuerzas.

“Está hecho” dijo Elac luciendo bastante pálido mientras veía al rey que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente.

“¿Funcionó?” preguntó León mirando preocupado a Arturo.

“Sí, está en el corazón de la magia. Ahora todo depende de él” respondió el caudillo respirando trabajosamente.

“Parece como si durmiera” dijo de repente Elyan mirando a su cuñado con los labios fruncidos.

“En cierta forma lo está” jadeó Iseldir igual de pálido que sus compañeros.

“Deberían descansar” aconsejó Percival mirando con preocupación a los agotados caudillos.

“Lo haremos” dijo Iseldir asintiéndole al caballero “Cualquier cosa, háganosla saber. Volveremos pronto”. Los caballeros se quedaron solos finalmente, sintiéndose impotentes e inútiles. Sólo esperaban que Arturo regresara con bien lo más pronto posible junto con el Grial.

-oOo-

Arturo abrió los ojos. Parpadeando un poco confundido, miró a su alrededor tratando de entender en donde estaba. Recordaba haber cerrado los ojos brevemente durante los cantos de los druidas, y ahora se encontraba en este extraño lugar.

“Así que esto es el corazón de la magia” dijo Arturo mirando con curiosidad su entorno.

El corazón de la magia era realmente extraño, parecía ser un lugar vacío, a excepción de una constante bruma que confundía sus sentidos. De alguna forma, sus ojos le decían que estaba oscuro, pero podía ver su entorno tan claramente como si estuviera a plena luz del día. Sentía calor y frío a la vez. Eran tantas emociones y sensaciones que no estaba seguro de qué impresión le daba este lugar.

Lentamente, Arturo comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. Las brumas eran espesas que apenas y podía ver a la distancia. Conforme avanzaba, Arturo percibió que las brumas refulgían de distintos colores, tomando formas aleatorias que desaparecían tan rápido como se habían formado.

“Vaya, vaya” dijo una voz burlona de repente sobresaltando al rey “Jamás hubiera creído ver a un Pendragon venir aquí voluntariamente”.

“¿Quién es? ¡Identifíquese!” ordenó Arturo mirando a su alrededor preparándose para defenderse. Sorprendido, notó que su espada estaba con él aquí, ¿cómo era esto posible?

La voz volvió a reír. “Guarda eso ¡Cómo si te fuera a servir!” dijo una mujer saliendo de las brumas mirando al rey con avidez.

“¿¡Tú!?” dijo incrédulo el rey. La mujer llevaba un vestido rojizo, de tez pálida, cabello café oscuro y unos intensos ojos de color azul. Sólo una vez se habían encontrado, pero eso hacía tanto tiempo, ¿cómo había llegado ella aquí?

“Nos volvemos a encontrar Arturo Pendragon” dijo la joven mirando con arrogancia al rey.

“¡Eres tú! La hechicera que trató de asesinarme en las cuevas de Balor” dijo Arturo mirándola con desprecio “Eres Nimueh”.

“¡Oh! Entonces sí me recuerdas. Me conmueves Príncipe Arturo, ¿o debería decir Rey Arturo?” se burló la bruja con una sonrisa torcida.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” preguntó el rey extendiendo su espada hacia la bruja que no se inmutó ante sus acciones.

“Estoy aquí por ti” dijo suavemente Nimueh.

“Así que ésta es una de las pruebas” murmuró Arturo por lo bajo. Levantando la mirada con decisión exclamó “Bien, si me he de enfrentar contigo, que así sea”.

“No vine a pelear, Arturo” dijo la bruja “Viniste al Corazón de la Magia buscando un modo de salvar a tu brujo, Emrys. Estoy aquí para ayudarte”.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Arturo bastante sorprendido ante la afirmación de Nimueh.

“Lo que escuchaste” dijo Nimueh acercándose un poco más al rey que nuevamente levantó su espada manteniendo su distancia.

“¿Por qué me ayudarías?” preguntó Arturo entrecerrando los ojos mirándola con sospecha. En aquella ocasión, ella afirmó que lo ayudaría en encontrar las flores de Morteus, traicionándolo poco después de encontrarlas para dejarlo caer al vacío. No podía volver a confiar en sus palabras.

“Por qué tengo qué” dijo la bruja frunciendo el ceño con molestia “Quizás no pertenezca ya al mundo de los vivos, pero eso no evita que me preocupe por lo que está pasando en la Tierra”.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó Arturo mirándola con curiosidad. ¿Se preocupaba por Merlín?

“No me malinterpretes. No lo hago por ti ni por Emrys. Él se merece lo que le está pasando” dijo la bruja con desprecio “Pero _él_ todavía es necesario para que cumplas tu destino”.

“¿Y se supone que debo creerte?” pregunto Arturo mirándola con rencor negándose a confiar en ella.

“Lo que creas me tiene sin cuidados” respondió “Viniste buscando el Grial para salvar a tu brujo. Pero tal y como estás, nunca podrás encontrarlo. Estas destinado a fracasar, Arturo Pendragon. A menos que me escuches” ronroneó la bruja con suficiencia.

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” preguntó Arturo “Pasé el ritual de purificación…”

“¿Y crees que eso es suficiente para hallar el Grial?” respondió la antigua Alta Sacerdotisa “Puedes haber _pasado_ esa parte del ritual, pero todavía te falta algo importante: comprensión. Sigues viviendo en la oscuridad. Tu búsqueda está perdida desde el comienzo”.

“¿Y qué vas a hacer por mí?” preguntó Arturo.

“Te mostraré la verdad” respondió llanamente la hechicera.

“¿La verdad? ¿De qué verdad estás hablando?” cuestionó Arturo entrecerrando los ojos sin estar completamente seguro de la propuesta de Nimueh.

Nimueh solo sonrió. “La auténtica verdad, y no aquella que te han querido inculcar desde tu nacimiento. Para que logres ser quien debes ser, necesitas comprender el pasado. Para eso estoy aquí”.

“¿Cómo sabré que es la verdad y no mentiras tuyas?” dijo el rey recordando su primer encuentro con Morgause y como la bruja trató de enemistarlo con su padre, haciéndolo enojar para que tratara de asesinarlo.

“Simplemente porque estás aquí, en el Corazón de la Magia. El tejido del mundo mismo” respondió la bruja extendiendo los brazos señalando a su alrededor “Todo lo que fue, es y será. Aquí, no dirijo yo”.

“No necesito _tu_ ayuda” replicó Arturo orgulloso, negándose por completo a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle Nimueh, a pesar de que una parte de él le decía que debía de escucharla.

“Muy bien” dijo ella sonriendo con suficiencia, como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta “Puedes dar media vuelta y regresar por donde viniste. El fracaso más rápido de la historia. Felicidades Arturo” rió con sorna Nimueh “Cuando vea a Emrys, personalmente le contaré como su preciado rey arruinó su vida y todo por lo que ha luchado. Todo por su propio orgullo”.

Arturo sintió una punzada de preocupación al ver nuevamente a Merlín perdido en su eterno sueño. Al mismo tiempo que veía la mirada de decepción y traición en el rostro de su amigo. ¿Y si la bruja tenía razón y necesitaba escucharla? ¿Podría creerle a la hechicera? Tenía magia, ¿acaso ellos no mentían?

“¿Juras que no hay trucos ni mentiras?” preguntó desafiante Arturo ignorando las dudas sobre confiar en aquellos que tuvieran magia.

“Así es Arturo. Todo lo que veas será la realidad, si quieres creerlo…bueno, eso dependerá de ti” respondió Nimueh encogiéndose de hombros pero mirándolo con interés.

“Muy bien” dijo el rey seriamente “Vamos con ello”.

“Como guste, majestad” dijo Nimueh con una reverencia burlona hacia el rey “Comencemos desde el principio”.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, las brumas brillaron, dispersándose rápidamente, revelando un muy conocido paisaje para Arturo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor: Un poco tarde en actualizar, pero les dejo un capítulo bastante más largo de lo usual; y quizás también el más oscuro que he hecho hasta el momento.

“Esto es…” empezó Arturo mirando sorprendido todo lo que lo rodeaba.

“Camelot” terminó Nimueh sin mostrar ninguna emoción en particular ante su presencia en el reino de los Pendragon.

Los dos se encontraban en la calle principal, justo en el mercado. Muchas veces Arturo había caminado por esta calle como Príncipe, y ahora como Rey. Conocía su reino y su ciudad como la palma de su mano. Pero este Camelot era distinto al que conocía. El diseño de las viviendas era diferente a las que recordaba. Pero lo más extraño, era la atmósfera de la ciudad.

La ciudad de alguna forma vibraba embargando al joven rey de una alegría y tranquilidad como nunca antes había sentido durante sus recorridos por el Pueblo Bajo. Tratando de descubrir el origen de ésta diferencia, Arturo miraba de un lado al otro con curiosidad viendo a su gente caminando de un lado al otro siguiendo sus actividades diarias.

Mientras veía a su alrededor, de repente, se escuchó un fuerte estallido calle arriba junto con algunos gritos. “¿Qué fue eso?” preguntó sorprendido el Rey mirando hacia donde fue la explosión llevando su mano hacia su espada.

“¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas?” preguntó Nimueh mirando al rey.

Arturo corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde una multitud se había reunido “¡Apártense!” gritó el rey al mismo tiempo que veía como extrañas esferas de luz se alzaban desde el centro de la multitud. _‘Magia’_ pensó el rey.

“¡Apártense!” grito nuevamente el rey preocupado por lo que pudiera sucederle a todos los reunidos. La multitud ignoró el grito del rey mientras seguían viendo hacia el origen del alboroto. Frenando un poco, Arturo se acercó para ver algo que jamás creyó que vería: un hechicero vitoreado por la gente.

“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó Arturo mirando perplejo como el hechicero conjuraba varias esferas de luz de distintos colores, haciéndolas estallar, mientras miles de pequeñas chispas luminosas caían sobre la multitud que reía alegremente. Los niños saltaban tratando de atraparlas mirando con deleite el espectáculo.

“¿Cómo?” se preguntó el rey al presenciar un lado de la magia que nunca antes había visto. Un grupo de niños pasó corriendo a su lado a toda velocidad, cuando uno de ellos se tropezó hiriéndose la pierna. Adolorido, el niño empezó a llorar a lágrima viva.

“Cálmate. No hay necesidad de llorar” dijo un hombre mayor que se acercaba al niño mirándolo con simpatía. Sorprendido, Arturo vio que el hombre era en realidad un druida. Colocando una mano sobre su herida, el druida murmuró unas pocas palabras iluminando sus ojos de color dorado. Suavemente, el druida levantó la mano revelando la piel lisa, sin rastros de la herida. El niño sorprendido, se levantó libre del dolor y mirando al viejo con ojos brillantes dijo:

“Gracias, señor” dando media vuelta, echó a correr hacia sus compañeros mientras el druida reía entre dientes mirando al niño correr como si nunca se hubieran caído o lastimado.

“¿Cómo? Pero si esto es…” volvió a preguntarse el rey mirando perplejo los actos mágicos tan despreocupados y libres de malicia en Camelot.

“¿Magia?” escuchó decir a Nimueh quien de repente estaba a su lado mirando a los niños perderse entre la multitud.

“¿Qué clase de ilusión es esta?” preguntó Arturo tratando de asimilar lo que estaba presenciando.

“Ninguna” respondió la bruja “Esto es Camelot antes de la prohibición de la magia. Cuando los usuarios de magia eran libres”.

“Imposible” respondió Arturo viendo a una pequeña niña que con ojos brillantes hacía crecer flores en una maceta, mientras su madre aplaudía y la abrazaba felicitándola por su logro.

“Lo creas o no, la magia alguna vez formó parte de la vida cotidiana en Camelot” refutó Nimueh “Esto fue hace tantos años, cuando la gente sin magia y los hechiceros vivían en paz”.

En cuanto la hechicera terminó de hablar, las nieblas volvieron a arremolinarse cubriendo la alegre visión de un Camelot pacífico y tolerante a la magia. Pronto las brumas se difuminaron revelando un nuevo escenario.

-oOo-

Uther Pendragon se paseaba de un lado al otro de la Sala del Trono murmurando entre dientes bastante molesto. El antiguo rey lucía extraordinariamente joven: su piel con menos arrugas, un cabello completamente oscuro con algunos pequeños mechones grises que apenas comenzaban a mostrarse.

Arturo no pudo despegar la vista de su padre. Después de tanto tiempo, no hubiera esperado encontrarse con él nuevamente. ¿Cómo pudo ser esto? Nimueh le dijo que presenciaba un Camelot previo a la Purga, esto era el pasado. Tanto Iseldir como Nimueh le avisaron sobre el Corazón de la Magia: todo lo que fue, es y será. Entonces, veía a su padre años más joven. Tan distinto al duro y seco hombre que lo había educado y a la vez la misma persona que recordaba y extrañaba.

“Uther, ¿podrías calmarte?” dijo una suave voz haciendo sobresaltar a Arturo, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de la reina, su madre. El joven rey miró a la reina Igraine con añoranza al poder presenciar a su madre nuevamente. Era tal y como la recordaba de aquella visión que había hecho Morgause hace años: complexión delgada, piel blanca, cabello rubio platinado y unos dulces ojos azulados.

“¡Ya debería de estar aquí!” tronó Uther “La mandé llamar hace 10 minutos. No tiene que hacer esperar a sus reyes”.

“Quizás esté ocupada. Sabes bien que el trabajo del Hechicero de la Corte nunca se detiene”.

Arturo se quedó anonadado al escuchar las palabras de su madre. Ella dijo _Hechicero de la Corte_ , su padre empleó la magia alguna vez, ¿cómo esto era posible? ¿No era acaso, según su padre, que la magia era malvada? ¿Qué había pasado para que su padre se volviera contra ella? Arturo sintió un escalofrío recordando las palabras de su madre en la visión que convocó Morgause. _‘¡No! ¡No puede ser!’_

Antes de que Uther pudiera responderle, las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando pasar a Nimueh, que lucía exactamente igual a la versión que había conocido Arturo. La joven bruja, en lugar del vestido rojo lucía un brillante vestido de color azul marino con bordados de plata.

“Lamento la demora. Estaba…” dijo la joven hechicera inclinándose ante los reyes tratando de controlar su respiración.

“Espero que tengas una buena razón para habernos hecho esperar Nimueh” dijo Uther interrumpiendo a la bruja que lo miró estoicamente, dejando ver un pequeño destello de molestia.

“Uther, déjala hablar” regañó la reina mirando a su esposo mientras se sentaba en el trono a su lado “¿Todo está bien, Nimueh?”

“Ahora lo está majestad” contestó Nimueh con una pequeña sonrisa de aprecio “Tuve que encargarme de un hechicero renegado que estaba causando problemas en una de las aldeas exteriores”

“¿De nuevo?” reclamó Uther con molestia “Es el tercer hechicero renegado de esta semana. Si no puedes mantener el control de los usuarios de magia en el reino, quizás deba de tomar _yo_ _mismo_ medidas”.

“Eso no será necesario Uther” respondió la bruja con una sonrisa de suficiencia “Te prometí que no tendrías que preocuparte de estos ‘problemas’ en tanto estuviera aquí como tu Hechicera de la Corte”.

Uther resopló con molestia. “Eso espero Nimueh” respondió el rey entrecerrando los ojos “Sin embargo, eso no es la razón por la que te hicimos venir inmediatamente”.

“Me lo imagino” respondió Nimueh con una pequeña sonrisa “¿Cómo puedo servirlos?”

“Lo que estamos por pedirte es en extremo secreto. Nadie fuera de esta sala debe de saberlo, ¿está claro?” dijo Uther.

“Tienes mi palabra de que así será” respondió la bruja seriamente poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y alzando su rostro poniendo toda su atención en los monarcas.

“Como bien sabes, Nimueh, Camelot está viviendo una época de prosperidad tras la liberación del reino del traicionero Vortigern. Cuando mi padre, Constantino, fue asesinado a traición y Camelot conquistado, mi hermano Aurelius y yo, como herederos Pendragon, fuimos los encargados de recuperar el reino y terminar con los traidores y su dinastía.

“Ahora que la paz finalmente a regresado a estas tierras, es necesario que Igraine y yo consolidemos el trono y la línea familiar de los Pendragon en Camelot. Y para asegurar el futuro del reino y su estabilidad”.

“Estoy de acuerdo majestad” respondió Nimueh con un pequeño asentimiento “Sin embargo, no entiendo que ayuda necesitan de mí”.

“Igraine y yo hemos tratado de concebir un hijo, un heredero para Camelot. Por desgracia…” dijo Uther mirando a la reina con pesar mientras ella le sonreía tristemente tomándolo de la mano “no hemos tenido éxito”.

Nimueh se limitó a mirarlos con pena y simpatía por lo que escuchaba. La recuperación de Camelot había sido difícil, al igual que lograr paz y sanación del reino y su gente. Sin un heredero que continuara la obra de Uther y su familia, todo habría sido en vano.

“Es por eso que queremos pedirte que invoques a la Antigua Religión para que se nos conceda nuestro heredero” dijo Uther mirándola seriamente con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Nimueh miró sorprendida tanto a Uther como a Igraine que la miraban con ansias esperando su respuesta. “¿Son conscientes de lo que están pidiendo?” preguntó la bruja tratando de mantener el control de su voz.

“Completamente, Nimueh” respondió Igraine “Los dos estamos de acuerdo con esto”.

“¿Podrás?” preguntó Uther.

“Sí, pero…” empezó Nimueh.

“No se diga más” la interrumpió Uther de repente “Lo que necesites se te proporcionara inmediatamente” dijo el rey incorporándose con una amplia sonrisa.

“Uther espera” pidió Nimueh “No es tan simple como creen”.

“Nimueh, es una simple cosa lo que te estamos pidiendo. ¿Puedes o no?” respondió Uther con un brillo acerado en sus ojos.

“¿Qué te preocupa Nimueh?” preguntó Igraine colocando una mano sobre el brazo de su esposo y mirándola con curiosidad.

“Como Alta Sacerdotisa puedo arreglar el ritual para que puedan concebir a su hijo y heredero de Camelot. Pero esto tiene un precio” dijo la bruja seriamente.

“¿Qué clase de precio?” preguntó Igraine con preocupación.

“Para crear una vida debe de tomarse una vida” dijo Nimueh sin vacilar ante la horrorizada mirada de la reina “Se debe de mantener el equilibrio, esa es la regla máxima. ¿Están seguros de tomar una vida inocente?”

“Un sacrificio necesario para perpetuar el futuro del reino” dijo Uther desdeñosamente “Quien de su vida habrá hecho un gran servicio a Camelot”.

“Uther, la vida que se tome podría ser la de cualquier…” empezó Nimueh.

“No importa” interrumpió Uther comenzando a impacientarse “Si queremos asegurar el futuro de Camelot, debemos de asegurar una dinastía”.

“¿Están seguros de esto?” preguntó Nimueh vacilando ante la severa mirada de Uther e Igraine.

La reinan se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior preocupada de las palabras de la hechicera. Con la duda en los ojos, Igraine se volteó a ver a su esposo quien simplemente estaba decidido a seguir adelante.

“Lo estamos” dijo la reina mirando a la hechicera con una determinación casi igual a la de su marido.

“Muy bien” suspiró la bruja derrotada bajando la mirada “Prepararé el ritual para esta noche”.

-oOo-

Las brumas volvieron a cubrir la escena nublando la vista. Arturo estaba conmocionado. No podía creer lo que había visto. _Él_ había nacido de la magia. La visión de Morgause era verdad. Sus padres habían recurrido a la magia para poder concebir un heredero al trono. Él era la causa de la muerte de su madre, de la persecución de los usuarios de magia.

“No puede ser…”

“Lo es, Arturo” dijo de repente Nimueh “Poco tiempo después de esta escena, se confirmó el embarazo de Igraine”.

Arturo no tenía palabras. Toda su vida era una mentira, el honorable hombre y gran rey que había sido su padre era una mentira. Una máscara construida para cubrir la oscura verdad. _‘Ese hipócrita’_ pensó Arturo. Su padre había condenado a toda la magia y sus productos, excepto a él, su heredero.

Merlín, Elaine y tantos como ellos, debían de vivir con miedo, teniendo que esconderse y ser condenados por el simple hecho de elegir o nacer. Él debió de haber vivido lo mismo. Su propia existencia era una falta a la ley que tanto defendió su padre e incluso él mismo. ¿Por qué Merlín le mintió? ¿Cómo pudo condenarse su sirviente y a otros usuarios de magia cuando enfrentó a su padre después de la visión de su madre?

“¿Por qué me muestras esto?” preguntó Arturo iracundo tratando de enmascarar su horror.

“Porque tienes que saber la verdad. Mientras no conozcas _tu_ verdadera historia y la del reino, tú y tu destino están perdidos” respondió Nimueh mirándolo con una expresión pétrea. Las brumas nuevamente se dispersaron revelando una nueva escena.

-oOo-

Uther se encontraba sentado en su trono con la mirada perdida. Incluso ante la verdad revelada, y la vergüenza e ira que sentía contra su padre, Arturo no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la imagen que era en ese momento Uther. Él era la viva imagen de un hombre destrozado.

Las puertas de la Sala del Trono se abrieron dejando pasar a un grupo de guardias que sujetaban a Nimueh por los brazos. La bruja gritaba y pataleaba tratado de que la soltaran. Uther apenas se inmutó ante la llegada de sus hombres.

“Uther” dijo Nimueh “¿Qué significa esto?” preguntó indignada la bruja “¿Por qué has mandado a traerme aquí como si fuera un vulgar malhechor? ¡Explícate!”

“¡CÁLLATE!” gritó el rey levantándose de golpe y mirando a Nimueh con desprecio y odio. La Hechicera de la Corte guardó silencio observando sorprendida y atemorizada conforme el rey se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente.

“Uther, ¿qué está pasando?” preguntó Nimueh viéndolo preocupada.

“Sabías que esto pasaría, ¿no es cierto?” preguntó el rey mas furioso de lo que Arturo alguna vez lo había visto.

“Uther, ¿de qué estás hablando?” preguntó Nimueh mirando confundida al monarca.

“¡TÚ SABÍAS EL PRECIO! ¡SABÍAS QUE ESTO SUCEDERÍA!” volvió a gritar el rey.

Nimueh abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando finalmente entendió de lo que estaba hablando el Rey de Camelot. “Uther, ¿dónde está Igraine? ¿Qué…?”

“¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE!” gritó el iracundo monarca dándole una fuerte bofetada.

Arturo se indignó ante la reacción de su padre. No importaba si ella fuera una hechicera, una campesina o una noble. Ella era una mujer y merecía respeto. Así no debía de comportarse un rey o un caballero.

De no haber sido por los guardias que la sujetaban, seguramente Nimueh habría caído al suelo por la fuerza del golpe. Nimueh giró su rostro herido hacia el rey mirándolo con sorpresa y temor. La mejilla estaba roja y comenzaba a hincharse. Seguramente la bruja tendría un gran hematoma después de esto.

“Nunca. Nunca te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre con tu pérfida lengua” dijo un lívido Uther recalcando sus palabras con un movimiento de su mano con el dedo extendido.

“Sabías que esto sucedería y lo permitiste, Nimueh” dijo el rey “¿Lo niegas?”

“Te advertí que habría un precio. Una vida por una vida” dijo Nimueh con la voz cortada y adolorida.

“Sabías que el precio sería la vida de Igraine” dijo el rey mientras se le rompía la voz “Me engañaste. Me arrebataste a mi esposa”.

“¡No! Uther, escúchame...”

“¡SILENCIO!” gritó Uther haciendo callar a la bruja “No quiero oír más de tus mentiras. Pagarás por lo que has hecho. Tú y todos los tuyos jamás volverán a dañar a este reino. Te lo juro Nimueh: no descansaré hasta que vea a la magia y a sus malditos practicantes destruidos y fuera de este reino. ¡Llévensela!” ordenó el rey.

Los guardias arrastraron a Nimueh fuera de la habitación, mientras la bruja continuaba gritando tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Uther quien simplemente se desplomó en su trono lamentando la muerte de la reina.

-oOo-

Las brumas cubrieron la escena nuevamente. Antes de que Arturo pudiera hacer o decir algo, la niebla se volvió a dispersar revelando a cientos de caballeros y guardias desplegándose por toda la ciudad.

Los soldados irrumpían en las casas a diestra y siniestra, arrastrando mujeres y hombres, a niños y ancianos de sus casas. La gente miraba conmocionada como el ejército ataba y empujaba con brusquedad a los cautivos llevándolos a la ciudadela.

-oOo-

La escena volvió a cambiar, en esta ocasión, Arturo y Nimueh se encontraban en el balcón del castillo donde su padre y él habían dado discursos a su pueblo. Con horror, Arturo vio múltiples piras, donde cientos de personas de diferentes edades se encontraban atadas. Hombres, mujeres con niños en brazos y muchos otros miraban con horror y desesperación hacia el balcón, al igual que la multitud reunida en el patio de la ciudadela.

“Gente de Camelot, un gran mal se encuentra entre nosotros. Monstruos y abominaciones se han arrastrado dentro de nuestro amado reino, engañándonos con palabras dulces, engatusándonos con mentiras con el único fin de destruir lo que más amamos.

“Aquellos que practican el pérfido arte de la hechicería han vendido su alma a los demonios. Son seres egoístas, despreciables y antinaturales que sólo están tras un perverso fin: destruir y desestabilizar a estas tierras.

“Como su rey, es mi deber proteger a este reino y a todos los que en él habitan. Les doy mi palabra, pueblo mío, que nunca más los caminos oscuros y retorcidos de la Antigua Religión volverán a dañar a Camelot. Como tal, a partir de ahora, la magia se encuentra prohibida en todo el reino, y todos aquellos que practican la magia serán sentenciados a la pena de muerte para ser purificados por el fuego”.

Mirando con desprecio a la multitud encadenada en las piras que gritaban clamando piedad y misericordia, sacudiéndose tratando de liberarse, Uther exclamó:

“¡Enciéndanlas!”

Arturo miró horrorizado como las piras se encendían ante los aterrorizados y horrorizados gritos de los condenados y los espectadores mientras el fuego avanzaba consumiendo la madera y paja seca. Pronto el crepitar de las llamas y el humo ocultaron los gritos y el horror.

“Mira al frente Gaius, y muestra tu renuncia a la magia” dijo de repente Uther.

Arturo se giró sorprendido viendo con pena a su Médico de la Corte, años más joven, que miraba con horror la retorcida escena. Gaius derramó una solitaria lágrima por los desgraciados que pagaban por la locura de su rey.

-oOo-

La escena cambió nuevamente revelando como los ejércitos de Camelot se desplegaban fuera de la ciudad rumbo a los bosques y aldeas del reino. Las piras se encendieron en las plazas apagando vidas inocentes. Las tropas de Camelot marchaban por los bosques asaltando los campamentos druidas. Uno tras otro, los pacíficos miembros de los clanes fueron diezmados sin piedad ni misericordia.

-oOo-

“Uther, por favor no” pidió un miembro de un grupo de hombres rodeados por los caballeros de Camelot. Los hombres del rey sostenían a mujeres y niños con dagas en sus cuellos manteniendo el control de la situación y de los rehenes.

“Llámalos” ordenó el rey mirando con odio al grupo que se encontraba reunido y rodeado por el ejército de Camelot. Todos ellos levantaron la mirada con odio y furia ante las órdenes del rey, odiándose por lo que tenían que hacer.

Como uno, el grupo levantó la cabeza al cielo y rugieron. Sólo una vez, Arturo había presenciado a una persona rugiendo con tal fuerza y autoridad. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, habían sido Gaius y Elaine usando magia para convocar al Gran Dragón. Pero esto había sido diferente, escuchar el poder y fuerza de la lengua del dragón recitada por su gente, era muy diferente. Éste era el poder de los Dragonlords.

El grupo calló y bajó la mirada lleno de dolor y pesar. Pronto el cielo se llenó del sonido del batir de las alas de los dragones. Decenas de las criaturas aterrizaron cerca de detrás de los ejércitos de Camelot. Las grandes bestias se posaron detrás del grupo, mirando con furia al Rey Uther Pendragon que mantenía a las familias de sus señores cautivas.

Los dragones bajaron la vista hacia sus parientes que permanecían con la mirada baja, negándose a mirarlos. Con un brillo de entendimiento, los dragones entendieron lo que sucedería. Pena y traición corrió por sus ojos mientras aceptaban el inminente destino.

“Perdónenos” suplicaron los Dragonlords mientras murmuraban en la lengua del dragón. Los ballesteros del rey dispararon cientos de flechas que comenzaron a brillar conforme los Dragonlords continuaban su cantico. Las flechas colisionaron con las magníficas bestias, que cayeron abatidas hasta no quedar ninguno de pie.

“¡Bien hecho!” exclamó Uther mirando orgulloso cómo el último dragón expiraba “No volverán a ser una amenaza” dijo suavemente el rey bastante satisfecho.

Dando media vuelta, y dirigiéndose hacia su Primer Caballero, dijo: “Encárguense de ellos”

El Primer Caballero miró sorprendido a su rey. “¿Señor?”

“Ya me oíste. Sus habilidades no son distintas a los que ostentan los hechiceros. No podemos tolerar esa amenaza a Camelot”.

“Sí, señor” dijo el conmocionado caballero “Ya escucharon. Sin prisioneros”.

-oOo-

“¡Dijiste que querías la paz!” exclamó un hombre sometido por los guardias. El hombre le era demasiado familiar a Arturo, pero no podía saber porque o donde lo había visto.

“Y lo hice” dijo la tranquila voz de Uther Pendragon “El último dragón, el Gran Dragón, se encuentra prisionero. Ahora todos saben que la Antigua Religión y sus criaturas no son un rival para Camelot”.

“¡Traidor!” exclamó el hombre impulsándose tratando de liberarse y atacar al rey pero sin tener éxito en soltarse de sus captores.

“Llévenlo a las mazmorras, y preparen la pira para el último Dragonlord” ordenó Uther.

-oOo-

La escena volvió a cambiar. Arturo y Nimueh se encontraban en las mazmorras. Arturo vio al último Dragonlord, Balinor, encadenado en las mazmorras. La mirada perdida y traicionada por el rey que lo había engañado para entregarle el último dragón de Albión.

“Balinor” dijo una grave voz.

“¿Gaius?” dijo Balinor levantando la mirada sorprendido por la llegada del médico “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

“No hay tiempo para explicar” respondió el médico abriendo la celda y acercándose al Dragonlord para abrir sus grilletes.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Balinor mientras masajeaba sus muñecas mirando sorprendido al médico.

“Vamos” dijo el médico ignorando la pregunta del hombre dirigiéndolo fuera de los calabozos, conduciéndolo por varios pasajes evitando a los guardias. Pronto llegaron a un pasaje cercano a las catacumbas de Camelot. El mismo pasaje que Arturo y sus hombres habían usado para entrar a la ciudadela y liberar a su reino del tiránico gobierno de Morgana y Morgause.

“Tienes que irte lo más pronto posible, Balinor. Aléjate de Camelot lo más que puedas. Busca refugio en Ealdor, mi hermana Hunith te ayudará” exclamó el médico abriendo la reja.

“Gracias, Gaius. Algún día te lo pagaré” dijo Balinor mirando al médico con aprecio y respeto.

“Puedes hacerlo yéndote” respondió Gaius mirando al Dragonlord. Balinor sólo asintió con gratitud. Corriendo a toda prisa hacia el bosque, el último pariente de los dragones se perdió en la oscuridad.

-oOo-

La escena volvió a cambiar. Las catacumbas y calabozos del castillo habían sido reemplazados por una cabaña cerca del bosque de una aldea. Arturo miró a su alrededor sin entender porque estaban en este solitario pueblo.

Era mitad de la noche. El cielo se encontraba despejado mientras la luz de la luna brillaba iluminando el lugar. El pueblo se encontraba tranquilo y en silencio. De repente, de la casa surgió un grito y varios sollozos. “Creo que deberíamos de entrar” dijo de repente Nimueh indicándole al rey que pasará.

Aturdido, el rey cruzó el umbral de la puerta. La casa era pequeña y bastante pobre. En una cama, una joven mujer rodeada de muchas otras, yacía recostada, con las piernas dobladas y abiertas. La joven sollozaba y jadeaba, manteniendo su rostro crispado y perlado por el sudor.

“Vas muy bien. Sigue así” dijo una de las mujeres mirando en la entrepierna de la joven “Ya casi está afuera”.

Rodeando a las mujeres, Arturo se acercó a la joven mirándola con curiosidad. No entendía porque tenía que acercarse, él no debía de estar aquí, pero algo lo guiaba hacerlo. En cuanto se colocó en la cabecera, la mujer soltó un poderoso grito que fue continuado por el llanto de un bebé.

“¡Bien hecho, querida!” exclamó suavemente la partera tomando una manta envolviendo al recién nacido y entregándolo a su madre agotada por el esfuerzo.

“¡Muchas felicidades!” dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa a la nueva madre “Es un varón, ¿has pensado ya en un nombre?”

La madre ignoró la pregunta deleitándose con la visión de su niño. El pequeño siguió gimiendo suavemente hasta que abrió los ojos, sorprendiendo tanto a la mujer como a Arturo. La criatura tenía unos penetrantes ojos dorados tan parecidos a los de un dragón o un halcón. Tan pronto como el niño parpadeó mirando con curiosidad a su madre, el dorado se desvaneció en un azul claro.

“Merlín. Su nombre es Merlín” dijo Hunith mirando con amor a su hijo.

-oOo-

La escena de Hunith con su hijo recién nacido desapareció entre las brumas dejando a Arturo y a Nimueh solos nuevamente en el Corazón de la Magia. Las historias habían sido demasiado abrumadoras, llenas de dolor y pena. ¿Cómo todo había llegado hasta este punto?

“¿Lo sabías?” preguntó Arturo mirando hacia donde había estado un Merlín recién nacido manifestando poseer magia desde su nacimiento.

“¿Si la vida de Igraine sería el precio a pagar por tu nacimiento? ¿Qué Uther masacraría a miles de inocentes?” preguntó Nimueh con una voz llena de amargura y pesar, sorprendiendo a Arturo por la cantidad de emoción en sus palabras.

“No. Nunca lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde”.

“No puede ser, ¡no puede ser!” gritó un enfurecido Arturo “¡Es una mentira! ¡Tiene que ser una mentira!” continuó el rey en negación “La magia es malvada. Fue tu culpa que todo esto pasara. Tú derramaste la primera sangre”.

“En parte tienes razón” dijo Nimueh haciendo que Arturo se girará mirándolo sorprendido ante la sinceridad de la bruja “Debí ser más firme como Alta Sacerdotisa y Hechicera de la Corte para hacer entender a tus padres el costo de su petición. Tengo parte de la responsabilidad de este ciclo de violencia, al igual que tu padre y tu madre. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?” terminó la bruja mientras las brumas la envolvían dejando al rey sólo nuevamente.

Arturo cayó de rodillas abrumado por todas estas revelaciones. Tanta sangre derramada por el dolor y la soberbia de su padre. Uther nunca fue capaz de aceptar su papel en la muerte de Igraine. Castigó y persiguió a tantos inocentes sin piedad por ser incapaz de librarse de su culpa.

Camelot estaba manchado por las acciones de su padre, sus caballeros, y la de él mismo. Se sentía asqueado y avergonzado de llevar el nombre de su familia. ¿Cuántas vidas destruyó Uther con tal de apagar su dolor? ¿Cuántas familias rotas por una sed de venganza injustificada? ¡Oh! ¡Cómo su familia había arruinado y destruido la familia de Merlín! ¿Cómo había podido soportarlo tanto tiempo mientras condenaba su propia existencia?

“¡Levántate Arturo!” ordenó de repente Uther Pendragon mirando a su hijo con severidad.


	29. Chapter 29

Arturo estaba en shock mirando hacia el suelo, negándose a levantar la mirada. No sabía por cuánto tiempo se mantuvo en esa posición evitando mirar a su padre, quien al igual que Nimueh, había sido convocado al Corazón de la magia. Las revelaciones sobre su nacimiento y la Purga seguían golpeando duramente en su interior, apenas se sentía capaz de enfrentar a su padre. No, a Uther, el hombre que había sido rey y había traído tanta miseria.

“¡Levántate Arturo!” volvió a repetir Uther Pendragon mostrando una mayor impaciencia ante la tardanza de su hijo para obedecer.

Después de un rato, Arturo levantó la mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con los fríos y rígidos ojos de su padre. Uther Pendragon lucía como el rey que alguna vez había sido. El hombre derrotado y perdido que había sido después de la traición de Morgana hasta su muerte había desaparecido. Nuevamente era Uther Pendragon, Rey de Camelot.

En silencio, Arturo se incorporó sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de su padre. Múltiples emociones recorrieron su mente. Ira, decepción, desprecio y lástima por el hombre que era su padre. Tan orgulloso y soberbio como para ver sus errores y aceptar la responsabilidad de sus decisiones.

 “¿Esa es la forma de comportarse de un rey?” preguntó Uther mirando con furia a su hijo al demostrar su debilidad.

“¿La forma de comportarse de un rey?” repitió Arturo en voz baja sintiendo como la ira bullía en su interior ante la hipocresía de su padre.

“Un rey jamás muestra debilidad. Creí que lo habías entendido. ¿Cómo puedes gobernar Camelot actuando de ese modo?” respondió decepcionado el antiguo rey.

“¿Y tú sabes de eso, padre?” contestó Arturo ignorando la punzada de tristeza al escuchar nuevamente a Uther estar decepcionado con él.

“¿Disculpa?” preguntó enfurecido Uther “¿Has olvidado con quien estás hablando?”

“¿Sabes acaso como debe de comportarse un rey?” volvió a preguntar Arturo con la mandíbula tensa “¿ _Tú_ de todas las personas lo sabes? _Tú_ que cometiste tantas atrocidades contra inocentes por ser incapaz de aceptar la verdad sobre tus actos”.

“¿De qué estás hablando?” preguntó Uther mirando sorprendido y temeroso a Arturo.

“¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando!” gritó enfurecido Arturo “De tu papel en la muerte de mi madre y como culpaste a miles de inocentes condenándolos a morir”.

“Arturo, ya hemos pasado por esto antes” dijo Uther masajeándose el puente de la nariz con impaciencia “Amaba a Igraine más de lo que te podrías imaginar y nunca habría hecho algo para lastimarla. Nimueh y su magia fueron los responsables de su muerte”.

“¡Mentiroso!” volvió a gritar Arturo “Nimueh te advirtió. Les advirtió a ambos sobre el precio a pagar por el uso de la magia para mi nacimiento. ¿O acaso lo niegas?”.

Uther palideció ante las palabras de Arturo. “¿Cómo es que tú…?”

“¿Lo sé?” respondió Arturo “Por que hablé con ella, con Nimueh. Ella me mostró la verdad detrás de la Purga. La verdad de tu cobardía” dijo con amargura Arturo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante el hecho de que todas sus creencias eran una mentira.

“¿Ella?” empezó Uther sorprendido, recomponiéndose rápidamente adoptando nuevamente una postura seria “¿No lo ves Arturo? Ella te mintió. Te engañó como lo hizo Morgause antes, y tú simplemente se lo estás permitiendo. ¿No aprendiste nada sobre los hechiceros? Son mentirosos. Corruptos. Esto es lo que siempre han querido de nosotros. Separarnos”.

Arturo negó con la cabeza una y otra vez negándose a escuchar a su padre y a aquellos impulsos que lo hacían querer complacerlo. Sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas de furia e indignación por las mentiras de su padre. Negándose a derramarlas, Arturo miró a su padre con furia y lástima.

“Te equivocas, padre” dijo Arturo irguiéndose cuan alto era y mostrando una fuerza y determinación obligando a Uther a retroceder un poco. “¿No lo ves? Han sido tus acciones lo que han llevado a esto”.

“¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer por el reino!” gritó Uther “¡Qué es mucho más de lo que has hecho tú!” acusó señalando con colérico a su hijo quien se negó a retroceder y a encogerse ante el reclamo de su padre.

“¿Cómo te atreves a venir a sermonearme sobre cómo debe actuar un rey?” recriminó Uther “Tú que has aceptado a simples plebeyos como caballeros. Haciendo a una simple y vulgar sirvienta como Reina. ¡Haciendo la paz con los druidas! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho te atreves a destruir todo mi legado! ¿Qué clase de rey eres Arturo?”

Arturo negó con la cabeza mirando a Uther con lástima. “Pasé demasiado tiempo tratando de enorgullecerte, de emularte como rey” dijo Arturo “Y ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. Eso no detendrá ni cambiará las cosas. Este ciclo de violencia”.

“¿Cambiar las cosas? ¿Y cómo esperas hacerlo?” preguntó el rey mirando incrédulo a su hijo “No estarás pensando en permitir a la magia vagar libremente”

“¡No lo sé!” exclamó Arturo “No estoy seguro de que ese sea el camino. La magia no ha sido completamente inocente. Pero deseo la paz y prosperidad para Camelot. Y eso es algo que no se logrará mientras el mismo Camelot persiga a su propia gente” respondió con fiereza y desafío el Actual Rey al Antiguo Rey.

“¡Esa clase de personas no forman parte de Camelot! ¡Monstruos! ¡Abominaciones!” gritó Uther con despreció “¡La magia nunca tendrá lugar en mi reino!”

 “¡Te equivocas!” contestó Arturo con furia. Todas esas acusaciones eran incorrectas, sabía que había hechiceros con un buen corazón. No iba a permitir que su padre hablara así de ellos, sobre todo de Merlín. “Este ya no es tu reino. Ahora es mi turno de gobernar. Y no seguiré el camino que has querido para mí. No más derramamientos de sangre inocente”.

“¿Inocente?” replicó incrédulo Uther “¡Ningún hechicero es inocente! ¡Sus prácticas sólo han traído miseria a Camelot! ¡Ve lo que le hizo la magia a Morgana!”

Arturo dudó. ¿Qué había sucedido con Morgana? Todos decían que ella eligió su camino. Pero, ¿por qué eligió ese destino? Una joven tan amable y desinteresada, siempre preocupada por sus seres queridos. Ella era amada. Ella tenía amigos y personas que la querían por quién era. ¿Cómo terminó volviéndose tan retorcida y oscura? ¿Fue la magia la que la corrompió al final? ¿De verdad la magia la condujo por ese camino?

“Sabes que tengo razón, Arturo” dijo Uther con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos “Si permites la magia en Camelot habrá muchas personas que se perderán en la oscuridad como Morgana lo hizo”.

“Por favor, Uther” dijo una voz de repente. Tanto Arturo como Uther se giraron sorprendidos tratando de descubrir al dueño de la voz. “¿Incluso en tu muerte sigues siendo tan ciego?”

Silenciosamente, de ente la niebla salió una mujer vestida de rojo, de tez blanca y largos cabellos dorados que caían en ondas sobre sus hombros. Morgause sonrió divertida ante las expresiones de desconcierto de los dos Pendragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo les haya sido de su agrado, no estoy completamente seguro de él. Pero si tienen quejas, reclamos, críticas, éstas siempre son bien recibidas.


	30. Chapter 30

Arturo estaba sin palabras. La aparición de la antigua enemiga de Camelot en su viaje lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. ¿Qué hacía Morgause aquí? ¿Tendría que pelear contra ella nuevamente?

“¿¡Tú!?” preguntó furioso e incrédulo Uther Pendragon ante la aparición de la primogénita de Gorlois.

“Ha pasado tiempo Uther. La última vez que te vi estabas pudriéndote en uno de tus calabozos” se burló Morgause mirando con desprecio al antiguo rey “Si mal no recuerdo, era tu celda preferida para contener a los usuarios de magia que capturabas”.

“¡Maldita bruja!” exclamó colérico Uther “¡Pagará por tus crímenes contra Camelot!”

“Ahorra tus palabras Uther” dijo Morgause ignorando al antiguo rey de Camelot centrándose en Arturo que seguía sin decir nada mirándola con desconfianza “Estoy aquí por Arturo”.

“¿Arturo?” preguntó incrédulo Uther mirando hacia su hijo.

Morgause sonrió. “Tenemos mucho de que hablar, ¿no es cierto?”

“¡Cierra la boca, hechicera!” gritó el rey “Arturo no volverá a caer en tus mentiras nuevamente”.

“¿Mis mentiras?” preguntó Morgause levantando la ceja mientras miraba severamente a Uther “Temo que te equivocas, mi querido Uther. Yo nunca le mentí a Arturo, ¿o lo hice?” preguntó la bruja mirando atentamente al joven rey.

Arturo no dijo nada. Sabía que Morgause no era de confianza, pero ella tenía razón. La visión que le mostró no era una mentira. Ella había dicho la verdad sobre su nacimiento a partir de la magia. ¿Pero podría confiar en ella?

“No, Uther. Temo que las mentiras que Arturo ya no desea escuchar…son las tuyas” dijo Morgause suavemente.

“¡No!” gritó Uther “¡Arturo! No puedes considerar en serio escucharla. ¡Es una hechicera! Te va a engañar”.

“Lo siento Uther” dijo Morgause sonriendo maliciosamente “Pero tenemos cosas de que ocuparnos. Como el viaje de Arturo para restaurar la magia del brujo Emrys”.

“¿Restaurar?” preguntó horrorizado Uther retrocediendo ante las palabras de Morgause.

“Tu tiempo se terminó aquí” dijo la bruja.

“¡Arturo! No…”

La voz de Uther Pendragon se cortó antes de que pudiera terminar de advertirle a su hijo. Las brumas lo envolvieron desapareciéndolo de la vista y la presencia del joven rey. “¡Padre!” gritó Arturo yendo hacia donde había estado Uther antes de desaparecer. Furioso, se volteó hacia Morgause que continuaba sonriendo complacida.

“¿Qué le hiciste?” demandó el rey sacando a Excalibur de su funda.

“Nada” respondió Morgause “Simplemente su tiempo contigo se terminó”.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres Morgause? ¿Por qué estás aquí?” preguntó Arturo mirando con furia a la hechicera sin bajar su espada.

“Estoy aquí por las mismas razones que los que me precedieron” respondió la bruja con impaciencia ante las preguntas de Arturo.

“¿Me vas a ayudar?” preguntó incrédulo Arturo ante las razones de su antigua adversaria.

“No me malinterpretes Arturo” respondió la bruja “Tu sirviente Merlín bien podría quedarse tal y como está. Su muerte me satisfaría más que nada”.

“¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?” replicó el rey sin entender.

“Estoy aquí porque al parecer tengo una de las claves que te podrían ayudar a resolver tus dudas y alcanzar tu destino”.

“¿Clave sobre qué?” preguntó Arturo.

“Morgana” respondió Morgause “Pero si no quieres escuchar, bueno, siempre puedes regresar nuevamente” dijo la bruja comenzando a darse la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse.

“Muéstrame” exigió Arturo sintiendo curiosidad por lo que tuviera que mostrarle Morgause.

“Como tú digas” respondió Morgause sonriendo levemente mientras las brumas se dispersaban para mostrarle la verdad sobre su hermana.

-oOo-

Cuando la niebla se dispersó, Arturo se percató que tanto él y Morgause se encontraban en una habitación oscura. Era de noche y una tormenta se estaba desatando en el exterior. Él reconocía estas habitaciones. Eran las cámaras en Camelot de su hermana, Morgana.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Morgause que significaba esto, Arturo percibió movimiento desde un rincón. Volteándose, el joven rey vislumbró a Morgana agitarse mientras dormía sobre su lecho. Arturo recordaba que ella sufría de pesadillas, por lo que siempre tenía que tomar uno de los tónicos para dormir de Gaius.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Morgana entreabrió sus ojos, los cuales se iluminaron brevemente de color dorado, encendiendo la vela que estaba junto a su mesita de noche. “Te traigo más mantas. Puede que haga frío” dijo de repente Guinevere entrando en la habitación.

La joven sirvienta guardó silencio al ver a su ama dormir. Mirando con extrañeza la vela, Gwen la apagó soplando suavemente, retirándola de la mesita de noche para ponerla en la mesa junto a la ventana de la habitación. Posteriormente, ella salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

En cuanto Gwen salió de la habitación, Morgana se volvió a agitar en sueños, encendiendo la vela nuevamente. Un trueno retumbó despertando violentamente a la joven. Morgana respiraba agitadamente tratando de calmarse dirigiendo su mirada hacia la vela encendida. Los ojos de Morgana brillaron de nuevo incrementando el tamaño de la flama que incendió las cortinas.

Morgana gritó aterrada ante el incendio en su habitación causando que sus ojos nuevamente se encendieran haciendo explotar la ventana de sus cámaras. Gwen entró alarmada llamando a su ama. Sorprendida por el incendio, Gwen tomó a su aterrada ama y amiga, alejándola del fuego mientras gritaba llamando a los guardias.

-oOo-

“¿Qué fue eso?” preguntó Arturo sorprendido con la visión que acababa de presenciar “Ella simplemente hizo magia. ¿Desde ese entonces ella nos había traicionado?”

“Te equivocas Arturo” respondió Morgause “ _Esa_ fue la primera vez que Morgana realizó magia sin siquiera haberla aprendido”.

“¿Qué?” preguntó incrédulo Arturo ante las palabras de la hechicera. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó, el dragón llamó a Morgana bruja, al igual que a Elaine. Lo mismo hizo Gaius. Morgana nació con habilidades mágicas.

“Morgana es una bruja, Arturo” respondió Morgause mirando atentamente al rey “Ella no eligió tener magia. La magia la eligió”. Las brumas nuevamente se dispersaron mientras el joven rey asimilaba las palabras de su guía.

-oOo-

Morgana se acurrucaba en su cama lista para dormir. La preocupación y la ansiedad se reflejaban en su rostro mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Un poderoso trueno resonó en el exterior. Asustada, Morgana se incorporó bruscamente. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar de color dorado haciendo estallar su florero. La joven salió a toda velocidad de la habitación completamente aterrada y confundida. Arturo y Morgause la siguieron de cerca.

Arturo conocía a Morgana lo suficiente antes de que los traicionara. Ella siempre lucía segura y confiada. Una persona tan valiente como para desafiarlo tanto a él como a Uther defendiendo lo correcto o sus ideales. Pero lo que ella estaba enseñando le era completamente desconocido. El terror que la joven demostraba era algo que Arturo nunca había esperado o creído ver en ella.

Arturo salió de sus pensamientos al ver entrar a Morgana en las cámaras de Gaius. La joven entró decidida escondiendo su miedo tras una máscara de confianza. “¿Gaius está aquí?” preguntó Morgana a un sorprendido Merlín.

“No está por el momento pero volverá pronto” respondió el joven hechicero.

Al oír la respuesta del joven sirviente, Morgana comenzó a sentir como sus nervios comenzaban a descontrolarse al mismo tiempo que sentía como sus ojos se humedecían. “Necesito verlo. ¿Dónde está?” pidió la joven apenas controlando su voz para ocultar su ansiedad.

“Fue con el rey. ¿Qué sucede?” preguntó Merlín viéndola con preocupación. Morgana desvió la mirada temiendo responderle mientras sus ojos se humedecían, negándose a derramar lágrimas.

“Puedes confiar en mí Morgana. Sabes que sí” tranquilizó Merlín tratando de infundirle confianza.

“Estoy asustada, Merlín” comenzó la joven suplicando apoyo de su amigo “Yo ya no entiendo nada. Necesito saber que pasa. Por favor”.

Merlín miró con pena y preocupación a su amiga. “Gaius volverá pronto. Él podrá ayudarte” dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

“¡Ya no! Ya no quiero más remedios, no sirven para nada” dijo Morgana agitada acercándose al joven que retrocedía un poco.

“Es magia, Merlín” dijo finalmente Morgana mirando con lágrimas a su amigo que la miró seriamente.

“¿Qué?” preguntó incrédulo el sirviente.

“Soy tu amiga, sabes que no inventaría esto” pidió la joven.

“Por supuesto” dijo Merlín con seguridad.

“¿Entonces si me crees? ¿Tú si crees que es magia?” preguntó esperanzada Morgana. La confianza de la joven decayó viendo como Merlín la miraba con duda y temor.

 “Por favor Merlín. Necesito oír que alguien lo diga, no quiero seguir sintiendo que lo estoy imaginando” suplicó Morgana con ojos llorosos ante la vacilación de su amigo.

“Desearía poder decirte algo” dijo finalmente Merlín. Morgana retrocedió mirando dolida a su amigo. Estaba sola. Ignorando las llamadas de Merlín, salió de las cámaras del médico sollozando rumbo a sus habitaciones.

-oOo-

Arturo sintió como su corazón se llenaba de dolor por su hermana. ¿Por qué Merlín le negó la ayuda? Ella confió en él. Él era su amigo, y él solo la abandonó. Claramente ella no había deseado tener magia, simplemente de repente ella podía hacerla. Ella era una bruja. Ella simplemente no tenía elección ante la magia. Ella era como Merlín.

“Vaya” dijo de repente Morgause “Así que desde un principio tu sirviente la había traicionado”.

Arturo no respondió. Él no podía defender en ese momento a Merlín. Él no podía entender que es lo que lo había motivado a negar a Morgana. Ella parecía estar enloqueciendo ante la posibilidad de tener magia en el reino que la condenaría inmediatamente si alguna vez se descubría su magia. Arturo se sintió enfurecido en nombre de Morgana ante la traición de su sirviente.

-oOo-

Las brumas volvieron a dispersarse. Morgana se encontraba en la Sala del Trono mientras Uther sentenciaba a muerte al hechicero Alvarr por los crímenes del robo del cristal de Neahtid. Arturo sólo tenía ojos para Morgana, quien veía llorosa al hechicero condenado mirándolo con simpatía y tristeza por su destino.

En cuanto los guardias sacaron a Alvarr de la habitación, Arturo vio con horror como algo en Morgana se quebraba. Ira y desprecio brillaban con intensidad en esos bondadosos ojos mientras veía a Uther satisfecho por la captura y muerte del hechicero. No, no era furia. Era odio. Puro y completo odio hacia el rey.

La Corte salió junto con los guardias, dejando a Morgana a solas con Uther quien no se había percatado de estar a solas con su pupila. “¿Cuántos más debes matar para estar satisfecho?” preguntó enfurecida la joven bruja.

Uther se volteó sorprendido ante la inesperada presencia y pregunta de Morgana. “Él es culpable. Confesó sus crímenes. Tú lo escuchaste como yo” dijo tranquilamente el rey explicando lo obvio.

“Su único crimen fue desafiarte” continuó Morgana mientras mantenía la compostura y su furia.

“¿Por qué defiendes a ese hombre?” preguntó el rey con un poco de curiosidad “Él es un enemigo de Camelot, y tú lo sabes”.

“Con razón te quiere muerto. Tú has perseguido a los suyos. Día tras día, año tras año” siguió discutiendo la joven.

“¡No oiré más de eso Morgana!” regañó Uther cada vez más enojado ignorando a su pupila.

“Porque eres un arrogante e idiota”. Uther se volteó sorprendido ante las palabras de su amada pupila. “Eres sordo y ciego a las necesidades de las personas que deberías servir y proteger. Pero el pueblo ya no lo tolerará” siguió Morgana.

“¡Dije que basta!” exclamó Uther dispuesto a salir de la Sala negándose a escuchar.

“¡Se levantan contra ti!” exclamó la joven. Uther se volteó lívido levantando el dedo a punto de soltar una amenaza hacia Morgana.

“A partir de hoy no te conozco. A partir de hoy te desconozco” dijo Morgana ante los incrédulos ojos de Uther dispuesta a salir de la misma habitación que Uther.

“¡Te irás a tu cámara!” gritó el rey.

“Y tú, Uther, te irás al infierno” dijo tranquilamente Morgana mirándolo con desprecio.

-oOo-

“Esto nunca debió de haber sucedido” dijo de repente Arturo mirando hacia donde estuvo la antigua Morgana, que comenzaba a transitar su camina hacia el odio y la oscuridad.

“Quizás pudo haber otro camino” dijo Morgause de repente “Pero no con Uther en el trono o alguien que perseguiría la magia después de él”.

“¿Por qué no confió en mí?” se preguntó en voz alta el joven rey “Pudimos haber encontrado alguna manera. No tenía que estar sola en esto”.

“¿Ir contigo?” cuestionó incrédula la bruja “¿De verdad crees que podría haber confiado en ti? ¿En el valiente Príncipe de Camelot que cazaba hechiceros y druidas? ¿En el Príncipe Heredero que entregaba usuarios de magia para complacer a su padre?”

“Ella era una hermana para mí” dijo Arturo ignorando las acusaciones de Morgause.

Morgause se rió. “Claro que lo era, ¿pero habrías estado dispuesto a mantener ese secreto de tu padre?” preguntó mirando con diversión al rey “¿Habrías ido en contra de la leyes de Uther?”.

“¡Jamás habría dejado que le hicieran daño!” replicó enojado Arturo ante la insinuación de entregar y dejar morir a Morgana.

“Ambos sabemos que no es cierto” dijo la bruja con una sonrisa maliciosa “¿No eres tú, Rey Arturo, el hombre que desterró a su más leal servidor? ¿Acaso no desterraste a tu mejor amigo por el simple hecho de nacer con magia?”

“Eso es diferente” trató Arturo de defenderse de las acusaciones. Morgause sonrió divertida viendo como el rey se retorcía ante la verdad.

“¿Diferente?” prosiguió Morgause sin darle tregua “¿No es Merlín tu mejor amigo? ¿No era para ti como un hermano? ¿Cómo es diferente eso con Morgana? Ella era tu amiga y tu hermana”.

Arturo guardó silencio. Las palabras de Morgause lo hirieron en lo más profundo. No podía negar que ella tenía razón. Pero él no hubiera podido entregar a Morgana a su padre. Él la habría defendido. No la hubiera dejado sola.

“Pero la dejaste sola” dijo Morgause suavemente leyendo sus pensamientos “La alejaste de tu lado mientras día a día condenabas públicamente a todos los que poseían magia. La aterrorizaste con cada pira en la que te parabas al lado de tu padre mirando arder a algún inocente. Con cada palabra de odio hacia los de su tipo, solo minaste la confianza que tenía en ti y en Camelot. Tú, tu padre y tu sirviente simplemente la condujeron por el camino que ella transita ahora”.

“¿Merlín?” preguntó de repente Arturo recordando cómo le había ocultado la verdad a Morgana, obligándola a sentirse aislada de todos viviendo con miedo por su vida.

“¿No lo sabes?” preguntó maliciosamente la bruja “No te equivocas al tacharlo de traidor. Sus acciones, su traición fue el mayor _veneno_ que sufrió Morgana. Tanto que casi la mata” dijo Morgause sonriendo mientras desaparecía entre las brumas dejando a Arturo con sus confusos pensamientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los diálogos y las escenas son del tercer capítulo ("La pesadilla comienza") y el décimo capítulo ("El despertar de la magia") de la segunda temporada.


	31. Chapter 31

“¿Cómo se llegó a esto?” se preguntó Arturo en voz baja mirando hacia la nada. Las brumas continuaban arremolinándose una y otra vez mientras repasaba todo lo que había aprendido hasta el momento. Su nacimiento, la Purga que comenzó su padre contra los usuarios de magia, Merlín, Morgana.

 _‘Es irónico, ¿no te parece? Condenar a tu gente por las acciones de tu padre. Por las de un solo hombre’_. Las palabras de Kilgharrah resonaron en la mente de Arturo. Finalmente había entendido al críptico dragón. Su padre condenó a miles por el uso de la magia, por el error e imprudencia de una persona. ¿Cómo podía su padre vivir consigo mismo mientras derramaba tanta sangre inocente?

 _‘Desde la Purga, sólo estamos dando vueltas en un círculo interminable de violencia y derramamiento de sangre’_ dijo de repente la voz de Gaius en la mente de Arturo. Ahora él lo sabía y lo podía ver y entender. Su padre había perseguido incansablemente a tantos brujos y hechiceros, propagando el odio hacia toda persona u objeto relacionado con la magia, pero al mismo tiempo, él sólo había avivado el odio y la venganza de todos los usuarios de magia contra Camelot.

 _‘¡No! No el odio de todos los usuarios de magia’_ reflexionó Arturo. _‘Merlín no es así’_. ¿Cómo pudo Merlín vivir bajo el mismo techo que Uther y Arturo? ¿Cómo pudo pararse a su lado con cada pira y ejecución de druidas y hechiceros? ¿Cómo pudo crecer sin resentirse contra la gente que lo habría mirado con odio? Él nació con magia. Apenas siendo un recién nacido, sus ojos brillaron con magia. ¿Qué clase de vida debió de haber tenido Merlín mientras se le enseñaba a temer y a desconfiar de mostrar su verdadera naturaleza ante el riesgo de que se descubriera su magia?

Arturo se avergonzó al recordar su reacción al descubrir la magia de Merlín. Su amenaza, la herida que infligió con su espada. Pronto sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar el terror y lo destrozado que se veía Merlín después de que se haya tenido que revelar para salvar su vida y cuando fue desterrado de Camelot. Y aún así él volvió para defender al reino de Morgana sacrificando su vida en el camino. Tanta lealtad, tanto poder y tan poco valorado. Era un milagro que Merlín no se haya vuelto como Morgana.

 _‘Morgana’_ pensó el rey con una punzada de dolor recordando a su dulce hermana antes de volverse tan retorcida por su odio. Tan asustada y tan sola en Camelot, en el reino que la habría ejecutado por un don que ella no había pedido. Ella era como Merlín, pero a la vez diferente. ¿Por qué Merlín la dejó sola? ¿Qué quiso decir Morgause con la traición de Merlín? Merlín nunca habría hecho algo para dañarla. ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?

_‘¿Qué te pasó Morgana? ¿Cómo fuiste arrastrada a esto hasta ser como nuestro padre? ¿Qué te hizo odiar incluso a tus amigos más cercanos?’_

“El miedo y el poder” respondió suavemente una voz masculina.

Arturo se volteó sorprendido. Detrás de él, entre la bruma salió un viejo amigo. Tan honorable como deshonrado. Joven, tez clara, cabellos oscuros y una mirada cálida. La última vez que lo había visto, él yacía muerto por su propia mano después de haber traicionado a su Rey y a la Caballería.

“Lancelot” dijo Arturo todavía sorprendido ante la aparición del antiguo caballero de Camelot.

“Ha pasado mucho tiempo, señor” saludó el difunto caballero a su rey.

Arturo no respondió. Estoicamente miraba a su antiguo caballero mientras sentía un torrente de emociones. Durante mucho tiempo, el nombre de Lancelot no fue pronunciado por nadie en Camelot, evitando recordar el dolor de la traición y la vergüenza a Guinevere y a Arturo. Ahora, el origen de esa pena se encontraba frente a él.

Alzando su puño, Arturo derribó al caballero quien apenas pudo reaccionar. Arturo jadeaba mientras sentía como su ira se incrementaba poco a poco viendo al ex caballero en el suelo. Lancelot se limitó a verlo sin mostrar sorpresa, en cambio, sólo mostraba pena y remordimiento.

“Lo merecía” dijo Lancelot incorporándose lentamente y se limpiaba la sangre de su labio con el dorso de la mano.

“Es lo mínimo que te mereces” dijo el rey entre dientes mirando colérico al antiguo caballero “¿Qué haces aquí?” demandó Arturo.

“Ayudarte, Arturo” dijo Lancelot “Al igual que los que has visto aquí”.

“De todas las personas, ¿tú? ¿Por qué?” dijo el rey incrédulo.

“Porque todavía tienes que comprender una última cosa para poder perdonar y confiar sin dudar” dijo tranquilamente Lancelot.

“Si crees que puedo perdonarte después de tod…” empezó Arturo molesto.

“No a mí” interrumpió Lancelot “A Gwen”.

“¿Gwen?” dijo Arturo sorprendido “Hace años que la perdoné. Hemos estado casados desde entonces”.

“Sí, pero todavía resientes lo sucedido. Confías en ella, pero tanto ella como tú no han logrado dejar atrás lo sucedido. Por eso estoy aquí” respondió Lancelot con una leve sonrisa.

Arturo calló. No tenía modo de replicar las palabras de Lancelot. Amaba a Guinevere, y Guinevere lo amaba. Pero a pesar de todo, el recuerdo de su caballero en un amorío con su entonces futura reina todavía lo atormentaba. Guinevere le era completamente fiel, había demostrado haber nacido para ser una reina a pesar de sus orígenes humildes. Ella había hecho todo para compensarlo por sus acciones pasadas. Se habían perdonado, pero todavía había temor de ambos de que algo así volviera a suceder.

“Déjame mostrarte lo _que_ de verdad pasó” pidió Lancelot.

“Creo que sé perfectamente lo que pasó” respondió Arturo “Estuve ahí cuando Agravaine los descubrió”.

“Lo que viste no es ni la mitad de la verdad” dijo pacientemente Lancelot “ _Viste_ lo que exactamente esperaban que vieras”.

“Por supuesto. ¿Entonces tú y Guinevere no tenían sentimientos entre ustedes?” preguntó sarcásticamente Arturo.

“He estado enamorado de Gwen desde que la conocí en mi primer día en Camelot. Nunca dejé de pensar en ella desde entonces. Después de que tú y Merlín nos rescataran del castillo de Hengist, me di cuenta que ella te había entregado su corazón y que tú correspondías sus sentimientos. Por eso me fui después del rescate. No quería interponerme entre los dos. Arturo, créeme, ni ella ni yo te habríamos traicionado así” dijo sinceramente Lancelot.

Arturo miró estoicamente mientras procesaba las palabras del antiguo caballero. Lancelot sonaba tan sincero y también tan arrepentido. Pero él también lo había creído incapaz de hacer algo como eso, ¿si estaba mintiendo?

“Quisiera creerte Lancelot” dijo Arturo “Pero lo que vi esa noche es algo que no puedo olvidar fácilmente. Gwen y yo ya hemos pasado mucho y nos ha costado poder avanzar. Es algo que preferimos no volver a mencionar”.

“Lo sé, señor” respondió Lancelot mirando atentamente a Arturo “Pero necesitas comprender para entender y perdonar. Arturo, señor, no te pido que hagas esto por mí, sino por Gwen”.

“Muéstrame tu historia” dijo finalmente Arturo después de un breve silencio.

-oOo-

Nuevamente las brumas se dispersaron alrededor de Arturo y su guía. El nuevo paisaje le era completamente desconocido a Arturo. Se encontraban en el borde de un bosque que daba a las orillas de un lago de aguas oscuras. A pesar de saber que ésta era una escena del pasado y que sólo era un espectador, Arturo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante el extraño escenario.

Una rama crujió. Arturo se volteó llevando su mano instintivamente hacia su espada listo para defenderse ante la amenaza. Caminando lentamente, Morgana salió de entre los árboles. La joven tenía una mirada temerosa mientras jugueteaba con una moneda que tenía entre sus manos y se dirigía hacia el lago.

“¡Morgana!” exclamó Arturo sorprendido ante la aparición de su hermana.

La bruja lo ignoró completamente mientras se adentraba en las oscuras aguas hasta que le llegaron a las caderas. Mirando atentamente las runas, concentrándose como si recordara algo, la joven lanzó la moneda hacia el centro del lago. Arturo miró sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, girándose hacia Lancelot con una mirada interrogante, el rey se sorprendió de ver la pena y furia que tenía el caballero.

Pronto las aguas del lago comenzaron a agitarse como si estuvieran hirviendo hasta que de las aguas emergió un hombre que se acercó lentamente hasta quedar al frente de Morgana. “Mi nombre es Lancelot, mi lady” dijo de repente el hombre del lago inclinándose ante la bruja “Estoy a su servicio”.

-oOo-

La escena cambió. Arturo y Lancelot se encontraban en una choza. Sentado sobre una cama, el Lancelot que había invocado Morgana, vestido de negro, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras la bruja lo miraba con curiosidad. De repente, el caballero abrió los ojos, mirando a su ama atentamente.

“Debe ser cansado. Has hecho un viaje que pocos han soñado” dijo la bruja con curiosidad.

“No sé donde he estado mi lady” respondió Lancelot “Sólo que te pertenezco”.

El Lancelot del pasado se giró para tomar la espada que estaba a su lado. Rápidamente, Morgana lo detuvo. “Despacio. No necesitas eso. Aún no. Tenemos trabajo que hacer pero no es tu espada lo que requiero, sino tu corazón”. Lancelot se limitó a sentir brevemente mientras escuchaba atentamente a su ama.

“Hay una mujer, una sirviente. Una campesina llamada Guinevere, o Gwen como la conocen sus amigos. Hay muchas que han tratado de ganar la mano del Rey Arturo, pero fue Gwen quien se ganó su corazón. Ella es honesta y sincera. Un alma simple. Arturo confía en ella, al igual que en ti. Porque tú eres Lancelot, el noble, el valiente, el _honorable_. Eres todo lo que un caballero representa. Antes de que fuera suya, era tuya Lancelot. Fuiste su primer amor, y serás su último” terminó Morgana sonriendo malévolamente al oscuro caballero.

-oOo-

La escena volvió a cambiar. Era de noche y se encontraban en un bosque. Un solitario jinete desmontaba internándose en la oscuridad. Arturo y Lancelot lo siguieron. El recién llegado miraba a su alrededor buscando algo o alguien. De entre las sombras, salió Morgana cargando una antorcha.

“Ya quiero oír tus noticias” dijo la bruja ansiosa mirando al recién llegado. El hombre se volteó lentamente revelando a lord Agravaine.

“Te pondrás orgullosa mi lady. Todos lo aceptaron sin dudar” dijo el traidor de Camelot.

“¿Y Gwen? Creo que no lo esperaba en la víspera de su boda” preguntó Morgana esperando noticias sobre la marcha de su plan.

“Si estaba nerviosa creo que no lo demostró. Parece que en realidad sí ama a Arturo, y que lo que sentía por Lancelot ya es pasado” dijo Agravaine ligeramente decepcionado.

“Había considerado esa posibilidad” dijo Morgana sacando un brazalete de su capa “ **Beclyppe þinne idese þæt heo hine lyste!** ” exclamó la bruja mirando atentamente el brazalete que comenzó a brillar.

“Es tiempo de despertar esos sentimientos” dijo Morgana tendiéndole el brazalete a Agravaine quien lo tomó sonriendo con complicidad.

-oOo-

La escena del bosque fue sustituida por un nuevo recuerdo. En esta ocasión, el momento ocurrió en casa de Gwen. El Lancelot de Morgana se encontraba hablando con ella. Sin poderlo evitar, Arturo sintió una punzada de celos al verlos juntos.

“Pensé que no te volvería a ver” dijo de repente Gwen con una sonrisa hacia Lancelot.

“Lo sé” dijo Lancelot tranquilamente con una amable sonrisa.

“Me sentí culpable cuando…escuché lo que hiciste” dijo Gwen un poco triste.

“No” negó Lancelot tratando de tranquilizarla.

“Yo te pedí que protegieras a Arturo. De no ser por ti no habría boda. No sé como agradecértelo” dijo Gwen con una resplandeciente sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

“No necesitas hacerlo. Yo hice lo que creí correcto en mi corazón. Tú me enseñaste eso Gwen. Que fuera honesto conmigo. Tú vas a ser una reina maravillosa. Tu amor por tu pueblo solo es superado por tu amor por Arturo” dijo Lancelot mientras se acercaba a Gwen.

Lancelot sacó un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica. Lentamente lo desenvolvió revelando un brazalete de plata. “El pueblo Madavi me dio este recuerdo de buena fortuna para mi viaje. Quiero que la uses, porque veo la bondad en ti” dijo Lancelot colocando el brazalete en la muñeca de Gwen.

“Es algo raro, y fui afortunado cuando estuvo conmigo” dijo Lancelot depositando un suave beso en la frente de la joven. “Les deseo a ti y Arturo felicidad eterna Gwen” dijo Lancelot saliendo de la casa de la futura reina con una sonrisa cálida.

-oOo-

La escena cambió. Era de noche. Arturo y Lancelot se encontraban en la Sala del Trono. Gwen y el oscuro Lancelot se encontraban en la vacía sala besándose con pasión. Brevemente, la manga del vestido de Gwen se elevó, revelando el brazalete hechizado de Morgana.

A pesar de conocer la verdad sobre la traición de su prometida y su caballero. Arturo no pudo evitar sentir un fantasma del dolor que sintió cuando lo presenció aquella oscura noche. Incluso ante la escena, Arturo pudo sentir una sensación de alivio y horror al ver que las acciones de su esposa y su caballero no eran obra de su propia voluntad.

-oOo-

Agravaine entró en la celda en la que se encontraba Lancelot. Sonriendo, el traidor le entregó una carta. “Esto es de lady Morgana. Una última orden”.

“Estoy a su servicio” respondió Lancelot abriendo la carta y leyéndola atentamente.

-oOo-

La escena volvió a cambiar. Arturo y Lancelot se encontraban en las orillas de un lago. A diferencia del lago donde Morgana invocó al espíritu de Lancelot, éste tenía las aguas claras y tranquilas, reflejando el bosque y las montañas. Por alguna razón, el lugar se le hacía familiar a Arturo, pero no podía recordar de donde lo había conocido.

Frente al lago, Merlín terminaba de adornar una barca con flores y hierbas donde había depositado el cuerpo de inerte de Lancelot. “ **Grith fæstne mid thisse tintregedan sawole!** ” dijo Merlín colocando una mano sobre la frente del caballero mirándolo con cariño.

El cuerpo de Lancelot se movió como despertando de un sueño sobresaltando al brujo y a Arturo. El Lancelot del pasado sonrió a Merlín, susurrándole las gracias por la liberación de su alma, partiendo nuevamente de este mundo.

Sollozando, Merlín empujó la barca con el cuerpo de Lancelot encendiendo con un destello de sus ojos la barca funeraria para su amigo; mientras que el joven hechicero lloraba la pérdida.

-oOo-

“Morgana” susurró enfurecido el rey mientras desaparecía la visión de Merlín llorando a orillas del lago viendo a la barca consumirse por el fuego “¡Todo esto fue su obra! Tú, Gwen, yo. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? ¿Por qué?”

“El deseo de poder de Morgana la llevó a buscar destruir tu matrimonio con Gwen antes de que se consumara para evitar que ella llegara a ser la reina de Camelot” dijo el caballero serenamente “Lo lamento mucho, Arturo”.

“No tienes que hacerlo” dijo Arturo mirando al antiguo caballero con aprecio y arrepentimiento “Ni tú ni Guinevere hicieron algo malo. Fueron peones en el juego de Morgana” _‘¡Dios! ¡Guinevere!’_ pensó Arturo sintiendo una punzada de dolor ante su decisión de desterrarla. _‘¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?’_

“Tampoco puedes culparte, Arturo” consoló Lancelot “Actuaste como debiste. Incluso sintiéndote traicionado, protegiste a Guinevere manteniéndola con vida. Ni tú ni Merlín sospechaban de una trampa de Morgana”.

“¡Merlín!” exclamó Arturo recordando la última escena “¿Sabías?”

Lancelot asintió entendiendo lo que preguntaba el rey. “Desde la vez del grifo” dijo sonriendo “Cuando cargué contra la criatura, escuché a Merlín repetir una y otra vez un hechizo. Mi lanza brilló con llamas azules. Golpee al grifo y éste murió. No podía aceptar el crédito por un logro que no era mío, así que me marché de Camelot. Desde ese día he guardado el secreto de Merlín”.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste?” preguntó Arturo impulsivamente, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

“Porque no era mi secreto para contarlo” respondió Lancelot “Le prometí que protegería su secreto. No iba a romper esa promesa”.

“Eres un gran amigo Lancelot” dijo Arturo “Y un gran caballero también”.

“Agradezco tus palabras, señor” dijo Lancelot sonriendo agradecido “Lo importante es que ahora sabes la verdad sobre la supuesta traición de Gwen. Ambos pueden perdonarse mutuamente y seguir adelante”.

“Todavía no puedo creer que Morgana haya hecho algo como esto” dijo Arturo incrédulo pasando su mano sobre sus cabellos.

“Morgana temía que Gwen algún día fuera reina de Camelot” respondió Lancelot “Su ansia de poder la llevaron a olvidar la amistad que alguna vez compartió con Gwen. Recuérdalo, Arturo, el poder es un camino a la corrupción para cualquiera que lo ejerza. Ya sea que tenga magia o no”.

“Lo recordaré” prometió Arturo solemnemente “Sir Lancelot, te redimiré. No dejaré que tu imagen se siga manchando por las acciones de Morgana”.

“Gracias, Rey Arturo, Actual y Futuro Rey de Albión” dijo Lancelot inclinándose respetuosamente ante su rey, mientras las brumas comenzaban a envolverlo. “Antes de que me vaya, prométeme que escucharás a Merlín”.

“Lo prometo” dijo Arturo mientras Lancelot desaparecía entre las nieblas con una amplia sonrisa y una reverencia a su rey y amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los diálogos y las escenas son del noveno episodio de la cuarta temporada ("Lancelot del Lago").


	32. Chapter 32

La partida de Lancelot había dejado a Arturo sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo. Las revelaciones sobre lo que en verdad había sucedido entre el antiguo caballero y Gwen le habían quitado un insoportable peso de su corazón del que no se había dado cuenta que cargaba. Ansiaba regresar a Camelot y ver a su reina. Quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. Los dos tenían mucho de qué hablar para sanar finalmente esas heridas y encaminarse hacia un futuro mejor.

“Arturo” llamó una suave voz. El joven rey la había escuchado dirigirse hacia él una sola vez hacía tanto tiempo, pero desde ese momento, él la había atesorado como uno de sus recuerdos más preciados. Lentamente, de las nieblas, la dueña de la voz se materializó frente a él.

“Madre” saludó Arturo a la reina Igraine Pendragon que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y con una radiante sonrisa. La reina lucía un brillante vestido dorado que hacía juego con su cabello rubio platinado que se hallaba atado en una suave coleta. Igraine se acercó a Arturo, y sin dejar de mirar a su hijo, suavemente acarició su mejilla.

“¿De verdad eres tú?” preguntó el rey cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el afecto de su madre después de tanto tiempo.

“Lo soy, hijo mío, lo soy” respondió Igraine limpiando cariñosamente una solitaria lágrima de las mejilla de Arturo.

“¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es esto posible?” preguntó todavía aturdido el Actual Rey ante la presencia de su madre.

“¿De verdad Arturo?” preguntó Igraine levantando la ceja incrédula “Has venido al Corazón de la Magia, has visto el pasado acompañado de varias personas que han abandonado el mundo de los vivos, ¿y todavía te preguntas como es esto posible?”

“Yo…lo siento. Esperaba verte, pero no creí que fuera a suceder” replicó Arturo un tanto abochornado “Vi con Nimueh la historia de mi nacimiento. No creí que pudiera verte después de que se había aclarado todo con ella y con mi padre”.

“Quizás todavía tienes algo más que necesites aclarar” respondió Igraine seriamente “Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, Arturo. Todavía hay tiempo para que hablemos. ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar un poco más agradable?” dijo la reina sonriente.

En cuanto Igraine terminó de hablar, las nieblas se dispersaron revelando los jardines del castillo de Camelot. A diferencia de los jardines del Camelot actual de Arturo, los que había mostrado la magia se encontraban en su mayor apogeo. Los rosales se encontraban en flor y los manzanos cubiertos de blancas flores. Arturo no recordaba haber visto los jardines tan hermosos como éstos.

“Éste era el Jardín de la Reina” comentó Igraine mirando con nostalgia el lugar “Cuando me casé con tu padre, y vine a vivir a Camelot, fue un cambio un poco fuerte. Amaba pasar mi tiempo en los jardines. Logres estaba lleno de ellos, mientras que Camelot carecía de uno”.

Arturo sonreía mientras escuchaba a su madre relatar un poco de su historia, apenas llegó a saber detalles de su vida o de sus tiempos. “Convencí a Uther para que me dejara tener uno aquí en Camelot. Muchos de los manzanos los traje de Logres, ¿sabes? Incluso logré que Uther viniera de vez en cuando para que se tranquilizara cuando las presiones del reino sacaban lo peor de él” terminó con una suave risa.

“¿De verdad?” preguntó sorprendido Arturo ante la idea de su padre paseando para relajarse.

“No te miento. Pero si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a Gaius o quizás a Geoffrey” respondió Igraine levantando la ceja con una pequeña sonrisa retadora.

“Es difícil imaginar a mi padre disfrutando de algo así” respondió Arturo recordando la actitud fría y distante que Uther mantuvo durante su reinado. A veces salía a pasear a caballo junto con él y Morgana, o en ocasiones salía de cacería con él. Pero eran eventos raros, no por eso poco apreciados.

“Uther siempre fue una persona complicada, Arturo. Como todos, tenía sus defectos y sus virtudes. Y una de esas virtudes, era la importancia que le daba al deber. Sobre todo cuando se trataba del reino” dijo Igraine “Incluso aunque eso trajera problemas”.

“Madre, siempre me pregunté, ¿se amaban?”

Igraine frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Arturo con extrañeza ante su pregunta. Antes de contestar, la reina se sentó en uno de los banquitos de piedra debajo de uno de los manzanos invitando a Arturo que tomara asiento junto a ella.

“Tu padre y yo nos casamos con el fin de forjar una alianza entre las casas Pendragon y De Bois” respondió Igraine una vez que Arturo se hubiera sentado a su lado “Uther estaba completamente enamorado de mí, cualquiera podría verlo. Yo apenas lo conocía, incluso antes de la boda. Él era un Señor de la Guerra, que junto con su hermano Aurelius, buscaba recuperar su reino. Apenas tuvimos tiempo para afianzar nuestra relación. Sin embargo, con el tiempo me di cuenta del tipo de hombre que era Uther. Al final, aprendí a amar a tu padre, y él se ganó mi amor, Arturo”.

Arturo guardó silencio mientras asimilaba las palaras de su madre. “Él afirmaba amarte, aunque casi nunca habló de ti. Cuando buscó opciones para mi matrimonio, él sólo consideró a quienes pudieran proveer beneficios para Camelot. A veces creí que su matrimonio fue sólo por conveniencia” dijo Arturo un tanto nervioso e incómodo.

“Temo que mi muerte devastó a Uther de muchas maneras. Después de ese momento, tu padre actuó mucho más con la fría mente de un estratega que con el corazón de un rey. Ambos tuvimos la fortuna de hallar el amor dentro de un matrimonio arreglado, algo que no muchos monarcas pueden llegar a encontrar. Quizás Uther trataba de protegerte del dolor que pudiera ocasionar el perder a alguien a quien amaras tanto”.

“No creo que un matrimonio arreglado hubiera sido lo mejor para mí ni para Camelot” respondió Arturo pensando en lo cerca que estuvo de casarse con las princesas Elena de Gawant y Mithian de Nemeth. La desdicha de perder a Guinevere a causa de su deber como Príncipe y Rey fue casi insoportable.

“Un Príncipe y un Rey tiene que hacer lo mejor para su reino. Lo que incluye el forjar alianzas. Ese es siempre su deber” respondió Igraine “Pero un matrimonio arreglado nunca fue para ti, Arturo. Para que Camelot y tú lograran florecer, debías seguir tu propio camino. Y es en ese camino donde Guinevere te aguardaba” dijo sonriente y orgullosa la Reina Madre “Permíteme darte mis felicitaciones y mi bendición por tu matrimonio. No pudiste elegir mejor reina”.

“Gracias, madre” respondió Arturo con una amplia sonrisa ante la aprobación y felicitación de su madre. Había sido una batalla y un arduo camino tanto para Gwen como para Arturo llegar a donde estaban ahora. Enfrentarse al prejuicio de Uther y la tradición, y las intrigas de Morgana y Agravaine. Saber que su madre valoraba a Gwen como su esposa y reina lo hinchaba de alegría y orgullo.

Un cómodo silencio se estableció entre ambos. No necesitaban palabras para expresar la alegría de tener al menos un tiempo, aunque sea efímero, en mutua compañía. Una suave brisa sopló en el antinatural silencio del Camelot evocado por la magia llenando el lugar del suave aroma de los manzanos.

“Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte” dijo Arturo rompiendo el silencio.

“Adelante” dijo Igraine con un leve asentimiento invitando a su hijo a continuar.

“Cuando Morgause conjuró esa visión tuya revelando la verdad de mi nacimiento, ¿en verdad eras tú?” preguntó el rey mirando inquisitivamente a su madre.

“Lo era” respondió la reina seriamente.

“Entonces, ¿mi padre de verdad te engañó junto con Nimueh?” preguntó Arturo dudando de las revelaciones que había presenciado al inicio de su viaje. De las dos hechiceras, ¿quién había mostrado la verdad?

“En realidad, Morgause es quien mintió” aclaró Igraine “Ella en verdad había invocado mi espíritu, pero manipuló nuestra reunión para que culpara a Uther por mi muerte, incitándote a buscar venganza. Debo agradecer a tu sirviente Merlín por evitar que cometieras parricidio”.

“¿No los culpas?” preguntó Arturo “¿A mi padre, Nimueh o la magia?”

“¿Culparlos?” se preguntó la reina mirando hacia lo alto del manzano mientras reflexionaba la pregunta de Arturo.

Arturo guardó silencio esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de su madre. Ella había sufrido por la magia. A pesar de que ahora conocía la verdad, no podía negar el hecho de que la magia sí le había arrebatado a su madre, todo por un descuido tanto de Nimueh como de su padre.

“Culparlos sería la salida más sencilla. Acusar a otros y negar la responsabilidad de mi decisión” contestó Igraine seriamente “No puedo culpar ni acusar a ninguno. Los tres tomamos una decisión y hubo consecuencias que no esperamos. Sé que Nimueh no me tenía mala voluntad, así como Uther. No les guardo rencor por lo sucedido.

“Arturo, ten muy claro esto: la magia no es más culpable que Uther, Nimueh o yo. Recuerda que sólo es una herramienta. Puede usarse para bien o para mal, y también mucho depende de cuánto conocimiento y dominio tengas sobre ella. Como tu espada o cualquier otro objeto, como una cuerda. No repitas los errores del pasado: odiar sólo por ignorancia”.

“Lo lamento, madre” dijo Arturo después de un breve silencio tras las enseñanzas de Igraine.

Sorprendida por la disculpa de su hijo, Igraine se giró rápidamente luciendo bastante desconcertada. “¿Por qué te disculpas?” le preguntó.

“De no ser por mí, no habrías muerto” dijo Arturo con la voz cortada y mirando hacia las jardineras “Y muchas cosas se hubieran podido evitar”.

Igraine sonrió con simpatía a su hijo. Suavemente, tomó el rostro de Arturo con ambas manos obligándolo a verla a los ojos. “Escúchame bien, Arturo Pendragon: lo que sucedió no es culpa tuya. Uther y yo _decidimos_ acudir a Nimueh. Nimueh _accedió_ a cumplir nuestro deseo a pesar de los riesgos que podría haber. Aunque Uther y yo fuimos advertidos, _ambos_ decidimos continuar con el ritual sin importar el precio. De lo único que puedo lamentar es no haber podido estar contigo mientras crecías y te volvía el gran hombre y rey que eres”.

“Pero la Purga…” empezó Arturo.

“Fue la decisión de Uther” interrumpió Igraine “No la tuya. Lo hecho, hecho está. No puedes culparte ni responsabilizarte por las decisiones que otros han tomado. Sobre todo por las del pasado”.

Arturo desvió la mirada todavía pensativo. Muchas veces pensó como hubieran sido las cosas si su madre no hubiera muerto por su nacimiento, incluso imaginó escenarios en los que su madre lo culpaba por lo sucedido. Lo tranquilizaba saber que sus miedos solo eran infundados y que su madre lo amaba. Pero incluso sus palabras no lograban evitar que se culpara de los crímenes contra los usuarios de magia.

Igraine rió suavemente mientras sacudía su cabeza. “¿Qué es tan gracioso?” preguntó Arturo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

“Lo parecidos que son tú y tu sirviente” respondió Igraine “Los dos tienen un enorme complejo de culpabilidad”.

“¿Merlín y yo parecidos?” preguntó indignado Arturo ante la comparación “Claro que no”.

“Si tú lo dices” respondió burlona la reina “Sabes, de alguna forma tú, Guinevere y Merlín me recuerdan a tu padre, Nimueh y yo” dijo Igraine con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad “Aunque tu relación con tu sirviente es completamente distinta a la de Uther y Nimueh. Ustedes dos son como dos caras de una misma moneda”.

“Alguna vez escuché eso” dijo Arturo recordando su último sueño sobre Merlín. “¿Qué sabes sobre Merlín?” preguntó el joven rey mirando con curiosidad a su madre.

“Lo mismo que tú” respondió Igraine “Que es tu más fiel servidor, tu amigo, tu consejero, tu sirviente, tu protector, el brujo más poderoso que pueda existir, y que está dispuesto a dar todo para defender a Camelot y su gente”.

“La profecía de los druidas, ¿la conocías?” preguntó intrigado Arturo.

“Los druidas siempre han mantenido sus profecías resguardadas. Son pocos los afortunados que llegan a escucharlas o a presenciarlas fuera de los clanes. Durante los tiempos anteriores a la Purga, se hablaba de un poderoso brujo, Emrys. Pero siempre se consideró una leyenda pues nunca se supo de si era real o no. Nunca le di importancia en su momento. Yo misma creía que sólo era un cuento. Agradezco que no lo sea y que él esté aquí para ti” dijo Igraine con aprecio.

“Lo estaba” dijo de repente Arturo con amargura recordando el estado en el que se encontraba Merlín.

“Todavía hay esperanza Arturo” animó la reina a su hijo “No estarías aquí si no la hubiera”.

“Madre, yo…no sé qué debo hacer” dijo de repente Arturo temeroso “Quiero sanarlo. _Sé_ que debo hacerlo para recuperarlo. ¿Pero qué pasará después de que lo haga? ¿Cuánto es verdad y cuánto no lo es?”

Igraine sonrió con simpatía mientras abrazaba a Arturo. “Lo que pase después de que haya sanado, dependerá de ti. Escucha y aprende lo que te tenga que decir. Sabrás lo que tienes que hacer después de eso” dijo Igraine abrazando más fuerte a su hijo depositando un suave beso en su frente.

“Mi tiempo se termina Arturo” dijo de repente Igraine con lágrimas en los ojos ante su inminente partida.

“¿Qué?” dijo Arturo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante la separación “¡No! ¡Todavía tengo mucho que preguntarte!”

“Lo sé, y lo lamento tanto, hijo” respondió Igraine con los ojos brillantes “Ahora escúchame bien, Arturo. Soy la última guía en este viaje. Después de que me vaya, te enfrentarás a tu prueba para demostrar que eres digno del Grial.

“Recuerda el por qué estás aquí. Recuerda lo que sabías y lo que has aprendido. Sólo así saldrás triunfante y salvarás a tu amigo” dijo la reina levantándose dejando que las nieblas la comenzaran a envolver.

“Espera, madre” pidió Arturo tratando de alcanzarla.

“Te amo Arturo. Eres mi máximo orgullo” dijo Igraine antes de desaparecer.

“Yo también te amo, madre” respondió Arturo con una sonrisa de despedida para su madre.


	33. Chapter 33

Arturo se quedó solo después de que Igraine hubiese partido. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, su entorno no había sido absorbido por las brumas dejándolo en el Corazón de la Magia. En esta ocasión, él seguía en el Jardín de la Reina, debajo del manzano donde él y su madre habían estado conversando.

Igraine le había advertido que su prueba iba a comenzar, así que quizás ésta se desarrollaría en este “Camelot”. ¿Qué pruebas enfrentaría? ¿Qué había aprendido de las visiones? ¿Tendría lo suficiente para enfrentar este reto? Esas y muchas otras preguntas atravesaron la mente del joven rey. Estaba nervioso, había demasiado en riesgo.

Mientras reflexionaba, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. Sorprendido, Arturo miró hacia arriba con extrañeza. Desde que comenzó su viaje, el había pasado y visto muchas cosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su partida? Él no lo sabía. ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Por qué de repente veía una señal de tiempo?

Todavía mirando hacia el cielo, Arturo se dio cuenta que había algo extraño. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro como si fuera de noche, pero no había ningún rayo de luna o el destello de las estrellas, es más, no había ni una sola nube. Ni un alma, ruido o brisa en este Camelot. Estaba completamente solo en un castillo vacío.

La tensión se iba incrementando poco a poco. Sus años de entrenamiento y combate lo habían preparado para mantenerse en calma y reaccionar ante cualquier señal de peligro de manera eficiente; sin embargo, en esta situación algo lo perturbaba, algo era diferente.

Cuando salía a luchar tenía en mente los peligros a enfrentar y las consecuencias que pudieran resultar. Pero aquí se enfrentaba a lo desconocido. Estaba en terreno completamente desconocido. Mientras controlaba su respiración para mantener sus nervios controlados, cerca de una las entradas del jardín, Arturo distinguió un suave brillo. Era tan sutil, como un parpadeo o un latido, pero ahí estaba, esperándolo.

“¿Quién está ahí?” llamó Arturo mirando seriamente hacia la luz con cautela, esperando que algo saliera a atacarlo. Sin embargo, él no recibió respuesta, sólo otro pulso de luz indiferente a sus palabras

“¡Salga de ahí! ¡Identifíquese!” volvió a llamar Arturo llevando su mano hacia el pomo de su espada sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso, pero sin recibir respuesta nuevamente.

Cautelosamente, Arturo se encaminó hacia la luz. En cuanto cruzó al umbral donde la había visto, la luz desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, volviendo a brillar pero más lejos. El joven rey continuó siguiéndola mientras la luz lo guiaba por los sinuosos pasillos del solitario y oscuro castillo.

Conforme Arturo continuaba siguiendo a la luz poniendo en máxima alerta sus sentidos, cada vez se sentía más inquieto. Esto se le hacía demasiado familiar, pero no estaba seguro de porque lo era. Pronto el rey se percató que estaba cruzando frente a las puertas de la Sala de la Mesa Redonda. _‘Un Camelot oscuro, sin luces del cielo nocturno, ni una persona en el castillo y una luz que me guía por el castillo hasta…’_

La Sala del Trono. Arturo se detuve frente a las grandes puertas. La luz había desaparecido, no se le veía más allá de estas puertas, y algo le decía que él tenía que entrar. Todo era tal y como lo había visto en uno de sus sueños. Excepto por la ausencia del luminoso halcón. ¿Qué encontraría allí? Él temía descubrirlo mientras recordaba el agónico grito del halcón después de haber estallado tras su toque.

Respirando profundamente, Arturo abrió las puertas adentrándose a la oscura habitación. La sala se encontraba completamente vacía. No había señales del halcón de luz sobre el trono como en su sueño. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Súbitamente la habitación se iluminó sobresaltando al rey.

La Sala del Trono era tal y como la de su Camelot, pero había una gran diferencia: los estandartes. El gran estandarte rojo con el dragón dorado de los Pendragon había sido sustituido por un estandarte completamente negro con un serbal plateado coronado por un fénix en llamas. _‘Un estandarte de la Antigua Religión’_ se dijo recordando los estandartes de Morgana y Morgause tras su conquista de Camelot.

“¿Te gusta?” dijo una sarcástica voz detrás de él.

Arturo se giró sorprendido. Él reconocía esa voz, pero era imposible. Él no podía estar aquí. Alto, delgado, cabello tan negro como el cuervo, ojos azul brillante y una sonrisa burlona. “¿Merlín?” preguntó el rey completamente incrédulo.

Los ojos del brujo brillaron de color dorado al mismo tiempo que el joven desaparecía. Arturo se quedó de pie en shock ante la inesperada aparición de su amigo. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿De qué trataba esta prueba?

“Me sorprendes, Arturo” dijo de repente Merlín. Arturo se volteó nuevamente encontrando al brujo sentado en su trono. Su cabeza inclinada descansando una mejilla sobre su mano mientras miraba al Rey con burla “¿Por qué estás aquí?”.

Arturo no respondió. Él continuó mirando con sorpresa a Merlín. El brujo vestía con su túnica y pantalones azul marino, el ridículo pañuelo rojo al cuello y su chaqueta café. Pero algo era distinto en él. Fue cuando finalmente lo vio. Sus ojos eran tan fríos y carentes de alguna emoción, lo que no coincidía con la sonrisa que tenía. De hecho, lo hacía lucir escalofriante.

“Merlín, ¿qué significa esto?” dijo de repente Arturo recomponiéndose un poco mirando seriamente a su antiguo sirviente.

“Creo que pregunté primero, idiota” respondió el brujo con la misma sonrisa. Arturo contuvo un escalofrío. De verdad que comenzaba a odiar el modo en el que estaba sonriendo Merlín.

“Bueno, _Mer_ lín, yo soy el Rey, y mi pregunta vale más para ser respondida inmediatamente” respondió Arturo tratando de sacarle a su amigo una respuesta valiéndose de sus bromas habituales.

“¿El rey?” respondió fríamente Merlín mirando con furia a Arturo, quien sintió un estremecimiento. Algo no estaba bien, ¿por qué su instinto le estaba advirtiendo peligro? Esto era ridículo, ¿Merlín peligroso?

Merlín rió. “¿De verdad crees que lo eres? Dime Arturo, ¿qué clase de rey eres?” le preguntó mirándolo con diversión. El rey se quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta de Merlín sin saber a donde quería llegar con esto.

“¿No tienes una respuesta? Entonces responderé por ti” dijo Merlín de repente “Tú Arturo Pendragon, oh _gran_ Actual y Futuro Rey, no eres más que una sombra, una farsa. Sólo eres el reflejo de Uther Pendragon”.

“No es cierto” respondió Arturo rápidamente sintiendo una terrible punzada de dolor ante las palabras de su amigo. Desde que Merlín había sido nombrado como su sirviente personal, Arturo siempre tuvo la completa y total fe y confianza de Merlín. Sus ánimos y apoyo siempre lo ayudaron a salir adelante ante todas las adversidades que había enfrentado. Escucharlo ser tan despectivo y frío con él dolía demasiado.

“Admítelo Arturo” continuó Merlín “Ves enemigos donde hay amigos, ves traidores donde hay lealtades, tal y como era Uther. ¡Qué rápido olvidas las acciones de una vida frente a un solo acto! Incluso cuando se salva tu insignificante vida”.

“Merlín…”

“¿Lo niegas?” preguntó Merlín mirando con furia a Arturo. La sonrisa había desaparecido, ahora el brujo lucía completamente serio y con una oscura mueca “¿O acaso has olvidado cuando mi amigo Will te salvó de esa flecha en Ealdor sacrificando su vida?”

Arturo guardó silencio inmediatamente. Hacía tiempo que no había destinado un pensamiento sobre la muerte del mejor amigo de Merlín. Es más, no había vuelto a aparecer en su mente después del funeral del joven, a pesar de que Merlín había estado deprimido durante su regreso a Camelot.

“Por supuesto que lo hiciste” dijo Merlín “Después de todo, _sólo_ era un hechicero menos en el mundo, ¿no es cierto? Aunque, _él_ no era el hechicero que cambió el curso de la batalla”.

“Merlín escúchame. Cometí un error” empezó Arturo “Pero ahora he venido a enmendarlo”.

“No hay nada que enmendar Arturo” interrumpió Merlín “Estas aquí por tu propio beneficio”.

“¡No, Merlín!” exclamó Arturo sorprendido de la acusación de su amigo, ¿qué estaba pasando? “¡Sabes que eso no es cierto! Me conoces”.

“Creí hacerlo” respondió con tristeza Merlín “Creí que serías distinto a tu padre. Pero me equivoqué” dijo el brujo mientras la frialdad volvía a congelar su ojos y se ponía de pie y comenzaba a acercarse a Arturo “Dices que viniste a enmendar tus acciones, pero es falso. Tuviste tu oportunidad para arreglar lo que hiciste al terminar con la prohibición de la magia. Pero al final no cumpliste con lo dicho.

“Continuaste con el legado de tu padre. Llevaste a los druidas a Camelot con falsas promesas de paz para dejarlos a merced de ti, tu gente y su odio. No muy distinto a cuando Uther traicionó a mi padre, Balinor, y a Kilgharrah.

“Vienes ahora porque la furia y la venganza de aquellos que han sido agraviados por tu familia se unen buscando tu caída. Estas aquí porque ahora necesitas el poder del todopoderoso Emrys, porque lo que en realidad necesitas es sólo un sirviente”.

“No, Merlín, escucha” pidió Arturo a su amigo.

“¿Pero sabes que es lo peor, Arturo?” preguntó Merlín estando a unos palmos de Arturo, ignorando la petición del rey, quien lo miró con vergüenza, arrepentimiento e incredulidad.

“Que Morgana siempre tuvo razón”. En cuanto Merlín terminó la cruel afirmación, los ojos del brujo brillaron de color dorado lanzando a Arturo al otro extremo de la habitación.

Arturo sintió el golpe de la magia de Merlín al mismo tiempo que sentía como se levantaba en el aire y caía con un golpe seco al suelo. El impacto lo dejo sin aire en los pulmones. Jadeando, Arturo trató de recuperar el aliento. En cuanto comenzó a incorporarse, sintió como nuevamente era forzado a caer al suelo.

“Merlín, por favor, tú no eres así” pidió Arturo viendo a su mejor amigo acercarse lentamente a él, mirándolo con avidez y crueldad.

“¿Y tú sabrías sobre eso?” preguntó Merlín mirándolo con una fría sonrisa “¿Qué acaso la magia no es malvada al igual que todos aquellos que la practican?” El brujo extendió la mano obligando a Arturo a incorporarse bruscamente.

“Dime Arturo, tú que has enfrentado a tantos hechiceros, debes de conocer perfectamente mi corazón ¿no? Después de todo, conocer a un hechicero es conocerlos a todos, ¿¡no es cierto!?” gritó el brujo mientras volvía a lanzar a Arturo.

“Merlín” jadeó Arturo sintiendo nuevamente dolor después del nuevo golpe que acababa de recibir.

“Enfrenté a Morgana y a otros horrores una y otra vez por ti. Sacrifiqué tanto por ti para mantenerte protegido. Creí en esa estúpida profecía porque me mostraste el rey que podías ser. ¡Pero al final solo fui engañado por el destino, por ese estúpido dragón y por ti _clotpole_!” gritó Merlín con furia.

Lentamente, Arturo logró ponerse de pie sosteniéndose en una de las columnas de la Sala del Trono mientras jadeaba mirando temeroso a su sirviente. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Nunca había visto a Merlín así. Su magia era tan fría, tan cargada de odio y desprecio. Arturo no pudo evitar compararlo con Morgana. ¿Dónde estaba la calidez y el brillo de la magia de Merlín? ¿Qué pasó con aquel confort que había sentido durante el duelo del brujo con Morgana de hace un año? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Cómo se había retorcido al nivel de su hermana?

“¡Merlín!” llamó Arturo mirando con cautela al brujo “Mírate por favor, éste no eres tú. ¡Pareces Morgana!”

Merlín volvió a reír con una risa maníaca “¿En serio? Quizás finalmente la magia terminó de corromperme. ¡Cómo le sucedió a tu hermana!” exclamó Merlín levantando la mano y lanzándole una bola de fuego.

Arturo esquivó el ataque de Merlín. Poniéndose en guardia nuevamente, se preparó para enfrentar el siguiente ataque del brujo. “Para esto Merlín. No quiero luchar contigo” pidió el rey.

“Pero yo _si_ quiero hacerlo, imbécil” replicó Merlín “Tú y tu familia han traído demasiado dolor a esta tierra y a cada uno de los de mi tipo…y eso termina ahora”.

“Lo sé, Merlín” respondió Arturo sinceramente. Merlín lo miró con curiosidad sorprendido ante la admisión del rey. Aprovechando el momento, Arturo continuó hablando con él.

“Mi padre hizo cosas terribles a todos aquellos con magia, e incluso a los que no la tenían. Yo tampoco soy inocente, también les he hecho mucho daño a ti y a la comunidad mágica. Pero podemos cambiar las cosas, asegurar un futuro de paz para todos, mágicos y no mágicos por igual”.

“¡Mientes!” gritó Merlín lanzando otra oleada de fuego que Arturo tuvo que esquivar cubriéndose detrás de otra columna “Odias la magia tanto como tu padre. ¿Crees que puedo cae con eso tan fácilmente?”

“No hay trampa Merlín. Estoy hablando en serio” continuó Arturo tratando de llegar a su amigo. Sólo esperaba que debajo de ese odio todavía estuviera su amigo. Se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que se hubiera perdido como Morgana.

“¿Tan en serio como cuando invitaste a los druidas a ese festival?” se burló Merlín “¡No me subestimes, Arturo! ¡No soy el idiota que siempre creíste que era!”

“¡Sé que no lo eres!” dijo Arturo seriamente “Nunca te di suficiente crédito, y lo lamento. Pero ahora no estás siendo tú mismo. Date cuenta que matarme no cambiará nada. Me asesinarás con tu magia, con la misma arma que se llevó a mi padre y a mi madre. Y Camelot clamará por tu sangre. No llegaremos a nada”.

“¿Crees que me preocupa Camelot?” respondió arrogantemente el brujo “Puedo aplastar a todo tu reino con un solo pensamiento. Haré lo que la bruja nunca pudo. Pondré a Camelot de rodillas y restauraré la magia a su legítimo lugar”.

“Escúchate Merlín” continuó Arturo esquivando otro ataque del brujo “Nunca le has hecho daño a nadie. ¿Usarías tu poder para herir inocentes?”

“No tienes ni idea de lo que he hecho Arturo” respondió Merlín con una suave nota de tristeza y arrepentimiento. ¿Qué tanto había detrás de las palabras del brujo?

“Tienes razón” respondió Arturo tratando de acercarse a su amigo “No lo sé. Pero sé que lo que sea que has hecho es porque no tenías otra opción. Te conozco, Merlín No dañarías a nadie a menos que no hubiera otro modo”.

Merlín mantuvo la mirada baja asimilando las palabras de Arturo. El joven rey se acercó al brujo hasta quedar frente a él mirándolo con temor. “Siempre tenemos una opción” dijo el rey colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

“Tienes razón Arturo” dijo Merlín levantando la mirada y lanzando a Arturo nuevamente “Hiciste tu elección, y yo la mía”.

Arturo nuevamente se incorporó mirando fijamente a su amigo. _‘Esto es mi culpa’_ pensó el rey con dolor _‘Yo lo orillé a esto’_. “Merlín tienes que escuchar”.

“Sabes que nunca escucho” se burló Merlín “Además, _dollop-head_ , no me interesa escucharte. ¿Qué hay de cuando quería hablar contigo?” acusó el brujo mirando a Arturo con furia.

El rey tragó saliva sintiéndose avergonzado al recordar a Merlín tratando de explicarle sobre su magia y su propia negativa a escuchar a su sirviente, a su amigo. “Dejé que mi orgullo y prejuicio tomarán lo mejor de mi” dijo Arturo con pena.

“Así es. Me expulsaste de mi hogar, y destruiste todo en lo que creía” acusó el brujo mirándolo con tanto odio.

“Soy responsable de lo que te sucedió Merlín. Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo” dijo el rey mirando a su antiguo amigo quien sólo lo seguía mirando con esos fríos ojos “Ojalá nunca hubiéramos llegado a esto” dijo con resignación el rey sacando a Excalibur de su funda.

“ **Forbaerne! Ácwele!** ” gritó Merlín lanzando una nueva bola de fuego al Rey con toda la intención homicida marcada en sus facciones. Instintivamente, Arturo golpeó la bola de fuego con su espada, logrando enviarla directamente hacia Merlín, quien sorprendido esquivó el hechizo.

“¡Vaya! De tal palo tal astilla, ¿no? Tan hipócrita como Uther” dijo el brujo mirando con desprecio al sorprendido Arturo “Persigues a la magia y a aquellos que acuden a ella, pero estás dispuesto a usarla”.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Arturo confundido.

“Tu espada tiene magia” dijo Merlín señalando lo obvio.

“No sabía” dijo Arturo mirando sorprendido y con admiración a su espada que no tenía ni un solo rasguño o quemadura.

“¿Cómo crees que llegó esa espada a la roca de donde la sacaste?” preguntó Merlín poniendo los ojos en blanco “¿O acaso crees que las espadas llegan ahí de forma natural?”

Rápidamente, Merlín volvió a enviar otra bola de fuego a la que Arturo golpeó con su espada devolviéndola hacia el brujo, quien la absorbió con el dorso de su mano. Merlín reanudó sus ataques a los cuales Arturo contestó, reenviando o partiendo la magia del brujo una y otra vez.

Furioso, Merlín envío otro ataque contra Arturo. El rey contestó regresándoselo con una mayor fuerza y velocidad que Merlín tuvo que esquivar. Aprovechando el momento, Arturo corrió hacia el desprevenido brujo posicionando su espada en el cuello de Merlín. Un paso en falso del brujo, y Arturo terminaría con él.

“Adelante” dijo Merlín mirándolo con odio “Hazlo. Eso es lo que eres Pendragon: un asesino”.

“¡Cállate, Merlín!” gritó Arturo lo suficientemente fuerte y con tanta autoridad que Merlín lo miró sorprendido.

“Ahora, escúchame bien, idiota. Nunca podría matarte, magia o no, nunca podría hacerlo. Me merezco tu desprecio y tu ira después de haberte repudiado y desterrado por algo con lo que naciste. No debí haber dejado que mi ira me cegara ante la verdad de quien eres. Pero incluso debajo de esta ira todavía está el mismo sirviente inútil e idiota que es mi amigo” afirmó el rey. Brevemente, de los fríos ojos de Merlín hubo un destello de sorpresa y calidez que le dio esperanzas a Arturo.

“Ahora sé que no eres malvado por el simple hecho de que tengas magia. Lo que importa son las decisiones que tomes y lo que hagas con tu poder. Puedes ser tan corrupto y retorcido como mi padre o Morgana, incapaces de escuchar o perdonar. O puedes ser desinteresado y ayudar a los que te rodean” terminó Arturo mirando con esperanza a esos fríos ojos azules del brujo.

“Pero tengo magia” dijo de repente Merlín mirándolo con incertidumbre.

“Y eso no importa” respondió Arturo “Mereces ser escuchado antes de emitir un juicio al igual que muchos otros como tú. ¿Qué dices Merlín?” dijo el rey enfundando su espada y tendiéndole la mano.

Merlín miró con desconfianza la mano extendida de Arturo. Levantando los ojos, el cerúleo se conectó con el zafiro. Durante un breve tiempo, ninguno de los dos se movió ni desvió la mirada. Finalmente, los fríos ojos del brujo comenzaron a brillar con su antiguo yo.

“Arturo, yo...” comenzó Merlín cuando de repente una espada atravesó el pecho del brujo. El joven pelinegro miró sorprendido apenas entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo cuando la sangre empezó a salir de su boca junto con un gemido de dolor.

“¡Merlín!” gritó Arturo horrorizado ante la espantosa imagen que tenía frente a él. La espada fue retirada rápidamente lanzando al brujo hacia adelante. Reaccionando velozmente, Arturo atrapó el cuerpo de su amigo bajándolo suavemente al suelo mientras la sangre continuaba filtrándose en el suelo de piedra.

“¡Resiste, Merlín!” imploró el rey viendo con lágrimas a su amigo mientras la vida de Merlín se escapaba lentamente. _‘Esto no puede estar pasando. Él no puede morir’_.

“Ar-Arturo” susurró Merlín antes de que la vida se le escapara por completo.

“¡No!” gritó Arturo llorando mientras veía a los vacíos ojos de su amigo.

Enfurecido, el rey levantó la mirada para enfrentar al asesino de Merlín. “¿Tú?” dijo de repente el incrédulo rey. Ante el horrorizado rey arrodillado junto al cuerpo inerte de su amigo, se encontraba el mismo Arturo con una espada ensangrentada sonriendo satisfecho.


	34. Chapter 34

El tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado al mismo tiempo que el aire de la habitación desaparecía por completo después de que Arturo se hubiera visto como el asesino de su amigo. Sin poder retirar la vista de la persona que había terminado con la vida de Merlín con un golpe traicionero, el rey continuaba abrazando el cuerpo del brujo a pesar de que sabía que él ya había cruzado al otro lado. Soltarlo sólo lo haría más real.

 _‘Esto no puede ser verdad’_ pensó Arturo mientras veía a su doble con el arma homicida con aquella fría sonrisa que le era escalofriantemente familiar. _‘Esto es sólo una pesadilla. Esto no es real’_ se decía una y otra vez horrorizado ante la realización de sus más oscuras pesadillas.

“¿De verdad estás lamentando la muerte de ese hechicero?” dijo el Otro Arturo mirando con desprecio hacia Merlín “¡Qué débil!”

“¡Maldito seas! ¿Quién eres tú?” preguntó furioso Arturo mirando a su doble con odio “¿Por qué luces como yo?”

El Otro rió mientras negaba con la cabeza ligeramente divertido “En realidad soy tú” contestó el doble rodando los ojos como si estuviera señalando lo obvio.

“¡Imposible!” exclamó horrorizado el rey ante las palabras del Otro. Sólo había un Arturo Pendragon, ni una más. ¿Cómo podían ser ellos dos la misma persona? Definitivamente esto no podía ser.

“Pero lo es” replicó el Otro “En realidad _yo_ soy el auténtico Rey de Camelot. Tú sólo eres una burda imitación mía”.

“¡Mientes!” gritó el rey levantándose después de dejar suavemente el cuerpo de Merlín en el suelo sin dejar de mirar con desprecio al monstruo que había terminado con la vida de su amigo. “Si de verdad fueras yo, ¡no hubieras cometido un golpe a traición! ¡Nunca lo hubieras asesinado!”

El Otro se limitó a ver a Arturo con una expresión pétrea “Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Esta excusa de _sirviente_ no era más que un hechicero. Un traidor. Él debía morir por sus crímenes, tal y como la ley lo exige”.

Arturo calló mientras fulminaba a su doble con la mirada. Esas eran palabras de su padre, no suyas. Ese fanatismo por la ley y la incapacidad de emitir un juicio justo eran tan característicos de Uther. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Arturo al verse reflejado con los rasgos más odiosos de su padre.

“Él no _merecía_ morir. No después de todo lo que había hecho por Camelot” replicó Arturo.

“Practicaba la magia, Arturo” contestó el Otro como si Arturo fuera idiota y no pudiera entender lo sucedido “Le di una muerte rápida y piadosa, es más de lo que merecía este hechicero”.

Arturo sentía como su ira continuaba acumulándose en su interior ante el desprecio y desinterés que tenía el Otro ante sus acciones, y también contra la defensa ciega que hacía sobre esa errónea ley. “Él no era un hechicero” dijo finalmente Arturo.

El Otro rió. “¿De verdad eres tan ciego? ¡No me sorprende que ese idiota haya mantenido en secreto su magia durante tanto tiempo!”

“¡Él era un brujo! ¡Nació con su magia! ¡Él no tenía opción en esto!” gritó Arturo enfurecido.

“No veo diferencia en ello” respondió tranquilamente el Otro.

Arturo lo miró sorprendido sin dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Cómo este otro Arturo, esta _persona_ , podía ser tan ciego y sordo a la razón? ¿Quién era él en realidad? Él no era así, ¿o sí?

“Los dos tienen magia. Brujos y hechiceros deben de morir por igual” dijo el Otro sacando a Arturo de sus casillas.

“¡Escucha lo que estás diciendo!” gritó Arturo “Sentencias a personas a morir por algo con lo que nacieron! ¡Les niegas el derecho a la justicia!”

“¿Justicia?” se burló el Otro “Ninguna de éstas personas lo merecen. ¡Corruptos y malvados! Están más allá de la salvación. Sobre todo personas como Merlín y aquellos otros nacidos con magia. ¡Demonios! ¡Monstruos! ¡Eso es lo que son en realidad!”

Arturo resopló enfurecido. Merlín no era un monstruo. No era malvado. Él no merecía ser insultado ni denigrado de este modo. Era valiente, amable y leal. Un héroe. Había dado tanto y recibido tan poco a cambio. Él no iba a permitir que alguien hablara así de él.

Arturo corrió hacia el Otro lanzando un golpe con su espada. El Otro se defendió levantando su espada deteniendo el golpe de Arturo con una oscura sonrisa. “¡No dejaré que hables así de él!”

“¿Y quién me lo impedirá? ¿Tú?” dijo el Otro empujando a Arturo “¿Quién _crees_ que eres tú para decirme lo que puedo hacer?”

“Soy Arturo Pendragon, Rey de Camelot Y no te permito que hables así de mi sirviente, de mi amigo” dijo orgulloso Arturo mientras volvía al ataque.

El Otro rió esquivando otro de los golpes de Arturo. “¡No mereces llevar ese título! ¿Qué clase de Rey defiende a un hechicero? Nuestro padre se avergonzaría del heredero que dejó al cuidado de su reino” dijo mientras movía horizontalmente su espada tratando de herir en el vientre a Arturo.

Arturo esquivó el golpe saltando hacia atrás, reaccionando inmediatamente en colocar su espada frente a él para evitar el siguiente golpe del Otro. No sólo el Otro se veía como él, también era igual de hábil para luchar.

“¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota y ciego?” dijo el Otro “Toda la magia es malvada. Crees que Merlín es distinto, pero te equivocas. ¡Nos engañó casi por una década! ¡Ha cometido traición una y otra vez realizando magia en Camelot debajo de nuestras narices todo este tiempo!”

“¡Ve lo que hiciste y lo que yo hice!” respondió Arturo “Lo asesinaste a sangre fría, y yo lo desterré tras haberme salvado la vida. No le dimos muchas opciones para confiarnos algo así”.

“¿Confiar en un hechicero? Mira hacia allá” dijo el Otro señalando hacia el trono. Arturo se volteó con curiosidad pero sin bajar la guardia “¿Ves esos estandartes? Eso es lo único que le importa a Merlín: que la magia vuelva a vagar libremente en la tierra. Sólo somos una pieza más en su juego”.

“Te equivocas” dijo Arturo después de vacilar un poco. Confiaba en Merlín, pero él mismo no podía negar que esa era una fuerte duda que tenía. ¿Esa era su motivación? ¿Qué era su amistad? ¿Real o un medio para un fin?

El Otro rió. “¿Lo crees sólo porque nos ha mantenido en el trono y ha estado a nuestro lado? Eso fue sólo porque nos necesitaba gobernando para que liberáramos la magia; mientras él se mantenía detrás moviendo los hilos.

“Se lo reconozco, ha sido el plan más brillante y astuto que he visto por parte de un hechicero para tomar el control de Camelot”.

“¡No es cierto!” exclamó Arturo retomando su furioso ataque contra el Otro. Arturo estaba colérico ante la insinuación de que Merlín lo estaba utilizando. ¡Él no podía aceptar esta acusación! Él se negaba a aceptarlo, no dejaría que las dudas lo hicieran desconfiar de su amigo.

El Otro aprovechó el precipitado ataque de Arturo para dar un certero golpe en el costado desprotegido del rey. Arturo retrocedió sujetándose la herida que comenzaba a sangrar. El daño no era mortal, podía seguir luchando, se dijo a sí mismo mientras bloqueaba el siguiente golpe del Otro.

“¿No lo es?” cuestionó el Otro “¿Por qué otra razón se quedaría en Camelot si no era para que seamos su marioneta?”

“Somos amigos” dijo Arturo esquivando otro de los golpes del Otro.

“Ni tú crees eso” se burló el Otro “¿Qué pueden saber los hechiceros sobre la amistad y el honor?”

“¿Entonces por qué nos protegió de Morgana hace un año?” preguntó Arturo desafiante “¿Por qué regresó a pesar de la sentencia de muerte si volvía a poner un pie en Camelot? ¿Por qué evitar que Morgana me asesinara si ambos buscan restablecer la magia?”

El Otro dudó brevemente antes de responder. “¿Quién puede entender la mente de un hechicero? Hasta entre ellos no existe el honor o la lealtad. Sólo es el poder lo que les interesa”.

“Esas son palabras de Uther, no mías” dijo Arturo rodeando al Otro buscando un hueco en su defensa “Merlín es leal, es un hombre de honor. Por eso regresó a Camelot para luchar contra Morgana”.

“¿Lo es?” dijo de repente el Otro “¿Por qué abandonó a Morgana a su suerte después de que ella le confesara su magia?”

“Él habrá tenido sus motivos” respondió rápidamente Arturo tratando de defender a su amigo sin tener una verdadera respuesta a esa acusación. Morgana era su amiga, ¿por qué le negó la ayuda? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado entre ellos?

“Por supuesto que la tuvo” dijo el Otro sarcásticamente mientras corría hacia Arturo bajando su espada rápidamente en un mortal golpe.

Las espadas chocaron. Ambos combatientes mantuvieron presionando sus espadas sin ceder ante su enemigo. “¿Cómo no puedes ver la verdad? ¿Qué clase de rey eres Arturo Pendragon?” preguntó el Otro presionando más.

Arturo se estaba cansando. El corte en su costado le estaba doliendo demasiado, y sentía que sus fuerzas lo comenzaban a abandonar. Brevemente, vio hacia donde descansaba el cuerpo de Merlín. Él no podía perder. Quizás lo había perdido a él, pero no dejaría que alguien más volviera a sufrir como lo hizo su amigo o Morgana. Todo esto tenía que terminar.

El Otro empujó más fuerte desequilibrando a Arturo. Aprovechando su oportunidad, el Otro golpeó con el puño el costado herido de Arturo. El rey retrocedió con un alarido ante el dolor y la sorpresa de la sucia artimaña de su rival. Con un nuevo golpe en la mandíbula, Arturo cayó al suelo.

“Se acabó Arturo” dijo de repente el Otro mientras se acercaba a él “No vales la pena. Siempre has sido una decepción. Una vez que termine contigo, me aseguraré que la magia jamás vuelva a poner un pie en Camelot. Gobernaré este reino como debe de ser” terminó el Otro mientras baja su espada para atravesar a Arturo.

El rey rodó a tiempo para esquivar la espada de su enemigo antes de que pudiera perforarle el estómago. El Otro rugió enfurecido ante el escape de su presa. Rápidamente, Arturo se incorporó levantando su espada para seguir la lucha.

“Camelot sólo tiene un legítimo gobernante, y ese soy yo” dijo Arturo señalándose con el dedo a sí mismo “Soy el único que le puede dar al reino lo que en verdad necesita: la paz. No más persecuciones ni odios sin sentido”.

“¡Lo que necesita es alguien capaz de erradicar a aquellos que conspiran para destruirlo!” respondió el Otro atacando nuevamente al rey quien se vio obligado a mantenerse a la defensiva.

“El derramamiento de sangre y el miedo debe de terminar. Sólo así habrá paz” empezó Arturo mirando fijamente a su oponente sintiendo cada vez mayor confianza ante sus palabras “Mi padre y yo hemos estado ciegos ante el hecho de que hemos sido nosotros mismos la causa de que Camelot sea atacado constantemente.

“Durante más de veinte años hemos obligado a los usuarios de magia a temer y odiar todo lo que involucre a Camelot. Se han defendido y tomado el contraataque por nuestra persecución.

“Nimueh, Morgause, Morgana y quien sabe cuántos más han sido víctimas de esta persecución. Nosotros mismos somos parte de la causa del problema. Camelot lo comenzó, y Camelot tendrá que terminarlo” dijo Arturo antes de herir al Otro en su vientre con un rápido movimiento de su espada, obligándolo a retroceder.

“¿Y crees que te escucharán?” dijo el Otro cubriendo su herida con la mano “Hay demasiada sangre y deshonor entre ambos pueblos. El único medio es erradicar a todos ellos antes de que lo hagan con nosotros”.

“¡Encontraré el camino!” dijo Arturo seguro de sí mismo golpeando nuevamente. El Otro se defendió rápidamente, dándole la apertura a Arturo para empujar su brazo hacia afuera y arrebatarle la espada dejándolo indefenso. El Otro lo miró con desprecio dejando las manos caídas, mientras Arturo avanzaba apuntando hacia su corazón.

“Adelante, mátame” dijo el Otro mirándolo retadoramente “Termina con esto. Pero al final, sabrás que tenía razón. Cuando seas traicionado y encuentres tu final a manos de la magia, maldecirás el día que la dejaste entrar en tu reino”.

Arturo lo miró con hastío. Estaba harto y cansado de escuchar una y otra vez las palabras de del odio y el prejuicio. Tenía que terminar esto de una vez por todas. El Otro merecía morir. Había asesinado a Merlín a sangre fría. Era un guerrero sin honor, un peligro para todos.

Arturo continuó viendo a su enemigo quien lo miraba con una mueca burlona retándolo a que lo asesinara. Atravesarlo sería tan fácil, el Otro estaba completamente desarmado y a su merced. Arturo podría vengar la muerte de su amigo. ¿Pero era lo correcto? Una parte de él le decía que no debía hacerlo, pero otra de verdad deseaba terminar con la causa de su dolor.

Arturo volteó a mirar hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de su amigo. Sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor en su pecho viendo al inmóvil cuerpo de Merlín, Arturo se preguntó qué le diría Merlín de estar vivo y a su lado después de esta pelea, lo que le aconsejaría.

“No” dijo Arturo retirando su espada del pecho del Otro “Demasiada sangre se ha derramado. Ya no más”. Mirando severamente al Otro que ahora lo miraba sorprendido y confundido, Arturo le dijo:

“No sé si de verdad eres yo, una parte de mí o una ilusión de este lugar; pero ten presente esto: no volveré a dejar que el odio y el prejuicio me ciegue. No seguiré el mismo camino de mi padre. No seré como tú: la sombra de Uther Pendragon. A partir de ahora, yo sigo mi propio camino”.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, las nieblas volvieron a aparecer ocultando al Otro, el cuerpo de Merlín y la Sala del Trono. Sorprendido, Arturo miró a su alrededor sin estar completamente seguro sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Sin guardar su espada, Arturo se mantuvo en guardia esperando un nuevo ataque. ¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Fue real o su imaginación? ¿Esta había sido su prueba? ¿Había logrado pasarla o falló? ¿Merlín de verdad había muerto? Arturo se estremeció al recordar ese oscuro momento al ver morir a su amigo. _‘¡No! ¡No puede estarlo! Sólo fue una prueba! ¡Él sigue vivo! ¡Tiene que estarlo!’_

De repente, de entre las brumas, Arturo vislumbró un pequeño destello dorado. Sintiendo una inexplicable seguridad, el joven rey guardó su espada en su vaina y se encaminó hacia el destello. Conforme se acercaba, las nieblas comenzaron a dispersarse dejando ver el borde de un bosque alrededor de un hermoso lago. Tan serenas eran sus aguas que parecía ser un inmenso espejo donde se reflejaban las imponentes montañas blancas y la exuberante vegetación de su alrededor.

Arturo reconoció el lago de su visión con Lancelot. “Este lago es…” empezó Arturo cuando fue interrumpido por un impresionante destello dorado que venía de las mismas aguas del lago. El brillo era tal que parecía que el mismo Sol se levantaba de las profundidades. Arturo cerró los ojos protegiéndose de la cegadora luz.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, Arturo se encontraba acostado en un lecho de pieles. Aturdido después de su visión, el rey miró confundido el techo de la tienda de Iseldir y los otros caudillos. Había regresado al mismo lugar donde había comenzado su viaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me costó un poco de trabajo este capítulo pero estoy satisfecho con él. De todos modos, un poco de retroalimentación sería bien aceptdo y bien recibido.


	35. Chapter 35

_Horas antes del despertar_

“Ya se tardó mucho. ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo la princesa?” preguntó Gwaine a nadie en particular mientras vigilaba atentamente el cuerpo del Rey.

Después de que Arturo hubiera partido al Corazón de la Magia, los caballeros habían pasado todo el tiempo velando a su Rey, vigilándolo atentamente en caso de que hubiera algún cambio en su condición actual. La mayor parte del tiempo, Arturo permaneció inexpresivo y sin hacer ningún movimiento, a excepción del constante subir y bajar de su pecho con cada respiración que daba.

“Ten paciencia, Gwaine” dijo León con un suspiro mientras permanecía sentado jugueteando con un pequeño cuchillo en sus manos. Claramente estaba preocupado por el estado de su amigo y rey que había decidido viajar al corazón mismo de una fuerza que durante años había sido declarada enemiga de la Corona. ¿Estaría él bien allá?

“Merlín no tiene tanto tiempo, León” refunfuñó Gwaine molesto mientras seguía mirando fijamente al rey.

“Merlín ha estado dormido por varios días” dijo Percival “Unos más no le harán daño”.

“Además, no es como si Gaius, Gwen y los demás lo vayan a dejar morir mientras Arturo busca el Grial” aportó Elyan a la conversación con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Gwaine no dijo nada limitándose a continuar vigilando a Arturo. Los demás tenían razón, debía de confiar en que Arturo regresaría pronto con el Grial para sanar a Merlín. Debía de confiar en que ambos estarían bien.

Honestamente, Gwaine también temía por la seguridad de Arturo. Ya era bastante duro tener a su mejor amigo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en Camelot. Ahora su amigo y rey estaba pasando por quien sabe que malditas pruebas sólo arriesgando todo por Merlín. Él debía de estar allá apoyándolo, no esperando su regreso como una doncella.

Durante sus años en Camelot, él había aprendido a respetar a Arturo por quien era en realidad. Quizás podía ser un completo imbécil (eso era bastante a menudo), también un muy pomposo noble (igual que todos los otros). Pero había más en él, era distinto a muchos otros nobles y monarcas que había conocido.

Arturo era justo, valiente, leal, noble de espíritu y misericordioso con su gente. Era alguien que se ganaba la lealtad de su pueblo. Y él se había ganado la lealtad de Gwaine. Aunque nunca lo diría, Gwaine estaba orgulloso de ser uno de sus caballeros. Sólo esperaba que al final de toda esta aventura, él no tuviera que dividir sus lealtades entre sus dos amigos. Él tenía un deber tanto con Merlín como con Arturo, y temía tener que elegir entre ambos. Aunque él ya había tomado su decisión.

Ninguno de los caballeros dijo otra palabra mientras permanecían vigilantes. De vez en cuando alguno de los druidas entraba a la tienda, revisaba el estado del rey y salía sin decir ni una palabra a los caballeros, excepto para ofrecerles una bebida o un alimento. Todo era tan rutinario y sin cambios.

De vez en cuando los caballeros salían y daban una vuelta por el campamento. Generalmente los miembros de los clanes los ignoraban o evitaban. A pesar de que habían venido sin intenciones maliciosas, la desconfianza y temor de los druidas hacia ellos era demasiado fuerte. En cambio, después de un tiempo en el exterior, los caballeros se habían dado cuenta que la incomodidad hacia la magia había desaparecido.

Ellos habían hecho las paces con la magia después del combate de Merlín con Morgana, pero todavía ver ese sobrenatural brillo dorado los hacía estremecerse, arrojando un instintivo reflejo defensivo. Sin embargo, ver la magia usada en actividades domésticas, libre de intenciones ofensivas les había dado una mayor tranquilidad y aceptación.

Las actividades mágicas en el campamento eran bastante comunes. Formaban parte de la vida cotidiana de estas personas. Para cocinar, construir, jugar, enseñar, ¡para vivir! ¿Qué tan distinta era la vida del campesino promedio con respecto a los druidas y quien sabe cuántos otros usuarios de magia? Eran las mismas necesidades, pero resueltas con diferentes herramientas. ¿Cómo eso pudiera ser un crimen?

Idris entró en la tienda silenciosamente depositando sobre la mesa una bandeja con alimentos para los caballeros. Con una tímida sonrisa, la joven se acercó al durmiente rey colocando una mano sobre la frente del rey.

“¿Todavía nada?” le preguntó León a la joven.

“Aún está en su viaje” respondió Idris tranquilamente mientras se incorporaba “Tengan paciencia. Esto no será sencillo para él. Tiene mucho que enfrentar”.

La joven se encaminó a la salida de la tienda, de repente, Idris se detuvo tensándose por completo. Los caballeros no perdieron de vista el extraño comportamiento de la druida. Antes de que pudieran preguntarle que estaba sucediendo, un joven druida entró corriendo a la tienda.

“¿Iseldir te envió?” preguntó Idris preocupada. El joven se limitó a asentir girándose inmediatamente a la entrada de la tienda. Ambos lucían bastante nerviosos y preocupados.

Los caballeros miraron preocupados el intercambio entre ellos. El joven era apenas un adolescente de tez clara con cabellos y ojos oscuros que lucía bastante familiar. Ambos estaban agitados y miraban fijamente la entrada de la tienda con preocupación.

“¿Está todo bien?” preguntó León seriamente levantándose y acercándose a los recién llegados.

“Shhh. Guarden silencio” dijo el joven a los caballeros.

“¿Qué sucede?” preguntó en voz baja Percival.

“Andsacas” respondió preocupada Idris.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar o decir algo, las conversaciones del exterior comenzaron a llegar a la tienda. Los caballeros fácilmente reconocieron las voces de Iseldir y los otros caudillos, pero había una nueva voz completamente desconocida.

“Bienvenidos a Aldorner” saludó Iseldir bastante tenso “¿A qué debemos su visita?”

“Saludos Iseldir” respondió la voz suavemente “Ha pasado tiempo. Me sorprende que se hayan reunido tantos clanes en estas fechas”.

“Los tiempos están cambiando Alvarr” respondió Iseldir “Este es lugar donde debemos estar”.

“Tal parece que así es” respondió Alvarr “Pronto vendrá una nueva era de paz para todos los de nuestro tipo”.

“¿A qué has venido aquí Alvarr?” dijo de repente Elac “Dudo mucho que hayas venido a hablar sobre el futuro predicho por las profecías”.

“Las profecías pueden equivocarse, Elac” contestó Alvarr burlonamente “No vengo a discutir esos viejos cuentos. Vengo a traerles un mensaje. Un mensaje de Lady Morgana”.

Los caballeros se tensaron mientras llevaban sus manos hacia sus espadas. Iseldir les había hablado sobre el clan druida que le había entregado su lealtad a Morgana. ¿Sabían de la presencia de Arturo y de ellos aquí?

“¡Compañeros druidas! ¡Hermanos! El momento de nuestra libertad se acerca. Es hora de unirnos para derrocar y terminar con la tiranía de aquellos que nos cazan y persiguen. Es el momento de que el cazador se vuelva la presa. Es momento de recuperar nuestro derecho a vivir.

“El profetizado Emrys ha fallado. Él ha traicionado a todos los nuestros al permitir que la persecución de la magia y de quienes la usen continúe. Él mismo se ha vuelto contra su propia gente al proteger al tirano Uther Pendragon y a su hijo, Arturo, de todos aquellos que han buscado terminar con la persecución, incluso apagando sus vidas en el camino.

“Únanse a lady Morgana, hermanos. Ella es la auténtica campeona de la magia. Sólo ella restaurará la magia. Sólo ella nos dará la libertad y la justicia que merecemos”.

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Alvarr fue espantoso. No se escucharon murmullos ni nada. Silenciosamente, Gwaine se dirigió hacia la entrada de la tienda ignorando las llamadas de advertencia y precaución de Idris y del joven. Suavemente empujó la tela a un lado y observó el exterior.

Todo el campamento druida estaba reunido. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el grupo de cinco personas. Gwaine supuso que eran los andsaca. Los renegados vestían al estilo de los druidas, pero de color oscuro. En su opinión eran un grupo retorcido, más que un clan parecían un grupo de malhechores, completamente distintos a los druidas. A leguas se veían que eran personajes perversos. No cabía duda de porque se habían unido a la bruja.

“Gwaine, ¿qué está pasando?” preguntó Elyan en voz baja.

“Nada” respondió Gwaine mirando hacia el exterior “Todos están callados mirando a los andsaca sin hacer o decir algo”.

“Te equivocas, Sir Caballero” dijo Idris de repente “Los clanes están discutiendo por medio del discurso mental”.

“¿Discurso mental?” repitió León confundido.

“Hablan entre ellos por su mente” respondió Percival “Tú los escuchas, ¿verdad?”. Idris se limitó a asentir todavía bastante tensa.

“Ninguno de los aquí presentes se unirá a Morgana Pendragon en su cruzada contra Camelot” respondió de repente Iseldir después de un rato.

“Piénsenlo bien” dijo suavemente Alvarr “Lady Morgana no da segundas oportunidades tan fácilmente”.

Ninguno de los druidas se movió o reaccionó ante sus palabras. Alvarr y su grupo miraron lentamente a los reunidos encontrando la completa resolución de los clanes en rechazar el llamado de su Señora.

“Nuestra lealtad está con Emrys y el Actual y Futuro Rey” dijo Iseldir con un tono que daba por terminada la discusión.

“Lamentarán esta decisión” dijo Alvarr con un tono amenazador “ **Āþeġe!** ”

Los ojos del hechicero brillaron causando que una de las tiendas explotara en una poderosa columna de fuego. El resto de los andsaca siguieron a Alvarr en la destrucción del campamento. El grupo de los druidas se dispersó por completo en un completo caos. Varios grupos se dirigieron hacia el bosque llevando a los niños y ancianos alejándolos del peligro.

“¡Maldita sea!” exclamó Gwaine sorprendido ante el ataque de los andsaca. Tomando su espada, el caballero se preparó para salir para defender a toda esta gente.

“ **Belūc!** ” exclamó Idris.

Gwaine se quedó quieto. Sorprendido, el caballero trató de mover su congelado cuerpo; sin embargo, éste se negó a responder u obedecer sus órdenes. _‘¿Qué carajos?’_ pensó el caballero sorprendido.

“Lo lamento” dijo Idris acercándose al sorprendiendo caballero quien le lanzó una mirada de traición y reproche “Entiende, si sales expondrás la presencia del rey a los andsaca. Nada los detendría para asesinarlo, y Morgana habría ganado”.

Gwaine cerró los ojos con resignación. Los demás caballeros bajaron la mirada sintiéndose impotentes. Idris tenía razón, pero eso no significara que debía de gustarles. Eran Caballeros de Camelot, por todos los cielos. Detestaban dejar a Iseldir y al resto de los inocentes a merced de las fuerzas de Morgana, pero la vida del rey era primero. Tenían que protegerlo ante todo.

“¡Espera Galahad!” dijo Idris deteniendo al joven que iba rumbo a la salida “Si los enfrentas sólo desperdiciarás tu vida”.

“¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras los demás corren peligro” exclamó el joven enfurecido “¿Cómo puedes quedarte aquí mientras los clanes son atacados?”

“No es el momento de actuar” dijo la joven con dureza mientras su rostro reflejaba el dolor y la preocupación “Tienes que ser más sabio y elegir tus batallas. Así que no me obligues a detenerte por la fuerza”.

Galahad bajó la mirada resignado sintiendo como la furia lo inundaba. Idris se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro sonriéndole con simpatía. El joven levantó la mirada, aunque sus ojos brillaban enojados, él todavía le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

Las explosiones se detuvieron, aunque todavía en el exterior el campamento parecía estar en caos. La tela de la entrada de la tienda se movió dejando pasar al caudillo Turin. En cuanto los caballeros reconocieron al recién llegado bajaron sus armas.

“Se fueron. Es seguro salir” dijo el druida  mirando a todos los presentes antes de dar media vuelta. Idris y Galahad salieron de la tienda rápidamente seguidos de cerca por los caballeros.

El campamento era un completo caos. Varias casas se estaban incendiando, el humo llenaba toda el área. Algunos de los druidas se encontraban apagando las llamas de las tiendas evitando que el fuego se extendiera, mientras que otros se aseguraban de atender a los heridos y a buscar a los que se habían refugiado en el bosque.

“¿Están todos bien?” preguntó preocupado León acercándose a Elac que se encontraba conteniendo el fuego.

“Descuide, Señor” dijo el caudillo seriamente terminando de apagar uno de los incendios “Algunos heridos, pero ninguno en peligro de muerte”.

“¿Cómo los expulsaron?” preguntó Elyan mirando la destrucción que habían traído los hombres de Morgana.

“Ellos sólo se fueron” dijo Iseldir acercándose a los caballeros “No vinieron aquí para destruirnos. Vinieron a dejar un mensaje”.

“Así parece” contestó Sir León viendo la destrucción del campamento. El mensaje era claro: éstas con Morgana o en su contra. ¿A qué nivel había caído la Alta Sacerdotisa atacando los campamentos druidas? Eran gente con magia, eran como ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerles esto? ¡Era indignante! _‘La Reina del Aire y las Tinieblas’_ pensó León con furia recordando el título que le daban los druidas a la bruja.

Sin una sola palabra, los caballeros se dispersaron por el campamento dispuestos a ayudar a los druidas en lo que necesitaran. No pudieron ayudarlos defendiéndolos de sus agresores, bueno, ellos podrían ayudarlos ahora a reconstruir sus hogares.


	36. Chapter 36

Arturo permaneció acostado después de haber regresado de su viaje. Había pasado por una experiencia tan surrealista. Había visto tantos lugares, y el entorno donde había enfrentado sus pruebas había sido tan real, que ahora dudaba de si finalmente estaba fuera del Corazón de la Magia o esto formaba parte de su viaje.

Lentamente, Arturo se dio cuenta que a diferencia del Corazón de la Magia, aquí distinguía sonidos, había aromas, había formas definidas. Pero sobre todo, él se encontraba en el mismo punto de inicio. Parecía que finalmente había concluido su misión.

Mientras continuaba acostado dejando que sus sentidos lo llenaran de todas las sensaciones de su entorno, Arturo reflexionaba sobre lo que había descubierto durante su viaje. Tantas revelaciones, tantos hechos que había pasado por alto. ¿Cómo se había perdido de tanto? ¿Cómo había sido tan ajeno al sufrimiento de Morgana y Merlín? ¿Qué clase de rey era? ¿Qué clase de amigo había sido con ellos?

 _‘Merlín’_ pensó Arturo incorporándose al recordar ver a su amigo ser asesinado por una versión retorcida de él mismo. Pero estaba bien, ¿correcto? Lo que vio no era verdad, sólo había sido un retorcido escenario. Merlín seguía dormido, seguro en Camelot, ¿no es cierto?

Arturo se levantó del lecho en el que se encontraba. El rey se sentía demasiado agotado, a pesar de haber estado, al menos, físicamente acostado en la tienda durante su viaje. Una vez de pie, el joven rey se percató de que estaba solo. A juzgar por la luz que veía filtrándose por los bordes de la tienda, posiblemente apenas eran unas horas antes del crepúsculo. Arturo se calzó las botas y se ciñó Excalibur en su cintura, dispuesto a buscar a los Caballeros y a los caudillos.

“¿Señor?”

Arturo se volteó sorprendido, no había escuchado entrar a nadie. Sir León se encontraba en la entrada de la tienda mirándolo sorprendido con la boca ligeramente abierta. “Volviste” dijo el caballero acercándose al rey con una sonrisa de alivio al ver a su señor de pie, sano y salvo.

“Así es” dijo Arturo asintiendo suavemente a su amigo.

León miró de arriba abajo a su rey más tranquilo ahora que él había regresado. Sin embargo, Arturo tenía algo distinto que no podía identificar. Entrecerrando los ojos, León buscó lo que había diferente en él centrando su mirada en los ojos de Arturo.

“León, ¿qué pasa?” preguntó Arturo un tanto molesto e incómodo retrocediendo un poco ante la intensa mirada del Primer Caballero. ¿Por qué lo miraba con tanta extrañeza?

“Lo siento, señor” dijo León sin desviar la mirada de los ojos del rey “Es sólo que…”

“¿Sólo _qué?_ ” preguntó impaciente Arturo.

“No es nada, señor, sólo que tus ojos son distintos” dijo León luciendo bastante incómodo al hablar así de su sñeor.

“¿Distintos cómo?” preguntó Arturo confundido.

“Están brillando” respondió el caballero “Similar al brillo de la magia”.

“¿Qué?” exclamó Arturo confundido mientras sacaba a Excalibur de su vaina examinando su reflejo. León tenía razón. Sus ojos parecían brillar como si estuviera haciendo magia, sólo que no brillaban de color dorado, eran plateados ¿qué significaba esto?

“Cuando terminaste el ritual de purificación, tus ojos también brillaron de color plateado” dijo de repente León “Los caudillos dijeron que era una especie de señal”.

“¿Una señal de qué?” preguntó Arturo mirando confundido el antinatural brillo de sus ojos.

“No estoy seguro” respondió León “Algo sobre el destino. Deberías hablar con ellos”.

“¿Dónde están Iseldir y los demás caudillos?” preguntó Arturo desviando la mirada de su reflejo “¿Qué hay de los caballeros?”

“Todos están afuera” dijo León seriamente recordando los eventos de las últimas horas.

“Vamos a buscarlos” dijo el rey encaminándose hacia el exterior de la tienda seguido de cerca de su Primer Caballero.

-oOo-

El campamento estaba en movimiento. Las hogueras apenas se estaban encendiendo y algunas mujeres preparaban la cena para los miembros del campamento. Mirando a su alrededor, Arturo se dio cuenta que había restos calcinados de las tiendas en el campamento. ‘ _¿Qué pasó aquí?’_ pensó el rey mirando la situación actual con preocupación.

“Fueron los andsacas” explicó León después de ver la reacción de Arturo ante las ruinas del campamento. Arturo guardó silencio para escuchar sobre lo sucedido “Vinieron hace unas horas. Esperaban convencer a los druidas para unirse a la causa de Morgana, pero ellos se negaron a apoyarla. Esto fue la respuesta ante su negativa”.

Arturo se sentía enfurecido ante lo sucedido. Morgana, quien decía luchar por la magia y quienes la usaban, no tenía reparos en dañar y herir a los de su tipo. _‘¡Qué parecida eres a nuestro padre, Morgana! Tan dispuesta a gobernar con el miedo, ¿no?’_ pensó el rey recordando con tristeza a la joven que alguna vez fue su amiga, quien siempre estaba dispuesta para oponerse a Uther y a su estilo de gobierno.

“Rey Arturo” llamó Iseldir de repente. Arturo se giró en dirección al druida que lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Antes de que pudiera responder al saludo del druida, el caudillo se inclinó ante él en una respetuosa reverencia, sorprendiendo tanto al rey como al caballero.

“Por favor, señor” dijo el caudillo señalando unos troncos alrededor de la hoguera “Tome asiento. El resto de sus caballeros se reunirán con nosotros dentro de poco”.

Arturo se encaminó hacia la hoguera central junto con León. Pronto aparecieron Idris y Vrisa llevando bandejas con bebidas. Sediento, Arturo tomó la suya rápidamente. El té era dulce y agradable al paladar haciendo que se relajara.

“¡Arturo!” llamó Elyan mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia su cuñado, seguido de cerca por Percival y Gwaine.

“¿Estás bien?”

“¿Qué pasó allá?”

“¿Encontraste el Grial, princesa?”

“Por lo que veo” dijo Elac haciéndose oír sobre la gran cantidad de preguntas de los caballeros “Cumpliste con éxito tu búsqueda”.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” dijo de repente Arturo sorprendido ante las palabras del caudillo. Él todavía no había hablado a nadie sobre su viaje.

“Tus ojos” señaló Elac tranquilamente.

Ante las palabras del druida, los demás caballeros se apelotonaron frente a él mirándolo fijamente. Arturo se sintió de repente muy avergonzado ante las miradas de sus hombres llenas de curiosidad y asombro ante el cambio de sus ojos.

“¿Qué significa esto?” preguntó Elyan asombrado.

“¿Ahora en qué te metiste princesa?” preguntó burlonamente Gwaine.

“Brillan como la magia” dijo Percival “Pero de color plateado, no dorado”.

“¿Por qué están así?” preguntó Arturo a los caudillos.

“Es una señal” contestó Iseldir “Una señal de tu éxito en tu búsqueda para restaurar a Emrys, señor. Una confirmación de tu destino, Actual y Futuro Rey de Albión”.

Arturo miró asombrado al caudillo ante sus palabras. Había escuchado a Elaine, el Gran Dragón y a los druidas hablar sobre su destino. Pero la fe que había mostrado Iseldir ante sus palabras lo había tomado por sorpresa. _Nunca_ hubiera esperado esa actitud por parte de un pueblo que había sufrido tanto por las acciones de la familia Pendragon.

“Hablaremos mientras comemos, señor” dijo de repente Elac manteniendo la ceja levantada mientras evaluaba al rey atentamente “Necesita recuperar fuerzas después de tan largo viaje. En breve le traerán algo de cenar”.

El grupo permaneció en silencio. Los druidas permanecieron en silencio mirando a la hoguera atentamente como si buscaran algo entre las llamas. Los caballeros miraban atentamente al rey esperando saber de su viaje y de lo que había pasado ahí.

Tras unos pocos minutos, otros druidas se acercaron con bandejas llenas de frutas, pan y un estofado para cada uno de los reunidos alrededor de la hoguera. Viendo la comida, Arturo se dio cuenta que estaba completamente hambriento. Ávidamente, el rey se sirvió un poco de todo, engulléndolo con bastante rapidez.

“Con calma, princesa” dijo Gwaine mirando con asombro el apetito del rey.

“Tengo hambre Gwaine” dijo Arturo bajando la velocidad un poco “Siento que no he comido en días”.

“Bueno, la verdad es que es así” dijo Elyan tomando un sorbo de su bebida mientras continuaba viendo con curiosidad a Arturo.

“¿Cómo?” preguntó sorprendido Arturo mirando a los caballeros “Estuve sólo unas cuantas horas fuera”.

“No, señor” dijo seriamente León “Estuviste en el Corazón de la Magia cerca de una semana”.

“¿Pero cómo?” se preguntó Arturo sorprendido ante la revelación de su Primer Caballero. Todo parecía haber durado menos tiempo de lo que sus caballeros contaban. Pero la verdad es que no había visto ningún indicador de tiempo con el que pudiera guiarse. Ni se había sentido agotado hasta que se enfrentó sus pruebas.

“El tiempo debe de correr de manera distinta en el Corazón de la Magia” dijo Iseldir de repente sacando a Arturo de sus pensamientos “Superaste la prueba”.

“Sí, lo hice. Sé dónde encontrar el Grial” dijo Arturo mirando las llamas recordando la última visión.

“¿Y qué esperamos?” dijo Gwaine de repente “¡Vamos por él!”

“Gwaine tiene razón” apoyó Arturo a su caballero poniendo a un lado su bandeja “Debemos ponernos en camino cuanto antes”.

“Todavía no señor” dijo Elac de repente “Será mejor que hablemos primero sobre lo que vio allá. Sospecho que tienes preguntas, ¿no es cierto?”

“Las tengo” reconoció Arturo sorprendido ante la afirmación del caudillo. ¿Sabían de sus visiones y pruebas? “Pero Merlín nos necesita. Esto puede esperar”.

“Tiene razón, señor” replicó Elac “Pero también usted necesita aclarar sus dudas. No debe haber más que comprensión ahora, no más dudas”.

“Pero…” empezó a protestar Gwaine.

“Sir Caballero, entendemos tu ansiedad” dijo Iseldir “Pero la prueba del rey no fue sencilla. Necesita resolver sus dudas. De lo contrario, de nada habrá servido todo esto. Por favor señor, ¿qué fue lo que viste?”

Arturo guardó silencio antes de contestar. Gwaine y los demás caballeros miraron con curiosidad al rey esperando su respuesta. “Fue extraño” empezó Arturo recordando todo lo que había visto “Vi destellos del pasado. Personas que estuvieron ahí, y que tenían que ver con ellos. Dijeron que necesitaba entender y comprender la verdadera historia. Sólo así podría avanzar y triunfar en esta misión”.

“¿Quiénes te dijeron eso?” preguntó Percival con curiosidad.

“Vi a la bruja Nimueh, mi padre, Morgause, Lancelot y mi madre”.

“¿Morgause?” preguntó confundido León ante la mención de la antigua enemiga de Camelot “¿Y ella te ayudó?”

“¿Lancelot?” preguntó asombrado Percival ante la mención de su amigo fallecido.

“¿Qué viste?” preguntó Elyan con curiosidad.

“Vi la causa de la prohibición de la magia y de la Gran Purga” dijo Arturo sintiendo una punzada de dolor y vergüenza al recordar todas esas muertes sin sentido “El origen de la traición de Morgana”.

“No entiendo” dijo Elyan “¿Qué tenían ellos que ver con todo eso?”

“Cada uno de esos guías están relacionados con el pasado y presente del Rey, y también con el de Camelot” dijo Iseldir contestando la pregunta de Elyan “Durante muchos años, Uther Pendragon ocultó y reescribió el pasado del reino, asegurando un futuro deseable para con su visión de desaparecer la magia. Mientras el pasado y la verdad estuviesen velados, el futuro sería incierto”.

“¿Crees en lo que viste?” preguntó Elac mirando con interés al rey.

“Lo hago” dijo Arturo de repente “Muchas cosas tienen más sentido ahora que he podido ver ambos lados de la historia. Vi la magia en Camelot antes de la prohibición. Había tanta paz y armonía. La Gran Purga sólo ha traído miseria y dolor. Nimueh, Gaius, Morgause, Elaine, Morgana, ustedes y los demás druidas, así como Merlín y muchos otros han sido víctimas de un pasado que aún nos persigue”.

“Arturo, ¿no crees que te pudieron haber engañado sobre lo que viste?” preguntó León mirando atentamente a su rey.

“Lo llegué a pensar León, pero lo que vi es consistente con lo que Gaius nos habló sobre los Dragonlord. Sé que es verdad lo que vi” aseguró el rey. León y el resto de los caballeros asintieron sin dudar de las palabras de su rey.

“¿Qué pasó después?” preguntó Gwaine “Viste el pasado, ¿y luego qué?”

Arturo vaciló un poco antes de contestar. “Vino la prueba para mostrar si soy digno del Grial” dijo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos recordando claramente lo sucedido.

“¿Arturo?” preguntó Percival viendo la preocupación de su rey.

“¿Qué pasó con la prueba señor?” preguntó Iseldir mirando con paciencia e interés a Arturo.

“Yo…” titubeó Arturo “Estaba en Camelot. Llegué a la Sala del Trono, y vi a Merlín ahí” dijo Arturo recordando su encuentro con el brujo.

“¿Qué?” gritaron sorprendidos los caballeros a la vez.

“¿Y cómo está?” preguntó ansiosamente Gwaine esperando noticias de su mejor amigo.

“No sé. No creo que ese fuera Merlín. Pero si lo era, entonces era una versión oscura de él” dijo Arturo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

“¿A qué te refieres con oscuro?” preguntó Gwaine mirando con sospecha al rey.

“Él era tan frío, tan cruel” empezó Arturo a relatar mientras los caballeros escuchaban con temor las palabras de su rey “Estaba lleno de ira, odio y resentimiento. Era tan parecido a Morgana”.

“¡Eso no era Merlín!” gritó Gwaine de repente “¡Merlín no es Morgana, princesa! ¡No te atrevas a compararlo con ella!”

“¡Basta Gwaine!” regañó León de repente callando al pícaro caballero “Deja que Arturo continúe”.

“¿Qué pasó después?” preguntó Elyan seriamente mirando estoicamente al rey.

“Traté de hablar con él, pero no escuchaba” prosiguió Arturo con su relato “Tuve que luchar contra él, pelear contra su magia. Cuando finalmente parecía que estaba llegando a él, él fue…”

Iseldir y Elac cerraron los ojos en señal de entendimiento; mientras que los caballeros miraron expectantes a su rey esperanto saber que pasó después. “Él…” Arturo titubeó al recordar la aparición del Otro Arturo “Él fue asesinado por una versión oscura de mí” dijo finalmente Arturo.

Los caballeros jadearon sorprendidos y horrorizados ante las palabras de su rey. ¿Merlín estaba muerto y Arturo lo había asesinado? Gwaine miró con furia al rey, parecía estar listo para abalanzarse sobre él para vengar a su amigo caído.

“Luché contra ese Otro Arturo. Ambos estábamos igualados en el combate, pero al final logré superarlo” contó el joven rey con un brillo de su furioso triunfo “Logré desarmarlo, y cuando estaba listo para asesinarlo para vengar a Merlín, no pude hacerlo”.

Arturo miró a los caudillos quienes habían permanecido en silencio escuchando el relato del rey. “¿Qué significa esto? ¿Él está bien?” preguntó el rey temeroso al ver sus pesadillas volverse real.

Iseldir y Elac se miraron brevemente antes de responder. “No temas, señor. Emrys está vivo todavía. Lo que viste fue sólo la prueba a la que fuiste sometido. Una ilusión” dijo seriamente Iseldir.

“Rey Arturo, ¿alguna vez pensaste que Emrys pudiera ser como Morgana?” preguntó Elac mirándolo con severidad.

Arturo bajó su cabeza avergonzado. “Sí, cuando descubrí su magia. Lo primero que pensé fue que él se corrompería y terminaría como Morgana. Que él me traicionaría”.

“¿Y ahora que piensas de ello?” preguntó el druida.

“Yo…sé que Merlín es una de las personas más desinteresadas y amables que existen. Su lealtad no tiene rival. Él no es Morgana y nunca lo será. Incluso con el gran poder que tiene, él sigue siendo el mismo” respondió Arturo sin dudar.

Los caudillos asintieron con aprobación. “Hay muchos caminos para la corrupción, señor. La búsqueda egoísta del poder es uno. Pero también lo es el miedo, el odio, la ira, el resentimiento, el abandono. No importa quienes seamos. Nadie está exento a esos caminos” dijo Iseldir.

“Tu prueba era enfrentar tu miedo. El miedo a la corrupción de Emrys” respondió tranquilamente Elac mirando nuevamente a las llamas sumiéndose en sus pensamientos “Y lo hiciste confiando en su verdadera naturaleza”.

“¿Qué hay con el diabólico Arturo y la muerte de Merlín?” preguntó Gwaine de repente.

Los caudillos nuevamente se miraron antes de responder.“¿Pensaste en ejecutar a Emrys cuando descubriste su magia?”

Los caballeros miraron con aprensión a Arturo temiendo por su respuesta. La ley era clara con respecto al castigo por el uso de magia en Camelot. Pero estaban hablando de Merlín. No podían creer que Arturo se había planteado ejecutar a su mejor amigo, ¿pero y sí lo había hecho?

“Nunca podría haberlo ejecutado” contestó Arturo “La sola idea de verlo en la pira o en el patíbulo era… No nunca podría hacer algo así. Por eso lo desterré. Fue lo único que podía hacer”.

Los caballeros suspiraron tranquilos una vez que escucharon la respuesta del Rey. Arturo los miró con reproche. ¿En tan mal concepto lo tenían? ¿De verdad habían creído que él podría asesinar a su mejor amigo?

“Pero sabías que tu deber con la ley era ejecutarlo” dijo Iseldir de repente “Y aunque no lo mataste, lo exiliaste por tu temor y prejuicio a la magia”.

“La versión oscura que presenciaste era el Arturo Pendragon que tu padre forjó en ti. El resultado de tu deseo de ser como tu padre. Era el prejuicio, la ignorancia y el recorrer el camino que Uther trazó para ti” explicó Elac “Enfrentaste tu oscuridad y triunfaste ante ella”.

“Él dijo que era yo” murmuró Arturo sorprendido ante la explicación y el conocimiento de la oscuridad que moraba en él “Entonces fallé. No terminé con ella”.

“En realidad hiciste lo correcto al no asesinarla” respondió Iseldir. Arturo se volteó a verlo sorprendido ante las palabras del druida. El caudillo sonrió ante la confusión del rey. “No muchos son capaces de enfrentarse a su propia oscuridad y aceptarla como parte de uno.

“Muchos tratan de destruirla, desequilibrando su propio ser en el camino. Tú, Arturo Pendragon, la enfrentaste y aceptaste su existencia, pero al mismo tiempo te negaste a abrazarla o dejar que tomara las riendas de tu vida. Por eso triunfaste y demostraste ser quien estabas destinado a ser. Por eso el destino permitirá que mantengas a tu lado la otra mitad de la moneda”.

Arturo sonrió orgulloso ante los elogios del caudillo. Había pasado las pruebas y Merlín se salvaría. Pero al final todo sería diferente. Todavía tenía que arreglar las cosas con su amigo y preparar el camino para la aceptación de la magia en Camelot.

“¿Qué hay del Grial? ¿Dónde está?” preguntó Percival de repente.

“Está en un lago en medio del bosque. En un lugar...” Arturo dudó de como describirlo “Un lugar mágico. Las aguas eran tan tranquilas, reflejando todo el paisaje como si fuera un espejo gigante. Estaba bordeado de nieblas. Nunca he visto un lugar así, pero sé que Merlín lo ha hecho antes”.

“El lago de Avalon. Eso es lo que viste” respondió Iseldir de repente “Ahí es donde recibirás el Grial”.

“¿Avalon?” preguntó sorprendido Percival “¿Donde las almas cruzan cuando dejan esta Tierra? Creí que era un mito”.

“No lo es, Sir Caballero” respondió Iseldir con una sonrisa “El lago es una puerta a ese misterioso lugar. Sin embargo, el lago se encuentra protegido por una poderosa magia. Quienes lo encuentran por casualidad es porque así lo dicta el destino. Sin embargo, hay quienes conocemos el camino”.

“¿Ustedes lo han visto?” preguntó sorprendido Elyan.

Iseldir asintió. “Es un lugar de refugio temporal para los druidas. Lo hemos usado en el pasado”.

Todos entendieron las palabras del caudillo. Cuando la persecución de su pueblo por parte de Camelot era intensa. No es de extrañar que durante mucho tiempo hayan sobrevivido dentro de las fronteras del reino que prohibía la magia.

“¡Llévanos!” dijo Arturo de repente mirando intensamente a los caudillos.

Antes de que los caudillos pudieran contestarles, el joven druida que había entrado a la tienda junto con Idris durante el ataque de los andsaca se acercó al grupo. El chico se inclinó respetuosamente ante el rey antes de mirar expectante a los caudillos.

“Señor, te presento a Galahad” dijo Iseldir señalando al joven de pelo oscuro “Él te guiará hacia el lago de Avalon”.


	37. Chapter 37

“Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda” dijo Arturo a los caudillos reunidos para despedirlos a él y a sus compañeros.

Ya había amanecido. Después de hablar con Iseldir y Elac sobre el viaje de Arturo al Corazón de la Magia, los druidas habían insistido en que el grupo de Camelot pasara la noche en el campamento. Tras una breve discusión con los caudillos y los demás caballeros, Arturo accedió a salir a primera hora rumbo al lago de Avalon.

“Tengan por seguro que los compensaré por todo” dijo el rey mirando todavía los daños que habían ocasionado los andsaca. Quizás los druidas renegados no sabían de su presencia en el campamento y por tanto lo sucedido no era su culpa, pero se sentía responsable por irse y dejar solos a los druidas ante la crisis. Después de todo, ellos también eran su gente.

“No se preocupe, majestad” respondió Iseldir con una sonrisa “Ya lo hizo”.

“Nos veremos nuevamente, señor” agregó Elac.

“Viajen con cuidado” aconsejó Vrisa “Tal vez está no sea la última vez que escuche de los andsaca”.

“Estaremos vigilantes. Adiós, y gracias” dijo Arturo montando en su caballo y dirigiéndose hacia las afueras de Aldorner seguido de los caballeros y el joven Galahad rumbo a la última etapa de su misión.

-oOo-

Era el segundo día de viaje, y el grupo se había detenido para darle de beber a los caballos en un arroyo cercano. Durante su trayecto, Galahad se había mantenido frente al grupo guiándolos sin hablar más de lo necesario. El joven druida era bastante reservado. No hablaba con el grupo a menos que le dirigieran la palabra directamente. Por lo general se mantenía apartado del grupo, pero siempre vigilante.

La mayor parte del tiempo los caballeros se mantenían en silencio, a excepción de Gwaine, quien todo el tiempo se encontraba interrogando a Arturo tratando de sacarle más detalles sobre sus visiones y lo que había visto ahí, a pesar de la constante negativa del joven rey de hablar de su viaje.

“¡Vamos princesa!” rogó el caballero “¿De qué hablaron tú y Lancelot?”

“¿Qué?” dijo Arturo sorprendido al mismo tiempo que los demás caballeros los miraban con curiosidad.

“Dijiste que Lancelot estuvo ahí para mostrarte algo” contestó Gwaine “Lo que te mostraron fue sobre la Purga y lo que llevo a Morgana ser una enemiga, ¿qué tenía que ver Lancelot con todo eso?”

Arturo miró atónito a su caballero. Deliberadamente él se había negado a mencionar la revelación de Lancelot y la traición de Gwen. Consideraba que eso era algo que tenía que hablar con ella a solas, y eventualmente con sus caballeros. Gwaine había resultado ser más perceptivo de lo esperado.

“Como ya te lo he dicho antes, _Sir_ Gwaine, hablaré de todo una vez que todos los de la Mesa Redonda estemos reunidos. No antes” respondió el Rey.

“¿Ni siquiera una pista?” volvió a pedir Gwaine.

“Galahad, ¿falta mucho?” preguntó el rey al joven druida ignorando a su caballero.

“No mucho, majestad” respondió el joven druida “Si cortamos por el Valle de los Reyes Caídos podríamos llegar al lago mañana mismo”.

“Muy bien, avancemos” respondió el rey poniéndose en marcha rápidamente.

-oOo-

El Valle de los Reyes Caídos estaba tranquilo. Habían entrado apenas hace unas horas. Arturo era consciente de que esta parte de Camelot no era una de las más seguras. El lugar era un bastión para los bandidos y malhechores. Muchas patrullas habían sufrido ataques en esta zona, incluyéndolos a él mismo y a Merlín.

De haber estado aquí, Merlín habría dicho que era una pésima idea entrar en este lugar. Generalmente el brujo se sentía muy incómodo en el valle. Incomodidad que Arturo aprovechaba para burlarse de él. Pero no hoy. Hoy no estaba Merlín con ellos, y más ahora el rey lo echaba en falta.

“Ojalá hoy no suframos un ataque” dijo de repente Gwaine mirando a su alrededor atentamente.

“No seas pesimista Gwaine” contestó Arturo igual de vigilante que los demás caballeros.

“Bueno, princesa, nuestra suerte nunca ha sido la mejor cada vez que pasamos por aquí” replicó el caballero recordando sus aventuras pasadas en el valle.

“Ahora que lo mencionas” dijo de repente Elyan “Merlín siempre tenía un mal presentimiento cada vez que entrabamos aquí”.

“Lo sé” contestó Percival “Esa era una señal de advertencia para todos”.

“Pero ahora él no está aquí. Estén atentos” ordenó Arturo recordando los presentimientos de su amigo, que siempre estaban en lo cierto al final de cuentas. Seguro eso era también parte de su magia. ¿Cómo nunca hizo la relación?

Después de un rato, el grupo se detuvo en un pequeño arroyo donde dejaron a los caballos beber un poco de agua, al mismo tiempo que ellos llenaban sus odres de agua. “Saben, este camino por el valle es demasiado fácil” dijo Gwaine de repente.

En el momento en el que el caballero terminó de hablar, una flecha salió de entre la maleza clavándose a los pies de Gwaine. Gritos enfurecidos salieron de la vegetación seguidos de un grupo de bandidos. Los caballeros reaccionaron inmediatamente sacando sus espadas para defenderse.

“¡Tenías que abrir la boca, Gwaine!” se quejó Percival mientras detenía el golpe de uno de los bandidos.

Los caballeros se veían superados, pero no esto no era un reto para ninguno de ellos. Arturo esquivó el golpe de uno, aprovechando para golpearlo en el costado con su espada. El bandido cayó con alarido.

“¡Pongan a salvo a Galahad!” ordenó Arturo mientras derribaba a otro enemigo.

“No creo que eso sea necesario, señor” dijo León de repente poniéndose espalda contra espalda.

Confundido por las palabras de su Primer Caballero, Arturo miró al joven druida quien se estaba defendiendo hábilmente con un bastón derrotando a sus contrincantes. Galahad era bastante ágil, y contaba con unos reflejos bastante rápidos. Arturo archivó esto para averiguarlo después.

Tras ser superados en destreza y perder a varios miembros de su grupo, los bandidos huyeron internándose en la vegetación del valle. “¿Todos están bien?” preguntó Arturo una vez que se hubiera cerciorado que el peligro había pasado.

“Sí” jadearon los aludidos al unísono.

“Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Podrían volver” dijo Arturo montando a su caballo seguido de los demás.

-oOo-

“Eso fue increíble Galahad” dijo Gwaine de repente “No sabía que podías luchar”.

El grupo se encontraba reunido alrededor de una fogata. Hacía unas horas que habían salido del Valle de los Reyes Caídos. Comenzaba a oscurecer, así que el grupo se detuvo para acampar y descansar. El joven sonrió nerviosamente ante el cumplido del caballero

“Creía que los druidas no luchaban” dijo León mirando con curiosidad al joven luchador.

“Bueno, yo no soy un druida” contestó Galahad un tanto nervioso.

“¿No lo eres?” preguntó Arturo sorprendido “¿Entonces qué hacías ahí?”

“He vivido con los druidas desde que tengo memoria” contestó el joven.

“¿Qué?” contestaron los camelotianos bastante sorprendidos ante las palabras de su compañero.

“Mi madre es sanadora” contó el joven “La mayor parte de mi vida la he pasado viajando junto con ella, hospedándonos algunas temporadas con los druidas. Así he logrado conocer la mayor parte de los clanes de Albión”.

“Pero si has vivido con druidas tanto tiempo, ¿dónde aprendiste a luchar así?” preguntó León bastante sorprendido “Ellos son pacíficos y no pelean. Ni siquiera con su magia”.

Galahad sonrió “Aprendí cuando estuve en el norte viviendo con los clanes de Bernicia y Northumbria. Los norteños son mucho más combativos que los del sur”.

“¿De verdad?” preguntó Percival bastante curioso. “Conviví con los druidas durante la mayor parte de mi vida, y nunca mostraron inclinación para la lucha. Creí que todos eran iguales”.

“Por lo general evitan el conflicto, pero si es necesario no dudarán en luchar” respondió Galahad “El norte de Albión es más complicado que las tierras del sur. Allá son terrenos un poco más escarpados, además de las constantes invasiones pictas y de otras tribus. Me temo que no hay más opción que saber defenderse”.

“¿Por qué decidiste aprender a luchar?” preguntó Elyan con curiosidad.

“¿Se necesita una razón para proteger a los tuyos?” preguntó Galahad mirando inquisitivamente al caballero.

“¿Los tuyos?” preguntó Arturo sin entender del todo.

“He vivido con los druidas toda mi vida. No formo parte de su pueblo, pero los considero mi gente. Han sido cazados y perseguidos durante mucho tiempo, y como son pacíficos, nunca levantarán una mano en contra de sus agresores. Alguien tenía que protegerlos”.

“Lo que hizo mi padre no tiene excusa, al igual que lo que he hecho yo” dijo Arturo de repente “Pero hace tiempo que Camelot tiene un pacto de no agresión contra los druidas”.

Galahad resopló incrédulo. “El pacto de no agresión es entre la Corona y los druidas. Sólo aseguró que no serían perseguidos por sus caballeros. ¿Pero qué hay del resto de la gente de Camelot, señor? Todavía hay muchos que ven con desconfianza a los druidas. Incluso al punto de agredirlos”.

Arturo y el resto de los caballeros asimilaron con sorpresa las palabras de Galahad. Ninguno sabía que todavía había agresión contra los druidas. Ingenuamente, todos habían creído que con la declaración del pacto de no agresión que había hecho Arturo habría detenido la animosidad de su gente. _‘Claramente las cosas no han cambiado mucho’_ pensó amargamente Arturo mientras recordaba los eventos del Festival de Primavera en Camelot. _‘Todavía hay un largo camino que recorrer para cambiar las cosas’_.

-oOo-

La noche había pasado sin complicaciones. Después de un desayuno rápido, el grupo se había puesto en camino nuevamente. Galahad les había avisado que llegarían al lago de Avalon para el medio día.

Arturo se sentía ansioso conforme se acercaba a su destino. Estaba cada vez más cerca para traer de regreso a su amigo. Pero incluso con la alegría que le ocasionaba el terminar exitosamente esta misión, él no podía evitar sentirse preocupado con lo que pasaría después.

Él había amenazado a Merlín. Incluso lo llegó a herir físicamente. Las cosas no podrían ser como antes, pero, ¿qué tan distintas serían? ¿Qué se revelaría al final? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos y su amistad? ¿Se reconstruiría?

“Ya estamos cerca” dijo Galahad de repente, sacando a Arturo de sus pensamientos. El rey miró hacia el bosque cubierto de neblina, donde su guía estaba centrado. Él no veía nada distinto, pero el joven lucía ligeramente tenso. Iseldir dijo que era un lugar protegido por la magia. Quizás el joven podía sentirla a su alrededor.

“No se separen” dijo Galahad mientras se adentraba en el neblinoso bosque seguido de los caballeros.

“¿Qué puede pasar si lo hacemos?” preguntó Elyan un tanto nervioso. La niebla era bastante espesa y confundía sus sentidos haciéndolo sentirse perdido e inquieto al no poder lograr orientarse.

“Nada grave” contestó Galahad avanzando seguro entre los ocultos senderos “Eventualmente saldrías del bosque sano y salvo, más no llegarías al lago de Avalon”.

Los caballeros permanecieron en silencio siguiendo de cerca a su guía. Incluso con la promesa de Galahad de que estarían a salvo, Arturo y los caballeros no podían evitar sentir un creciente temor que los impulsaba a querer dar la vuelta y salir de aquí inmediatamente.

 _‘No es raro que los druidas hayan elegido este lugar como refugio’_ pensó Arturo _‘La sensación de querer retroceder es abrumadora. Ninguna de las patrullas se ha de atrever a entrar aquí’._

Pronto los árboles comenzaron a disminuir hasta que llegaron al borde un hermoso lago. Era tal y como lo recordaba Arturo de sus visiones. Los caballeros estaban completamente asombrados. Aunque ellos no tenían magia, podían sentirla en todo el lugar. Era una sensación de calidez y protección que los invitaba a calmarse y a sentirse libres de todo peligro. Era sorprendente como la magia podía sentirse así.

“Bienvenidos al lago de Avalon” dijo Galahad mirando con aprecio el lugar. El último de los santuarios de la magia en todo Albión.

“Es impresionante” dijo León recibiendo palabras de acuerdo de sus compañeros.

“Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?” preguntó Gwaine mirando atentamente a Arturo.

“No lo sé” respondió Arturo “Después de las pruebas vi este lago, y de repente había una luz cegadora que venía de las aguas”.

“Quizás debas de entrar y buscar en sus profundidades” sugirió Gwaine.

“No es momento de bromas” respondió molesto Arturo.

“No era una broma” contestó el caballero “¿O tienen una mejor idea?”

“El lago es la puerta hacia Avalon” dijo Galahad atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes “Declara quien eres y a lo que has venido, señor”.

Arturo miró inseguro al joven quien parecía bastante confiado en sus palabras. Los demás caballeros se encogieron de hombros. Ninguno tenía una mejor idea que la de Galahad. El joven rey dio un paso adelante hacia el lago, dejando que las aguas del lago mojaran suavemente la suela de sus botas. Sintiéndose un poco tonto por dirigirse hacia un lago, habló:

“Soy Arturo Pendragon, Rey de Camelot. He pasado las pruebas a las que me sometieron para mostrar mi valía ante el Corazón de la Magia. Enfrenté mi temor y vencí a mi propia oscuridad. Ahora vengo aquí buscando el Grial para sanar a mi sirviente Merlín, mi amigo”.

En el momento en el que el rey terminó de hablar, las aguas del lago comenzaron a agitarse como si estuvieran ebullendo hasta que de ellas surgió una joven de cabellos oscuros cubierta de un elegante y hermoso vestido violeta.

“Bienvenido Actual y Futuro Rey Arturo Pendragon” dijo amablemente la Dama del Lago con una amplia sonrisa.


	38. Chapter 38

Arturo y el resto de los caballeros estaban completamente sorprendidos por la aparición de la Dama del Lago. Ninguno de los presentes había dicho palabra alguna ante la aparición de la joven hechicera quien tranquilamente se acercaba al grupo sin inmutarse por las miradas de asombro y curiosidad que le dirigía el grupo de Camelot.

La Dama del Lago se detuvo frente al Rey quien no se había movido desde donde se había plantado para dirigirse al lago de Avalon, una vez frente a él, la joven se inclinó profundamente ante él. Posteriormente, la joven se dirigió al grupo de caballeros sin abandonar las aguas.

“Bienvenidos sean Caballeros de Camelot” saludó la Dama del Lago.

“Mi señora” saludó Gwaine adelantándose rápidamente “Sir Gwaine para servirle. Le estamos muy agradecidos por recibirnos” dijo el caballero tomando la mano de la joven y depositando un suave beso en el dorso de su mano junto con una suave reverencia mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

Los demás caballeros miraron con exasperación a su compañero, mientras que Arturo no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante la conducta de su caballero. No importaba el momento, Gwaine no podía evitar coquetear con una mujer. Incluso si era una hechicera desconocida.

La Dama del Lago río suavemente mientras un suave rubor pintaba sus mejillas ante el galante caballero. “Gracias Sir Gwaine” dijo la joven retirando su mano y volteándose para saludar al resto de los caballeros.

“Sir León, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan y Sir Galahad” dijo la joven asintiendo a cada uno de los caballeros conforme los nombraba. Los aludidos dieron una pequeña inclinación en señal de saludo y respeto.

“Discúlpeme mi señora” dijo Galahad un tanto nervioso cuando la joven se volteó a verlo “Pero temo que se equivoca conmigo. No soy un caballero”.

La Dama del Lago le sonrió con simpatía. “Oficialmente no. Pero tienes el espíritu y el corazón de uno. Y eso es quien eres en verdad. Título o no, la caballería está en tu sangre, joven Galahad. No dudes de ello”.

Tanto el rey como los caballeros miraron con curiosidad la interacción entre Galahad y la Dama del Lago. El joven se inclinó escondiendo su sonrojado rostro ante las palabras de la joven. En cambio, la hechicera mantuvo su enigmática sonrisa, como si supiera algo sobre él que los demás desconocían. ¿Qué sabía ella sobre su compañero de viaje? ¿Qué cualidades ocultaba el joven Galahad?

El rey miraba con curiosidad a la joven evaluándola. La Dama no parecía ser un peligro o algún enemigo para ellos. Ella lucía demasiado cómoda en su presencia sin mostrar señales de albergar algún rencor. ‘ _¿Quién es ella?’_ se preguntó el rey. Por alguna razón la joven se le hacía familiar, como si se hubieran conocido antes, pero no podía ubicar el cuándo y el dónde.

“Mi nombre es Freya, majestad” dijo la joven volviéndose hacia el rey como si hubiera leído su mente “Dama del Lago y guardiana de las puertas de Avalon. Protectora del Grial”.

Tan rápido como un latido, la amable sonrisa de Freya fue reemplazada por una expresión seria y severa, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se oscurecían. Arturo se sorprendió ante el aura de poder y autoridad que despedía la joven de su ser.

“Acércate Arturo Pendragon. Aquel que ha superado las pruebas del destino” ordenó Freya mirando evaluadoramente al rey.

Arturo se adentró en las frías aguas del lago de Avalon hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de Freya quien seguía mirándolo fríamente. Sin inmutarse, el rey respondió con una mirada serena y calmada ocultando su nerviosismo.

“Rey Arturo Pendragon, tus ojos destellan con la aprobación del Corazón de la Magia” dijo Freya solemnemente mirando los ahora plateados ojos del rey. “Has venido aquí buscando el Grial y has demostrado tu valía en esta empresa. Sin embargo, sólo un hombre entre miles es digno de alcanzarlo, ¿mereces recibir este sagrado objeto?”

Arturo tragó saliva antes de responder. “Mi señora, pasé las pruebas a las que me sometió el Corazón de la Magia, pero no creo ser digno de recibirlo. He cometido errores en el pasado como Príncipe y como el Actual Rey de Camelot. He herido, cazado y perseguido a inocentes. He lastimado a los más cercanos a mí. Sin embargo, pido usar el Grial, pero no para mi beneficio personal, sino para salvar a un amigo”.

“¿Quién es este amigo?” siguió interrogando Freya a Arturo.

“Mi antiguo sirviente, y mi mejor amigo, Merlín. También conocido como Emrys entre aquellos con magia” contestó el rey sin vacilar esperando que la Dama del Lago lo apoye por tratar de salvar al brujo.

“Emrys te ha servido durante muchos años, Arturo Pendragon” dijo Freya suavemente “Admites que él es tu amigo. Sin embargo no tuviste inconvenientes en herirlo y desterrarlo. Ahora que has descubierto su poder y el está agonizando vienes buscando su sanación. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? ¿Su poder? ¿Su lealtad? ¿Su destino?” prosiguió Freya mirando al rey con el entrecejo fruncido.

“No me interesa su poder” contestó sinceramente el rey “Él no es un arma o una ventaja, nunca ha sido ni será eso. Él siempre será Merlín, y es ahora que cuando lo he perdido que me doy cuenta de la injusticia y el daño que le he hecho a él y a su gente. Quiero enmendar las cosas. Reparar lo que quebré ese día”.

“¿No te interesa su poder? ¿Incluso si él fuera la única esperanza para detener la amenaza de la Reina del Aire y las Tinieblas?” preguntó Freya con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Ni así lo podría ver como un arma” respondió Arturo “Sé que Merlín a defendido a Camelot en el pasado. Sospecho que lo ha hecho en muchas otras ocasiones sin que lo supiéramos. Él siempre ha estado para nosotros, es hora de que estemos para él. No tiene porque llevar esta carga en solitario nunca más”.

Freya sonrió asintiendo con aprobación. “¿Aceptas la verdadera naturaleza de Merlín Emrys?”

“Lo hago” contestó el rey con mayor convicción de lo que se sentía.

“Actual y Futuro Rey. Has demostrado ser digno de alcanzar el Grial y poder usarlo para sanar a la Magia. El destino te ha dado una segunda oportunidad para enmendarte, Arturo Pendragon. No la desaproveches” dijo la joven levantando las manos al cielo. Pronto, un rayo de luz cayó sobre las palmas de Freya, el cual se fue intensificando, obligando a los presentes a cerrar los ojos ante el creciente fulgor.

En cuanto la luz desapareció, Arturo abrió los ojos un tanto confundido. Parpadeando repetidamente hasta poder aclarar su vista, el rey vio frente a él a Freya sosteniendo una rica y hermosa copa.

El cáliz era amplio, bellamente tallado de una gran esmeralda, al igual que la tapa que lo cubría. Los bordes se encontraban recubiertos por la más fina y blanca plata, grabada con extraños diseños. En cambio, el tallo, la base y las asas estaban hechos del oro más brillante que alguna vez Arturo hubiera visto, adornados con relieves que parecían representar diversos follajes.

“Majestad, he aquí el Grial” dijo Freya solemnemente arrodillándose ante él tendiéndole la sagrada copa.

Arturo, asombrado ante la presencia del Grial, lo tomó sintiendo un pequeño temor ante el poder que irradiaba el objeto. En cuanto estuvo en sus manos, el cáliz despidió un suave calor que se transfirió a través de sus manos hasta llenar todo su cuerpo de una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, así como de una alegría que no sentía desde hace tiempo. De alguna manera, el sentimiento era como el de un promesa. Una promesa de un futuro más brillante.

“Muchas gracias, mi señora” dijo Arturo ante la joven que se había enderezado. El gesto adusto de Freya había desaparecido. Nuevamente la cálida sonrisa y el alegre brillo de sus ojos habían regresado.

Freya abrió la boca para decir algo cerrándola nuevamente mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia el bosque que rodeaba el lago. Arturo miró asombrado ante la tensión que irradiaba la joven al igual que el brillo de aprensión que tenía en sus oscuros ojos.

“¡Todos!” llamó Freya de repente “¡Entren al lago inmediatamente!” urgió la joven mirando con ansiedad a los caballeros.

Sin dudar, Galahad entró al lago rápidamente; mientras que los demás caballeros se miraron dudando buscando a su rey esperando sus órdenes. Arturo miró a Freya dudando de cómo proceder; sin embargo, una mirada a los ojos de la joven lo hizo actuar inmediatamente.

“¡Todos dentro!” ordenó el Rey. Los caballeros obedecieron inmediatamente posicionándose junto al rey.

“ **Avalon!** **Beþecce** **ús** **andprec** **héafodsíen færsceaða!** ” dijo Freya en cuanto el último de los caballeros se hubiera reunido junto a ellos. En cuanto terminó el hechizo, una espesa niebla empezó a cubrir al lago junto a todo el paisaje.

“¿Qué significa esto?” demandó el rey mirando con aprensión a su alrededor sin entender porque esta reacción de la joven.

“Se acercan enemigos, señor” dijo Freya sin inmutarse mirando hacia la orilla. “Pase lo que pase, no hagan ruido. No salgan de la niebla hasta que se haya levantado o yo les diga lo contrario”.

“¿Quiénes vienen?” preguntó el rey preocupado.

Antes de que Freya pudiera contestarle, se escucharon voces que se acercaban. Parecían ser un pequeño grupo que venía en su dirección. Al parecer estaban discutiendo. Los caballeros sacaron sus armas mirando atentamente hacia donde venían las voces. Arturo apretó el Grial contra su cuerpo, dándose cuenta  de que mientras lo tuviera él no podría luchar. Sin embargo, lo protegería a como diera lugar.

“¡Aquí está!” exclamó uno de los hombres mientras salía de entre la vegetación contemplando el lago “¡Te dije que sabía dónde encontrarlo!”

“Andsacas” susurró Gwaine enfurecido ante la aparición del grupo que había atacado el campamento de Aldorner.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Arturo sorprendido dirigiendo una mirada hacia las orillas, reconociendo a Alvarr entre los miembros del grupo.

“Ellos fueron quienes atacaron a los druidas antes de que despertaras, princesa” contestó el caballero mirando con desprecio a los renegados.

“No hagan nada” susurró Freya “Deben llevar el Grial a Merlín. Mientras menos llamen la atención, mejor”.

Antes de que pudieran contestarle, Alvarr clamó:

“¡Oh Dama del Lago! ¡Señora de Avalon! ¡Ven a nosotros ante nuestra necesidad!”

Freya se tensó ante el llamado del hechicero. “No importa lo que pase. No salgan de la niebla” dijo Freya seriamente antes de desaparecer.

-oOo-

Alvarr y su grupo miraban hacia el lago cubierto por la neblina esperando la aparición de la guardiana de Avalon. Después de unos breves momentos, un suave viento comenzó a soplar arremolinando a la niebla hasta dejar ver a la Dama del Lago frente a ellos, orgullosa e imponente.

“Mi señora” dijo Alvarr inclinándose hacia Freya, los demás miembros de su grupo imitaron las acciones de su líder.

“Bienvenidos al lago de Avalon” saludó fríamente la joven al grupo de renegados.

“Lamentamos importunarla, mi señora” comenzó el druida suavemente “Pero nuestra señora, la auténtica reina de Camelot, lady Morgana nos envía con un mensaje para usted” contestó el druida “Ella desea…”

“Sé perfectamente lo que desea lady Morgana de mí” interrumpió Freya al druida “Su viaje ha sido en vano. Dile a tu ama que su cruzada no tiene futuro alguno”.

El druida parpadeó sorprendido ante el conocimiento de la Dama del Lago sobre las intenciones de su señora. “Pero, ¿cómo?” murmuró Alvarr sin ocultar su desconcierto. Recomponiéndose rápidamente, Alvarr continuó:

“Mi señora, debo de insistir. Si queremos la libertad y justicia que se nos ha negado durante años debemos unirnos contra nuestro enemigo en común: Arturo Pendragon”.

“Lo que tú y Morgana buscan es venganza, no justicia. Creen que lograrán una diferencia, pero no será así. La esperanza de un futuro más brillante yace en otros” replicó Freya con convicción.

“¡Emrys nos ha traicionado a todos nosotros al proteger a los Pendragon!” gritó Alvarr encolerizado.

“Te equivocas Alvarr” respondió Freya “El ha cumplido su deber al proteger al Actual y Futuro Rey”.

“Arturo Pendragon nunca será ese rey. Él es igual a su padre” respondió Alvarr con odio.

“Te equivocas. Tú y tu ama ven y creen lo que quieren ver y creer, no lo que es en verdad” dijo la Dama del Lago tranquilamente como si fuera un hecho cotidiano lo que se discutía “Esta reunión ha terminado. No diré más” dijo Freya dándose la vuelta alejándose del grupo.

“Temo que no mi señora” respondió Alvarr con una diabólica sonrisa mientras comenzaba a entonar un hechizo, seguido de sus compañeros. Pronto la magia de los andsaca se manifestó en una oscura luz alrededor de las manos del druida renegado.

Freya se giró sorprendida al escuchar y sentir la magia manifestándose en las proximidades de Avalon. “¿Se atreven a traer semejante magia oscura a este lugar?” preguntó furiosa la Dama del Lago.

“Pronto verá las cosas como en realidad son” declaró Alvarr con los ojos brillantes.

Los andsaca lanzaron su hechizo contra Freya quien no se inmutó ante el ataque. Antes de que el hechizo colisionara contra ella, las aguas del lago se levantaron formando un escudo a su alrededor, dispersando la magia oscura de los druidas renegados.

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Freya brillaron de un poderoso color dorado. Los andsaca levantaron rápidamente un escudo a su alrededor para protegerse del ataque de Freya; sin embargo, el ataque de la guardiana de Avalon fue de tal fuerza que logró destruir sus defensas haciéndolos tambalearse. Levantando la mano, Freya lanzó un nuevo ataque a sus desprevenidos enemigos lanzándolos por los aires.

Los andsaca aterrizaron fuertemente en el suelo cerca del borde del bosque. Jadeando, Alvarr y el resto se levantaron mirando con temor a la joven hechicera que los había derrotado fácilmente.

“¡Alvarr!” llamó Freya “Dile a Morgana que aún no es tarde para detener esto. Dile que si continúa adelante con sus planes, su destino se habrá sellado”.

El druida miró con sorpresa y duda a la guardiana del lago que se mantenía en pie, tranquila y sin mostrar señales de cansancio tras su duelo. Sin una palabra, Alvarr se alejó del lago internándose en el bosque seguido de sus compañeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La leyenda del Grial, al igual que las referentes al Rey Arturo, se desarrollan bajo el auge del cristianismo en Europa, además de que las pruebas que superan los caballeros es por medio de la fe en el Señor y en las cualidades de la Caballería cristiana. Sin embargo, en el programa nunca se mostró esta parte de las leyendas, y como estoy tratando de mantener la esencia del programa, no estoy dando o haciendo incapié en la religión. Sinceramente, espero no causar molestias por semejantes alteraciones de esta hermosa leyenda.
> 
> Cualquier comentario, crítica o reclamo ya saben que siempre es bien recibido.


	39. Chapter 39

Freya se mantuvo alerta un tiempo tras la desaparición de los andsacas en el bosque. Una vez segura de su partida y que era seguro, la Dama del Lago eliminó el hechizo que mantenía a Arturo y los caballeros ocultos en la niebla.

Tanto el rey como los caballeros miraron asombrados a la joven hechicera. ¿Quién diría que esta sencilla joven pudiera blandir un poder de tal magnitud? _‘¿Quiénes son ellos que blanden tanto poder?’_ pensó Arturo mirando con temor a la joven, al mismo tiempo que recordaba el poder de Merlín.

“¿Todos están bien?” preguntó Freya un tanto nerviosa.

Arturo la miró asombrado sin entender porque la Dama los miraría con aprensión. Era ella quien tenía el poder ahí. Con un sólo movimiento de sus manos ella podría vencerlos tal y como lo hizo con los hombres de Morgana. En realidad, ellos eran los que deberían temerle, no al revés. Pero aún así, ella los protegió al igual que Merlín, ¿por qué?

Curiosamente, mientras veía a Freya, Arturo sentía que también podía ver cierto parecido entre la Dama del Lago y Merlín. Ambos tan poderosos, pero a la vez tan modestos. Humildes y amables, pero temerosos de mostrarse por quienes eran en realidad. ¿Cuánto potencial y cualidades se habrán perdido durante estos oscuros años?

“Estamos bien, señora” contestó Gwaine tras un breve silencio “¿Lo estás tú? Eso pareció ser mucha magia”.

“No fue nada” contestó Freya encogiéndose un poco de hombros mientras desviaba su mirada de los incrédulos caballeros.

“¿Qué fue eso?” preguntó Arturo a Freya “Ese…hechizo que te lanzaron”.

“Magia oscura” contestó Freya con una mirada sombría “Desconozco que efectos pudo haber tenido, pero viniendo de Morgana no era nada bueno. Sobre todo por como reaccionaron las aguas de Avalon”.

“¿Qué está pasando? Primero los andsacas atacan el campamento de Aldorner, y ahora a ti. ¿Qué sucede con Morgana?” preguntó Arturo bastante confundido ante las acciones de su hermana.

“Señor, temo que Morgana está desesperando” explicó Freya al Rey y a los caballeros “Está sola, y cada día que pasa se sume en su odio y su terror ante su definitiva derrota. Necesita de aliados si espera vencerte a ti y a Emrys. Ella usará cualquier medio para traer a los usuarios de magia de su lado, desde engaños hasta magia negra”.

“No sé que espera conseguir con eso” respondió Arturo negando con la cabeza “Nunca tendrá la verdadera lealtad de su gente si sigue actuando contra ellos”.

“Rey Arturo, escúchame bien” llamó Freya con voz grave y mirándolo intensamente “El éxito de tu búsqueda marca un punto importante para el futuro de Camelot: puede ser tanto la caída de tu reino como el amanecer de una era de paz.

“Tiempos oscuros se acercan Rey Arturo. Ni los videntes pueden prever que será la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros. Es momento de elegir a que destino serviremos y apoyaremos.

“Pero no temas, Señor. No importa lo que venga, no estarás solo” dijo con una suave sonrisa y los ojos brillando de esperanza y fe en el futuro.

“¿De qué estás hablando?” preguntó Arturo extrañado ante las palabras de la Dama del Lago.

“Es tiempo de que te marches. Llevas en tus manos un preciado y raro regalo. No lo pierdas. Sólo _tú_ puedes usarlo. Ábrelo cuando sea el momento” advirtió Freya seriamente.

“Así será, mi señora” respondió Arturo haciéndole una reverencia a la Dama del Lago listo para regresar a Camelot.

“ **Leoht** **sheordan** **wræcsí** ” dijo Freya mientras una esfera de luz surgía de la palma de su mano “Síganla, y los llevará lejos del peligro”.

La esfera de luz flotó hacia los caballeros quienes la miraron con bastante sorpresa. La luz que había conjurado Freya era del tamaño del puño de Arturo y de color plateado claro. De alguna manera era bastante similar a la luz que lo había guiado hacia la salida de las cuevas del bosque de Balor, pero la sensación que transmitía la luz de Freya, aunque era de protección, no era tan cálida como la de Merlín. Quizás era porque apenas conocían a la Dama del Lago, pero al final, ella no les deseaba mal, sólo éxito en su empresa.

 _‘Un aliado mágico más. Definitivamente una nueva era está por llegar. Quizás finalmente la paz esté a nuestro alcance’_ reflexionó el rey mirando atentamente la luz y a la joven que la había conjurado.

“Muchas gracias, mi señora” dijo Arturo inclinándose ante ella “No sé como podré pagarte por todo esto”.

“Sólo no olvides lo que le prometiste a Lancelot” dijo Freya riendo suavemente ante la cara de desconcierto del Rey por la mención del caballero fallecido “Escucha lo que te tenga que decir Merlín”.

“Lo haré” dijo Arturo seriamente dando su palabra de honor a Freya y a Lancelot. Él cumpliría esa promesa.

“Gracias, majestad” dijo Freya inclinándose ante el rey.

El rey y los caballeros se dirigieron hacia la orilla rumbo a buscar a sus monturas, quienes al parecer estaban regresando después de haber huido asustadas por el duelo de Freya y los andsacas.

“¡Majestad!” llamó Freya.

Arturo se volteó sorprendido ante la llamada de la Dama del Lago. “Dile a Merlín que nos volveremos a ver. Y no temas, señor, todo saldrá bien”.

“¿Cómo?” preguntó sorprendido Arturo mientras la joven desaparecía entre las aguas del lago ignorando su pregunta.

“¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que hay una historia entre Freya y Merlín?” dijo Gwaine revelando los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

“¡Por favor!” replicó Arturo “¿Merlín con la Dama del Lago?”

“Ambos son hechiceros, y parece que bastante poderosos” dijo Elyan de repente “¿Por qué no?”

“Estamos hablando de Merlín” respondió Arturo con una pequeña sonrisa llena de diversión ante la idea de su amigo en una relación seria con alguien.

“Bueno, eso pronto lo sabremos” dijo Percival con una sonrisa.

“¡Rumbo a Camelot!” dijo el Rey. En cuanto su orden fue dicha, la luz que les había dado Freya flotó directamente hacia los bosques que rodeaban el lago, seguida de cerca por el rey y sus caballeros.

 _‘Sólo aguanta un poco más Merlín’_ pensó el rey mientras llevaba la cura para su amigo.

-oOo-

Arturo y los caballeros cabalgaron a toda velocidad siempre siguiendo la luz de Freya. Su viaje estuvo libre de todo problema, ni bandidos o hechiceros vengativos los enfrentaron. La Dama del Lago había cumplido su palabra con respecto a su seguridad. Cuando finalmente llegaron a los bosques oscuros que rodeaban la ciudad, su guía se había desvanecido en el aire, al parecer habían cumplido con su deber.

“Finalmente estamos aquí” dijo Arturo desde una colina mirando la ciudad de Camelot que resplandecía ante las luces del crepúsculo. Sonriendo ante el éxito de su búsqueda, Arturo no pudo evitar sentir como un nuevo peso se asentaba en su estómago. Finalmente despertarían a Merlín de su largo sueño. ¿Y después qué? ¿Qué sucedería una vez que él estuviera libre de ese maldito sueño? ¿Podrían reparar el daño que se habían hecho?

“Pronto anochecerá, señor” dijo León adelantándose un poco posicionándose a su lado “Si queremos llegar antes de que las puertas se cierren debemos darnos prisa”.

Arturo asintió en reconocimiento de las palabras del Primer Caballero. “Galahad” llamó el rey al joven que había sido su guía hacia el lago de Avalon. El aludido se acercó curioso de ante el llamado de Arturo.

“¿Sí, señor?” preguntó Galahad.

“Quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda en esta empresa” empezó el rey “Has cumplido exitosamente la misión que te dio Iseldir. Te libero de tu servicio, Galahad. Puedes regresar a Aldorner con los demás clanes”.

“¿Está bromeando, señor?” replicó divertido Galahad “¿Y perderme la oportunidad de conocer al legendario Emrys? No lo creo”.

Arturo sonrió, por alguna razón esperaba esto del joven guerrero. “Muy bien. Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa” dijo el rey espoleando su caballo rumbo a la ciudad seguido por los demás caballeros.

-oOo-

Arturo y su grupo cruzaron las puertas de Camelot antes de su cierre. La calle principal se encontraba prácticamente desierta. Los puestos estaban cerrados, y apenas se veían personas afuera. De vez en cuando se veían rostros por las ventanas mirando con curiosidad ante el estruendo de los cascos de los caballos golpeando la piedra del suelo rumbo a la ciudadela.

Arturo y los demás caballeros se detuvieron una vez que llegaron al patio de la ciudadela. Estaba anocheciendo, pero esto no podía esperar. Ante la llegada del rey, algunos sirvientes se acercaron para hacerse cargo de los caballos.

“Vean que los caballos sean bien atendidos” dijo el rey dándole las riendas de su corcel a uno de los sirvientes “Ha sido un largo viaje”. El sirviente en cuestión se inclinó ante el rey en señal de que se acatarían sus órdenes mientras los demás sirvientes dirigían a los animales hacia los establos.

“¡George!” llamó Arturo al sirviente que inmediatamente había aparecido ante la llegada del rey y su grupo. El eficaz sirviente se inclinó ante el rey sumisamente en espera de sus órdenes “Avisa a la Reina de nuestra llegada. Dile que nos veremos en la cámara de Gaius”.

“Sí, señor” dijo el sirviente con una profunda reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a toda prisa en busca de Guinevere. Sin decir una palabra más, Arturo se encaminó hacia las cámaras del médico, seguido de cerca por los caballeros que se mantenían en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos.

 _‘Todavía no terminamos’_ pensó Elyan ansiosamente.

 _‘Aún hay que enfrentar la verdad’_ reflexionó Percival.

 _‘Pronto amigo’_ se dijo Gwaine con una sonrisa.

 _‘¿Qué sucederá después?’_ se preguntó León.

 _‘Todo cambiará Emrys’_ pensó Galahad con esperanza.

 _‘Aquí estamos Merlín. Es hora’_ se dijo el rey entrando a la cámara de Gaius confiando en las últimas palabras de Freya: _todo saldrá bien_.


	40. Chapter 40

Arturo entró a las cámaras de Gaius sin anunciarse. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la ansiedad que sentía se intensificaba. Finalmente tenía la cura para Merlín, y pronto él volvería con ellos. O al menos eso esperaba el rey.

Las cosas entre ellos no podrían ser como antes. Él y Merlín tenían que hablar y aclarar varios puntos sobre su historia. ¿Cuántos secretos guardaba el brujo? ¿Qué verdades le había ocultado? ¿Podrían seguir siendo amigos después de todo lo que había pasado? Al final, todo lo que Merlín le había dado, él lo había destruido al fallarle como amigo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera tarde para enmendarse.

Las cámaras de Gaius se encontraban iluminadas por varias velas. El anciano médico se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo moliendo algunas hierbas para algunos de sus remedios evaluando con la ceja levantada la calidad de la pasta. Gaius trabajaba con tanta concentración que no se percató de la entrada del rey.

“Gaius” llamó Arturo.

“¿Arturo?” dijo el médico sobresaltado casi tirando el mortero y su contenido “¡Volviste! ¿Lo-lo conseguiste, señor?”

Arturo sonrió revelando el Grial que se ocultaba debajo de su capa. Gaius miró con asombro y reverencia la reliquia que llevaba el rey en las manos. Mientras más la observaba, el médico podía sentir con mayor claridad la magia que irradiaba la copa. Era un aura imposible de ignorar, y que él mismo conocía bien. Hace años que él no realizaba magia curativa, pero no podía equivocarse, lo que el Grial irradiaba era curación, bondad, esperanza, pero sobre todo vida.

“¡Lo hiciste señor!” exclamó el médico sonriendo con los ojos llenos de esperanza por su querido pupilo, y de orgullo por su rey.

“¿Cómo está él?” preguntó Gwaine de repente ansioso por escuchar nuevas de su amigo.

“Sigue durmiendo Sir Gwaine” contestó Gaius con pesadez mientras su mirada se oscurecía “Temo que empieza a desvanecerse. Las pociones han dejado de de surtir efecto. No durará mucho tiempo”.

Los presentes en la sala palidecieron con horror al escuchar las noticias del médico. No esperaban que la situación de Merlín se hubiera complicado tan pronto. Sólo esperaban que el Grial funcionara. Era su única esperanza, siempre y cuando el dragón no hubiera mentido sobre ello.

“No te preocupes, Gaius” dijo Arturo colocando una mano sobre el hombro del médico “Él estará bien” aseguró confiadamente.

“¡Arturo!” llamó Guinevere desde el umbral de la puerta sonriendo amorosamente a su esposo.

“¡Guinevere!” saludó Arturo corriendo hacia su reina quien inmediatamente saltó a sus brazos en un apasionado beso. Finalmente él estaba aquí. Pronto todos estarían reunidos nuevamente. Su familia completa después de tanto tiempo.

Gwen se separó de Arturo contemplándolo con amor y alivio al verlo nuevamente en Camelot. En cuanto la reina reparó en los ojos del rey, Gwen soltó un pequeño grito. “¡Arturo! ¡Tus ojos!” dijo Gwen mirando con asombro y aprensión el sobrenatural plateado que pintaba el iris del rey.

“Ah, sí” dijo Arturo ligeramente abochornado “Todavía no han vuelto a la normalidad”.

“¿Pero cómo?” preguntó Gwen mirándolo con curiosidad. El brillo le recordaba al luminosos y brillante dorado que le había visto a Merlín hace un año. _‘Arturo y Merlín. El Rey y Emrys. Dos personas tan opuestas pero a la vez tan parecidos’_.

“Arturo Pendragon, ¿qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?” le reprendió la reina con una pequeña sonrisa pero sin poder alejar su mirada de aquellos sobrenaturales ojos plateados.

“Es una larga historia Guinevere. Los druidas dijeron que era una señal de éxito en la búsqueda del Grial. Y pues, lo conseguí” dijo orgulloso el rey mientras le mostraba el misterioso cáliz.

“Sabía que lo lograrías” dijo Gwen besándolo nuevamente mientras su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo por su esposo, su rey. El hombre de la leyenda que Elaine les había contado.

“Guinevere, tengo tanto por contarte, y hay mucho de qué hablar” dijo Arturo seriamente. Gwen lo miró con extrañeza percatándose de la urgencia de Arturo. Conocía perfectamente a su esposo, y sabía que algo había cambiado en él. Con el entrecejo fruncido, Gwen evaluó a Arturo. Su presencia lucía más tranquila y madura. Sea lo que sea que había pasado, parecía que había sido para mejor.

“Después Arturo. Primero hay algo que tienes que terminar” dijo Gwen con una sonrisa mirando hacia la habitación de Merlín. Apenas hace unos días Elaine y Gaius le habían avisado sobre como los signos de vitales de Merlín comenzaban a decaer. No duraría mucho tiempo según las palabras de ambos médicos.

Ya había sido duro el destino de Merlín desde su destierro hasta la ida de Arturo en su búsqueda de la cura. Pero recibir la noticia de que su mejor amigo podría morir antes de que Arturo encontrara el Grial era un dolor que rivalizaba con su propio destierro después de su traición con Lancelot. Sólo podía mantener la esperanza y esperar que todo saliera bien, mientras mantenía en orden a todo Camelot. El regreso de Arturo había renovado sus esperanzas haciéndola mucho más optimista. La oscuridad finalmente pasaría.

“Es momento de levantar al perezoso de mi sirviente” dijo el rey con seriedad sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. Tanto Gaius como los caballeros y la reina sonrieron ante la broma. Galahad se limitó a levantar la ceja con desaprobación ante la expresión del rey. Pero el joven no conocía nada sobre la amistad entre el rey y el brujo, sólo aquellos que lo hacían sabían que era un signo de restauración y esperanza del renovado espíritu del Rey de Camelot.

Respirando profundamente, Arturo subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Merlín seguido de cerca por la reina y los demás miembros de la Mesa Redonda. Blaise y Elaine levantaron las miradas sorprendidos por la llegada de Arturo. Ambos se encontraban lavando el cuerpo de Merlín, quien lucía mucho más pálido de lo normal. Gaius no había mentido. Él no duraría demasiado en ese estado.

“¡Volviste!” exclamó Elaine sorprendida por la llegada del rey. La sorpresa de la bruja fue sustituida rápidamente por el asombro y el respeto en cuanto reparó en el cáliz que descansaba sobre las manos del rey.

“¡Lo consiguió señor!” exclamó Blaise con una gran sonrisa llena de optimismo.

Arturo asintió solemnemente. Blaise y Elaine se hicieron a un lado dándole espacio al rey para que se acercara al lecho de Merlín. Más de cerca, Arturo pudo ver el estado demacrado del brujo. Sus ojos parecían más hundidos, además de presentar unos marcados aros oscuros. Su frente se encontraba perlada de un sudor frío, mientras que su respiración era mucho más lenta, casi imperceptible.

“Bien, idiota. Es momento de levantarse. Tienes mucho que explicar”. Arturo levantó el Grial lentamente hasta que estuvo a la altura del rostro de Merlín. Respirando profundamente, el rey levantó la tapa de esmeralda que cubría el cáliz. La copa se encontraba llena de un agua increíblemente cristalina. Suavemente, Arturo vertió un poco del líquido en la boca de su amigo.

En cuanto Arturo levantó el Grial después de que Merlín haya bebido un poco de la copa, el Grial comenzó a destellar una poderosa luz que inundó toda la habitación rodeando a todos los presentes de una cálida sensación.

-oOo-

Silencio.

Ni un solo sonido podía escucharse a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba el viento susurrando entre las hojas de los árboles? ¿Y el dulce canto de las aves llamando a sus compañeros? ¿Qué hay del coro de los bosques al ritmo de los arroyos y ríos? Todo era oscuridad y luz, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Sólo era la nada.

Silencio.

El mundo se había desvanecido completamente mientras flotaba en un etéreo blanquecino. Las brumas se arremolinaba a su alrededor meciéndolo a un suave ritmo que lo mantenía en un profundo sueño. ¿Brumas? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Estaba dormido o estaba despierto? ¿Vivo o muerto?

Silencio.

El peso y las cargas de toda una vida habían desaparecido. No había dolor ni molestia. No había tristeza ni pesar o preocupaciones. Sólo había paz. Una paz que nunca antes había sentido, y que esperaba que nunca terminara. ¿Todavía existía? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba en este lugar? ¿Qué había sucedido antes de que llegara aquí? Recordaba dolor y tristeza, también había momentos de alegría y risas. Pero después, ¿qué había después?

Fue cuando el tranquilo silencio se rompió. Voces lejanas hablan una y otra vez a su alrededor. ¿Qué decían? Trató de poner atención a ellas sin poder entender lo que murmuraban. Pero por alguna razón sentía que debía buscar a quienes las produjeran, pero, ¿quiénes eran ellos? ¿Había quién lo esperara?

Rostros y lugares empezaron a circular una y otra vez por su mente. No los identificaba, pero le eran familiares, le hacían sentir toda una gama de emociones: ¿alegría? ¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza? ¿Esperanza? ¿Melancolía? ¿Deber? _‘¡No! Fuera, por favor. No más’_ pensó mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras era bombardeado por tantos sentimientos.

“¡Despierta!” gritó de repente en su oído una voz.

 _‘Esa voz. Yo la conozco. Fue hace tanto tiempo’_ volvió a pensar con una nueva punzada de dolor en su pecho.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Las brumas continuaban arremolinándose a su alrededor en patrones diversos. Las voces de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaban? Buscó a su alrededor pero sin ver a nadie, excepto una silueta difusa que se acercaba hacia él. Poco a poco la figura se fue definiendo hasta revelar a un hombre joven, de tez clara y cabellos oscuros. Él lo conocía. Él había sido su amigo.

“Ha pasado tiempo, Merlín” dijo el hombre sonriéndole a su amigo.

“¿Lancelot?” preguntó el joven sorprendido ante la aparición del antiguo caballero de Camelot.

El caballero asintió con una sonrisa sin despegar sus oscuros de su amigo. “Has estado mucho tiempo entre las sombras. Es hora de que salgas de ahí”.

“¿Salir de dónde?” preguntó Merlín mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido sin entender de lo que hablaba su amigo. Mirando a su alrededor, Merlín se percató que nunca antes había visto un lugar así. “Y, ¿dónde estamos?”

“Acompáñame” dijo Lancelot ignorando las preguntas del brujo mientas comenzaba a caminar como si supiera hacia donde iba. Merlín lo siguió de cerca mirándolo con extrañeza.

Pronto las nieblas se difuminaron revelando un claro dentro de un frondoso bosque debajo de un cielo azul. El caballero se detuvo frente a unos troncos tumbados, en los cuales se sentó. Merlín lo siguió sentándose frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad.

“Lancelot” dijo Merlín después de un rato “Tú-tú moriste, ¿no? Yo te di sepultura”.

El caballero asintió suavemente “Lo hiciste. Gracias Merlín”.

“¿Quiere decir que estoy muerto?” preguntó el brujo sorprendido.

“No, no lo estás” respondió el caballero con una sonrisa “Tu tarea en la tierra no está terminada todavía”.

“¿Tarea?” preguntó Merlín mirándolo con curiosidad.

“Sí, Merlín. Hay quienes todavía esperan tu regreso y tu destino”.

“¿Mi destino?” continuó el brujo sin comprender de lo que le hablaba Lancelot.

“Piensa” señaló Lancelot dándose suaves golpes en la sien con su dedo índice “Busca profundamente dentro de ti”.

Merlín cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse. Para empezar, no sabía que debía de recordar. Mientras continuaba reflexionando en su mente, poco a poco comenzó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo dentro de su conciencia. Había algo dentro de su mente que se deslizaba una y otra vez de su alcance cada vez que estaba cerca.

Era algo importante. Tenía que cuidar y proteger a alguien. Alguien que le era querido. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién era esta persona que también le hacía sentir dolor? Ambos tenían un deber que cumplir, pero al parecer ya no había esperanza de lograrlo.

“¡Arturo!” exclamó Merlín abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca de dolor en cuanto recordó al Actual y Futuro Rey.

“Finalmente lo conseguiste Merlín” dijo Lancelot con aprobación.

Merlín miró a la deriva mientras el dolor lo invadía por completo. Recordaba su destierro. Todo lo que había hecho por Arturo, y él no siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicarse. Incluso después de tanto, él no podía evitar sentirse traicionado por su rey.

“No quiero regresar” dijo Merlín de repente sin atreverse a ver a su amigo. No quería que viera la derrota en sus ojos.

Lancelot levantó las cejas sorprendido ante la reacción de su amigo. “Debes hacerlo, Merlín. Arturo, Gwen y los demás te necesitan”.

“Estoy cansado Lancelot” dijo Merlín mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de pesar y dolor “He dado tanto, y él no tuvo reparos en abandonarme. He sacrificado tanto por él. Mis manos están llenas de sangre por mi lealtad hacia él, hacia mi destino. Pero él no puede verme como algo más que un sirviente idiota, mentiroso y traicionero”.

“Merlín” dijo Lancelot mirándolo con severidad “Tú no eres así. Ninguno de esos adjetivos te define”.

“¿No?” se burló el brujo “Toda mi vida he mentido, Lancelot. Siempre guardando secretos. Si no fuera por mí, tú no habrías muerto, ni Will, ni mi padre o Freya. Morgana no sería nuestra enemiga”.

“¿Sabes que tienen en común todas esas personas que acabas de nombrar?” preguntó Lancelot sin relajar su expresión “Que todos tomamos nuestras decisiones. No puedes culparte por ello”.

“Debí protegerlos, pero fallé. No pude” replicó Merlín.

“No puedes salvar a todos Merlín” contestó Lancelot “Y no puedes continuar deshonrando nuestros sacrificios. Todos creímos en ti y en Arturo para que las cosas mejoraran. Y créeme cuando te digo que las cosas van a cambiar”.

Merlín resopló con incredulidad sin estar convencido de las palabras de su amigo. “¿Cómo?” preguntó el brujo.

“Lo sabrás en cuánto regreses” dijo Lancelot con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Merlín sonrió con amargura. “No tengo opción, ¿verdad?” Lancelot se limitó a verlo sin entender de lo que hablaba su amigo.

“El destino nunca me dejará en paz” explicó Merlín “Incluso si quisiera quedarme aquí, libre de él. Él encontraría el modo de hacerme regresar”.

“Sólo si las dos caras de la moneda perdieran la esperanza y la fe entre sí, no tendrías porque regresar” le contestó el caballero.

“¿Ambas caras de la moneda?” preguntó Merlín mirándolo con curiosidad.

Lancelot se encogió de hombros. “La idea me llegó de improviso”.

“Arturo me desterró bajo pena de muerte después de descubrir mi magia” dijo Merlín de repente “No me sorprendería que deseara terminar lo que empezó después de mi enfrentamiento con Morgana en Camelot”.

“Das demasiado por sentado a Arturo, Merlín” replicó Lancelot “¿Has olvidado que Arturo no es Uther? Confía en él como lo hiciste antes”.

“Tal vez nunca confié en él” dijo de repente Merlín desviando la mirada.

“¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!” exclamó alarmado Lancelot “Ambos siempre se han sacrificado para mantenerse a salvo”.

“Arturo lo hizo porque no sabía lo más importante sobre mí” continuó Merlín mientras veía al suelo y arrancaba puñados de la hierba.

“¿Entonces por qué volviste? Si Arturo es como Uther, ¿por qué lo salvaste de Morgana?” cuestionó Lancelot mirando con extrañeza y dolor a su quebrado amigo.

“No podía dejarlo, tenía que salvarlo” explicó tranquilamente Merlín “Era lo correcto”.

“Volviste porque él es tu amigo” corrigió Lancelot.

“Quizás sólo fue el destino que me impulsó a protegerlo” replicó Merlín sin hacer contacto visual con Lancelot.

“Sabes que no es cierto” dijo Lancelot mirándolo con severidad “Deja de autocompadecerte y de mentirte a ti mismo Merlín. Eres mejor que esto”.

“¿Qué caso tiene que quiera o no regresar? ¡No lo voy a hacer!” lloró Merlín mirándolo con tanto dolor que Lancelot apenas tuvo valor de continuar. Nunca antes lo había visto así, ¿dónde estaba el Merlín lleno de esperanza y optimismo?

“¿Y por qué no?” preguntó Lancelot después de un momento de silencio “¿Por qué no volverás?”

“Tú mismo lo dijiste. Si ambas caras de la moneda perdieran la fe y la esperanza. No espero regresar porque sé que Arturo no desea que regrese” dijo Merlín sintiéndose cada vez más desesperanzado y vacío.

“Lo que te dije es verdad” respondió Lancelot “Y es por eso que volverás”.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Merlín mirándolo con curiosidad y asombro “Estás diciendo que Arturo…”

“Sí, Merlín” respondió Lancelot con una sonrisa.

“Pero, ¿por qué?” preguntó Merlín con extrañeza sin entender por qué Arturo lo querría de vuelta. Tenía magia, era un brujo. Su existencia era delito. Él era todo lo que odiaban Arturo, Uther y Camelot.

“Eso es algo que debes de descubrir por ti mismo, Merlín” dijo Lancelot con una sonrisa mientras una poderosa luz descendía sobre ellos.

“Es tiempo de separarnos Merlín” dijo Lancelot mirándolo con tristeza “Merlín, no temas por el futuro. Ten fe en Arturo y en los demás. El tiempo de los secretos y de vivir en las sombras terminó. Ya no tienes porque continuar con esta carga tú sólo”.

“¡Espera Lancelot!” llamó Merlín a su amigo que desapareció entre la luz que se incrementaba cada vez más.

-oOo-

El grupo reunido en las habitaciones de Merlín parpadeó repetidamente hasta que sus ojos lograron adaptarse nuevamente a la luz de las velas. Nadie podía asegurar lo que había sucedido después de que la habitación se hubiera iluminado por completo. Lo único en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo era en que un delicado y celestial perfume envolvía a toda la habitación. Lo que sea que contenía el Grial no era algo de este mundo.

“¿Arturo?” llamó Gwen un tanto dudosa mirando hacia su esposo.

El rey permanecía sentado con las manos vacías mirando esperanzadoramente a Merlín. El brujo había recobrado su color, las ojeras habían retrocedido por completo, al mismo tiempo que su respiración era más uniforme. Imperceptiblemente, Merlín comenzó a mover sus manos al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño mientras se esforzaba en abrir sus ojos.

“¿Merlín?” llamó Arturo sintiéndose un poco nervioso ante el inminente despertar de su amigo.

El brujo giró su rostro hacia Arturo hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos. Con la mirada ligeramente vidriosa y todavía llena de cansancio, los dorados ojos de Merlín se detuvieron en los del Rey. Durante un breve momento, el dorado y el plateado se unieron transmitiendo alegría, esperanza, temor, dolor, incertidumbre hasta que el color se desvaneció en el cerúleo y zafiro de ambos amigos.

“¿B-B-Blaise?” tartamudeó Merlín con la voz ronca.

“Aquí estoy Wyllt” dijo el hombre acercándose hacia su amigo. Merlín le sonrió aliviado al encontrar todavía a su amigo a su lado.

“¡Todos fuera!” ordenó Gaius de repente“Necesito revisar a mi paciente”.

Elaine y Galahad salieron inmediatamente en cuanto escucharon las órdenes del médico. Los caballeros, Gwen y Arturo dudaron en seguir las órdenes. No querían irse del lado de Merlín, sobre todo ahora que su amigo había regresado al mundo de los vivos.

Una dura mirada sumada a la “infame” ceja de Gaius les dijo que el asunto no estaba a discusión. Uno a uno, los presentes en la habitación salieron en silencio, a excepción de Blaise que se quedó junto a Merlín. Arturo fue el último en salir, dándole una última mirada a su amigo quien se negó a reconocer la presencia del rey y los demás.


	41. Chapter 41

Arturo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. Gwen y los caballeros aguardaban en silencio afuera de la habitación de Merlín mirando ansiosos hacia la habitación de su amigo esperando a que Gaius saliera con el diagnóstico de su estado de salud. Del otro lado de la habitación, Elaine y Galahad hablan suavemente tratándose con bastante familiaridad, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo.

Arturo, ignoró a los dos forasteros mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de Gaius junto a Gwen quien le tomó la mano sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente. Arturo apenas fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa. Quería entrar en la habitación de su amigo, hablar con él, estar a su lado, disculparse por todas sus acciones pasadas. Se sentía ligeramente celoso por el hecho de que Merlín hubiera buscado a Blaise en cuanto se despertó. Pero en el fondo sabía que no podía esperar otra reacción por parte del brujo.

“¿No estabas atendiendo a un paciente en las Tierras Peligrosas? ¿A qué viniste a Camelot?” Arturo oyó que Galahad le preguntaba a Elaine.

Elaine suspiró antes de responder. “Sentí el regreso de Emrys y Morgana. Sabía que esta era una oportunidad única. Tenía que hablar con él” le contestó Elaine mirándolo como si esperara que él entendiera.

“Madre…” empezó Galahad viendo con pena a Elaine.

“¿¡Madre!?” preguntó un coro de voces bastante sorprendidas mirando con incredulidad a la bruja y al joven guía que los había acompañado en su viaje a Avalon.

Elaine y Galahad se giraron bastante sorprendidos. Se habían enfrascado tanto en su conversación que se habían olvidado de la presencia de los reyes y caballeros en las habitaciones del médico.

“Ejem, sí…Rey Arturo, Reina Guinevere, Caballeros, les presento a mi hijo, Galahad” dijo Elaine sonriendo un tanto apenada a los presentes.

“Ya tuvimos el placer de conocerlo” dijo León de repente “Su ayuda en nuestra búsqueda del lago de Avalon fue inapreciable”.

Elaine sonrió a su avergonzado hijo con orgullo mientras escuchaba los elogios del caballero. Sabía que Galahad era valiente y un hábil guerrero. Sin embargo, ella nunca hubiera esperado que su destino lo involucrara con el Rey Arturo, aunque también, quizás no debería haberle sorprendido después de todo.

“¿Por qué no nos hablaste de él?” preguntó Gwen de repente mirándola con curiosidad recordando cuando Elaine les contó su historia. ¿Por qué omitir esa parte de su vida? Seguro que Galahad le trajo mucho más luz después de todo el dolor de su pasado.

“¿Por qué no nos dijiste quién era tu madre?” preguntó Gwaine con curiosidad recordando cuando mencionó un poco de su vida revelando que su madre era sanadora.

Tanto Elaine como Galahad desviaron la mirada un tanto avergonzados. Galahad veía hacia el suelo, mientras que su madre jugueteaba nerviosamente con las manos sin querer dar una respuesta sincera. Después de un breve silencio y varias miradas interrogatorias, tanto madre como hijo dieron la misma respuesta al mismo tiempo:

“Lo estaba protegiendo”.

“La estaba protegiendo”.

“¿De qué?” preguntó preocupado Arturo al escuchar la respuesta de la madre y del hijo. ¿Por qué necesitaban protegerse? ¿Quién los podría amenazar?

“De ser perseguido por estar emparentado con usuarios de magia” respondió Elaine mirando nerviosamente al rey.

“De la ley de Camelot” respondió Galahad mirando desafiante al rey como si esperara que mandara a sus caballeros a arrestar a su madre en ese mismo momento.

Arturo se quedó en shock después de escuchar sus respuestas. El horror y la vergüenza volvieron a invadirlo mientras recordaba la persecución y maltrato que sufrían las personas con magia en Camelot. ¿Cuántos más estaban en la misma posición que Elaine y Galahad ocultando a sus familias por miedo a la ejecución por asociación? _‘O por quienes son su parientes’_ pensó Arturo recordando cómo ha desconfiado de Elaine desde su primer día en Camelot. No sólo por su magia, sino por ser hermana de Morgana y Morgause.

Arturo se encogió al pensar en las injusticias que estaban sucediendo a estas personas que teniendo todas las razones para odiarlo estaban ayudándolo. Gwen apretó su mano con firmeza mirándolo con lágrimas de pena en sus ojos. _‘¿Cómo podemos permitirles vivir así? ¿Qué clase de vida era esta?’_ fue el tácito mensaje de la reina al rey.

“Yo…” empezó Arturo tratando de poder encontrar las palabras para disculparse, siendo interrumpido por la salida de Gaius de la habitación de Merlín. El médico lucía bastante serio sumido en sus pensamientos mientras descendía de la habitación sin mirar a nadie en particular.

“¿Gaius?” llamó Gwen bastante preocupada “¿Está todo bien?”

“Lo está, mi señora” suspiró el médico mientras tomaba asiento en un banquito de su taller “El Grial no sólo trajo a Merlín de regreso a nosotros, lo sanó por completo. No hay señales de desnutrición, debilidad muscular o algún otro problema que pudiera tener después de haber pasado tanto tiempo inconsciente. Está en perfectas condiciones”.

“¡Maravilloso!” exclamó Gwaine alegremente.

“Gaius, ¿qué más hay?” preguntó Gwen nerviosamente. Si todo estaba bien con Merlín, ¿por qué Gaius lucía tan desanimado?

“¿Qué hay de su memoria?” preguntó Arturo preocupado.

“Tal parece que volvió, señor” respondió Gaius “Pero eso mismo lo está afectando más de lo que hubiera esperado”.

“¿Cómo es eso?” preguntó Gwen mirando con preocupación hacia la habitación de Merlín tratando de entender lo que el médico quería decirles.

“Merlín ha pasado por muchas cosas. Recuperar toda su vida de golpe lo ha dejado en mal estado, al menos emocionalmente” explicó Gaius con pena.

“Voy a hablar con él” dijo Arturo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a tratar con Merlín.

“¡No señor!” dijo enérgicamente el médico mirando seriamente al rey.

“¿Perdón?” respondió Arturo bastante sorprendido por la reacción del médico.

“Merlín está bastante alterado por todos los recuerdos recuperados de su vida. Tanto por los buenos como por los malos” explicó Gaius a los presentes “Es mejor darle tiempo para que se tranquilice”.

Arturo frunció los labios molesto al sentirse impotente y excluido. A regañadientas tuvo que admitir que Gaius tenía razón. Él nunca fue una persona sentimental, ¿qué podía hacer por Merlín en ese estado? ¿Y si verlo sólo lo alteraba más?

“Bien” dijo de repente Gwen incorporándose mientras tomaba la mano de Arturo “Será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar. Ha sido un viaje largo para todos. Veré que todo esté listo para que se tomen un merecido descanso” dijo mirando a cada uno de los caballeros quienes se abstuvieron de discutir.

“Galahad, me parece que hay unas habitaciones disponibles junto a las de Elaine. Me aseguraré que se preparen para ti junto con algo para que comas”.

“Muchas gracias, Majestad” dijo Galahad con una reverencia a la reina quien le sonrió suavemente.

“Buenas noches, Gaius” dijo Gwen mientras abría las puertas dejando que todos los presentes salieran de la habitación “Cualquier cosa que se necesite, háznoslo saber inmediatamente”.

“Así será, mi señora” contestó Gaius con una sonrisa “Muchas gracias”. Gwen asintió con una sonrisa optimista. Echándole una rápida mirada hacia la habitación de Merlín, la reina salió cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

-oOo-

“¿Ya terminaste Arturo?” preguntó Gwen mientras se cepillaba su cabello preparándose para la noche.

“Ya casi” contestó el rey relajándose en el baño caliente que le había mandado a preparar su esposa. Después de toda una semana en el exterior durmiendo en el suelo duro a la intemperie, un baño caliente y una suave cama era todo lo que podía desear para sus adoloridos músculos. Sin embargo, todavía tenía que hablar con Gwen sobre lo que le había revelado Lancelot en el Corazón de la Magia.

Después de un rato, Arturo salió detrás del biombo vestido con sus pantalones de noche y una sencilla túnica blanca. Gwen se encontraba sentada en la mesa de sus habitaciones con una bandeja llena de comida para que cenara su esposo. Sonriendo agradecido, Arturo se sentó frente a ella comiendo animadamente. Los dos reyes comieron en silencio. De vez en cuando, Arturo lanzaba tensas miradas hacia Gwen, escondiéndolas en cuanto ella alzaba la mirada.

Gwen no había pasado por alto la inquietud de Arturo cada vez que la miraba mientras comían. Arturo lucía demasiado agitado desde de su encuentro en las cámaras de Gaius. La incomodidad que sufría su esposo no sólo tenía que ver con Merlín, había algo más. La urgencia que había mostrado en hablar con ella la tenía muy preocupada. ¿Qué más lo estaba aquejando?

“Guinevere, tenemos que hablar” dijo Arturo haciendo a un lado su plato vacío, al mismo tiempo que miraba seriamente a su esposa pensando en cómo poder abordar la situación.

“Bien, ¿qué está pasando Arturo?” le preguntó Gwen mirándolo con curiosidad sin poder adivinar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su esposo.

“Es complicado, Guinevere. Pero es algo sobre nosotros que debemos discutir. Algo que no puedo posponer por más tiempo” dijo Arturo sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. No quería abrir viejas heridas y causarle más dolor a su esposa, pero no podía evitar esta conversación por más tiempo.

“Bien, te escucho” dijo preocupada la reina viendo el semblante inseguro de Arturo.

“Para hallar el Grial tuve que hacer un viaje al Corazón de la Magia. Ahí se me presentaron varias personas que me mostraron eventos del pasado que habían permanecido ocultos a nosotros” explicó Arturo mirando seriamente a los oscuros ojos de Gwen quien lo escuchaba atentamente “Entre estas personas estaba Lancelot”.

“¿¡Qué!?” exclamó Gwen palideciendo al escuchar el nombre del antiguo caballero de Camelot. Su cómplice en el peor acto que había cometido en su vida. Un error que nunca podría perdonarse y que siempre la perseguiría.

“Guinevere, lo que Lancelot me mostró fue lo que sucedió entre tú y él aquella noche” dijo Arturo finalmente viendo consternado a su esposa quien había comenzado a llorar en cuanto le recordó sus acciones.

“Arturo, por favor, detente” suplicó Gwen mientras abundantes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas “Lo que hice fue un error, uno imperdonable. ¿Por qué tienes que traer esto de vuelta? ¿No habíamos dejado esto atrás?”

“No, no, no” dijo Arturo levantándose rápidamente para abrazar a su sollozante esposa “Lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa. ¿Me escuchas Guinevere?”

“¿Cómo no fue mi culpa?” sollozó la reina mirando con confusión a Arturo “¡Te traicioné con tu amigo y caballero más honorable! ¡Te herí en lo más profundo!”

“Escúchame bien, Gwen” dijo Arturo suavemente limpiando con ternura las lágrimas de su esposa “Todo fue obra de Morgana. Ella trajo el espectro de Lancelot desde el mundo de los muertos. Lo obligó a darte un brazalete hechizado para que cayeras bajo un hechizo de amor por él. ¡Estabas hechizada! ¡Nada de eso fue tu culpa! ¡Todo fue Morgana!”

Guinevere jadeó horrorizada cubriéndose la boca mirando a Arturo en completa conmoción ante la revelación del rey. Todo el dolor y pesar, la culpa, el desprecio a sí misma por sus acciones, y todo había sido culpa de su antigua amiga. Ella había sido inocente. Desterrada por algo que no pudo controlar.

“¿Guinevere?” dijo Arturo mirando preocupado a su esposa que lo miraba en shock.

“Me desterraste” dijo Gwen en voz baja mirándolo con el rostro pétreo, pero con unos ojos llenos de dolor y resentimiento ante la injusticia que se había cometido contra ellos.

“Lo lamento tanto” se disculpó Arturo también con lágrimas en los ojos viendo toda la pena y dolor que su Guinevere acarreaba después de haberla repudiado injustamente.

“Me expulsaste de mi hogar por algo de lo que no era culpable” susurró Gwen con la voz rota.

“Guinevere, no tengo palabras para disculparme por lo que te hice” continuó Arturo arrepentido.

“Y todo este tiempo fue Morgana” dijo Gwen con una fiera mirada de desprecio hacia la bruja “¡Todo fue ella!” gritó mientras volvía a llorar abundantemente.

Arturo la abrazó mientras acariciaba tiernamente sus oscuros rizos “Lo siento” musitó el rey una y otra vez mientras Gwen continuaba llorando “Debí saber que tú nunca me traicionarías. Debí haber confiado en ti. Lo lamento tanto, Guinevere, fue mi culpa”.

“¡Arturo, no!” dijo Gwen incorporándose para verlo a los ojos “¡No debes culparte por esto! ¡Todo fue Morgana! ¡Siempre fue Morgana!”

“Guinevere, te herí tan profundamente cuando eras completamente inocente” dijo el rey mientras las lágrimas continuaban rodando por sus ojos “No tengo excusa por mis acciones”.

“No, no Arturo” negó Gwen con la cabeza mientras limpiaba con sus dedos las lágrimas de su esposo “Fuimos peones en su retorcido juego. Actuamos justo como ella lo esperaba. Ella nos conoce lo suficiente como para saber con qué herirnos. Ninguno de nosotros se imaginó que ella haría algo como esto”.

En cuanto Gwen terminó de hablar, Arturo la abrazó nuevamente más fuerte agradecido de que ella hubiera vuelto a su lado. No sabía que había hecho para merecerla, para que se quedara a su lado después de todo.

Gwen suspiró un poco más tranquila mientras Arturo sobaba en círculos su espalda “¡Oh, Arturo! No sabes lo mucho que he sufrido después de todo eso. Desconfiando de mi misma, temiendo que podría volver a traicionarte de esa manera, que nunca podría ser digna de ti. Saber que nunca te traicioné conscientemente…Oh, Arturo”.

“Guinevere, no. No existe nadie mejor que tú” respondió Arturo abrazándola con fuerza y besándola suavemente “Te amo como no tienes idea. Desterrarte ha sido una de las peores cosas que pude haber hecho. Tu presencia me hizo tanta falta durante esos días. Y aún así después de casarnos, siempre tuve ese miedo de que la historia volvería a repetirse. ¡Perdóname por desconfiar de ti!”

“¡Está bien Arturo!” dijo Gwen suavemente tranquilizándolo “Lo entiendo. Los dos nos herimos tan fuertemente que sólo intentamos dejarlo atrás. Cometimos un error al casarnos sin haber arreglado esto antes”.

“Guinevere…”

“Por favor, Arturo. Cuéntame sobre la visión que tuviste” dijo Gwen un poco más calmada.

Con un pequeño asentimiento, Arturo empezó a relatarle la aparición de Lancelot, como Morgana lo trajo de vuelta, sus órdenes, el complot con Agravaine cuando descubrieron que Gwen no caería ante la aparición de la sombra y como la enmarcaron para asegurarse que Arturo los descubriera, el suicidio de Lancelot y los funerales que le hizo Merlín en el lago de Avalon.

“Eso fue lo que sucedió” dijo el rey en cuanto terminó su historia.

Gwen permaneció en silencio un tiempo. “Me enamoré de Lancelot después de conocerle en su primer día en Camelot” empezó a contar Gwen “Durante ese tiempo eras todavía un príncipe arrogante y bastante abusivo con los sirvientes y plebeyos. Eras completamente opuesto a Lancelot que era un hombre caballeroso, humilde y amable.

“Pero cambiaste, Arturo. ¿Qué príncipe salía a buscar una cura para su sirviente envenenado? ¿Cómo un príncipe corre a defender el pueblo de origen de su criado? ¿Qué clase de príncipe tendría a su sirviente como mejor amigo?

“Con el tiempo te fui conociendo y pude ver la persona que eras. Me mostraste tu corazón, tu mente y tu alma. La persona oculta debajo de ese yo de la realeza, era lo más hermoso que había conocido. Y fue entonces cuando me enamoré de ti, Arturo. Tu valor, tu honor, amabilidad y justicia que profesabas. Pronto los sentimientos por Lancelot fueron desapareciendo.

“Cuando salieron a cerrar el velo y detener al dorocha, le pedí a Lancelot que te protegiera. Conociéndote, estarías dispuesto a sacrificarte para evitar que tu gente sufriera más. Volviste, pero con la noticia del sacrificio de Lancelot. Sabía que lo había hecho por mí, por la promesa que le hice hacer. Cuando regresó a nosotros, me sentí tan feliz de volver a ver a mi amigo perdido. Pero era sólo eso. Un amigo. No un viejo amor o romance.

“Arturo Pendragon te amo con todo mi corazón. Siempre has sido tú” dijo Gwen con una cálida sonrisa.

“Te amo Guinevere” dijo Arturo acomodando un oscuro rizo por detrás de su oreja besándola apasionadamente siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Poco a poco la conexión entre los dos se fue fortaleciendo conforme el velo de la desconfianza y el temor desaparecían junto con las barreras que se habían levantado en su relación. Lancelot tenía razón. Ahora podían seguir adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco tarde la publicación, pero aquí está. Disculpen si esta algo cursi, pero creo que Gwen y Arturo merecían su momento. Aún así, digan que opinan: valió la pena, demasiado irreal, demasiado meloso?


	42. Chapter 42

Arturo se dirigía hacia las cámaras de Gaius con un ánimo mucho más optimista que el que había tenido durante el último año. La conversación con Gwen había salido de maravilla. La relación entre ellos parecía retomar el mismo camino que había tenido antes de la intervención de Morgana; y aunque las cosas no podrían ser precisamente como lo habían sido antes, ellos sabían que todo mejoraría.

Habían platicado acerca de los días posteriores a la “traición”. Aquellas partes de sus historias habían sido deliberadamente omitidas por ambos para evitar traerse dolor y vergüenza; pero no ahora. No más secretos y misterios entre ellos. Durante su plática, hubo lágrimas y silencios incómodos, pero finalmente las heridas ocultas y desconocidas para ambos cónyuges, finalmente se estaban curando por completo.

Después de tanto tiempo fuera de la ciudad, Arturo había tenido que volver y presentarse ante el Consejo para retomar sus deberes reales. Guinevere había hecho un excelente trabajo durante su ausencia impartiendo el orden y la justicia en el reino, pero aún así, los consejeros necesitaban la presencia y liderazgo del rey para su mayor tranquilidad.

Sus deberes le consumían la mayor parte de su tiempo, limitando su posibilidad de hablar con Merlín. Por desgracia, las cosas todavía estaban demasiado agitadas con el brujo. Durante los breves momentos libres que tenía, Arturo había tratado de hablar con Merlín, siendo rechazado inmediatamente por Gaius diciéndole que su antiguo sirviente todavía no estaba en condiciones de recibir a alguien. Honestamente, él sospechaba que sólo lo estaban evitando.

-oOo-

“¿Gaius?” llamó Arturo entrando tranquilamente a las cámaras del médico, quien se encontraba preparando algunos de sus brebajes, pócimas y remedios junto con Elaine quien sólo le dirigió una sonrisa de reconocimiento mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

“Señor” saludó Gaius bajando el vial que estaba observando cuidadosamente, asegurándose que estuviese bien hecho antes de entregarlo a sus pacientes durante sus rondas.

“Tengo un poco de tiempo en estos momentos, así que esperaba poder hablar con Merlín” dijo Arturo tratando de ocultar la incertidumbre y la ansiedad que sentía ante la posibilidad de finalmente hablar con él.

“Lo siento, Arturo” respondió Gaius negando con la cabeza “Todavía no está en condiciones de recibir visitas”.

Arturo entrecerró los ojos sintiendo como su frustración se incrementaba junto con su enojo al ser rechazado nuevamente por el médico. “¡Esto es ridículo!” exclamó “¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir así?”

“Hasta cuando se sienta mejor” repitió Gaius dando señales de comenzar a impacientarse con su rey “Merlín ha pasado por toda una experiencia. No ha sido fácil para él, sobre todo en estos momentos”.

“¡Bien!” gritó frustrado Arturo al salir rápidamente azotando la puerta con fuerza. Tanto Elaine como Gaius negaron con la cabeza con pena ante la reacción del rey.

“Él tiene razón, Gaius” dijo suavemente Elaine mirando al médico que había retomado su labor de moler algunas hierbas “No pueden seguir con esto. Ambos no pueden”.

“Lo sé, querida” respondió el médico cansinamente bajando el mortero y mirando hacia la habitación de Merlín “Pero él ya ha pasado por mucho. Sólo quiero que se tranquilice hasta que esté lo suficientemente bien para que pueda enfrentarlos a todos. Esto no será nada fácil Elaine”.

“Puedo imaginármelo” suspiró la bruja mientras llenaba los viales con los remedios ya preparados.

-oOo-

Blaise se encontraba sentado en el mismo banquito junto a la cama en el que había estado vigilando a su amigo durante sus días de inconsciencia. Tanto él como Merlín habían guardado silencio en cuanto oyeron entrar a Arturo. Después de un rato, oyeron al rey gritar de nuevo e irse azotando fuertemente la puerta de las cámaras de Gaius.

“¡Vaya!” exclamó Blaise sorprendido de los modales del rey “¿Siempre es así?”

“No. Es peor” dijo Merlín monótonamente desde su cama, donde estaba sentado perdido en sus pensamientos.

“No puedo imaginarlo” dijo Blaise con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de incitarlo a reaccionar. Merlín sólo se limitó a suspirar con cansancio.

“Sabes, después de todo este tiempo, no tengo idea de cómo debo llamarte” comenzó Blaise tratando de cambiar el tema. Merlín lo miró con curiosidad sin entender de qué hablaba su amigo “Te he estado llamando Wyllt, pero ¿eres Merlín o Emrys?”

“Merlín” contestó rápidamente el brujo “Ese es el nombre que me dio mi madre al nacer. Pero si te sientes más cómodo con Wyllt, adelante, no hay problema. Emrys es…como me llaman los druidas” explicó Merlín aclarando que no le gustaba ese nombre y que no deseaba hablar de ello.

“Wyllt Merlín. Merlín Wyllt” musitó Blaise alternando los nombres del brujo una y otra vez “Te quedan a la perfección”.

Merlín no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa divertida se asomaba en su rostro “Creo que deberías limitarte a un solo nombre”.

“Nah, ¿por qué? ¿Dónde queda la originalidad de tu nombre?” respondió Blaise riendo brevemente hasta que quedaron en un agradable silencio los dos amigos.

“¿Y qué vas a hacer?” preguntó Blaise después de un rato mientras trazaba círculos perezosamente con el dedo sobre la manta de la cama de su amigo.

“No lo sé” respondió Merlín mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación como si esperara que la respuesta a todas sus dudas entrara por ahí.

“No puedes seguir postergando tu encuentro con el rey” reprendió Blaise suavemente “Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con él”.

“Lo sé. Es sólo que…no sé” respondió Merlín sintiéndose inseguro. Había esperado que Arturo cambiara de parecer para que pudiera explicarse, y cuando finalmente había llegado el momento, ahora él no quería enfrentarlo. Simplemente quería desaparecer y volver a ser Wyllt de Dyfed.

“Te hirió, ¿no es cierto?” preguntó Blaise mirando seriamente a su amigo. Merlín parpadeó sorprendido ante la intuición de su amigo llevando inconscientemente su mano hacia donde Excalibur lo había herido después de que Arturo hubiera descubierto su magia.

“No espero saber lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero por tu reacción y lo que he escuchado deduzco que las cosas no fueron bien entre ustedes cuando se descubrió lo de tu magia” explicó Blaise.

“Ambos nos herimos” respondió Merlín con la voz rota “Le mentí durante años con algo que el siempre ha detestado y odiado. Es natural que se sienta traicionado”.

“Bueno, ahora los dos tienen la oportunidad de enmendarse y explicarse” le dijo Blaise.

“¿Y luego qué?” dijo Merlín “¿Hacemos de cuenta que no mentí? ¿Qué no le tuve la suficiente confianza? ¿Qué los años de amistad y servicio no le importaron por el hecho de que nací con magia y que soy la viva imagen de lo que odia? ¿Fingimos que él no me amenazó de muerte?”

“¿Alguna vez te preguntó si tenías magia?” preguntó Blaise de repente después de escuchar el discurso de dudas y temores de su amigo.

“¿Y eso que tiene que ver?” preguntó Merlín mirando a Blaise con el entrecejo fruncido sin entenderlo.

“Pues si nunca preguntó si tenías magia, técnicamente nunca le mentiste sobre ser un hechicero” respondió Blaise tranquilamente con su lógica “Tienes magia en un reino donde está prohibido. Desde luego que tenía que ser un secreto. El que hayas decidido no contarle tu secreto no implica que seas un mentiroso”.

“No es tan fácil, Blaise. Pero eso no importa” respondió Merlín “He hecho demasiadas cosas que técnicamente me harían ejecutar además de por sólo tener magia”.

“Dudo que te haga ejecutar” dijo Blaise tranquilamente “¿Recuerdas todo antes de que cayeras en ese sueño?”

“Sí” respondió Merlín.

“Entonces lo sabes. Tú lo viste. El hombre parecía desesperado tratando de hacerte recordar. Merlín, el rey acudió a la magia para encontrarte una cura. Él mismo en persona salió a buscar el Grial para que sanases. No creo que te haya curado para ejecutarte”.

“Quizás” contestó Merlín todavía un poco inseguro pensando en todos los errores que había cometido desde que llegó a Camelot.

“Bueno, no lo sabrás si te quedas toda la vida aquí encerrado” respondió Blaise “Además, tengo que volver a Dyfed”.

“¿Te irás?” preguntó Merlín volteando a verlo con tristeza y horror ante el hecho de que su amigo se irá sin él.

“Tengo que volver, Wyllt” dijo Blaise con una triste sonrisa mirando la pena que embargaba a su amigo en ese momento “Y si lo deseas tú también puedes volver”.

“Blaise, yo…” empezó Merlín.

“Sólo piénsalo” dijo Blaise palmeando suavemente su hombro antes de salir de la habitación dejando al indeciso brujo con muchas más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía.

-oOo-

Blaise salió de las cámaras de Gaius saludando con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza a Elaine y Gaius, quienes lo miraron con curiosidad ante la repentina salida del joven que no se había separado de Merlín en ningún momento. Decidido, el joven salió en busca del rey y la reina. Una vez dentro del castillo, Blaise se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde encontrarlos.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” preguntó una voz grave detrás de él. Blaise se volteó sobresaltado ante Sir León que lo miraba con la ceja ligeramente levantada ocultado su diversión al haberlo asustado.

“Sir León” saludó Blaise con un poco de seriedad una vez que reconoció al caballero frente a él.

“¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Blaise?” respondió educadamente el caballero mirando con atención al comerciante.

“Yo…buscaba al rey y a la reina” respondió Blaise.

“Acompáñame. Me parece que están en estos momentos terminando las audiencias en la Sala del Trono” respondió León mientras lo guiaba por los pasillos. Cuando Blaise y León entraron, la Corte ya se había retirado por completo. Quedando únicamente Arturo y Gwen dentro de la habitación hablando entre ellos seriamente.

“Mi señor, mi señora” saludó León inclinándose ante los monarcas “Solicitan una reunión con ustedes”.

“Mi señor, mi señora” saludó Blaise inclinándose respetuosamente ante los reyes.

“¡Blaise!” saludó Gwen “¿Está todo bien?”

“Si, mi señora” respondió Blaise “Lamento importunarlos, pero necesitaba despedirme y también agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por mí y mi amigo”.

“¿Te irás?” preguntó sorprendida Gwen ante el anuncio del joven comerciante.

“Tengo que hacerlo. Mi hogar está en Dyfed” respondió Blaise seriamente.

“¿Cuándo planeas viajar?” preguntó la reina mirando con simpatía al hombre que había cuidado de su mejor amigo durante todo este tiempo.

“Estoy considerando irme pasado mañana” respondió Blaise con una triste sonrisa.

“Muy bien, pero antes de que te fueras, quisiéramos darte algo por todo lo que has hecho por Merlín y por nosotros” dijo Gwen con una cálida sonrisa.

“Le agradezco mucho majestad” respondió Blaise “Pero no puedo aceptar una recompensa. Todo lo hice con mucho gusto por Wyllt”.

“De todas formas, Blaise” respondió Gwen “Si quieres no lo veas como una recompensa, sino como una compensación por hacerte perder todas las ventas del Festival de Primavera”.

“Yo…Muchas gracias, majestad” respondió Blaise parpadeando bastante sorprendido ante la amabilidad de los reyes de Camelot.

“Blaise” llamó Arturo. El aludido se giró ante el rey “¿Sabes sobre el estado de Merlín?”

“Él está un poco más tranquilo” respondió Blaise “Pero luce todavía un poco perdido. Creo que tiene demasiado en su mente”.

“Ya veo” respondió Arturo tratando de ocultar la preocupación por su amigo.

“Yo…le comenté que si lo desea, él puede volver a Dyfed conmigo” dijo Blaise vacilando un poco al poner sobre aviso al rey de Camelot sobre esta parte de sus planes.

“¿Tú qué?” respondió Arturo mirando incrédulo a Blaise, al igual que Gwen y Sir León.

“Señor, no sé que pudo haber sucedido antes de todo esto. Pero lo que puedo deducir es que él está herido, y todavía necesita asimilar muchas cosas sobre su pasado. Quizás lo mejor sea que se mantenga alejado de Camelot hasta que se recupere” respondió Blaise hablando con confianza.

“¿Y él que planea hacer?” respondió Arturo sintiéndose nervioso por la respuesta que pudiera recibir.

“No me ha respondido, sólo le dije que lo pensara” respondió el joven que se volvió a inclinar “Con su permiso, majestades” Arturo asintió a Blaise evitando verlo mientras salía de la habitación escoltado por Sir León.

Después de que Blaise y Sir León hubiesen salido de la Sala del Trono. Arturo se sentó en su trono mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz tratando de calmarse. _‘¿Él planea irse? ¡No! No le ha respondido a Blaise, ¿pero y si lo hace?’_

“¿Arturo?” llamó Gwen inclinándose frente a su conmocionado esposo.

“Él se irá, Guinevere” murmuró Arturo sintiendo una punzada de dolor, culpa y fracaso por la partida de su amigo.

“No lo sabes, Arturo. Aún no le ha respondido a Blaise” dijo la reina tratando de confortarlo pero sin tener suficiente éxito ya que ella tampoco confiaba en sus propias palabras. Gwen deseaba que Merlín se quedara en Camelot. Éste era su hogar. Pero quizás, sólo quizás, Blaise tenía razón. Tal vez sería mejor para su amigo alejarse del reino hasta que él estuviera listo.

“Tienes que hablar con él, Arturo” dijo Gwen mirando a su esposo quien le devolvió una triste mirada llena de temor y nerviosismo “Escúchalo, y recuerda respetar su decisión. Sea cual sea”.


	43. Chapter 43

Merlín se encontraba de pie en las almenas del castillo. Siempre le había gustado la vista de Camelot desde lo alto. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto desde la ventana de su habitación en la primera noche que había pasado en el castillo. Aquella sensación de imponencia que traía la ciudad, que le había dado el sentimiento de que quizás había encontrado un lugar a donde permanecer. Irónicamente, fue en su primera semana cuando se le descubrió que era quien era por una razón y que estaba ahí por lo mismo. Pero ahora, cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

Había aprovechado la oscuridad de la noche y su conocimiento sobre los recorridos de los guardias en el castillo para escabullirse sigilosamente. Se supone que no debería de haber salido de las cámaras de Gaius. De acuerdo con el médico, todo Camelot creía que él había muerto después de su duelo contra Morgana. Si alguien lo viera recorriendo los silenciosos pasillos del castillo causaría un gran escándalo y pánico; pero mientras no llamara la atención no debería de haber problemas en que saliera a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba aire y tranquilizarse para acomodar sus pensamientos para decidir sobre lo que haría.

El amanecer no estaba lejos. El azul oscuro de la noche retrocedía lentamente aclarándose en un azul cada vez más pálido ante el inminente ascenso del sol. Pronto sería un nuevo día, y no podría postergar más tiempo su enfrentamiento con Arturo, Gwen y los caballeros. ¿Pero estaba listo? Sabía que Blaise decía la verdad sobre la preocupación y los intentos del rey para que despertara o al menos para que recordara sobre su vida en Camelot, pero él todavía estaba inseguro de cómo abordar toda su historia. Todos sus fracasos.

Pero no sólo era eso lo que le preocupaba, también era el tener que enfrentarse a toda una vida fuera de las sombras, a tener que dejar el secretismo por completo. Desde su infancia le habían enseñado a ocultar su magia. Prácticamente su vida siempre se había reducido a mantener secretos y mentiras, y de repente él tenía que abandonar esas costumbres. ¿Y después que pasaría? Cuando todos descubrieran su historia, ¿lo aceptarían o lo odiarían? Blaise le había dado una opción, quizás debería de aceptarla.

“¡Merlín!” dijo una sorprendida voz de repente sobresaltando al pensativo brujo.

Merlín se tensó considerablemente al reconocer la voz de Arturo. Volteándose un poco, el brujo vio al rey a unos pasos de donde estaba él. El rey lo miraba completamente asombrado ante su inesperado encuentro con su antiguo sirviente.

 _‘¡Idiota!’_ se dijo Merlín _‘¡Debí haber previsto que Arturo podría venir a este sitio!’_ Conocía a Arturo lo suficiente como para saber que en momentos en los que el rey tenía mucho en mente, él acudía a las almenas para reflexionar. La visión de su reino siempre lo ayudaba para orientar sus acciones.

“Señor” saludó Merlín con una inclinación demasiado propia para él, y también demasiado antinatural.

Arturo se tensó ante la reverencia que le hizo Merlín. Sabía que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, pero ni así pudo imaginarse que su amigo tomaría una actitud tan servil y respetuosa con él. _‘Así no es como debieran ser las cosas’_ pensó Arturo con tristeza.

“Yo… ¿no se supone que deberías permanecer en las cámaras de Gaius?” dijo de repente Arturo tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

“Necesitaba salir a tomar aire” respondió Merlín esquivando la mirada del rey “Volveré inmediatamente con Gaius”.

“¡No!” exclamó Arturo precipitadamente atrayendo la sorprendida mirada del brujo “Quiero decir, puedes quedarte. No me molesta tu presencia”.

“Gracias majestad” dijo Merlín volviendo a posar su mirada hacia el horizonte al igual que Arturo.

Tanto el rey como el brujo se negaban a verse inclusive de reojo. El silencio y la tensión entre ellos eran agobiantes. El aire parecía ser mucho más denso conforme el tiempo transcurría hasta ser bastante sofocante. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Si existía silencio, era agradable por la mutua compañía, ¿pero esto que era? ¿Qué eran ellos ahora?

“Escuché que volverías Dyfed” dijo de repente Arturo rompiendo el silencio entre ellos tratando de sonar casual para ocultar su temor e incertidumbre.

“Blaise me dijo que podía volver con él si quería” contestó Merlín suavemente “Pero todavía no he decidido”.

“¿Y tú quieres hacerlo?” preguntó Arturo mirando de reojo a Merlín tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

“No lo sé” respondió Merlín con los hombros caídos y la vista ligeramente perdida en el horizonte “Todavía no lo sé. Dyfed es donde vivo ahora, tal y como Camelot también lo fue”.

“Camelot todavía es tu hogar” le dijo Arturo rápidamente.

Merlín suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro “Fui desterrado, ¿lo olvidas?” le dijo el brujo todavía negándose a verlo a los ojos.

“Bueno, en vista de que todavía sigues aquí en lugar de los calabozos, y que buscamos una cura para ti, es obvio que tu destierro se levantó, _Mer_ lín” dijo el rey tratando de retomar sus bromas entre ellos.

“¿Qué pasa con la magia?” le preguntó Merlín mirando discretamente al rey, ignorando los intentos del rey.

“¿De qué hablas?” preguntó Arturo tensándose un poco ante la pregunta.

“La magia continua prohibida en Camelot. ¿Cómo esperas que me quede cuando la tengo?” contestó Merlín usando por primera vez el nombre del rey.

“Eso nunca te detuvo antes” replicó Arturo tratando de esconder su molestia al recordar todas las mentiras y secretos ocultos.

“No es lo mismo” le contestó Merlín seriamente.

“¿Cómo no lo va a ser, _Mer_ lín?” preguntó Arturo “Practicaste e hiciste magia durante tu estadía aquí sin importarte la ley, ¿y ahora me dices que la vas a respetar?”

“¿Qué no me importaba la ley?” dijo Merlín mirando con incredulidad al rey “Esa ley me ha condenado desde el momento en que nací y puse un pie en Camelot, Arturo. Día a día tenía que escuchar a la gente de Camelot decir que la magia es malvada al igual que todos los que la practican.

“¡Esa ley me ha aislado de todos los que conozco! Toda mi vida he tenido que esconderme y vivir con puras mentiras. Un error, y mi vida habría terminado al igual que todos los que lo llegaron a saber de mí. Mientras menos supieran sobre quien soy nadie más correría peligro”.

“¿Qué?” dijo Arturo mirándolo sin comprender.

“Arturo, abre los ojos” dijo Merlín un poco exasperado “La prohibición de la magia exige que todos los asociados conmigo sean ejecutados, no sólo yo. De acuerdo con la ley, no debes sólo ejecutarme, sino también a Gaius, y parece que ahora Blaise y a todos los que ahora saben de mí y han estado buscando la cura.

“Dices que no la respetaba y que practicaba magia sin importarme. Pues te tengo noticias Arturo: soy mágico. Nací con magia y no tengo opción en ello. Lo que cambia ahora es que todos saben de mi magia. La ley te obliga a ejecutarme o desterrarme. ¿Crees que el consejo y la gente del reino no te presionarán para que cumplas con ella y no hagas la vista gorda?

“Arturo, te conozco: no eres un hipócrita para hacer excepciones a la ley y seguir condenando al resto. Esa fue una de las razones por las que mantuve el secreto tanto tiempo. Nunca quise ponerte en esta situación donde tuvieras que elegir tu lealtad” dijo Merlín suspirando con tristeza.

“¿Por eso me mentiste y me dejaste como un tonto todos estos años?” replicó Arturo mirando con enojo al brujo “¿Por eso mantuviste tantos secretos? Yo tenía derecho a tomar esa decisión, Merlín”.

“Arturo, era mi vida ese secreto. Y para el caso también te estaba protegiendo a ti y a los demás. ¿No lo ves? Quien supiera correría peligro de morir” dijo Merlín nuevamente “Además, ¿habrías estado dispuesto a cometer traición contra tu padre? ¿Contra Camelot?”

Arturo guardó silencio sintiéndose completamente inseguro. ¿Habría ido contra la ley por Merlín? ¿Podría haberle mentido a su padre para proteger a su amigo? Él no estaba completamente seguro de cómo habría actuado si su magia la hubiera descubierto bajo otras circunstancias. Ahora podría decir que hubiera hecho las cosas de manera distinta, sólo porque vio a lo que habían llegado tras sus últimas decisiones.

“Ni siquiera tú sabes lo que pudiste haber hecho” dijo Merlín después de un rato “Pero eso ya no importa. Lo hecho, hecho está”.

“Tenía derecho a ser yo quien tomara esa decisión” se defendió Arturo “Confié en ti plenamente, Merlín. Y de verdad creí que tú también lo harías. Obviamente, ninguno de los dos éramos de confianza”.

“Arturo” llamó Merlín pero el rey lo ignoró mirando hacia el horizonte.

Las cosas habían cambiado por completo entre ellos. Merlín sabía que Arturo estaba dolido porque nunca le dio la oportunidad para confiar en él como amigo, no podía negar que el rey estaba tratando de retomar su amistad, pero todavía había muchos secretos y mentiras entre ellos. Quizás cuando éstas se revelaran Arturo no querría saber nada más de él, y Merlín deseaba protegerse de volver a sufrir esa pérdida. ¿Qué le quedaba en Camelot ahora?

Mientras veía el horizonte, Arturo había esperado que traer de regreso a Merlín arreglaría las cosas como cuando existían diferencias entre ellos antes de todo esto. Se gritarían y después se contentarían. Pero ahora, él podía ver que había más heridas y dolor entre ellos. Las cosas no serían tan sencillas si esperaban retomar su amistad. Quizás Blaise tenía razón después de todo.

“¿Qué harás Merlín? ¿Te quedarás o te irás?” preguntó Arturo sintiéndose cada vez más triste.

“No lo sé, Arturo” dijo Merlín nuevamente “¿Mantendrás la prohibición de la magia?”

“No lo sé, Merlín” dijo Arturo “Camelot ha sufrido mucho por los usuarios de magia. Es una decisión que no puedo tomar a la ligera”.

“Lo sé” dijo Merlín guardando nuevamente silencio.

“Merlín, antes de que te vayas, al menos cuéntanos tu historia” dijo Arturo “Nos has mentido y ocultado todo esto durante mucho tiempo. Me debes eso, y no sólo a mí, sino también a Gwen y los caballeros”.

“Quieres que me vaya” dijo de repente Merlín con un ligero tono de resentimiento.

“¡No!” exclamó Arturo sorprendido de las palabras de su amigo “No quiero que te marches, Merlín. Pero después de todo lo que te hice pasar, no estoy en posición de pedirte u ordenarte algo. Si quieres irte, no te lo impediré. Pero habla con nosotros. Todos están preocupados por ti. Hoy a las diez de la mañana tendremos una reunión de la Mesa Redonda. No faltes, Merlín”.

-oOo-

“¿Dónde has estado Merlín?” preguntó Gaius bastante enojado en cuanto vio a su pupilo entrar en sus cámaras.

“Salí a tomar un poco de aire, Gaius” contestó el brujo tranquilamente.

“Merlín, sabes que no puedes dejar que la gente te vea” regañó el médico “Sobre todo después de lo de hace un año”.

“Lo sé, Gaius” replicó Merlín “Nadie me vio, bueno excepto por Arturo”.

“¿Hablaste con Arturo?” le preguntó el médico bastante sorprendido.

“Sí” respondió llanamente el brujo.

“¿Y bien?” preguntó Gaius mirando con curiosidad a su pupilo.

Merlín se encogió de hombros ligeramente antes de responder recordando su conversación con el rey. “Parece sentirse arrepentido por lo sucedido, aunque todavía está bastante molesto. Quizás espera que las cosas puedan ser como antes de que se descubriera mi magia. Pero eso no puede ser, todo ha cambiado”.

“Merlín, Arturo se ha arrepentido de todo lo sucedido” le dijo Gaius mirándolo con simpatía “Desde que desapareciste él no ha sido el mismo. Ha estado perdido en su dolor y la culpa. Él ha cambiado: está en camino de aceptar la magia, de aceptarte. No ha sido un camino fácil. Para ninguno de los dos. Dale una oportunidad”.

“No es tan fácil Gaius” dijo Merlín mientras silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas “Cada recuerdo y vivencia, cada mentira, cada desprecio…por más lejano que sea se siente como si hubiera ocurrido apenas ayer…Will, Freya, Balinor, Lancelot, Kilgharrah, Morgana, Uther, Mordred…Cada uno de mis fracasos, cada perdida que he sufrido…y de repente tengo que hacer las paces con todo un pasado que parece ser reciente…Con un destino que no pedí...”

Merlín no pudo continuar mientras sentía como el dolor por la pérdida lo desgarraban lentamente. Gaius se acercó a él abrazándolo fuertemente sintiendo como su propio corazón se quebraba ante el estado de su hijo que lloraba todo lo que nunca pudo llorar, todo ese dolor y frustración que tuvo que encerrar dentro de sí mismo mientras servía a un reino que lo veía menos de lo que en realidad era, todo por un destino que siempre parecía ser inalcanzable.

“¡Oh muchacho!” dijo Gaius suavemente frotando su espalda en círculos “Llora todo lo que necesites”.

Merlín siguió llorando copiosamente en los brazos de Gaius hasta que finalmente se pudo tranquilizar sintiéndose un poco mejor después de derramar todo su dolor. Se sentía agotado emocionalmente después de todo el llanto, pero también estaba un poco más tranquilo.

Gaius lo llevó a la mesa obligándolo a sentarse en el mismo banco donde tantas veces ambos habían compartido sus alimentos como una pequeña familia. Silenciosamente, Gaius le sirvió una generosa ración de avena en un plato, la cual Merlín comenzó a engullir lentamente.

“Cómetela toda Merlín” ordenó Gaius suavemente “Arturo ordenó una reunión de la Mesa Redonda en unas horas. Temo que no tenemos otra alternativa más que asistir”

“Lo sé” dijo Merlín en voz baja “Arturo me lo dijo hace rato”.

“Es la hora Merlín” dijo Gaius mirando fijamente a su pupilo con un brillo de aprecio orgullo y también de incertidumbre por su futuro “Es momento de que tu historia se conozca finalmente”.

Merlín guardó silencio mientras removía su avena sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso por su inminente encuentro con la verdad. ¿Qué pasaría después con él y ellos? ¿Lo odiarían? ¿Lo creerían un monstruo?

“Ahora Merlín” dijo el médico con un tono mucho más serio de lo que alguna vez lo había escuchado al dirigirse a él. Esa era la voz del médico, aquella que hasta cuando él la escuchaba no podía evitar obedecer “No importa lo que suceda, en esta ocasión, piensa primero en ti mismo. Haz lo que sea esencial para tu bienestar”.

Merlín levantó la mirada viendo sintiendo un retortijón en su estómago al ver la seriedad y solemnidad en los ojos de su tutor y amigo. Suavemente, Merlín asintió.

-oOo-

Gaius y Merlín caminaban rápidamente hacia la Sala de la Mesa Redonda. Habían tenido que tomar varios desvíos que incluían tomar pasillos poco frecuentados y los pasajes de los sirvientes para llegar a la reunión. Como precaución adicional, Gaius había insistido que Merlín usará una vieja capa para cubrir su rostro.

“Es bueno verte finalmente fuera de esa habitación, Merlín” dijo Gwaine con una gran sonrisa en cuanto la pareja se hubo detenido frente a las puertas de la sala, donde se había reunido un pequeño grupo esperándolos.

“¿Gwaine?” dijo Merlín bastante sorprendido ante la presencia del caballero “¿Por qué están todos aquí?”

“Bueno, no creerías que enfrentarías esto tú sólo, ¿o sí Wyllt?” dijo Blaise sonriéndole a su amigo.

“Sé que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, Emrys, pero ten por seguro que cuentas con nuestro apoyo. No importa lo que suceda allá dentro” dijo Elaine señalándose a sí misma y a Galahad quien simplemente le dirigió un suave asentimiento para demostrar su apoyo.

Merlín sonrió a todos los presentes. No había tenido la oportunidad de tratar lo suficiente con Elaine y el joven Galahad, pero Blaise y Gaius le habían hablado lo suficiente de ellos como para saber que ellos eran de confianza.

“Por favor, llámame Merlín” dijo el brujo a Elaine quien le sonrió con simpatía con una suave cabezada.

“Será mejor que entremos” dijo Gwaine de repente “No queremos que la princesa pierda la cabeza”.

“Gracias” dijo Merlín mirando a todos los reunidos “De verdad, muchas gracias”.

“Ni lo menciones, Wyllt” dijo Blaise sonriéndolo a su amigo.

“Siempre tendrás mi completo apoyo, amigo” dijo Gwaine colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Merlín en señal de amistad y camaradería “No importa lo que suceda”.

Merlín sonrió sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al saber que Gwaine todavía lo veía como un amigo. Quizás su amistad con los demás podría salvarse. “Vamos entonces”.


	44. Chapter 44

“Arturo, ¿podrías parar de hacer eso?” dijo Guinevere mirando con molestia hacia su esposo que no había dejado de golpear la mesa con los dedos desde que había tomado asiento.

“Oh, lo siento Gwen” dijo Arturo mirando hacia la puerta de la sala con molestia tratando de ocultar su ansiedad “¿Dónde están?”

Desde que habían entrado a la Sala de la Mesa Redonda, Arturo había estado bastante intranquilo. No había sido capaz de mantenerse quieto el suficiente tiempo: primero caminando de un lado al otro, y ahora sin dejar de golpear la mesa. La reunión iba a ser una de las más tensas y complicadas, de eso no tenía duda la reina. Ella de por sí estaba bastante nerviosa al igual que los demás, y no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios la intranquilidad de su esposo.

La noche anterior Arturo le había anunciado que convocaría una reunión de la Mesa Redonda. Mañana Blaise volvería a Dyfed, y hasta el momento, nadie sabía si Merlín se iría con él. La reunión entre ellos no podía postergarse por más tiempo. Finalmente se revelaría la historia de Merlín: sus logros, su papel en la protección de Camelot y de todos sus amigos desde su llegada a este reino. ¿Qué secretos revelaría? ¿Cuánto más cambiarían las cosas entre todos ellos? Sinceramente, esto no iba a ser nada sencillo para ninguno de los presentes.

Arturo también le había comentado que hablaría sobre todo lo que había visto durante su estancia en el Corazón de la Magia, lo que incluía retomar la historia de lo sucedido entre Lancelot y ella. La reina había accedido, quizás a regañadientas, a que no se omitiera esta parte de su historia. Gwen había hecho las paces con el hecho de que ella había actuado en contra de su voluntad, aún así, el tema todavía la avergonzaba y la enfurecía. Sin embargo, ella sabía que era necesario hablar de esto para limpiar tanto su nombre como el de Sir Lancelot. Por él, por su amigo, ella podría soportar esto.

Los demás miembros de la Mesa Redonda: Sir León, Sir Elyan y Sir Percival habían sido bastante puntuales en su llegada a la reunión. Los tres caballeros se veían bastante tranquilos, pero para aquellos que los conocían podían era claro que estaban tensos y preocupados por esta reunión. El único caballero ausente era Sir Gwaine, quien para variar brillaba por su ausencia. Arturo había anunciado que quería a todos sus caballeros puntuales, así que al parecer, el pícaro caballero había decidido llegar tarde.

Antes de que Arturo pudiera ordenar a sus caballeros que fueran a buscar tanto a Gwaine como a Merlín y a Gaius, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pasar a Sir Gwaine, Blaise, Elaine, Galahad y Gaius que no se separaba del lado de Merlín. Los caballeros miraron directamente a su amigo a quien no habían visto desde que había sido despertado de su sueño. Tristemente, el brujo mantenía la mirada baja, tratando de ignorar a los presentes.

El grupo se detuvo frente a Arturo, Gwen y los caballeros, que se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares en la Mesa Redonda, absteniéndose de colocarse en sus asientos para permanecer junto a Merlín como muestras de apoyo. El rey no pudo evitar sentir que esto era como una negociación entre reyes de dos naciones desconocidas. Quizás así lo fuera en realidad se dijo el rey.

“Bien” dijo Arturo después de un silencio incómodo entre todos los presentes “Convoqué a una reunión de la Mesa Redonda para aclarar ciertos asuntos que nos conciernen a todos: la magia de Merlín. Es tiempo de que hagamos revelaciones cruciales. No más secretos en esta mesa”. Todos los presentes asintieron mostrando su entendimiento y aprobación ante las palabras del rey, incluyendo a Merlín, cuyo asentimiento fue casi imperceptible.

“Merlín” llamó el rey al brujo, quien levantó la mirada a su rey “¿Podemos confiar en que nos dirás toda la verdad?”

Gwaine resopló enojado. “Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿te atreves a dudar de él?”

“Está bien, Gwaine” dijo Merlín tratando de apaciguar a su amigo con una sonrisa que sólo logró acentuar el triste estado de ánimo que tenía “He mentido y ocultado muchas cosas durante años. No puedo esperar que confíen en mí después de todo esto”.

“Merlín” llamó suavemente Gwen “Todos los aquí presentes confiamos en ti. Podemos entender porque guardaste tantos secretos de nosotros. Pero eso no quiere decir que no estemos dolidos por tu falta de confianza. Hablo por todos los presentes que escucharemos y no juzgaremos hasta que nos hayas dicho todo. ¿Está bien?”

“Sí, mi señora” dijo Merlín sorprendiendo a todos los presentes al referirse a su mejor amiga por su título “Ya no hay razón para seguir manteniendo más secretos. Les diré toda la verdad. Pero les advierto que habrá mucho que no será de su agrado”.

“Deja que seamos nosotros quienes decidamos eso, Merlín. Prometimos que escucharemos toda tu historia, y así se hará” dijo Arturo solemnemente recordando su promesa a Lancelot y Freya.

“Gracias” dijo Merlín mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente tratando de pensar por donde comenzar con su historia.

“Merlín” llamó Gaius suavemente a su pupilo quien lo miró atentamente “¿Por qué no empiezas a hablar sobre tu origen y tus poderes?”

“¿Crees que deba empezar con eso?” preguntó el brujo bastante alarmado al tener que revelar que también era un Dragonlord tan pronto.

“Tranquilo” dijo Gaius mientras asentía tratando de infundirle confianza a su pupilo.

“Está bien” dijo Merlín con un suspiro de resignación “Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no soy un hechicero. Nunca tuve necesidad de estudiar magia o tratar de dominarla. Nací con magia. Soy lo que se conoce como un brujo. Mi madre cuenta que ella lo supo el mismo día que nací. En el primer momento que abrí los ojos en este mundo, según ella, brillaban de color dorado. Ella cuenta que incluso antes de poder hablar hacía levitar cosas en toda la casa”.

Todos los presentes jadearon de sorpresa, a excepción de Arturo que podía recordar claramente la última visión que le mostró Nimueh: el nacimiento de Merlín. Todavía podía ver a ese pequeño bebé mirando con curiosidad e inocencia al mundo con unos ojos profundamente dorados antes de que cambiaran al cerúleo de su amigo. Para los demás que desconocían este hecho lo miraban asombrados. Gaius les había revelado que Merlín había nacido con sus habilidades mágicas, pero que se hayan manifestado desde que era un bebé era completamente surrealista.

“¿Eso es normal?” preguntó Elyan de repente “¿Tener magia desde tan temprana edad?”

“Me parece que no” respondió Merlín un tanto incómodo ante la anomalía que era.

“Por lo general los brujos manifiestan sus poderes en la adolescencia o cuando alcanzan la mayoría de edad” respondió Elaine mirando con un asombro y reverencia que incomodaba a Merlín “Sin embargo, se sabe que hay casos bastante extraños en los que la magia se manifiesta en edades más tempranas. Se cree que mientras más poderoso el brujo, más joven manifiesta su magia”.

Todos miraron aturdidos a su amigo tras las palabras de Elaine. Habían escuchado sobre la profecía y el papel de Merlín como Emrys. Los druidas y la bruja LeFay decían que él sería el brujo más poderoso de la tierra, si lo que decía Elaine sobre los brujos era verdad, no había duda alguna sobre la capacidad del poder de Merlín.

“Merlín” llamó Gwen suavemente “¿Podrías mostrarnos algo de tu magia?”

El brujo miró asombrado a Gwen ante su petición. “¿Tú quieres verla?”

La reina asintió con una cálida sonrisa. A decir verdad, ella tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la magia. A lo largo de su vida en Camelot, ella había visto la oscuridad de la magia, el dolor y destrucción que podría traer. Había visto a Merlín luchar valientemente contra Morgana. Todavía recordaba el halo dorado que lo había cubierto con el último hechizo antes de desaparecer, contrastando con la oscuridad de la bruja. Pero a fin de cuentas, todo el poder que había usado Merlín había sido aterrador. Ella quería creer que había más que usos bélicos en la magia, y si alguien le podía enseñar la belleza en la magia, ese sería Merlín.

Merlín miró dubitativamente a los demás caballeros quienes no mostraron ninguna señal de incomodidad o molestia ante la petición de la reina, en realidad, todos tenían bastante curiosidad por ver un poco más de la magia de su amigo. Merlín miró fijamente a Arturo, quien al igual que sus compañeros no mostraba señales de molestia. Al darse cuenta que Merlín lo miraba esperando su decisión, Arturo se limitó a asentir dando su aprobación sintiéndose bastante extraño ante la necesidad de su aprobación para que Merlín usara sus poderes.

Con el permiso de su rey, Merlín le dio un vistazo a toda la sala tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer. Mirando fijamente los rayos de luz que entraban por las ventanas, el brujo se inspiró, y sonriendo dijo:

“ **Chorgléo** **heofonléoht** ”

Los ojos de Merlín brillaron de color dorado al mismo tiempo que de los mismos rayos del sol surgían varios orbes luminosos que brillaban como pequeños astros. Las luces empezaron a girar alrededor de todos los reunidos en la sala a distintas velocidad mientras cambiaban de color. Los había dorados, azulados, rojizos, púrpuras, verdes, etc., la variedad de colores y tonos eran abrumadores. Gwen y Elaine miraba con deleite los coloridos orbes maravillándose de lo que había conjurado Merlín a partir de algo tan simple como la luz del sol mientras que Arturo y los caballeros miraban con asombro y diversión a su alrededor.

“ **Drohte** **séo mæting** ” dijo Merlín con una pequeña sonrisa mientras hacía que los orbes de luz tomaran nuevas formas. Un par de caballeros luchaban entre ellos frente a Arturo y los caballeros. Una manada de caballos corrían salvajemente por la habitación, un dragón dorado y un halcón azulado en pleno vuelo parecían llevar una danza aérea entre ellos, una pareja bailando al son de un trovador… _’Esto es como un sueño’_ pensó Gwen maravillada mientras veía a los bailarines danzar frente a ella.

Merlín extendió la mano haciendo que todas las figuras se dirigieran hacia él girando como si fueran succionadas por un remolino para fundirse en un pequeño y dorado anillo de luz que no paraba de girar a una gran velocidad. Suavemente, Merlín lo empujó hacia Gwen. El aro de luz flotó hacia la reina colocándose en su muñeca, Gwen jadeó sorprendida ante lo sucedido mientras sentía una calidez proveniente de la magia de su amigo.

“ **Eorcanstán** ” dijo Merlín sonriendo. El aro de luz paró de girar al mismo tiempo que se convertía en una pulsera de plata cubierta de cientos de pequeñas piedras preciosas que daban destellos de miles de colores, rodeando un medallón de oro con el escudo de los Pendragon grabado en él.

Gwen se quedó sin palabras mientras miraba con asombro el regalo que su amigo le había hecho a partir de los rayos del sol. La reina acarició la pedrería y metal de la pulsera maravillándose ante el tacto duro y liso del objeto sin poder creer cual fue la materia prima usada para crearlo.

“Merlín, gracias” dijo la reina con mirando con asombro y maravilla a su amigo “¡Eso fue hermoso!”

“¡Increíble!” dijo Gwaine después del espectáculo que había conjurado Merlín.

“Nunca antes había visto algo así” dijo Blaise mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo al mismo tiempo que los demás caballeros y el rey asentían después de las palabras del hombre.

“¡Impresionante!” dijo Elaine completamente maravillada “¡Transmutó la luz en un objeto sólido y tangible!”

“Algo que muy pocos han logrado” dijo Gaius colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su pupilo mirándolo con orgullo.

Arturo miraba con asombro a su amigo después de ver el despliegue de magia que había hecho. Su primera reacción fue querer llamar a Merlín niña por la creación de joyería o todas las imágenes de fantasía que había conjurado. El creía que Merlín haría algo tan impresionante como lo que había hecho durante su combate con Morgana. Pero si era sincero, lo que había hecho había sido más de lo que hubiera imaginado. _‘Definitivamente hay más que poder en la magia’_.

“Siempre he tenido magia y siempre la he usado” explicó Merlín sacando a Arturo de sus pensamientos “No recuerdo un día en el que no la tuviera, pero no la controlaba. Mi magia reaccionaba a mis emociones: si estaba feliz podía hacer que todo el jardín floreara. Si quería algo, simplemente levitaría hasta mí. Si me enojaba, podría comenzar un pequeño incendio accidentalmente.

“Mi madre fue muy enérgica para evitar que hiciera magia en público. Sabía que si alguien se llegase a enterar de mí, lo más probable es que sería denunciado y mi vida correría peligro. Podría ser entregado a Cenred para ser su arma, o sería entregado a Uther para ser ejecutado.

“Desde pequeño mi madre me enseñó a ocultar mi magia. A mantener secretos y a mentirle a todas las personas que me rodeaban. Ealdor es un pueblo pequeño, no tardó mucho tiempo en el que alguien descubriera mi magia. Ese fue mi amigo Will” dijo Merlín con una sonrisa recordando a su amigo fallecido “Cuando mi madre se enteró, temió mucho más por mi seguridad, así que me envió a Camelot esperando que Gaius me pudiera enseñar a controlar mi magia”.

“¿Hunith te envió a Camelot para estudiar magia?” dijo Arturo mirando con incredulidad a su amigo sin poder entender porque su madre haría algo así.

“Cada día que pasaba, mi magia estaba más y más fuera de control” explicó Merlín “Necesitaba entrenar si quería dominar mi don, y Gaius era el único que conocía y podría confiarle mi secreto y mi vida.

“Mis primeros días en Camelot no fueron lo que hubiéramos esperado” continuó Merlín contando su historia “El plan era pasar completamente desapercibido, lo cual, sorprendentemente no logré hacer”.

Gaius sonrió mientras escuchaba a su pupilo al igual que lo hicieron Arturo, Gwen y León. Cada uno de ellos recordaba su primer encuentro y la primera impresión que les había hecho su amigo durante esos antiguos días en Camelot. Un joven campesino idiota y torpe con una gran boca y mucho valor, pero que a su vez parecía ser un completo misterio pues siempre sorprendía a todos los presentes.

Merlín continuó su relato sin tener interrupciones de su público. Les contó sobre su llegada a Camelot durante las celebraciones de los veinte años de la purga cuya inauguración fue la ejecución de un hechicero y la promesa de venganza de una madre desgarrada por la muerte de su hijo. Les contó cómo le salvó la vida a Gaius revelando su magia al médico quien juró proteger su secreto, su primer encuentro con cierto príncipe arrogante e imbécil, su primer encuentro con el dragón y como le salvó la vida a Arturo del ataque de Mary Collins recibiendo como recompensa de Uther el ser el sirviente personal del príncipe, así como sus otras aventuras para detener los planes de Valiant, Nimueh y el afanc, Edwin Muirden, los sidhe exiliados Sophia y Aulfric; las pruebas de Anhora para salvar a Camelot de la maldición del unicornio, el verdadero origen de Excalibur, el grifo, el ataque de Kanen a Ealdor y la muerte de Will, y el primer intento de Morgana para asesinar a Uther.

“¿Ella desde antes nos traicionó?” preguntó Arturo horrorizado al escuchar sobre la alianza de Morgana con Tauren y su grupo de hechiceros renegados.

“Sí y no. Morgana estaba enfurecida por la muerte de su padre” dijo Merlín mirando directamente a Elyan y a Gwen quienes lo miraban con pena y dolor mientras escuchaban las palabras del brujo “Ella creía en la inocencia de Tom. Pero Uther se negó a escuchar en cuanto salió el tema de la magia. Morgana desafió a Uther recriminándolo sobre lo sucedido con Tom y el dolor que te había traído Gwen. Pero a cambio, Uther encadenó a Morgana en una de las celdas esperando enseñarle respeto”.

Arturo recordó ese momento. La ira y la indignación que sintió al saber que su hermana y amiga en ese entonces estaba sufriendo semejante trato era imperdonable. Con un escalofrío, Arturo recordó las burlas y acusaciones que le hizo Morgana cuando se había presentado para liberarla, viéndolo sólo como el reflejo de su padre. Pero al final, ella misma se retractó de sus palabras.

“Al final, ella sólo quería justicia y venganza” dijo Merlín con tristeza.

“Por eso me preguntaste que si tomaría la oportunidad de ver a Uther muerto, ¿no es cierto?” le preguntó Gwen mirando a Merlín con sorpresa.

“Al igual que Morgana estaba harto de las acciones de Uther” respondió Merlín “Atentó contra tu familia y contra Morgana que en ese entonces era mi amiga. Asesinaba a todos los que veía culpables. Pero al final tú Gwen, me hiciste darme cuenta que la venganza no era el camino correcto.

“Así que corrí para detener a Morgana. Derroté a la mayoría de los hechiceros del grupo de Tauren, y antes de que él pudiera asesinar a Uther, Morgana le salvó la vida asesinando a Tauren”.

“¿Ella lo salvó?” preguntó Elaine bastante sorprendida de las acciones de su hermana.

“Ella todavía no estaba perdida en la oscuridad, todavía era una chica bondadosa que amaba a Uther pese a todos sus defectos” respondió Merlín con una punzada de remordimiento por lo que le había sucedido a Morgana.

Merlín retomó su historia contando sobre la Bestia Aulladora y como casi mata a Arturo, su búsqueda de la cura que lo llevó a intercambiar su vida por la de él y la trampa de Nimueh para tomar la vida de su madre y luego la de Gaius. El grupo entero jadeó al escuchar todo lo que había sucedido y como Merlín destruyó a la bruja al mismo tiempo que dominaba el poder sobre la vida y la muerte. Sin detenerse, el brujo continuó sobre sus enfrentamientos con Cornelius Sigan, el asesino Myror que envió Odín contra Arturo, y la magia de Morgana.

“Ella nació con magia” dijo León después de escuchar sobre las primeras manifestaciones de magia de Morgana.

“Las pesadillas de Morgana eran en realidad visiones” dijo Gaius “Ella es una vidente y desde pequeña ella manifestó ese don, y posteriormente su magia”.

“¿Por qué le negaste tu ayuda Merlín?” preguntó Arturo mirando acusadoramente a su amigo. Desde que Morgause le había mostrado esas visiones del pasado, él había sentido curiosidad y furia por haber dejado sola a su hermana.

Merlín inclinó la cabeza sintiéndose miserable por sus acciones “Porque soy un cobarde” contestó el brujo con vergüenza y lágrimas en los ojos “Sabía lo que se sentía tener magia y no tener a nadie a tu lado. Sé por experiencia lo que es sentirse un monstruo, y aún así me negué a ayudarla todo por una profecía que al final se está cumpliendo por mi culpa”.

“¡Tú no eres un monstruo!” gritó Gwaine molesto con su amigo al escuchar cómo se refería de sí mismo.

“Gwaine tiene razón Merlín” respondió Gwen mirando con sorpresa y dolor a su amigo ante la idea que tenía de su persona “No puedes saber si las cosas serían diferentes de haber actuado de otra manera. Puede que Morgana hubiera encontrado consuelo en Camelot, y puede que no fuera así, y ella hubiera usado tu secreto para dañarte”.

“Si alguien tiene la culpa de esto, Merlín, soy yo” dijo Gaius con la voz rota y los ojos llorosos “Sabía que Morgana era una vidente y también sospechaba de su magia latente. Temía lo que pudo haber hecho Uther si se enterara, así que le oculté todo a Morgana y evite que hablaras con ella. Temía por ti, por ella y por tu secreto”.

“¿De qué profecía hablas Merlín?” preguntó Arturo con curiosidad.

“Kilgharrah me advirtió sobre Morgana cuando ella comenzó a mostrar tener magia” dijo Merlín “Al parecer, las profecías dicen que ella te llevaría a ti y a Camelot a su perdición. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera, pero también, no podía dejarla sola, así que la encaminé con los druidas para que ellos pudieran ayudarla. Pero ya ves que no todo salió bien al final”.

Arturo asintió recordando como él había dirigido un ataque el campamento druida creyendo que habían secuestrado a Morgana. Su preocupación por su amiga era tal que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por salvarla. Pero ahora veía que él sólo la había alejado mucho más de su lado con sus acciones.

Merlín prosiguió su relato mencionando el rescate de Gwen y Lancelot del castillo de Hengist, el plan del troll para hacerse pasar por lady Catrina y poder casarse con Uther para convertirse en la reina de Camelot, Aredian y su plan de asesinar a Gaius, Morgana y a él, las maquinaciones de Alined para detener las conversaciones de paz con los reinos vecinos, el intento de Alvarr para robar el cristal de Neathid, y el ataque de Morgause con los caballeros de Medhir y como los detuvo.

“¿¡La envenenaste!?” exclamó Arturo horrorizado ante las acciones de Merlín. Gwen y el resto de los presentes miraron con horror e incredulidad a su amigo. Nadie podía dar crédito a lo sucedido. El amable y leal sirviente tratando de asesinar a Morgana por los llamados métodos del cobarde, ¿cómo pudo llegar a eso?

“Camelot estaba por caer, Arturo” dijo Merlín “No ibas a durar mucho contra los caballeros de Medhir. Tú y yo empezábamos a ser víctimas de la maldición del sueño de Morgause. Kilgharrah me dijo que una maldición así de poderosa necesitaba de un portador. Esa era Morgana, la maldición sólo podría ser detenida por la misma Morgause o si la portadora moría. Tuve que elegir entre tú, todo Camelot o ella”.

“¡No puedo creer esto!” respondió Arturo evitando la mirada de su amigo.

 _‘No te equivocas al tacharlo de traidor. Sus acciones, su traición fue el mayor veneno que sufrió Morgana. Tanto que casi la mata’_. Las últimas palabras de Morgause volvieron a sonar en su mente. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

“Hice lo que tenía que hacer” respondió Merlín “Esto ha sido de las cosas más difíciles y horribles que he hecho. Ella era mi amiga, y traté de matarla. Todavía sueño con los ojos de Morgana llenos de traición al darse cuenta de lo que hice”.

“¿Tú la envenenaste?” preguntó Elaine mirando con horror a Merlín, a Emrys “Trataste de matar a mi hermana. A una de los tuyos”.

“¿Tu qué?” preguntó Merlín bastante sorprendido al descubrir el parentesco entre la sanadora y su enemiga.

“Madre, por favor” pidió Galahad colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su madre tratando de apaciguarla.

“¡No, Galahad!” gritó Elaine “¡No tenías derecho a hacerle eso! ¡Ella quería ser libre! ¡Y tú simplemente tratas de asesinarla para mantener a Uther en el trono!”

“¡No lo hice por Uther!” se defendió Merlín “¡Nunca le tuve amor a Uther! Si lo llegué a salvar fue por Arturo. En ese entonces todavía no estaba listo para tomar el trono y aceptar la magia. Sobre todo después del ataque de Morgause. Ella lo quería muerto tanto como quería a Uther”.

“¡Quizás su muerte hubiera mejorado las cosas!” dijo Elaine alzando la voz “¿Cuántos campamentos druidas asaltados? ¿Cuántos inocentes han muerto por obra de ese tirano? ¡Si no hubieras estado cegado por tu lealtad a Camelot ella no estaría por este camino!”

“¡Suficiente Elaine!” exclamó Gwen mirando con horror y enojo la discusión entre Merlín y la bruja. Estos eran momentos demasiado tensos y no era fácil para Merlín revelar todo lo sucedido, y no iba a dejar que la bruja lo afectara más de lo necesario “¡Se te ha permitido estar dentro de la reunión, por lo tanto, estas bajo nuestra palabra de escuchar y después juzgar! ¡Si no puede cumplir con lo dicho haré que te saquen de aquí!”

“¡Oh! ¡Atrévanse a intentarlo!” gritó la bruja luciendo bastante amenazante.

“¡No te atrevas a amenazar a mi rey y a mi reina!” exclamó Merlín girándose con los ojos dorados hacia la bruja al mismo tiempo que la habitación se oscurecía.

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración mientras veían con temor el combate entre voluntades de Elaine LeFay y Merlín Emrys. La visión de su amigo lleno de seguridad y poder luciendo amenazador les era todavía tan ajena a pesar de su conocimiento sobre su magia, ¿quién era él? ¿Amenazador y poderoso? ¿Amable y desinteresado?

Finalmente Elaine bajó la mirada, dando media vuelta, se sentó en una silla donde ocultó su rostro tras sus manos. Los hombros de la bruja se estremecían constantemente mientras lloraba en silencio.

“Lamento esto” se disculpó Galahad con los presentes antes de acudir con su madre abrazándola y murmurando en su oído tratando de consolarla, mientras  una sollozante y frustrada Elaine abrazaba a su hijo.

“¿Qué pasó después Merlín?” preguntó Arturo desviando la atención de los demás de la sollozante bruja tratando de mantener a raya sus furiosos pensamientos y emociones contra Merlín, Elaine y Morgana.

“Morgana estaba muriendo” dijo Merlín “Morgause sintió lo que le estaba sucediendo, así que fue en su búsqueda. Al ver a su hermana agonizando, Morgause accedió a detener el ataque a cambio de que le dijera el veneno que usé con Morgana. Después de cumplir con su parte, Morgause huyó de Camelot con Morgana”.

“Y ella la curó” terminó Arturo.

“Sí. Pasó todo un año envenenando su mente con su odio hacia ti, Camelot, Uther y finalmente contra mí” dijo Merlín con tristeza.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, Merlín comenzó su relato sobre la liberación de Kilgharrah y los ataques del dragón contra Camelot. “¿Tú lo liberaste?” gritó Arturo nuevamente enfurecido.

“Tenía que hacerlo, Arturo. Le había prometido hacerlo” dijo Merlín encogiéndose ante la ira del rey.

“¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas murieron durante los ataques? ¿Cuántos desaparecidos?”

“Estuve ahí los días en que dieron los conteos Arturo” dijo Merlín “Esas vidas están en mi conciencia. Su sangre está en mis manos”.

“¿Por qué Merlín?” preguntó León recordando los ataques del dragón. Toda la gente de Camelot y todos los caballeros muertos durante todas esas noches en las que Kilgharrah azotó al reino con su furia.

“Tuve que jurar sobre la vida de mi madre de que lo liberaría. Sólo así me diría como detener la maldición de Morgause” explicó Merlín.

“¡Hubieras faltado a tu promesa!” gritó Arturo.

“Si Merlín lo hubiera hecho, en estos momentos Hunith estaría muerta” dijo Gaius severamente.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Arturo sorprendido.

“No juras sobre una vida ante una criatura de la Antigua Religión si no vas a cumplir tu parte del trato. No es tu palabra la que está en juego, sino la vida de alguien más, en este caso la vida de Hunith” explicó Gaius.

“¡Dioses!” exclamó Arturo consternado ante esta nueva revelación sobre la magia.

“Merlín, ¿qué pasó después de que fueras a buscar a tu padre?” preguntó Elyan tratando de desviar el tema hacia la historia.

“Arturo y yo salimos para Essetir…” Merlín se interrumpió bruscamente al darse cuenta de que los demás sabían sobre su parentesco con Balinor.

“¿Saben? ¿Pero cómo?” preguntó Merlín mirando a todos con curiosidad y tensión.

“Tuvimos que recurrir a Kilgharrah para hallar el modo de despertarte” explicó Gaius “Así que tuve que revelarles un poco sobre Balinor y tu herencia Dragonlord”.

“¿¡Hablaron con Kilgharrah!?” preguntó Merlín asombrado.

“Sí. Y déjame decirte que ese dragón tuyo es demasiado pesado y críptico” dijo Gwaine tratando de aligerar la tensión.

“No tienes ni idea” murmuró Merlín todavía sin poder creer que uno de sus secretos había salido a la luz tan pronto, preguntándose a su vez que más había sucedido durante todo este tiempo.

Merlín continuó su historia contando como encontraron a su padre, lo que tardaron en convencerlo para que fuera a ayudarlos, hasta como murió en los brazos de Merlín después de haber recibido una puñalada destinada para él.

“¡Oh Merlín!” dijo Gwen levantándose para abrazar a su amigo que lloraba mientras contaba esta parte de la historia. La reina se sorprendió ante la tensión de su amigo en cuanto se vio envuelto en sus brazos, pero inmediatamente se relajó al sentir que todavía había una amistad entre ellos.

“Él era tu padre” dijo Arturo “Y todavía me atreví a decirte que ningún hombre valía tus lágrimas. Lo lamento”

“No lo sabías Arturo” dijo Merlín secando sus lágrimas “No sabías todo esto”.

“No es excusa” contestó Arturo “Él era tu padre”.

“Descuida Arturo” dijo Merlín sonriendo un poco hacia el rey tratando de calmarlo “No hay nada que disculpar”.


	45. Chapter 45

Arturo y los demás habían acordado tomarse un pequeño descanso después de la historia de Merlín y Balinor para permitir que los ánimos se calmaran y tuvieran tiempo para digerir todo lo que habían descubierto sobre el brujo secreto de Camelot. Por el momento, la historia de su amigo los había impactado y llenado de dolor y vergüenza ante su ceguera e indiferencia. Su amigo había pasado por tantas cosas, había llevado una difícil carga sobre sus hombros que ninguna persona merecía llevar, sobre todo alguien tan joven. Había tenido que pasar tantas cosas en soledad y sin poder buscar consejo o ayuda. ¡Era un milagro que Merlín no se hubiera amargado y resentido! ¿O no había sido así? ¿Qué otras cosas se revelarían?

Arturo miraba hacia las ventanas dejando que los rayos de luz lo bañaran con su calidez mientras pensaba en las aventuras de su amigo. ¿Cómo había pasado por alto tantas cosas? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan inconsciente? ¿Qué clase de amigo era para no darse cuenta de todo lo que había pasado Merlín desde que llegó a Camelot?

Desde antes del destierro de Merlín, Arturo había comenzado a ver cambios muy sutiles en su personalidad, como las sonrisas que no iluminaban sus ojos, o esa mirada de cansancio y madurez que no eran de alguien tan joven. Cruelmente las había pasado por alto pensando en que no eran problemas serios o nada importante, después de todo, era Merlín, ¿qué gran problema podría tenerlo preocupado? ¡Qué idiota y egoísta había sido!

“¿Arturo?” llamó Gwen acercándose a su esposo.

“¿Sí, Guinevere?” respondió el rey volviéndose a su reina que lo miraba atentamente con los ojos llenos de pesar.

“¿Cómo vas con todo esto?” preguntó Gwen mirándolo con curiosidad y preocupación.

“Es demasiado por asimilar” contestó Arturo “¿Cómo es que no vimos por todo lo que había pasado?”

“No lo sé, Arturo” respondió Gwen con tristeza “También quisiera saber cómo fue que pasamos tanto por alto. Creo que siempre dimos por hecho que Merlín estaba bien. Siempre luciendo esa gran sonrisa, actuando despreocupadamente y siendo tan torpe. Pero todo había sido una máscara”.

“Siempre pensé que Merlín tenía algo más” dijo Arturo suavemente mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana “Era tan diferente a los demás pero también tan simple, ¿cómo podría alguien como él pasar por tanto sufrimiento?”

“Definitivamente él es más fuerte de lo que le damos crédito” suspiró Gwen.

“Así es” respondió Arturo preguntándose cuanto más descubrirían sobre Merlín.

“Arturo” dijo Gwen de repente sonando bastante seria y con una ligera nota de tristeza “¿Somos malas personas? Lo herimos y lo obligamos a aislarse”.

“No Guinevere” dijo Arturo alarmado abrazando a su esposa tratando de consolarla “Fuimos ciegos y nos cerramos ante otras visiones. Esto no nos exime de nuestros actos, pero haremos lo posible para compensarlo y arreglarlo”.

Gwen asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordarse por sus ojos al pensar en cómo habían lastimado a un buen amigo, y a muchos otros que simplemente tenían habilidades distintas a las de ellos.

Arturo sonrió cuando vio a su reina sonreír nuevamente “¿Cómo está Elaine?” preguntó tratando de cambiar la conversación.

“Se ha calmado un poco pero sigue bastante molesta” respondió Gwen dándole un vistazo a la bruja que tomaba un poco de vino que le había acercado su hijo “Galahad afirma que se le pasará, qué sólo esta frustrada al ver que su última esperanza se perdía”.

“¿Última esperanza?” preguntó Arturo levantando la ceja sin comprender.

“No sé, Arturo” contestó Gwen encogiéndose de hombros “Galahad no quiso dar más explicaciones”.

“Mi señor, mi señora” llamó Gaius acercándose a los reyes “Merlín ya se ha calmado. Dice que está listo para continuar con su historia”.

Ambos reyes asintieron al médico encaminándose hacia la mesa. Los demás miembros, al ver a Arturo y Gwen tomar sus asientos en la Mesa Redonda, se apresuraron para tomar sus lugares esperando escuchar más del relato de su amigo.

Merlín retomó su historia hablando sobre la búsqueda de Morgana y su encuentro con ella cerca de las tierras de Cenred. Les habló sobre el papel de la bruja para dañar la mente de Uther y debilitar a Camelot, así como de su descubrimiento de la alianza de Morgana y Morgause para conquistar Camelot y como lo dejaron en el bosque encadenado donde Kilgharrah lo salvó de los serkets, ganándose un jadeo y miradas preocupadas al saber que su amigo había sido picado por uno de esos mortales escorpiones gigantes y había sobrevivido para contarlo.

Merlín les platicó sobre el ataque de Cenred y del ejército de esqueletos invocados por Morgana y como los detuvo al destruir el bastón. Continuó con el relato de como volvió a capturar al duende que había liberado por accidente, los asesinos de Arturo en la melee y como conoció a Gwaine, sus visiones en la Cueva de Cristal y como causó el accidente de Morgana en las escaleras y como ella se enteró sobre su linaje. Les habló sobre la princesa Elena y el sidhe, el plan de Morgana y Morgause para asesinar a Arturo en el castillo Fyrien usando a Elyan como rehén, además del plan de Morgana para asesinar a Arturo durante su búsqueda del tridente del rey pescador.

“¿Entonces eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo con esa caja?” preguntó Gwen recordando haber visto a Morgana usando magia durante los días en los que Arturo estuvo en su búsqueda.

“¿Guinevere?” preguntó Arturo sorprendido por la revelación de su esposa.

“La vi Arturo” explicó Gwen “Cuando todavía era su sirvienta la vi usando magia. La sensación que me dio…fue en ese día cuando supe que ella ya no era nuestra amiga”.

“¿Por qué no dijiste algo?” la reprendió Arturo al descubrir un nuevo secreto que se le había mantenido oculto.

“Por la misma razón por la que yo no la denuncié” dijo Merlín mirando con severidad y pesar al rey “Nadie nos hubiera creído”.

“Eso es…” empezó Arturo.

“Cierto” dijo Merlín cortando el discurso del rey. “¿Cuánto vale la palabra de un sirviente contra la de un caballero o contra la de la pupila del rey?”

“ _Mer_ lín” empezó Arturo molesto tratando de ocultar su vergüenza ante la veracidad de las palabras del brujo.

“Es la verdad Arturo” respondió Merlín “¿cuántas veces te he advertido sobre el peligro o complots y cuántas veces me has hecho caso?”

“Yo…”

“Exacto. Muchas y nunca me has escuchado” dijo Merlín con amargura “¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho Uther si hubiéramos denunciado a Morgana? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿Hubieras escuchado alguna palabra en contra de ella?”

Arturo calló. Tenía toda la intención de contestarle a Merlín que él lo hubiera escuchado. Pero Merlín tenía razón. Las cosas no hubieran sido así. Él nunca lo hubiera escuchado, lo hubiera amenazado con el cepo o el destierro por difamar a Morgana. No sería la primera vez, Arturo recordó cuando Merlín trató de advertirle a Arturo sobre la traición de Agravaine y él no quiso escuchar.

“Continua Merlín” dijo Arturo incapaz de responderle a su amigo, sintiéndose peor de lo que ya se sentía al darse cuenta de la cruda realidad. Confiaba en Merlín con su vida, pero no estaba dispuesto a escuchar la palabra de su sirviente, no, de su amigo. Nuevamente, él había obligado a Merlín a pasar por tanto, cerrando las puertas de la confianza. ¿De verdad habían sido amigos?

Merlín continuó con su historia sobre la mantícora y como controlaba a Alice para que tratara de asesinar al rey. Después, Merlín les contó sobre como Morgana trató de deshacerse de Gwen haciéndole creer a Uther que ella había hechizado al príncipe para que se enamorara de ella, y como él había creado al personaje de Dragoon el Grande para salvarla de la pira.

“¿¡Eres Dragoon!?” preguntó Arturo consternado ante la nueva revelación de Merlín.

“Sí” dijo Merlín bajando la mirada ante la mirada de sorpresa y enojo por la nueva revelación.

“Asesinaste a mi padre” dijo Arturo tratando de controlar su temperamento “¿Finalmente tu odio hacia él te hizo quitarle la vida?”

“¡No!” exclamó Merlín mirando con sorpresa y dolor ante la acusación del rey “Eso fue un accidente. Nunca quise matarlo”.

“¿En serio Merlín?” dijo Arturo furioso “Tú mismo lo dijiste: no querías a mi padre”.

“¿Y si simplemente lo escucha, majestad?” preguntó en voz alta Blaise mirando con molestia al rey al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Merlín “Creo que después de todo, no hay razón para juzgar tan rápido lo sucedido”.

“¿¡No!? Él…”

“¡Arturo!” reprendió Gwen al rey “Dijimos que escucharíamos, y eso haremos”. Arturo se cruzó de brazos mirando con ira a Merlín esperando que continuara con su historia. Esperando que hubiera una explicación sobre lo sucedido con su padre.

“El hechizo para curar a Uther había funcionado a la perfección” empezó Merlín titubeando un poco “Tú mismo lo viste”. Arturo se limitó a gruñir para confirmar las palabras del brujo.

“Lo que no preví era la participación de Morgana y Agravaine para frustrar la curación de Uther” dijo Merlín atrayendo la atención de Arturo y los demás.

“¿¡Qué!?” corearon todos a la vez.

“Gaius encontró un collar en el cuerpo de Uther” explicó Merlín “Después de examinarlo, descubrió que había una maldición para revertir toda magia de curación que se usara en el portador potenciando los efectos negativos. Uther estaba muy débil, no pudo soportar la fuerza del hechizo de Morgana. Lo siento Arturo, debí haberme dado cuenta del colgante antes de tratar a tu padre”.

Arturo se quedó con la boca abierta como si le hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua fría. La muerte de su padre había sido obra de Morgana y su tío traidor. Él había acusado a Merlín de asesinar a su padre a sangre fría, había juzgado cruelmente a todos sus usuarios magia por las acciones de Morgana. Había tratado de matar a su amigo.

Arturo sacudió la cabeza. “No, Merlín. Hiciste lo que pudiste. No es tu culpa, sino de Morgana, Agravaine…y en todo caso, también mía”.

“¿Tuya?” dijo Merlín mirando sin entender porque el rey se culpaba por lo sucedido.

“Si no le hubiera contado a Agravaine sobre mis planes para curar a mi padre, él no hubiera puesto sobre aviso a Morgana” explico el rey.

“Él era tu tío” dijo Merlín “Confiabas en él, nadie hubiera imaginado que él te traicionaría. Arturo esto no es tu culpa, no pienses lo contrario”.

“Al igual que tú, Merlín” dijo Arturo “Esto no fue tu culpa”.

“Debí haberlo previsto” murmuró Merlín por lo bajo sin estar completamente seguro sobre su inocencia.

Antes de que Arturo o alguien más pudieran retomar el tema de la muerte de Uther, Merlín continuó con su historia sobre cómo logró escapar de la sentencia de la pira gracias a Gaius. Les contó como conoció y detuvo los intentos de Gilli para asesinar a Uther y como logró evitar que el joven se volviera un asesino y usara sus dones para el mal. Posteriormente, comenzó su relato sobre la búsqueda de la Copa de la Vida, la invasión de Cenred y sobre como Morgana y Morgause tomaron el control de Camelot valiéndose de su ejército de inmortales.

Merlín les platicó rápidamente, y omitiendo la participación de Freya, como el regalo del Rey Pescador le indicó que debía viajar al lago de Avalon para recuperar a Excalibur y como Lancelot y él fueron en busca de la Copa de la Vida para detener el hechizo que mantenía al ejército de las brujas de pie, y cómo gracias a Gaius, Merlín logró derrotar a Morgause y vaciar la copa destruyendo a todo el ejército, obligando a Morgana huir con el cuerpo de su hermana.

El relato de Merlín continuó con la invasión del dorocha y como su magia era impotente contra esas criaturas, así como se sacrificó por Arturo, y como fue curado por los espíritus del agua, los vilia, y como Lancelot se sacrificó para cerrar el velo entre este mundo y el otro evitando que tanto Arturo como Merlín sacrificaran sus vidas.

En cuanto Merlín habló sobre la muerte del caballero, Elaine soltó un pequeño grito de horror apenas oculto por la mano que cubría su boca. Sin contenerse, la bruja se derrumbó en su asiento mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras susurraba una y otra vez:

“Se fue. Se ha ido para siempre”. Galahad se arrodilló preocupado ante el nuevo llanto de su madre quien lo abrazó con fuerza incapaz de poder decir algo más.

“¿Elaine?” llamó Gwen acercándose a la bruja que continuaba llorando “¿Qué sucede?”

“Y-yo lo lamento” dijo la bruja levantándose mientras salía de la habitación rápidamente seguida de cerca por su hijo que la miraba muy preocupado.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron detrás de Galahad, los presentes empezaron a murmurar preguntándose sobre lo que había molestado a Elaine. Después de un breve momento, Arturo le pidió a Merlín que continuara con su historia. Gwen se quedó mirando preocupada hacia donde había ido Elaine, preguntándose si su reacción tenía algo que ver con el destino de Lancelot.

La historia de Merlín continuó con el atentado de Odín contra la vida de Arturo, siendo Uther herido de gravedad para salvar a su hijo, y como murió por la acción de Morgana y Agravaine. Les habló sobre el nacimiento de Aithusa, y de cómo ayudó al rey para sobrevivir a su combate contra el campeón de la reina Annis que estaba teniendo ventaja por las artes mágicas de Morgana.

Respirando un poco más, Merlín les habló sobre la vez que desapareció en el Valle de los Reyes Caídos, y como Morgana lo mantuvo encerrado y le colocó un fomorroh en su cuello para obligarlo a asesinar a Arturo y como Gaius y Gwen le impidieron cumplir con los deseos de Morgana.

“¿Tu trataste de matarme?” preguntó incrédulo Arturo.

“S-sí” respondió Merlín avergonzado.

“No bromeabas cuando decías que querías la ballesta para matar a Arturo” dijo León sorprendido y avergonzado de haberle proporcionado los medios para hacerlo.

“Temo que no” respondió Merlín.

“¿Por eso cuando te encontramos disfrazado como Dragoon dijiste que asesinarías al rey?” preguntó Elyan.

“Cuando me encontraron estaba de camino para destruir a la criatura madre” explicó Merlín “Gaius había adormecido la cabeza que se alojaba en mi cuello, pero no duraría mucho tiempo. Tenía bastante prisa para terminar con el plan de Morgana”.

“¿Así que fue por eso que nos diste ese trato?” preguntó Gwaine bastante molesto por como los derrotó el anciano Merlín y los usó como escaleras para subir al caballo.

“Tenía un poco de prisa y bastantes problemas para subir al caballo” respondió Merlín un poco avergonzado pero con una leve sonrisa burlona asomándose en sus labios.

Antes de que los caballeros pudieran continuar con esto, Merlín retomó su historia contando sobre el secuestro de Gaius por parte de Agravaine y Morgana, haciendo parecer al médico como un traidor, mientras el médico era torturado por Alator para revelar la identidad de Emrys, y como el Sumo Sacerdote de la Catha demostró su lealtad hacia él salvándolo de Morgana y manteniendo a salvo su secreto de la bruja. Después, Merlín continuó con la historia sobre la lamia y el regreso de Lancelot.

“¿Lancelot no era Lancelot?” preguntó León sorprendido y horrorizado ante las implicaciones de lo sucedido.

“¡Esa bruja!” exclamó furibundo Percival “¿Cómo se atreve?” Todos los caballeros tenían la misma mirada de ira y desprecio hacia las acciones de Morgana que había profanado el espíritu de su amigo, manchando su honor y el de su reina. Todos se juraron que cuando llegara el momento, Morgana Pendragon pagaría por sus crímenes, no sólo contra Camelot, sino también contra todos sus amigos.

“¿Eso fue lo que viste Arturo?” preguntó Gwaine desviando su atención hacia el rey al igual que todos los caballeros que recordaron la mención de Lancelot como guía para Arturo en el Corazón de la Magia.

“Sí” respondió Arturo sin dar más detalles sobre lo sucedido.

“¿Lo viste?” preguntó Merlín sin comprender del todo.

“Luego Merlín” dijo Arturo seriamente. Primero la historia de Merlín y luego la suya.

“Mi señora” dijo León de repente levantándose para arrodillarse ante Gwen quien lo miró sorprendida de sus acciones “Mis más sinceras disculpas por haber dudado de tu honor”.

“León, no hay necesidad de disculparse” dijo Gwen.

“Te conozco desde hace tiempo, Gwen” dijo el caballero todavía arrodillado ante ella “Sabía que nunca podrías cometer un crimen así, y aún así cuestioné tu integridad. No debí de haber dudado de tu honor. Por favor, perdona mis errores” pidió León.

“Discúlpanos, majestad” pidieron los demás caballeros arrodillándose ante la reina.

“Gwen, eres mi hermana y no te defendí por lo sucedido. Perdona a este hermano tuyo por haberte fallado nuevamente” suplicó Elyan.

“Yo…levántense caballeros” dijo Gwen incorporándose regiamente “Están perdonados mis amigos”. Los caballeros se levantaron mirando agradecidos a su reina haciendo voto de protegerla y mantener en alto su nombre a como diera lugar.

“Gwen, yo…” empezó Merlín.

“No, Merlín” dijo Gwen levantando la mano para silenciar a su amigo “No tienes que pedir disculpas. Me apoyaste durante mi destierro, y por eso te estoy muy agradecida. Lo sucedido no fue tu culpa. Cualquiera pensaría que el plan de Morgana sería asesinar a Arturo, no que buscaría sacar del camino a una simple doncella”.

“Debí de haberme dado cuenta que Morgana no permitiría que te casaras con Arturo” dijo Merlín “Ella ya había tenido la intención de deshacerse de ti para que no llegarás a ser la reina de Camelot. Debí saber que iría detrás de ti nuevamente”.

“No te castigues por esto Merlín. Al final, el plan de Morgana fracasó. Ella no logró destruir el amor que nos tenemos” dijo la reina tomando la mano del rey y sonriéndole, al igual que Arturo lo hizo en respuesta a las palabras de su reina.

Merlín sonrió un poco al ver que Gwen tenía razón. Ellos estaban juntos después de todo, no fue un final como el de él y Freya. Poniendo de lado su dolor, Merlín continuó con su historia sobre Elyan siendo poseído por el espíritu del druida, y de cómo salvó a Gwen de ser asesinada en una cacería cuando Morgana la convirtió en una cierva, y del rescate de Arturo durante la invasión de Helios y del ejército Southron y como retomaron Camelot después de que Arturo hubiera obtenido su espada.

La habitación guardó silencio en cuanto el brujo terminó su historia. Los presentes lo miraban con una mezcla de asombro, admiración, respeto, gratitud, y en el caso de Blaise, simpatía. Merlín había dado tanto de sí mismo, no había recibido nada a cambio, y todavía se mantenía de pie por ellos. Sinceramente, ellos no merecían la amistad del brujo. Si hubo alguna duda todavía sobre la lealtad y las verdaderas intenciones de Merlín, éstas se habían disipado por completo.

“¿Eso es todo Merlín?” preguntó Arturo mirando fijamente al brujo.

“Sí, señor” contestó Merlín.

“¿Y estás seguro de no haber omitido cosas?” preguntó el rey mirando intensamente a su amigo que se movió un tanto inquieto. Honestamente, él había dejado algunas cosas de lado como el origen de Arturo y sobre su amada Freya. Lo sucedido con Freya era demasiado personal, y no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de hablarlo en este momento. Mientras que la verdad del nacimiento de Arturo era algo que tenía que hablarlo primero con el rey, y después el sería quien tuviera la última palabra en cuanto a revelarlo o no.

“S-sí” tartamudeó Merlín nerviosamente ganándose varios entrecejos fruncidos de los presentes en la sala al darse cuenta que el brujo no estaba cien por ciento honesto.

“¿Seguro?” continuó presionando Arturo. Desconfiando de su voz, Merlín se limitó a asentir a su rey.

“Mientes” dijo Arturo severamente “Sé que estás ocultando algo todavía, Merlín”.

“Arturo…”

“¡Basta!” ordenó el rey mirando a su amigo estoicamente “Entiendo porqué lo haces. Pero como había dicho, no más secreto en esta mesa. Es mi turno de contar lo que sucedió durante mi búsqueda”.

Arturo comenzó su historia hablando de lo sucedido después de que Merlín hubiese quedado inconsciente. Habló sobre su primer encuentro con Elaine y como ella les reveló sobre la profecía del Actual y Futuro Rey y Emrys, seguido de su encuentro con el Gran Dragón y su revelación de que sólo el Grial sería el único medio para traer de regreso al brujo, así como su viaje junto con los caballeros hacia Aldorner.

“En Aldorner, los druidas nos dijeron que para encontrar el Grial, tenía que viajar al Corazón de la Magia. Una vez ahí, me encontré con varias personas que me mostraron varias visiones del pasado de todo Camelot. La primera visión que tuve me la mostró la bruja Nimueh, quien me reveló una parte de la historia de Camelot que nadie, a excepción de unos pocos conocía”.

Así, Arturo les relató a cada uno de los presentes como la magia había formado parte de la vida cotidiana de Camelot antes de que Uther Pendragon comenzara su incansable persecución, el origen de la Gran Purga y todas las acciones que había cometido su padre contra los usuarios de magia y sus aliados. Los presentes en la sala miraron y escucharon atónitos la historia del rey desviando la mirada de él hasta el final cuando contó sobre el nacimiento de Merlín y su magia.

“Eso fue lo que me mostró Nimueh” dijo Arturo finalmente. Hablar de esto le había dolido en lo más profundo, pero también, se sentía un poco más liberado de ese peso. La culpa persistía, quizás nunca se iría, pero siempre le recordaría los errores del pasado para no repetirlo.

Ninguno de los presentes en la sala habló después de que Arturo terminara de contar su primera visión. Al igual que el rey, lo que acababan de descubrir había sacudido por completo los cimientos de su mundo. La Gran Purga había sido el producto del dolor y orgullo de Uther, tanta persecución y odio sin sentido. ¡Qué había hecho Uther! ¡Qué habían hecho ellos! ¡Qué había hecho Camelot!

“Entonces tú naciste de la magia” dijo Gwaine rompiendo el silencio sonando considerablemente serio “¿Y has estado cazando y condenando todo aquello que te dio origen?”

“Sí” dijo Arturo bajando la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo por todas sus acciones pasadas.

“Arturo” dijo Gwen sonriéndole tratando de tranquilizarlo “Nada de lo que sucedió es tu culpa. Todo fue obra de Uther”.

“No puedo creerlo” dijo Sir León con la mirada vidriosa y tan pálido que parecía estar a punto de enfermarse “Todo este tiempo, todo el prejuicio, toda esa persecución… y nosotros…”

“Fue Uther” dijo Elaine de repente. Todos los presentes dieron un brinco sorprendidos al ver que la bruja había regresado junto con Galahad sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. La joven LeFay apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos “Ese…¡hipócrita! ¡Maldito seas Uther Pendragon! ¿Cómo te atreves a condenar a todos por tus acciones?”

“Elaine, no tengo palabras para disculparme por lo sucedido” dijo Arturo avergonzado por todo lo que había sufrido la sanadora durante todos estos años.

“¿Disculparte?” dijo Elaine mirándolo con incredulidad “¡Discúlpate por tus propios actos contra la comunidad mágica! ¡Tus faltas son las tuyas, y las de Uther son las de él!”

“Elaine tiene razón” consoló Gaius “Todo lo sucedido fue obra de Uther, no tuya Arturo. Al final, tú también fuiste víctima del prejuicio y odio de tu padre contra algo que no entendía y no podía controlar”.

“Ustedes lo sabían” dijo Arturo acusadoramente mirando a Gaius y a Merlín que eran los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos por esta nueva revelación.

“Lo siento Arturo” dijo Gaius con pena “Le juré a Uther que jamás te revelaría la verdad sobre tu nacimiento”.

“Cuando conocimos a Morgause, ella desafió a Arturo, y como pago por su valor, ella le mostró una visión de su madre” contó Merlín mirando a los presentes que estaban demasiado atentos a sus palabras “Ella le dijo que Uther la sacrificó para tener un heredero.

“Sabía que había verdad en esa visión. Después de que volvimos a Camelot, Gaius no tuvo otra opción más que decirme la verdad. Sabía que tu ira te llevaría a matar a Uther. No podía dejar que te destruyeras en el camino, Arturo”.

“¿Defendiste a ese asesino?” preguntó incrédula Elaine con los ojos llorosos mirando al joven brujo “¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Merecía morir!”

“Independientemente de eso, Elaine, no podía dejar que Arturo cometiera parricidio” dijo Merlín severamente volteándose a ver al rey “Si hubieras asesinado a tu padre, difícilmente serías el rey que estabas destinado a ser”.

“No debiste haber hecho eso, Merlín” dijo Arturo recordando ese momento “Ese día tu mismo te condenaste y a todos, ¿recuerdas?”

“Lo recuerdo muy bien” contestó Merlín con lágrimas en los ojos recordando como tuvo que decir que la magia era malvada y que había caído en la trampa de Morgause.

“Bueno, princesa” dijo Gwaine de repente llamando la atención de los demás “¿Que se siente estar en el tercer lugar?”

“¿Qué?” preguntó el rey sin entender al caballero.

“Bueno, eres la tercera prueba de que la magia también puede ser buena” dijo el caballero mirando burlonamente al rey “La primera es Merlín, luego está Elaine, y ahora tú. Bueno, no, los druidas están antes que Elaine, así que estarías en cuarto lugar”.

“¿Eso fue un cumplido para el rey?” dijo Percival mirando divertido a su amigo quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros con un gesto serio pero los ojos brillando de diversión.

“Gwaine tiene razón” dijo Gwen sonriéndole a Arturo mientras anotaba en su lista otra similitud entre su mejor amigo y su esposo “Si la magia fuera malvada, no serías el hombre con el que me casé. No importa lo que haya pasado, te amo por quien eres”.

“Señor” dijo León de repente volteándose a su amigo y rey “Al instaurar esta Mesa Redonda, dejaste en claro que todos somos iguales, no importa si somos de origen noble, plebeyo o mágico. Son las acciones y decisiones las que tomamos las que nos hacen valer. Eres _nuestro_ rey, Arturo”.

“Gracias” dijo Arturo mirando con aprecio a los presentes en la reunión que lo miraban con aprecio y asentían ante las palabras del Primer Caballero. Incluso Elaine, Galahad y Blaise habían sonreído en simpatía y reconocimiento hacia él.

“Bien” dijo Arturo de repente hablando seriamente tratando de poner de lado toda la situación emocional que se había desarrollado “Después de que Nimueh me dejara con esa nueva revelación tuve que enfrentar a mi padre”.

Arturo les contó sobre cada uno de los encuentros que tuvo con Uther, Morgause, Lancelot e Igraine. Les contó todas sus visiones y conversaciones con todos ellos y sus pensamientos durante cada nueva revelación. Finalmente, Arturo les habló sobre sus pruebas contra las versiones oscuras de Merlín y de sí mismo hasta la revelación del Grial en el lago de Avalon y las explicaciones que le dieron los druidas antes de irse rumbo al lago guiados por Galahad.

“Merlín” llamó Arturo al brujo que lucía bastante pálido después de escuchar la historia del rey. El brujo levantó la mirada con un poco de incertidumbre esperando la pregunta de su rey “¿El nombre de Freya significa algo para ti?”

Si Merlín lucía pálido, en cuanto escuchó a Arturo nombrar a su amada, el brujo adquirió una mayor palidez que ninguna persona viva podría haber alcanzado antes. “¿Cómo es que sabes de ella?” preguntó Merlín mirando con incredulidad y temor al rey al ver que su último secreto se revelaba.

“Ella fue quien me dio el Grial” respondió Arturo.

“¿La viste?” preguntó Merlín con los ojos brillantes.

“Por supuesto que la vi Merlín” respondió el rey poniendo los ojos en blanco “¿Si no como me pudo haber dado el Grial?”

“¿De dónde la conoces?” preguntó Percival bastante curioso.

“Yo…fue hace tiempo” dijo Merlín en voz baja recordando cómo habían sido separados.

“¡Ja!” exclamó Gwaine contento “¡Les dije que había algo entre la Dama del Lago y Merlín!”

“¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías una amiga Merlín?” preguntó Gwen mirando con curiosidad y un pequeño destello de diversión en sus ojos.

“F-fue hace tiempo, Gwen” respondió Merlín girando su rostro hacia un lado sin querer ver a nadie en específico “Ella se fue” dijo en voz baja.

“¿Merlín?” llamó Gwen preocupada al ver la nueva reacción de su amigo al mismo tiempo que Gaius se acercaba más a su pupilo y colocaba una mano en su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo.

“¿Merlín amigo que está pasando?” preguntó Gwaine preocupado dándose cuenta de que el brujo había comenzado a derramar nuevas lágrimas.

“Merlín, ¿por qué se fue?” preguntó Arturo al darse cuenta que la historia entre los dos había sido dura y no terminó nada bien. ¿Qué había sucedido para que Freya le hubiera roto el corazón a su amigo?

“Ella…ella murió” respondió Merlín sollozando. Gwen se cubrió la boca con horror al escuchar las palabras del brujo al mismo tiempo que Arturo y los caballeros palidecían y miraban con incredulidad y al brujo. ¿Freya estaba muerta?

“La llevé al lago de Avalon” continuó contando Merlín su historia cautivando a los demás con sus palabras “La coloqué en una barca con un vestido de Morgana, la cubrí de flores, y luego incineré su cuerpo.

“No sé como sucedió. Pero de alguna manera su espíritu quedó atado al lago. Ahora ella es la Dama del Lago, guardiana de Avalon. Fue ella quien me recordó que existía Excalibur, y fue ella quien me la entregó para combatir el ejército inmortal de Morgause y Morgana. Esa fue la última vez que la vi”.

“¿Qué…qué pasó con ella Merlín?” preguntó Gwen con lágrimas en los ojos.

“Ella…ella era una druida…que fue entregada a Camelot para su ejecución” dijo Merlín con la voz rota. Todos jadearon al entender hacia donde iba la historia de su amigo. Elaine y Galahad bajaron la mirada en señal de duelo y respeto hacia el amor caído de Emrys.

“Cuando la vi por primera vez, ella estaba presa en la jaula de un cazarrecompensas. Estaba herida y asustada, pero incluso con esos harapos, ella era la chica más hermosa que haya visto. Así que en la noche regresé a buscarla para rescatarla.

“La oculté en los túneles debajo de la ciudadela. Prometí que la protegería, incluso planeé fugarme con ella. Abandonar todo para estar con la única persona que me permitía ser yo mismo y que podría entenderme por completo.

“Pero ella se adelantó. Creía que no merecía sentirse amada, que era un monstruo y que me estaba alejando de una buena vida aquí en Camelot. Traté de buscarla, pero cuando llegué era tarde, había sido rodeada por los caballeros…fue cuando…ella se transformó en un Bastet”.

León y Gwen jadearon horrorizados al escuchar a Merlín. Los dos se voltearon rápidamente a ver al rey que había palidecido tanto como el brujo al saber que él había matado a Freya. Él, el mejor amigo de Merlín, Arturo, había asesinado a la mujer que amaba su mejor amigo.

“Cuando ella era joven, un hombre la atacó queriendo aprovecharse de ella. Freya se defendió y su magia actuó impulsivamente matando a su agresor. Fue un accidente, ella no quería que eso sucediera.

“La madre del infeliz, en venganza por la muerte de su hijo, maldijo a Freya para que todas las noches se transformara en una bestia asesina en contra de su voluntad. Cada noche derramaría sangre, y cada día, cuando volvía a ser ella misma, debía de revivir cada uno de los atroces actos que había cometido en contra de su voluntad”.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada después de escuchar la historia de la Dama del Lago. ¿Dónde estaba la justicia para esta joven? León recordaba esa noche. Recordaba cómo habían rodeado a Freya. La niña estaba aterrada, y ahora que lo pensaba, no temía por ella misma, sino por él y del resto de los caballeros que morirían una vez que se transformara en esa bestia sanguinaria. ¡Pobre Freya! ¡Pobre Merlín!

Arturo guardó silencio rememorando esa noche. Freya rodeada. Freya aterrada. Freya transformándose. Él dándole el golpe final al bastet. _‘¡Dioses! ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho algo así a una chica tan inocente? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Merlín? ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Cómo no vi el daño que te hice? ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarme?’_

“¿Quién la mató Merlín?” preguntó Gwaine con un tono y una mirada oscura dispuesto a dar justicia al crimen cometido contra el amor de su mejor amigo “¿Quién se atrevió a terminar con esa dulce niña?”

“Gwaine, no…” empezó el brujo.

“Fui yo” dijo Arturo finalmente con la mirada vidriosa y la voz llena de vergüenza y horror. Todos en la sala se giraron a ver al rey con incredulidad y furia.

“¿Tú qué?” gritó Gwaine colérico.

“¡Gwaine, no!” llamó Merlín deteniendo a Gwaine con su mano evitando que hiciera algo estúpido “¡No lo hagas!”

“¡Merlín!” gritó Gwaine.

“Merlín, yo…lo lamento tanto” dijo Arturo mirando al brujo con los ojos brillantes “Desearía poder cambiar todo lo sucedido”.

“Está bien Arturo” dijo Merlín “No sabías quien era ella o lo que significaba para mí. Te perdoné hace tiempo”.

“¡No, Merlín!” exclamó Arturo “¿Cómo me perdonas? ¡Maté a la mujer que amabas!”

“¡Y la liberaste de su maldición!” dijo Merlín elevando la voz interrumpiendo al rey “Antes de morir, ella me agradeció por hacerla sentir amada. Le diste la paz que ella no había podido encontrar en mucho tiempo. Y sé que ella no te odia ni te desprecia, porque ambos sabemos que no la atacaste por odio, sino porque deseabas proteger a tu reino, a tu gente”.

“Merlín, yo…”

“No te preocupes Arturo” interrumpió Merlín con una triste sonrisa “Te perdono”.

Arturo se limitó a asentir sintiéndose todavía culpable por lo que había hecho, nunca podría poder perdonarse completamente por todo el daño que había ocasionado. De verdad, Merlín es un hombre realmente fuerte y valiente para haber enfrentado todo lo que había pasado y mantenerse de pie e íntegro.

“Merlín” llamó Arturo después de un largo silencio que había caído en la habitación. El brujo levantó la mirada con incertidumbre mirando directamente al rostro del rey. Los ojos de Arturo eran un torrente de emociones diversas, tantas que el brujo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del rey. “Muchas gracias”.

Merlín parpadeó varias veces incrédulo ante el agradecimiento de Arturo. Cada uno de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda le fue agradeciendo al atónito brujo que todavía no podía creer que este momento estuviera pasando.

“Gracias por todo Merlín. Sea lo que sea que decidas, siempre tendrás un lugar aquí en Camelot” dijo Arturo poniéndose de pie y apretando el hombro del brujo con afecto antes de salir de la habitación.


	46. Epílogo

Gwen caminaba un poco agitada mientras pensaba en todo lo que había aprendido durante el transcurso de este día. Tantos secretos, tantas heridas, tantos actos de valor sin una sincera palabra de agradecimiento por lo que había pasado aquí, en el mismo corazón de Camelot. ¿Eso donde los dejaba? ¿Desagradecidos? ¿Ciegos? ¿Monstruos?

La reunión de la Mesa Redonda había terminado hace apenas unas pocas horas. No tardaría mucho en anochecer. Gwen estaba cansada, al igual que todos los demás. Arturo había salido rápidamente de la habitación después de agradecer a Merlín por toda su ayuda. Ella había querido hablar con su amigo, pero después de la reunión, su amigo simplemente se cerró a todos buscando alejarse lo más pronto posible, seguido de cerca por Blaise y Gaius.

Él necesitaba tiempo para sobreponerse a todo esto. Todo iba a cambiar, y para Merlín, cuya vida había cambiado más de una vez en tan poco tiempo, los nuevos cambios serían bastante abrumadores. Pero él estaría bien. Merlín era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Ahora todos lo sabían. Sólo desearía que él se dejara ayudar por los demás. Que viera que no está solo. Ya no más.

Mientras caminaba rumbo hacia sus habitaciones, Gwen escuchó unos pequeños sollozos que venían de unos de los pasillos cercanos a las habitaciones de Elaine y Galahad. Con un poco de curiosidad, la reina se desvió de su camino buscando la fuente del llanto. Al dar una vuelta por el pasillo, Gwen encontró a Elaine sentada debajo de una antorcha llorando.

“¿Elaine?” llamó Gwen preocupada acercándose a la bruja.

“M-majestad” respondió Elaine levantándose inmediatamente tratando de esconder sus lágrimas “¿En qué puedo ayudarla?”

“¿Todo está bien?” preguntó Gwen mirando con preocupación a la sanadora que todavía seguía llorando a pesar de sus intentos para detener el llanto.

“P-p-por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?” preguntó Elaine sollozando.

“No lo estás” declaró la reina acercándose a la bruja “¿Quieres hablar de ello?”

“No, no es nada” respondió Elaine.

“Si no fuera nada, no estarías llorando así” respondió Gwen recordando las reacciones de Elaine al escuchar las historias de Merlín y Arturo.

Elaine dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la reina mientras la miraba con enojo y molestia. “Ni siquiera me conoce” le dijo a la defensiva “No venga aquí actuando como si supiera lo que siento o…”

“Tienes razón, no nos conocemos” respondió Gwen “Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres una mujer fuerte. Cuidaste a tu hijo estando sola. Has pasado por muchas penalidades, y todavía viniste aquí, a Camelot, y nos ayudaste a cuidar a Merlín a pesar del riesgo”.

Elaine frunció los labios sin saber que contestarle a la reina. “¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a Morgana. La antigua Morgana, la que fue nuestra amiga que no temía en ser desafiante para defender sus ideales y lo que era correcto”.

“Gracias” murmuró Elaine desviando la mirada un poco apenada “Dicen que ese carácter es de familia. Es clásico de un LeFay”.

“¿Esto es por Morgana?” interrogó Gwen mirando con preocupación a Elaine.

“En parte” respondió Elaine “Cuando vine aquí deseaba encontrar a Emrys para convencerlo de encontrara un modo de salvar a Morgana de su oscuridad. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo será en vano”.

“Elaine” empezó Gwen buscando algo que pudiera reconfortarla.

“Es tarde para eso” interrumpió la bruja mientras volvía a llorar “Tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentarse. Es sólo…es mi hermana. No quiero renunciar a ella, no quiero perderla…ya he perdido tanto…Mis padres, mis hermanas, y ahora él” se lamentó Elaine recargándose en una de las columnas.

“¿Él?” preguntó Gwen sorprendida por la nueva adición a la lista de Elaine “¿De quién estás hablando?”

“Él se fue” se lamentó Elaine sin responder “Esperaba encontrarlo y que pudiéramos formar una familia. Él, Galahad y yo”.

Gwen abrazó a Elaine quien apenas se resistió permitiéndose continuar con su llanto. Mientras la bruja continuaba sollozando, Gwen se percató de que habían aparecido pequeños destellos de luz a su alrededor, así como por el pasillo, pulsando a un constante ritmo, similar a las luciérnagas.

“¿Elaine?” llamó Gwen alarmada al ver la actividad mágica a su alrededor.

Las luces continuaron brillando una y otra vez convergiendo en un único punto, el cual era cada vez más brillante. Elaine levantó la mirada viendo con extrañeza las luces, que pronto se unieron formando la imagen de un hombre joven de cabellos oscuros.

Sorprendida, Gwen se cubrió la boca ante la aparición de Lancelot. La reina se volteó a ver a Elaine quien miraba con la boca abierta la aparición del antiguo caballero de Camelot. La imagen de Lancelot, varios años más joven vestía como un plebeyo en lugar de su armadura y capa que siempre portaba orgulloso. Era como el joven Lancelot en sus primeros días en el reino buscando cumplir su sueño de ser un caballero.

La imagen de Lancelot les sonrió amablemente a ambas mujeres mientras les hacía una pequeña reverencia antes de desaparecer en el aire. Elaine miró con añoranza hacia donde había estado la imagen de su antiguo amor, cuando de repente se giró y miró con horror y temor a la reina de Camelot quien se mantenía congelada mirando hacia donde había estado la imagen de su amigo.

“¡Majestad!” exclamó Elaine asustada “¡Por favor perdóneme! ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! ¡Simplemente sucedió! ¡Por favor!”

“¡Tranquilízate Elaine” llamó la reina tomando las manos de la bruja “Está bien. No pasó nada”.

“¿U-usted está bien con esto?” preguntó Elaine.

“¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!” replicó Gwen “No es la primera vez que veo la magia, ¿recuerdas?”

“Es cierto” se dijo la bruja en voz baja “Lo lamento. No debí de haber reaccionado así”.

“Está bien” tranquilizó Gwen con dulzura “No será fácil tanto para la comunidad mágica como para los que no tenemos magia verla hacerse de maneras tan espontáneas”.

“Hace mucho que no perdía el control de mi magia. No sé lo que ocurrió” explicó Elaine confundida por lo que había hecho.

Gwen asintió con entendimiento al recordar que Elaine, como una bruja, su magia estaba ligada a sus emociones. Todavía un poco aturdida, por la obra de Elaine, ella le dijo:

“Ese era Lancelot. Es él de quien hablabas: el hombre con el que habrías formado una familia junto con tu hijo”.

“S-sí” respondió Elaine nerviosamente “Lancelot es el padre de Galahad”.

“¡¿Qué?!” exclamó la reina asombrada ante esta nueva revelación “Él nunca mencionó tener un hijo”.

“No lo sabía” susurró Elaine bajando la mirada “Conocí a Lancelot mientras viajaba ejerciendo como sanadora en Essetir. Él me salvó de unos bandoleros. Fue tan bravo y tan valiente que caí enamorada de él a primera vista. Pero él nunca me vio como yo a él. Desde el comienzo él dejó en claro que su corazón estaba con alguien más. Siempre un hombre honorable”.

“¡Oh Elaine!” se lamentó la reina con la historia de Elaine, sabiendo que ella era por quien Lancelot suspiraba, a pesar de que él había visto que ella amaba a Arturo.

“Dirá que soy una mujerzuela aprovechada” dijo Elaine “Pero una noche ambos estábamos en una taberna. Bebimos de más, y… sucedió. Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, Lancelot se había ido. Se despidió con una nota, diciendo que estaba avergonzado por sus acciones.

“Nueve meses después nació Galahad. Nunca supe que fue de Lancelot después de que huyera. Pero siempre guardé la esperanza de que nos volveríamos a ver, que él sabría de Galahad…y…” Elaine no pudo terminar mientras volvía a llorar recordando sus sueños rotos.

“Lo lamento tanto Elaine” respondió Gwen abrazando a la bruja “Sé que si Lancelot lo hubiera sabido, él habría corrido para cumplirles a ti y a Galahad como es debido”.

“Lo sé” respondió Elaine “Él era un hombre de honor”.

“¿Galahad lo sabe?” preguntó Gwen.

“Nunca le he hablado de él” respondió Elaine “Apenas lo mencioné. Nunca supe cómo abordar la situación de su nacimiento. Ya era duro haber tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio, además de mis antecedentes familiares, mi magia, y la posibilidad de que él haya heredado mis dones”.

“¿Él también es un brujo?” preguntó Gwen sorprendida por esta nueva revelación.

“Afortunadamente no” respondió Elaine aliviada de que su hijo no tuviera magia.

“¿Por qué te alegras de eso?” preguntó Gwen confundida. Si ella tuviera magia, esperaría que sus hijos también la tuvieran.

“Ya es duro tener magia en este mundo” respondió Elaine “Es un hermoso don, pero también muy peligroso. Si algo me hubiera pasado…al menos sé que él estaría a salvo de la persecución”.

“Lo lamento tanto, Elaine” dijo la reina con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar los temores de la bruja. ¿Cuántos más estarían así temiendo por el futuro de sus familias? ¿Cuántos más podrían negarse a vivir la felicidad de ser padres por temor a ver a sus hijos muertos por haber nacido con magia o por tener padres mágicos?

“Elaine” llamó Gwen seriamente “Debes decirle. Sobre todo ahora que sabes que nunca podrá conocerlo”.

“Lo sé” respondió Elaine “Pero tengo miedo a como él reaccioné”.

“Ten confianza Elaine” respondió Gwen “Eres su madre. Él te perdonará”.

-oOo-

Gwen se había separado de Elaine después de haberla dejado en sus habitaciones un poco más tranquila después de haber hablado sobre los orígenes de Galahad. En cierta forma ella se sentía culpable por haber sido la razón de que Lancelot no hubiera podido corresponderle, además de la culpa por la persecución y prejuicio que sufrían las personas con magia. Ella quería hacer algo por ellos, y bueno, ahora ella era la reina. Ahora ella podría lograr más de lo que hubiera podido hacer antes como una sirvienta del castillo.

Suspirando con cansancio, Gwen deseó acostarse inmediatamente para descansar antes de decidir qué hacer. Emocionalmente ella estaba agotada. Habían sido demasiada revelaciones para un día. Demasiadas verdades e historias desgarradoras. Respirando profundamente para calmarse, Gwen se preguntó sobre el paradero de su esposo, ¿cómo lo estaría llevando en estos momentos?

Gwen entró a sus cámaras silenciosamente reparando en la presencia de su esposo. El rey se encontraba de pie con los brazos detrás de su espalda mirando por la ventana hacia el patio de la ciudadela perdido en sus pensamientos.

“¿Arturo?” llamó Gwen acercándose al rey quien ignoró su llamada. Suavemente, la reina se situó a su lado, esperando a que su esposo reaccionara a su presencia. Mirando por la ventana, Gwen reparó en el objeto de atención de Arturo: la carreta de Blaise con su equipaje.

“¿Cómo está?” preguntó el rey seriamente viendo como Blaise colocaba unos paquetes en su carreta para su viaje de regreso a Dyfed. Mañana era la fecha de su partida.

“Agitado. Pero estará bien” contestó la reina comprendiendo de quien estaba hablando Arturo “Creo que nunca pudo abrirse con alguien para hablar sobre todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Tuvo a Will y a Lancelot, pero eventualmente los perdió. Al final dejó que todo se acumulara, pero sanará y pronto volverá a la normalidad”.

“Las cosas no volverán a ser como antes, Guinevere” dijo Arturo tranquilamente viendo el ir y venir de Blaise con varios paquetes.

“Tienes razón, Arturo. Las cosas no pueden ser como antes. Mucho cambiará, pero no su amistad” explicó Gwen tomando la mano de su esposo tratando de reconfortarlo.

“¿Cómo pueden las cosas volver a ser normales después de todo lo que le he hecho?” preguntó Arturo volteándose a ver a su esposa.

“Porque él te ha perdonado Arturo” respondió Gwen “Y tú también deberías hacerlo”.

“Lo hice desde que terminó de contarnos su historia” respondió Arturo “Es sólo que después de todo lo sucedido, como puedo…”

“¿Verlo a los ojos?” terminó Gwen con tristeza “No será fácil Arturo, para ninguno de los dos lo será. Ambos se hirieron, pero sé que eso no los detendrá, Debes de aceptar tus acciones y perdonarte por lo sucedido, Arturo. Así como Merlín tendrá que hacerle frente a su pasado y a su presente”.

“Él se irá, ¿verdad?” preguntó Arturo con tristeza sin despegar la mirada de la carreta. Era demasiado equipaje como para el viaje de una sola persona.

Gwen no respondió, ella se limitó a ver hacia la ventana mientras se recargaba en su esposo tratando de reconfortarlo al mismo tiempo que ella trataba de no desmoronarse.

-oOo-

_Fortaleza de Tarn Wathelyne, las Tierras Peligrosas_

La reunión había comenzado desde hace unas pocas horas. Los embajadores de Sajonia habían arribado dirigidos por un par de Señores de la Guerra llamados Beroun y Dunaut. El grupo, conformado por otras ocho personas, todos musculosos y vestidos toscamente con armaduras de cuero y metal, cubiertos con capas de pieles escuchaban en silencio la propuesta de lady Morgana.

“¿Es eso?” preguntó Dunaut “Una alianza para ayudarte a tomar Camelot. Tienes el trono, ¿y qué ganamos nosotros?”

“Te sugiero que tengas más respeto hacia la reina” reclamó un joven pálido de rizos oscuros y fríos ojos azulados sentado al lado de un hombre pálido de cabellos castaños, ambos mirando con desagrado al sajón.

Dunaut resopló divertido ante el título de la bruja. “No somos mercenarios, _mi lady_. Así que no arriesgaremos recursos y hombres por unas simples piezas de oro”.

“Estoy enterada de eso lord Dunaut” dijo suavemente lady Morgana tratando de controlar su temperamento “Su fama los precede como temibles guerreros. Los caballeros de Camelot son conocidos por su valor y habilidad, pero estoy segura que no durarían lo suficiente contra todo un ejército sajón”.

“No subestimaría a Camelot, Morgana” replicó Dunaut “La fuerza de ese reino es bien conocida”.

“Camelot es fuerte, más no invencible. Especialmente contra un ejército como el suyo” elogió Morgana a ambos sajones con una seductora sonrisa “Combinado con la magia, Camelot no tendría oportunidad”.

“Evade nuestra pregunta, mi señora” dijo Beroun “¿Qué ganaremos nosotros una vez que tomes el trono?”

“Un derecho de paso” respondió Morgana con una amplia sonrisa ganándose la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación “Como bien saben, Camelot es uno de los reinos más grandes de Albión y con una buena posición para ingresar a los demás reinos. Una vez que tenga el trono de Camelot, tendrán libre paso por mi reino, así como por las Tierras Peligrosas para tomar las tierras que deseen de Albión”.

Tanto Dunaut como Beroun escucharon con deleite la propuesta de Morgana. El brillo ambicioso en los ojos de ambos señores era evidente. La bruja sonrió al darse cuenta de ello. Sabía que los sajones no perderían esta invaluable oportunidad.

“No necesitamos tu derecho de paso” respondió Dunaut “Somos más que capaces de tomar las tierras que queramos”.

“No tengo duda de ello” respondió la bruja “Pero sólo piensen en las ventajas de tener un puerto en la isla. Un sitio donde podrían cruzar sin correr el riesgo de ser repelidos hacia el mar por las tropas del ejército del reino que decidan conquistar”.

Beroun y Dunaut se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa avariciosa, los dos estaban de acuerdo con la decisión que estaban por tomar. “Tiene un trato, mi señora” dijo Beroun con una amplia sonrisa.

Tanto Dunaut como Beroun estrecharon sus antebrazos con los de Morgana sellando su alianza. “Empezaremos a preparar las tropas para el ataque. Camelot será suyo, mi señora” prometió Dunaut antes de salir de la habitación seguido de cerca por Beroun y el resto de sus hombres.

Una vez que los sajones abandonaran la habitación, el pálido joven entrecerró los ojos hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula completamente disgustado ante la última reunión y el trato que se había hecho entre los sajones y su señora.

“¿Hay algo que te moleste, Mordred?” preguntó dulcemente Morgana mirando con cariño al joven druida que había conocido como un niño, y ahora era todo un hombre.

“Los sajones” respondió el druida “No me gusta tener que pedir la ayuda de esas bestias”.

“Era necesario Mordred” respondió Morgana con molestia “Necesitamos más fuerzas si queremos derrotar a Arturo”.

“Estoy con Mordred en esto mi señora” dijo Alvarr incluyéndose en la discusión “Los sajones no son de confianza, ¿cómo sabemos que no se volverán contra nosotros?”

“No lo harán. Ellos respetan el poder. Una vez que vean quien lo tiene, no serán más que una fuerza bélica a nuestra disposición” dijo Morgana riendo internamente al recordar como Dunaut no se consideraba un mercenario. Pronto se daría cuenta que entre él y los mercenarios, no había diferencia alguna.

“Quizás, pero creo que no los necesitamos. La última vez casi derrotó a Camelot usted sola” dijo Alvarr mirando con orgullo y respeto a su señora “Estoy seguro que con la fuerza de los andsaca y de más hechiceros podremos tomar el reino y el trono que le corresponde”.

“Tienes razón” dijo Morgana “Casi terminé con Arturo y su reina. De no haber sido por la llegada de Emrys…” Morgana suspiró con molestia recordando como tenía a Arturo a su merced, a punto de morir por su propia espada “Subestimé a ese sirviente. Lo admito, pero no volveré a cometer ese error”.

“Podemos con Camelot y con Emrys” dijo Mordred con confianza “No necesitamos a esos saqueadores”.

“Suficiente” clamó Morgana con hastío “Nos guste o no, necesitamos de más poder para tener éxito. No sólo mágico, sino también bélico. Arturo no podrá con tanto poder reunido en contra de él, ni siquiera con Emrys a su lado”.

Antes de que Alvarr o Mordred pudieran protestar tocaron la puerta de la habitación. “Adelante” dijo Morgana mirando hacia las puertas, por donde entró un hombre fornido de rostro severo y curtido como si hubiera participado en varias batallas.

“Mi señora. Lamento interrumpir, pero llegaron nuestros invitados del sur” dijo con una sonrisa el hombre “Se requiere de su presencia en el salón”.

“Bien Ruadan” dijo la bruja con una pequeña sonrisa “Me reuniré con ellos inmediatamente”. Ruadan se inclinó ante la bruja antes de salir de la habitación. Sin una sola palabra, Morgana se levantó rumbo al salón seguida de cerca por Alvarr y Mordred.

 _‘Emrys’_ pensó la bruja con odio recordando su último combate con el brujo en Camelot. Todo este tiempo, él, Merlín, había tenido magia, y él la había abandonado en su momento de mayor necesidad. Ese entrometido sirviente era el todopoderoso brujo que traería la magia a la tierra. Aquel que según la Cailleach sería su perdición, su destino.

 _‘¡No! ¡No será así!’_ pensó con furia Morgana desafiando su destino. Merlín caería por su mano. A como diera lugar ella se aseguraría de terminar con ese ridículo y entrometido traidor, así como el supuesto destino que compartían el brujo y su hermano.

 _‘Siempre el idiota e ingenuo Merlín’_ pensó Morgana con desprecio mientras la furia crepitaba en su interior _‘Siempre un soñador. Siempre creyendo que Arturo haría la diferencia. Pero él es sólo un usurpador, el hijo de su padre, el reflejo de Uther Pendragon._

 _‘Oh, Merlín. ¿De verdad pensaste que Arturo cambiaría? Deseaste sacrificarte por mi hermano, y ese infeliz mantiene la prohibición de la magia. ¿Todavía no lo has visto_ Emrys _?_

_‘Tu lealtad debía estar con la magia. Conmigo. No con Arturo. ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Yo que era tu amiga y te había defendido ante las injusticias de mi hermano! ¡Confié en ti y tú me diste la espalda tratando de asesinarme como el cobarde que eres! ¡No eres mejor que él o que Uther!’_

Morgana continuó reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado en su vida pasada y presente. Lo sola que había estado en Camelot hasta que conoció a Morgause. Ella podía entenderla, era ella quien le había dado su lugar en el mundo de la magia, además de una razón para su magia. Pero pronto ella perdió a su guía y confidente a manos de su enemigo.

Avergonzada, Morgana recordó como había corrido desesperada en su último intento de conquistar Camelot. Dejó que su temperamento tomara el control. ¡Cómo si fuera Uther o Arturo!

Morgana apretó los dientes mientras la furia la volvía embargar al recordar sus vergonzosas acciones. Pero ahora las cosas serían diferentes. Ella tenía a Mordred y Alvarr a su lado junto con todos los leales a la magia. Ella era la última Alta Sacerdotisa de la Antigua Religión. Ella era a quien la comunidad mágica le debía su lealtad. Era ella quien luchaba por la libertad de la magia, no ese traidor de Merlín.

Ahora ella sabía porque Merlín atraía a tantos usuarios de magia a su alrededor, porque todos se congregaban en torno a Emrys. Mordred y Alvarr ya la habían puesto al tanto con respecto a las antiguas profecías, sobre la creencia de la llegada de ese tal Actual y Futuro Rey que traería la paz a toda la tierra de Albión uniendo a los reinos bajo una sola bandera, y que junto con Emrys traería la magia de nuevo.

 _‘¡Ridículo! ¡Arturo no es y nunca será ese rey! Arturo no tiene ni entiende la magia, ¿cómo pueden creer los druidas que él es el elegido para devolver la magia? ‘¡Estúpidos!’_ pensó Morgana con ira _‘¡Ciegos e ingenuos! ¡Pagarán caro su error!’_.

Sonriendo un poco mientras Morgana pensaba en su venganza, la bruja se permitió relajarse un poco, empujando sus pensamientos y emociones aparte, preparándose para su siguiente reunión. Regiamente, la bruja entró a la habitación iluminada por una chimenea donde ardía un brillante fuego mientras un grupo de hombres con capas de color azul oscuro esperaban en torno de un hombre barbado con ojos oscuros ricamente vestido.

“Rey Odín” saludó Morgana al rey de Cornwall que la miraba con interés “Me alegra que haya venido tan pronto. Tenemos mucho que discutir”.

“¿Discutir mi señora?” preguntó Odín mirando con intensidad a la bruja sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

“El futuro de Arturo y Camelot” respondió la bruja sonriendo cruelmente, siendo correspondida por una sonrisa igual de oscura por parte de Odín. Parece que él había encontrado un aliado en su venganza.

 _‘¡Te lo juro Merlín!’_ pensó Morgana mientras su odio la llenaba lentamente _‘¡Destruiré a Arturo y Guinevere! ¡Aplastaré a la Mesa Redonda! ¡Tomaré el trono que me pertenece así tenga que arrasar a cada uno de los aliados de Arturo sobre Albión! ¡Nunca verás tu supuesto destino cumplido Emrys! ¡Lo juro por mi magia!’_

-oOo-

_Camelot_

La ciudad se encontraba en silencio y vacía a excepción de algunos pocos ciudadanos que recién despertaban y salían de sus cálidos hogares para comenzar su rutina diaria. El sol todavía no se había alzado por completo, por lo cual el cielo era todavía de un azul pálido. El patio de la ciudadela, al igual que la ciudad, se encontraba vacío a excepción de un grupo de personas cuya atención se centraba en un hombre que terminaba de atar un par de caballos a su carreta.

“Bien, ya es hora” dijo Blaise volteándose a ver al grupo conformado por Arturo, Gwen, León, Percival, Elyan, Gaius, Elaine y Galahad que miraban seriamente al joven démeta listo para partir “Quiero agradecerles por toda su ayuda y atenciones durante nuestra estancia aquí”.

“Gracias a ti Blaise por toda tu ayuda” respondió Guinevere con una triste sonrisa. No habían podido conocerse lo suficiente ellos dos, pero durante su estancia ella había aprendido a respetar al joven ermitaño que había ayudado a recuperar a su amigo.

Silenciosamente, una figura delgada cubierta con una capa oscura salió de las sombras. Acercándose al grupo de personas en las escaleras del castillo, el joven levantó el rostro y con una pequeña sonrisa les dijo:

“Gracias por todo”.

“Merlín” llamó Gaius viendo con tristeza a su pupilo quien también lo miraba con pena ante su despedida “Toma esto” le dijo dándole un paquete envuelto en cuero.

“Gracias Gaius” dijo el brujo con una pequeña sonrisa hacia su tutor abrazándolo fuertemente.

“Tendré tu platillo favorito listo para cuando regreses” le dijo Gaius mientras abrazaba fuertemente al joven que se había convertido en un hijo para él.

Cada uno de los presentes se acercó al brujo para despedirse de él ya sea con un gesto o con palabras. Con una expresión seria, el rey se le acercó y le tendió la mano al brujo. Mirando la mano del rey con un rostro estoico como si evaluara la presencia de trucos escondidos, Merlín finalmente extendió su mano tomando el antebrazo del rey sujetándolo con fuerza al igual que Arturo.

Durante el breve momento en que duró su despedida, los ojos del brujo y del rey brillaron de color dorado y plateado vinculándolos nuevamente. Sin una sola palabra, Merlín soltó el antebrazo del rey, se dio la vuelta, se alejó del grupo y tomó asiento junto a su amigo Blaise.

“¡Iaaa!” exclamó Blaise haciendo correr a trote ligero a sus caballos rumbo a Dyfed seguido de cerca por Gwaine, quien antes de salir de la ciudadela se dio la vuelta para darles a sus amigos un pequeño asentimiento de despedida antes de alcanzar la carreta de Blaise y Merlín.

-oOo-

Mientras la carreta se alejaba de la vista. Arturo continuó mirando con tristeza la partida de su amigo. El momento le recordaba a aquel día en el que había estado sentado en esas misma escalinatas viendo el cráter que habían dejado Merlín y Morgana después de su duelo.

Le dolía la partida de Merlín, pero como Blaise había dicho, era lo mejor para Merlín. Su amigo tenía mucho que pensar y asimilar sobre sí mismo y lo que había pasado. Además, la magia todavía era ilegal en Camelot, todavía había odio entre su pueblo en contra de aquellos con magia. ¿Qué le podría ofrecer Camelot en este momento a su amigo?

Pero incluso ante la tristeza que le traía la partida de su mejor amigo, Arturo sabía que Merlín volvería. No hubo palabras durante su despedida, pero de alguna manera, durante ese momento en que se tomaron de los antebrazos, Arturo sintió que había una promesa tácita por parte de su amigo para volver a Camelot; y el rey se aseguraría de que cuando Merlín cumpliera su palabra, él tendría un lugar a donde regresar.

“Vamos Guinevere” llamó Arturo tomando la mano de su reina guiándola hacia el castillo “Tenemos trabajo que hacer”.

No había dudas ya. Él levantaría la prohibición de la magia, se aseguraría de terminar con este ciclo interminable de violencia. No más derramamiento de sangre sin sentido entre aquellos con y sin magia. Algún día Merlín volvería, y él tendría un hogar a donde regresar, donde él pudiera ser él mismo y sin temor a esconderse.

Él levantaría la prohibición de la magia y traería la paz tan esperada por Merlín, los druidas, Elaine, Freya y muchos otros más. Pero él no lo haría porque una ridícula profecía así lo dictaba. No lo haría porque un lagarto gigante afirmaba que ese era su destino.

Él lo haría por un amigo, por un hermano, por sus aliados, por su reino. Lo haría porque…

 

 _‘Es lo correcto’_.


	47. Próximamente en los Destinos de Albión

**MERLÍN REGRESARÁ EN**

“El momento se acerca Merlín. La oscura alianza anunciada en las antiguas profecías entre Mordred y Morgana se ha efectuado. Día a día la perdición de Arturo se acerca”

-oOo-

“Odín ha invadido Nemeth. Arturo, por favor. No tengo a quien más acudir. Debes ayudarme”

-oOo-

“Arturo no es nada sin Emrys, y Emrys no es nada sin su magia. Pronto él y todos los demás traidores lamentarán el día en que me dieron la espalda, a mí y a la magia”

-oOo-

“¿¡Dónde está Guinevere!?”

-oOo-

“Cumpliste con lo predicho: has devuelto la magia a Albión”

-oOo-

“Me pregunto que será del Coraje y la Magia una vez que la Fuerza se haya ido”

-oOo-

“Me sentiré honrado de luchar hoy al lado de la magia como iguales”

-oOo-

“Es un hechizo de sangre. Sólo un sacrificio permitirá su liberación”

-oOo-

“¡Merlín! ¡Has vuelto!”

**LOS DESTINOS DE ALBIÓN PARTE 3**

**GUERRA ENTRE DESTINOS**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE**


	48. Glosario de hechizos

Algunos de los hechizos fueron obtenidos de la página merlin.fandom por lo que son originarios del show. La mayoría fueron inventados por mí usando un traductor del inglés moderno al antiguo. No soy lingüista, así que no sé de gramática ni nada del inglés antiguo, por tanto desconozco si estarán bien redactados. Les dejo aquí la transcripción de lo que quería decir.

 **Áwierpaþ!:** ¡Aléjense!

 **Ic þe þurhhæle þin** **mamera:** Te curo de tu profundo sueño.

 **Ic i gebíege fram séo carcernþéostru:** Te traigo de regreso de la oscura prisión.

 **Āstand ond** **beorhte unc slacful dæges eage!:** ¡Levántate y brilla margarita floja!

 **Megáli Drákos érchomai se sas gia voítheia kai symvoulés enópsei tis anánkis mou kai tou laoú mou:** Gran Dragón vengo a ti en busca de ayuda y consejo ante la necesidad mía y de mi pueblo.

 **Blóstmá:** Flor

 **Beclyppe þinne idese þæt heo hine lyste!:** ¡Sujeta a tu mujer para que ella lo desee!

 **Grith fæstne mid thisse tintregedan sawole!:** ¡Dale paz a esta alma atormentada!

 **Forbaerne! Ácwele!:** ¡Quema! ¡Destruye!

 **Āþeġe!:** ¡Destruye!

 **Belūc!:** ¡Alto!

 **Betȳnaþ:** Termina

 **Avalon!** **Beþecce** **ús** **andprec** **héafodsíen færsceaða!:** ¡Avalon! ¡Protégenos del ojo enemigo!

 **Leoht** **sheordan** **wræcsí:** Luz para un viaje seguro.

 **Chorgléo** **heofonléoht:** Danza de luces

 **Drohte** **séo mæting:** Vive la fantasía

 **Eorcanstán:** Joyas


End file.
